Wrath of the Dragons
by Bowman25
Summary: Natsu returns home after going on a solo quest to find out that the exceeds are not only missing but were kidnapped. What will the dragon slayers do to rescued their friends, and will they be the same after their journey? There will be pairings later on, this is pre Tenrou Island, and very dark. [NatsuxKagura] [Gale] others.
1. Chapter 1

**So hey there everybody this is my first story and I have decided to start editing it now. The reason being I got a few messages saying that I should fix it and what not. Well I decided to read my story and decided that they were right. So I edited this chapter mostly punctuation, made it a bit longer, and fixed anything else that i didn't like.**

 **Also I will alternate between editing and adding new chapters every other one or something like that.**

 **So I hope you like it and if not well don't read it. I like reviews as long as they as constructive.**

 **I do not own Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Natsu had finally returned home from his solo weak long mission, and he was exhausted. The main reason he was so tired was not cause of how hard the mission was it was because he refused to ride the train back to Magnolia so he walked back wish added two days to his mission.

"Ahh finally, Happy I'm home!" Natsu yelled as he entered his house. Natsu expected to be hit by a small blue ball of fluff and was surprised that happy had not come out and greeted him. 'I bet he is hanging out with Carla or Lucy.' Natsu thought with a tad bit of disappointment as he continued to unpack his bag. 'Well it is getting late and I haven't had a good night's sleep in a few days so why don't I head on to bed.' Natsu thought to himself as he made his way over to his hammock.

Just when Natsu had gotten comfortable and was about to fall asleep when "BOOOM!", Natsu was knocked out of his hammock by parts of his door flying right at him. "WHAT THE HELL!" Natsu yelled as he jumped up ready for a fight.

He looked at his front door and saw that it was completely obliterated due to the work of a certain iron dragon slayer followed shortly by an upset looking sky dragon slayer.

"Gajeel what the hell man why you break my door!" yelled Natsu who was coating his hands in flames ready for a fight. "Natsu wait Gajeel and me are not here to fight we are here to see if you took Carla and Lily with you and Happy on your last mission?" asked Wendy who magically appeared between the two pissed off dragon slayers.

'How did she get between us and what does she mean that I took Happy with me?' Natsu thought as he began to worry about his little blue friend. "No I didn't even take Happy with me because I couldn't find him." replied Natsu in a much calmer tone as he tried to think where he would have gone.

'This is odd I wonder where they all went to; could they have gone to visit the other exceeds. Yeah that sounds about right.' Natsu thought to himself as he tried to calm himself down. "Natsu I'm worried about Carla, she never leaves without saying where she is going and for how long she will be gone for." Wendy said looking up at Natsu with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Hey don't cry Wendy we will find them and I bet you that they are with the other exceeds." Natsu said in a reassuring tone. "Salamander we already checked with those exceeds they haven't seen them either that's why we thought that they went with you for some reason." replied Gajeel in a cold tone that made Natsu's heart stop.

'Where in the world are they then if they are not with the other exceeds.' thought Natsu as he held the crying Wendy in his arms. "What are we going to do Natsu?" asked a crying Wendy who was burying her head into Natsu's chest.

"Hey don't cry Wendy we will find them together alright don't worry about." said Natsu in a calming tone. "Really we are?" replied Wendy who looked like she had stopped crying. "Yep that's right all three of us are going to go look for them tomorrow morning so don't you worry about it." replied Natsu with his signature toothy grin.

"I agree the Salamander we will find them." stated Gajeel in a calm tone in though he looked like he was ready to kill. You could tell that Gajeel was worried about Lilly by the worried look on his face after finding out that Natsu didn't even know where Happy was.

"Good to hear you agree with me Gajeel so why don't you guys go back home and get packed and try to rest a bit before meeting back here first thing in the morning." said Natsu who was still sporting that toothy grin of his.

"Alright Natsu but why don't we meet at the guild hall tomorrow instead." asked Wendy who was wiping the last of her tears away. "Well honestly I don't want to get them involved in this." said Natsu. "That and we can travel better without them interfering and causing chaos wherever they go." Gajeel stated causing Wendy to smile.

Natsu did agree with Gajeel on that they had a better chance of finding their friends without Erza threatening every person she saw but he didn't want to say that for fear of the red head overhearing him.

"So don't tell anybody about what's going on but I think that we should each leave notes saying that we are leaving for some dragon slayer training or something." Natsu said after he got over the image of Erza pulverizing them if she found out the truth.

"That's not a half bad idea Salamander. That should keep them off our tracks. And it will probably cause a decent amount of the guild to go training so they don't get left behind." replied Gajeel who was nodding his head in agreement. "Okay no problem Natsu." said Wendy in a slightly happier tone knowing what the plan was.

Just as Wendy and Gajeel were about to leave they all smelled somebody new coming over to Natsu's house. "Are you expecting anybody Salamander?" asked Gajeel who looked ready for a fight. "No I didn't even tell anybody when I would be back home." stated Natsu in a hushed tone who walked over to the shattered doorway and saw a lone figure walking towards them with some sort of package in his hands.

As the person got closer Natsu could tell that it was a young man about twenty something years old wearying a black shirt with a red zigzag pattern that went from his shoulders to the bottom of his shirt. Black pants that went over the tops of a pair of black steal toed boots. The man's hair was blood red and was spiked up in a fashion just like Natsu's. But the thing that stuck out the most was that the man reeked of blood. In his hands he held a small brown package. Natsu began to walk towards the man followed shortly by Gajeel and Wendy.

When the man was ten feet apart from Natsu he stopped walking and held out the package towards Natsu. "This is for you dragon slayers." the man spoke those last few words as he was spitting something fowl from his mouth. Natsu continued towards the man and quickly took the package from his hands and returned back towards Gajeel and Wendy.

"Who are you?" yelled Gajeel as he clenched his fists while he was getting into a fighting stance. The man looked at Gajeel and said "I will answer your questions after you have opened the box." The man returned his gaze back to Natsu "Well are you going to open the gift or not it involves you three friends that are missing." said the blood haired man with a sick smile on his face that caused Wendy to worry.

Natsu's eyes shot open and tore open the lid of the box and frozen when he saw what was in the box. "What's in there Salamander?" asked a pissed of Gajeel. Natsu looked up at the man in a horrified expression and said "Tails…..three tails one blue, one black, and one white."

* * *

 **So I hope you enjoyed it review if you want. I don't know when will be the next time I update but il try to update before November.**


	2. The Dragons Emerge

Hey people hear is the next chapter I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail

* * *

"You people played with fire and thought that you would never get burned" said the man as more people came out of the shadows and surrounded the three dragon slayers. "You thought you could attack us and we would not retaliate, well you thought wrong. We hit you were it hurt the most these cat creatures that you consider your family. This is the price you dragon AAHHHHHHH" screamed the blood haired man as Natsu punched him with a flaming fist that sent him flying back and burning his shirt.

"You all are going to die" yelled out a pissed of fire dragon slayer that was surrounded in flames and behind Gajeel was pissed as well and was getting ready to fight while Wendy fell to the ground crying. The blood haired man spat blood out and managed to stand up looked Natsu in the face and said "Even if you kill me you three will not leave here alive I am from the dark guild Rising Blade and we partnered up with three other dark guilds to kill you three".

"That's where you're wrong you piece of shit you will all die by our hands you have no idea what you just did now burn FIRE DRAGON ROAR" Natsu screamed out sending a massive torrent of flames towards the blood haired man who barely managed to dodge but it consumed all the men standing behind him. Screams filled the air from those unfortunate enough to have survived covered in fire.

"IRON DRAGON ROAR" yelled out Gajeel taking out another massive clump of dark mages who then turned his skin into iron scales and his arms into iron swords and jumped at the closest mage and split him in half. "Who else wants some" roared Gajeel as he tore through the dark mages like they were tissue paper. "What the hell are you idiots doing attack them there is only three of them and that girl is crying like a bitch kill them already" yelled the blood haired man who ran to attack Natsu. Hearing this the rest of the dark mages let lose their battle calls and charged towards the dragon slayers.

Gajeel continued to tear through the dark mages ripping them apart and roaring like a dragon. Natsu continued to battle the blood haired man while also defending Wendy from being attacked. "Wendy I need you to focus and fight with us or we are going to die" Natsu shouted taking a hit from the blood haired man that sent him flying back crashing through dark mages.

"What is your name and what type of magic do you use" yelled out Natsu and he lit his hands on fire and began to swing at the man only to see his fists go through him without leaving any damage. "You like it's a rare magic called density magic I can make my body intangible to where you can't touch me or hard enough to break diamonds and you can call me Phantom" replied the blood haired man.

"Well if I can't touch you I guess IL just have to burn you to a crisp CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING FLAME BLADE" Natsu yelled incinerating the entire area in front of him hitting Phantom and more dark mages. Screams could be heard yelling out all around him from either the ones he burned or the ones Gajeel was tearing through but above all he could hear Wendy crying.

Natsu looked around and saw that only half of the dark mages were still standing and he could see the doubt in their eyes about being able to kill these dragon slayers. "Their monster" yelled one man "shit that punk just took out Phantom" said another "that one with the sword won't stop he just keeps coming" screamed out another member before his body hit the ground. "IRON DRAGON ROAR" roared Gajeel facing fifteen more members and unleashed a stream of iron that tore the dark mages killing them instantly. Gajeel turned around and faced ten more dark mages all of them shaking violently as they could feel Gajeel's murders intent radiate off of him.

Gajeel took in a deep breath "IRON DRAGON LANCE: DEMON LOGS" Gajeel yelled sending him Iron pole like arms toward the group of mages. Instead of the iron poles just hitting the mages they tore through them in rapid succession. In mere moments the group of mages fell over dear riddles with holes all through their bodies.

Natsu was about to walk over to Wendy when he heard laughter coming from the flames as they began to die down. "HAHAHA I told you that you can't touch me you brat I will kill you then I will kill everybody you love starting with your blue cat that we have back at our guild" Natsu froze and turned around to face Phantom while Wendy heard this too and stopped crying and stood up "Is Carla alive to" cried out Wendy as she walked forward with a dark expression.

"HAHAHA that white bitch yeah they all are alive but after this I'm going too personally" "SKY DRAGON ROAR" yelled Wendy interrupting Phantom and blasting him back and also ripping his skin apart. "AAAHHHH fuck you bitch" yelled Phantom as he struggled to get up. "SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK" yelled Wendy as she attacked knocking Phantom to the ground.

"That's what I thought you can only not be touched while you are standing still" said Wendy as she came closer to Phantom followed closely by Gajeel and Natsu. Natsu looked around them and saw that Gajeel had taken out almost every other dark mage while the remaining dark mages either ran away or were to injured to do anything but scream. The whole area around his house was destroyed what wasn't set on fire had been torn apart by Gajeel. Dead and dying mages surrounded the area the only sound that he could hear were the screams and moans of the last few mages taking their last breaths. 'These dark guilds weren't that hard it only took us about half an hour to wipe them out' thought Natsu as he went back to pick up the box.

Natsu turned his direction back towards Phantom who was now being held down by Gajeel who extended an Iron pole through his right shoulder blade. "Where is your guild hall you piece of shit tell me know and we might just let you live" said Gajeel kicking Phantom in the gut making him cough up blood. Phantom looked up at "you people are not even human your monsters" he said with a look of fear on his face. Wendy approached him and said in a soft tone whispering into his ear "no we are not monster we are much worse we are dragons".

* * *

Thanks for reading people I should have the next story in less than a week. I hope you guys like this.


	3. Carnage

**Hey everybody I have to say thank you all for reading my story. I probably should of said this earlier but this is my first fanfiction so dont be too harsh on me.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Earlier by about an hour outside the Fairy Tail's guild hall**

"Wendy good your still here lets go Salamander just came back" said Gajeel as he ran towards Wendy who was currently with Erza as they were heading towards Fairy Hills. Wendy turned towards Gajeel with a smile on her face. "Natsu back, are Carla and Lily with him?" the blue haired mage pleaded. Gajeel looked down at her "I don't know, I didn't smell them with him but for some reason I smell them somewhere close by" he replied taking a whiff of the air to prove his point. "Wait Natsus back, finally he should have been back days ago lets go see him and I need to punish him for being late" declared Erza who started to take off towards Natsu's house. "Wait Erza please let me and Gajeel go first to see if Carla and Lily are with him and if they are if they are not with him if he knows where they are before you beat him to where he can't speak" pleaded Wendy as she grabbed Erza's hand. Erza turned around looked at Wendy and sighed "well okay I guess I can punish him tomorrow and it is getting late so I should get some sleep" Erza said as she continued towards Fairy hills.

"Man Salamander sure lucked out with you stopping Erza like that" Gajeel said as he looked back at Wendy who could only smile at the resent news that Gajeel told her. "Alright lets go see Natsu and see what he has to say about all of this" declared Wendy who took off running for Natsu's house. Gajeel followed shortly 'man Salamander I hope Carla and Lily are with you or Wendy is going to be crushed' thought Gajeel as he ran after Wendy.

Half an hour later at fairy hills

"Boom" Erza jumped from her bed and ran towards the window and saw a massive fire ball erupt in the direction on Natsu's house. 'What is that idiot thinking he could destroy magnolia' Erza thought until she saw more explosions coming from the same direction. "What is going on over there" yelled Erza as she requiped into her normal attire and exited her apartment to go investigate what the dragon slayers were up too.

When she exited Fairy hills she could see that she was not alone. Outside stood Cana, Levy, and Juvia who were all watching the explosions. "Oh shit there's Erza Natsus dead now" Cana said while taking a drink. "What are those two idiots doing back there are they trying to destroy the forest" Erza exclaimed as she advanced towards Natsu's house. "Erza wait something does not feel right about this I mean look at their attack they are not even directed towards each other. For the most part they are going in opposite directions" said Levy in a nerves voice. "Juvia thinks Levy is right and Juvia has seen attacks that do not belong to either Natsu or Gajeel" Juvia replied. Erza looked over in the direction of Natsu's house and said "well they could be in trouble let's go check it out to make sure they are okay". The other three girls nodded in agreement and started to run towards Natsu's house.

As the group of four mages came closer to Natsu's house they could definitely tell something was not right. Erza could feel the magic power that was being unleashed and it was massive the only thing she could compare it to would be an army of mages. "Erza somethings not right here I know that Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy have a lot of magic but the amount that I am feeling is way too much it feels as though there is an army up there" said Cana with a worried look on her face. "I know I feel the same way but it also seems to be dropping at a steady rate for some reason" replied Erza hoping nothing bad had happened.

"EARTH MAKE WALL" shouted somebody blocking the four Fairy Tail wizards path. "Show yourself and bring down this wall" yelled Erza getting into a combat position and drawing her sword. Erza was not the only one getting ready for a fight the other three mages got ready as well. "Well, well what do we have here a few fairy's that are trying to help their friends I am sorry but we can't let that happen you fairy's need to be taught a lesson about messing with dark guilds" said a man who came out of the shadows. The man was average height who wore black pants and a white shirt. He wore no shoes and his face and arms were covered in scars.

"Who are you and what do you want" yelled out Erza, she looked around and noticed that they were surrounded by about ten other mages. "You can call me Stone and I am a member of Wyvern's furry and we are here to kill your three dragon slayers" replied the man named Stone. That was all Erza needed to hear and she sprang into action and attacked Stone sending him flying back into a tree.

Juvia, Levy, and Cana began to hold back the other dark mages as Erza battled Stone. "Is it just me or are these guys not that tough to beat" asked Cana as she took two of them out. "Juvia would have to agree with you on that" replied Juvia who was fighting three mages at once and winning. "This doesn't feel right it's too easy" said Levy who just took out another dark mage. The three mages fought and defeated all of the dark mages in no time at all "Well that was too easy what's going on" cried out Levy. "I would like to know that too" said Erza as she came back to the group carrying a semi-conscious Stone and threw him between the four of them.

"HAHAHAHA" Stone laughed at the four fairy tail mages while trying to get up but was unable to due to the fact that Erza placed her sword at his throat. "Why are you laughing you lost there is no way that your guild was able to beat our three dragon slayers" declared Erza. "Well your right about that but what about with the help of three other guilds. We are the weakest of our guilds and were here to buy time for the rest of us to finish off your friends" said Stone with a wicked grin on his face.

Erza pulled back her sword and punched the man in the face as hard as she could knocking him unconscious. We need to get to Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy now" said Erza as she continued to run towards the fighting followed shortly by Juvia, Levy, and Cana. As the four mages came closer to Natsu's house they could see the fires spreading and hear the screams and moans of people. 'What is going on over there' thought Erza as she heard the screams that reminded her of her time in the tower of heaven. Finally they made it to the clearing and what they saw before them made them sick.

The whole area was ablaze with flames dead bodies littered the ground everywhere. Levy suddenly leaned over and puked followed shortly by Cana. Juvia just stood there in shock trying to understand what she was seeing.

Erza stood still and looked around seeing the carnage before her. Nastu's house was curently on fire, the surrounding area was either coverd in fire, fragments of iron, or bodies. The air was thick with the stench of smoke and blood. A scream soon brought her back to reality and immediately started to run towards where Natsu's house stood that was slowly crumbling to the ground. Erza stood in front of Natsu's house and began to yell his name and search the bodies to see if anybody was alive.

"Erza Juvia found somebody that's alive come here" cried out Juvia. Erza turned and ran towards her seeing a man that was covered in burns and he had a massive hole in his shoulder blade but his most noticeable feature was his blood red hair. "Who are you and where are our friends" Erza yelled shaking the man. The man looked at Erza and said "we were stupid and awakened the dragons" he then passed out due to blood loss.

Just as the man passed out Levy and Canna arrived with shocked looks on their faces as they tried to take in what they were seeing. "I am taking this man to get help, Juvia I need you and Cana to go look for other survivors, and levy I need you go get the master and tell him what happened". Erza said picking up the man and ran off to get help. While Levy ran towards the masters house and Juvia and Cana started to make their way through the carnage to see who all was alive 'What happened to you guys I hope you are alright' Erza thought as she ran as fast as she could to the hospital.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading people I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can.**


	4. A Dragons Power

**Well here is my next chapter a bit longer than usual and I am going to try to make them at least as long as this one from now on. Hope you guys like it.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own own fairy tail.**

* * *

 **Two days later**

The three dragon slayers hid at the edge of a clearing looking at a supposedly abandoned mine that actually was the guild hall for Rising Blade. "I sure hope this is it" whispered Wendy who looked at her two companions who were sniffing the air.

"Yeah this is it alright I can smell people down there and a few of them I remember from the fight" said Natsu who was focusing on the area surrounding the entrance to the mine. "I'll have to agree with the Salamander on this one, this is defiantly the dark guild that phantom told us about" said Gajeel who was focused only on the entrance to the mine.

 **Flash back to when they had captured Phantom**

 **"** Now tell us where our friends are or you will die a slow death" growled out Gajeel who was still holding down Phantom with one of his iron poles. "And what exactly are you fairies going to do torture me. HAHAHA that's rich I already have been tortured I'm in a fucking dark guild for crying out loud" spoke Phantom who was coughing up blood and laughing at the same time.

"Well then let's start with fire" said Natsu who then lit both of his hands on fire and grabbed onto Phantom. "Tell me where our friends our and we will let you live" cried out Natsu. "AAAHHHHH bring it you bastards you think this will break me you have to be joking me" yelled out Phantom who screamed out in pain.

"Salamander you need a level head to do this we need a new way to make him talk and fast cause I can smell Erza and some of the other girls from Fairy Tail coming this way." Said Gajeel, 'we need to make him break before they get here because I'm pretty sure they won't be on board with what we are doing here.' Gajeel thought as he returned his gaze back to Phantom while also applying more pressure to hold him down.

"Let me try something" Wendy said as she came forwards and grabbed Phantoms head with both hands. "Are you sure you want to do this Wendy" asked Natsu who was worried about her. "Yes I am, I need to do this to find Carla" the small dragon slayer replied with a cold tone. Wendy than closed her eyes and began to softly whisper while blue energy began to flow from her hands into Phantom's head.

Wendy than stood up and said "it's done now tell us where our friends are and what dark guilds were involved and where they are located at". Phantom than looked up at Wendy and laughed "HAHA what did you do girl I don't feel anything at AAAAAHHHHHHHH what did you do to me." Phantom cried out, "I may not know that much offensive magic but I do know a lot of support and enhancement magic. What I just did was I healed all of your nerves, and made them only sense pain while also enhancing your nerves to feel more than you have ever felt before. Right now your nerves are so sensitive that a simple poke will feel as though you are being stabbed by a flaming sword." Wendy than poked the man to prove her point making Phantom scream.

"So are you going to tell us what we need to know and if you tell us now I will even reverse what I did to you" Wendy said while also stepping on his hand. Phantom screamed again and nodded his head and began to tell the dragon slayers everything he knew.

"As I said I am from Rising Blade and my guild hall is fifteen miles north of Crocus in a abandoned mine." "Really your guild is so close to the capitol how have you not been caught" asked Natsu who then kicked Phantoms stomach making the man begin to cry. "We pay off the authorities or black mail to leave us alone" cried Phantom clutching his stomach.

"Now please make it stop." "The lady said she would after you told us about the other three guilds as well now speak" spoke Gajeel applying more pressure making the man sound as though he was dying. "Okay there was Wyvern's Fury, Ancient Oak, and Silent Light. I don't know k where the other guilds are at" cried Phantom who was now a sniveling wreck.

"Good Wendy now fix the bastard so we can leave" said Natsu as he looked in the direction where he could smell Erza coming from. Wendy then went back over to his head placed her hands and revered the spell that she placed on him.

"Alright we know where we need to go so let's get out of here before Erza tries to stop us" said Natsu while the other two dragon slayers nodded in agreement.

 **Flash back end**

"So what are we waiting for lets go" stated Wendy as she began to stand up but was pulled back down by Gajeel. "Wait something doesn't feel right" the black haired dragon slayer said as Natsu grunted in agreement. "We are going to wait till we see someone either come or leave the mine before we attack" replied Natsu.

After waiting for about an hour not moving a muscle or making a sound the dragon slayers heard a group of people advancing from their right. Coming from their right down a dirt path were four people three males and one female all wearing cloaks with Rising Blades insignia on them.

The group stopped right before entering the mine and looked around to see if anybody was around. Then the leader of the group pushed on an odd looking stone which opened up a second entrance. The group then walked through the entrance with it closing right back behind them.

After the secret entrance had closed Natsu tapped Gajeel and Wendy on the shoulder letting the other two dragon slayers know that it was time. The three dragon slayers ran over to where the secret entrance was. Natsu was about to push on the stone when he looked at his companions and whispered "you ready?" Gajeel turned his skin into iron dragon scales and his right arm into an iron sword and nodded, while Wendy just nodded her head.

"Alright then let's do this" the pink haired youth said as flames covered his arms while he pushed in the stone opening the entrance.

"Hey what are you punks doing here" called out a dark mage. Natsu respond by roaring "FIRE DRAON ROAR." Fire than filled the cavern with fire burning everything in its way. After Natsu stopped his attack he saw that the dark mage was dead along with a few other mages who were unlucky enough to get caught in the blast.

"Alright Wendy go with Gajeel and go look in the lower levels while I distract the guild. And Gajeel try not to get into a fight let's just get our friends and go" Natsu said as he began to ran down a tunnel where he could hear the most amount of people while Gajeel and Wendy started down the other path.

Natsu ran down the path lighting his fists on fire and burst into the next cavern punching a man in face and kicking another in the stomach sending them flying across the cavern. Natsu stood up and looked around the cavern seeing roughly twenty dark mages beginning to stand up and look at him.

"Listen up you pieces of shit I'm Natsu Dragneel, the one you bastards tried to kill and I'm here for my friends give them back and I'll let you guys leave alive!" Natsu yelled out to the group of dark mages. Nobody moved or said anything for the next few seconds until clapping cut through the silence like a knife. "Why hello there Natsu and I know who you are and I am surprised that you are alive. Now where are your friends Gajeel and Wendy" said a large fat man who walked out of a room on the other side of the cavern. "I take it you're the guild master of the shit hole" yelled out Natsu. "Well I am the guild master and you can call me Revland" replied the fat man now called Revland.

"So are you going to give me back your friends or am I going to have to kill you" said Natsu. "Well I'm sorry but I cannot allow you to do that and I am going to have to kill you and your friends now SHADOW STRIKE!" Yelled out Revland as shadows emerge from his shadow and struck Natsu sending him flying into the wall. "I will take care of this one the rest of you take care of the other two" Revland said to his guild. Almost instantaneously the room was cleared leaving only Natsu and Revland.

"Well let's get this over with" said Revland with a board look on his face. "Alright than you bastard let's do this FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" Yelled Natsu as he launched his flame covered body at Revland.

Revland dove out of the way of the attack barley missing Natsu "Shadow tendrils." Spoke the guild master sending out ropes of shadows that began to envelop Natsu. "See you never had a chance against me you brat" spoke Revland with a smile.

"FIRE DRAGON CLAW" yelled out Natsu as he slashed out at the shadows and burned them away. "How did you do that nothing can touch my shadows" said the now worried Revland. "My flames burn everything DRAGON SLAYER WING ATTACK!" The pissed of dragon slayer yelled ending Revland crashing into the opposite side of the cavern.

"Just tell me where my friends are and you don't have to die I have already killed so many of your guild I really don't want to kill any more of you." Natsu said as he walked over to the fallen guild master. "How are you this powerful our reports say that you are not even half this powerful?" Cried out Revland who started to try and back away from Natsu.

"Well that's cause I'm a dragon slayer our attacks are so powerful that if we go full force people will die and your mages learned that the hard way FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Yelled Natsu as he punched Revland in the stomach with his flaming fist that went all the way through Revland's body. Natsu than leaned down towards Revland as he was coughing up blood and whispered into his ear "and it appears that I also had to show you what dragon slayers are truly capable of now die."

Natsu than pulled his arm out of the Guild Master who was still barely alive 'I'll let him bleed out, I need to find Gajeel and Wendy I hope that they have found Happy, Carla, and Lily by now' Natsu thought as he turned around and left the dying guild master to his fate.

"You will pay for this Natsu you will pay" wheezed out Revland as he raised his fist and let out one last attack.

 **Cut to Gajeel and Wendy when they separated from Natsu**

"Come on lets go" Gajeel said as he took the lead charging down the tunnel with Wendy following right behind him. "Can you smell them Gajeel because I can't smell them at all" said Wendy in a worried tone. "I got a faint read on them this way, but I can't tell if it's cause they are far away or if their smell is being masked" stated Gajeel as he ran down the path.

Soon the tunnel that the two slayers were using emptied out into some sort of training room filled with all sorts of equipment and a few unlucky dark mages. "Hey who the hell are you" called out a burly looking mage who alerted the rest of the dark mages to their presence. "We don't have time for this IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Roared Gajeel as a stream of iron tore through the dark mages like paper.

When Gajeel ended his attack he saw that none of the mages were getting back up and that he had completely destroyed the room. Gajeel sniffed the air again to try to get a better read on where their friends were located.

The iron dragon slayer immediately turned around and said to Wendy "listen go down the path on the right over there and it should lead you to the exceeds."

"Well that's good then but why are you not coming with me" asked the confused sky dragon slayer. "Well its cause the remaining guild members are all headed this way Il take care of them while you find the exceeds now go." Gajeel said while standing at the entrance on the cavern ready for battle.

Wendy then ran towards the tunnel that Gajeel pointed out. 'I'm almost there Carla don't worry I won't let them hurt you any more' Wendy thought to herself as she tried to catch her smell. Almost immediately Wendy picked up on the smell of Carla, Happy, and Lily. This made Wendy ecstatic and run even faster towards them but as she got closer she could also smell two other people close by.

Wendy than turned left and saw two large men guarding the room where her friends smell was coming from. "Well if it isn't a little girl Butch I wonder how she got all the way down here" said the man on the right to the one called Butch "I don't know but how about we help her out." Responded Butch as he advanced towards Wendy with a perverted smile "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Cried out Wendy who attacked the men with full force sending them flying back into the wall with a loud crack.

Wendy stood still for a moment waiting for the men to get back up but they never did. She slowly walked over to the two men and saw that they had hit the wall so hard that the back of their heads was cracked open, Wendy than saw the blood begin to pool around the bodies. Wendy stood completely still and thought 'I killed them….. I killed people.' Wendy stood there for a while contemplating what she had just done, her a twelve year old girl had just killed two people.

Wendy than pushed those thoughts out of her head she didn't have time to worry about that she needed to rescue her friends. Wendy then went up to the door and opened it and looked inside to see a completely dark room. Wendy that turned on a light switch that was to her left and screamed at what she saw.

 **Cut to Gajeel after Wendy left**

Gajeel faced the tunnel where he could hear people coming from and got into a fighting stance. Gajeel waited for them to get closer to him before he attacked wanting to get rid of as many as possible with his first attack.

"I see one of them" cried out a dark mage who was almost out of the tunnel followed shortly by a group of about ten dark mages. "IRON DRAGON ROAR" Gajeel said as his stream of iron tore through the mages. Gajeel cut his attack as he sensed more people coming from another tunnel on his right. Gajeel turned around just in time to block a sword with his own sword arm. Gajeel turned his other arm into an iron pole and launched it at the attacking mage sending it through his chest making the man fall down trying to hold his guts in.

The survivors from Gajeel's roar came running out of the cave hoping to catch him off guard were surely mistaken as he cut down the first one to approach him with his iron sword and knocked the second one's head clean off with his iron pole.

The last few mages kept their distance from Gajeel attack him from a distance with their magic. Gajeel just snorted thinking 'like that'll save them' Gajeel them rushed at the closest one slicing him in half while hitting another mage with his iron pole crushing his ribcage.

More dark mages kept coming out of the tunnels and each one was either cut down by his blade or was crushed with his iron pole. Soon Gajeel looked around and saw that there was only three mages left who were shaking like a leaf.

Gajeel looked down at his body and saw that his sword arm was covered in blood and his other arm that he had used as an iron pole also had its fair share of gore coating it. "Run or fight that's your choice" said Gajeel in a neutral tone glaring at the remaining three mages. "Shit I'm out of here man" cried out one of them who instantly ran down a different tunnel followed shortly by the remaining two members.

Gajeel then took in a deep breath and turned his body back to normal. 'Might as well wait for the Salamander to show up' he thought as he began to sit down on the ground.

About two minutes later Natsu came running down a tunnel calling out to Gajeel "hey where's Wendy." "She's fine I sent her down the path that leads to the exceeds while I had to deal with all the dark mages. By the way how was their guild master?" Asked the iron dragon slayer who was now standing up and heading towards the tunnel that Wendy went down. "Follow me she went this way" Gajeel said as he took off running with Natsu right behind him.

The two dragon slayers quickly made their way down the tunnel and came to the room where their exceeds were being held. As they approached the room they saw two bodies with their heads bashed in. "Shit man I didn't want her to kill" said Natsu as he punched the wall. "Me too Salamander me too" replied Gajeel who shook his head and walked into the room followed shortly by Natsu.

"Wendy there you are" stated Natsu as he began to walk towards her but stopped due to hearing her cry. Natsu than looked in the direction she was looking in and saw their three exceeds locked up in cages badly beaten and mutilated. Happy was missing his right arm, was blind in his left eye, and his left ear. Lily was missing both of his hands and his left leg was all but torn off. Carla was completely blind and she was missing her left arm. But all the exceeds were wearing magic restriction devices, covered in scars, extremely thin, their fur looked ragged and was missing patches, and of course they were missing their tails.

Natsu went up to Carla's cage and ripped the door off and not even a second later Wendy grabbed Carla and started crying more. Natsu than walked over to Happy's cage and tore his door off and picked up his best friend and said "Happy are you there it's me Natsu?" Happy opened his one eye and said "Natsu you did come I knew you would come for me." "Of course I would buddy you're my best friend" Natsu cried out holding Happy close to his chest.

For the next five minutes that room that had been filled with so much terror and sadness was filled with love and warmth. "Alright let's get you guys out of here and get you to a doctor Wendy is good but you guys need professional help" said Natsu who stood up holding Happy in his arms. The other slayers agreed and followed suit as they walked began to walk out of the dark guild.

Just as the dragon slayers and their exceeds entered the gym like cavern Natsu stood dead in his tracks. "What is Natsu is something wrong" asked Happy. "I don't know what it is but something is here" Natsu said looking around the room for anything out of the ordinary and when he looked up there it was a moving shadow coming straight for them. "Look out" cried Natsu as he dived out of the way of the attack. Natsu looked around and saw that neither Wendy nor Gajeel got hit by that attack.

"Man we sure were lucky about that right Happy" Natsu said giving Happy a little shake. Natsu then froze as he looked down at his best friend and son and saw that the attack hit Happy and killed him. Natsu began to cry uncontrollably followed shortly by Wendy and even Gajeel confirming his fears that the attack was not meant for them but for their exceeds.

This lasted for a good ten minutes till a crackling laughter filled the air grabbing the attention of the three dragon slayers. "You thought that you could just waltz into my guild and take what you wanted well guess what bitches I won this battle. Yes I am going to die rather shortly due to losing all that blood from a hole in my stomach and all the magic I put into that one attack but it was worth it to see you fuckers cry like a bunches of little school girls over some dead cats." Spoke a man who crawled into the room with a bloody hole on his chest.

Natsu looked at the dark guild master and said "Revland you sick fuck I'm going to" "what kill me I am already dead" spoke Revland as he dropped his head taking his last breath. "NO" Screamed Natsu who ran over to Revland's body and started punching it with flaming fists. "It's not fair it's not fair" cried Natsu who then fell down onto the ground and continued to sob.

After a good hour the three dragon slayers had stopped crying. "I want to kill them all every single person that was involved in this" spoke Wendy who finally broke the silence. Gajeel looked and Wendy and said "I'm in." The two dragon slayers looked at Natsu who stood up faced them and said "of course we are going to but first we need to bury our family."

With that being said the three dragon slayers picked up their companions, their friends, but most of all their family and left that accursed building all together.

* * *

 **So yeah that was depressing but it kinda had to happen for what I have planned. Thank you for reading and please don't hate me for what I did.  
**


	5. Friends of Dragons

**So hey guys I hope that you all are still reading after that last chapter. So yeah I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own Fairy Tail**

* * *

 **Three days after the incident in the Fairy Tail guild hall**.

The Guild hall was unusually quit it had been three days of uneasy silence throughout the guild, with every member worrying about the three missing dragon slayers. At the bar Mirajane stood behind the counter with a blank expression. She looked over the guild and saw that nobody was acting as themselves Cana wasn't drinking, Gray hadn't striped at all since he heard the news, and more surprising was that Juvia had not even looked at Gray since the incident. The ones that took it the worst were Levy, Juvia, Cana, Erza, Guildarts, and most of all Master.

Those members were the only ones that saw the carnage surrounding Natsu's house. Master forbid anybody from stepping foot anywhere near Natsu's house or what little remained of it. Mira was going to try to see what was left of Natsu's house when she first learned of it but was stopped by Guildarts who had just beat Gray, Elfman, Lucy, and Lisanna into submission when they tried to get a peak.

Mira was cleaning out some mugs when she began to think back to when she and the rest of the guild found out about what had happened.

 **Flash back to the day after the incident**.

Mira walked over to the guild followed by her two siblings Elfman and Lisanna. When they reached the guild they saw that everyone was gathered around the front of the guild. "What do you think is going on?" Lisanna said looking at both her older siblings as they headed towards the master "I don't know probably something manly." Elfman replied flexing his muscles, Mira and Lisanna just rolled their eyes In response to their brothers antics.

"Good it seems like everyone that is not currently on a mission is present." Makarov took a deep breath and continued talking "I am afraid that I have very bad news to tell you all about Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy." Makarov stopped talking to take in one last deep breath before he told them all the news.

"Well what did that idiotic flame brain do to get those two into trouble?" Asked Gray who stood there missing his shirt. "SHUT THE HELL UP GRAY!" Yelled Cana who punched him in the gut making him double over in pain. "You have no idea what happened, what happened was unspeakable!" yelled out Cana who was now crying. Levy ran over to Cana to comfort her whispering in a soothing tone "we didn't find their bodies Cana they could still be alive".

"What the hell are you talking about." Asked Elfman who walked over to Cana and Levy who had looked away from Elfman while ignored his question. "What happened are they okay?" asked Lisanna in a worried tone. "EVERYBODY SHUT UP AND LET THE MASTER SPEAK!" Erza yelled out who had just come out of the guild. With that everyone immediately stopped talking.

"Thank you Erza is that man still asleep?" Asked Makarov who was now looking at Erza with his fists clenched. "Yes master and Porlyusica believes that he will live, but she does not know when he will awaken." She replied who now held her head down low. "Thank you Erza now please go back and notify if anything changes." Makarov asked while turning his attention back to the now silent guild members.

Erza than turned around and walked back into the guild hall not saying another word. Master Makarov cleared this throat and said "Last night it appears as though four different dark guilds attacked Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy." Master than looked around at his guild and saw their faces turn into pure horror. "We do not know what all happened during the fight, we do not even know if they are alive." The master than took another dep breath and continued "out of all the four guilds that attacked six members survived the rest were killed either by fire or by iron. But of those six members all but one of them dies due to their injuries."

As Makarov finished talking there was silence for only a few seconds that was immediately broken by crying first from only a few members and then the entire guild was either crying, cursing, or was to stunned to do anything but shake in pure anger. "Where is this dark mage he needs to pay!" Cried out a pissed off Gray who was followed by more out cries from other guild members "what guilds did this?" "Who would mess with Fairy Tail?" "I hope they are okay." "SILENCE!" Yelled out the master who was now visibly shaking in rage.

"Now we do have the member who survived in the infirmary porlyusica is taking care of them to make sure they will live so that we can question them and none of you are allowed to go anywhere near Natsu's house. Do you understand me nobody is allowed anywhere near there and to make sure Gildarts is there to prevent any of you from seeing what we already saw." Spoke Makarov who you could tell was barley holding in his anger.

 **Flash back end**

Mira than looked over at the master who was sitting at bar seething in anger that had just downed his twelfth beer of the day and it was only noon. "Master I think you should slow down." said a concerned Mira who put her hand on the master's shoulder. "Makarov looked up at her and said "your probably right Mira but it helps to take the edge off of what's going on, and what I saw." Master Makarov then looked down at his empty beer mug and recalled the night in question.

 **Flash back to when Levy went to go get the Master.**

"BAM, BAM, BAM MASTER WE NEED YOU NOW!" Makarov's eyes opened up and jumped from his bed. 'Who could that be.' Makarov thought as he got dressed and made his way to front door. When he opened his door and saw Levy crying he knew something wasn't right.

"Levy what's going on." The master asked "it's Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel." She cried while falling to the ground. "Where are they, what's going on?" Makarov said while grabbing her shoulders. "I can't go back there again it's too much." Levy said not looking at the master. "Go where Levy, are they okay what's going on!" Makarov demand who began to yell "Natsu's house." Was all the scared mage could say before she started to cry again.

Makarov face went blank as he stood up and began making his way to Natsu's house. He turned his head towards Levy who then started to get back up and said "Levy I need you to go get Gildarts and tell him to meet me there can you do that?" Levy looked at the master and nodded her head and took off towards Gildarts house.

Soon the master was running as fast as he could towards the fire dragon slayers house. As he got closer to the forest where Natsu lived he could see smoke billowing up into the sky. The old man's heart dropped as he saw this making him run even faster. 'What the hell happened up there, are they okay did something happen, if somebody hurt my children I will tear them limb from limb.' Makarov thought who was now clenching his fists so tight that his knuckles were white.

In no time at all, the short master was almost to his destination. He could now see flames that were devouring the forest and if left unchecked could pose a danger to Magnolia. He began to truly smell the smoke and he could smell blood.

Makarov burst out into the clearing that surrounded Natsu's house and was instantly shocked at what he saw. There was not a single inch of ground that was not either burned or covered in blood. There were so many dead people scattered across the clearing, on one half the people were all burned while on the other half looked as though they were mutilated and ripped apart.

The master had to take a step back because he knew who killed all of these people Natsu and Gajeel. 'What could have caused them to do this?' Makarov thought as he began to make his way towards the center of all of the carnage. "Master is that you?" cried out Cana who was standing at the edge of the clearing with Juvia by her side. The master instantly ran over to them glad that they were not hurt.

"What happened here where are Natsu and Gajeel and why did they kill all of these people." The old man demanded while the other two mages both looked down till Juvia spoke up "They were dark mages master and they were here to kill Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy. We ran into some of them on our way here and they told us but it seems they failed." Juvia then looked up at the master whose head was down and was visible shaking with anger and grief.

"Who did this?" The Master said in cold tone as he looked over to two of his mages and saw about six people laying in the ground between them barley breathing. "We don't know Erza took somebody to the hospital that looks like he might make it. We stayed behind to see if there are any more survivors and we only found these six. We need to get them to a hospital if they are going to survive." Said Cana as she pointed over to the six people lying behind them. All six of them were in horrible condition four of them were covered in burns while the other two had bruises and cuts covering their bodies.

The master looked at the men in question and knew that if he didn't get them to a hospital fast they would die. "We need to get them to a hospital now." Spoke the small mage as he made his way over to the crippled mages. "How master there are six of them and only three of us." Replied Juvia who was trying to wipe the tears from her face. The master walked up to the six crippled mages and bent down towards each one to check their vitals. Once he did this to all six of the mages he said "no there is only four it seems like the others died due to their injuries." Once he finished speaking he pointed to the two dark mages that had died. One of them had his entire right side covered in burns and the other one had so many cuts on his body he died from blood loss.

"Juvia, Cana I need you each to take one of them to the hospital now I will stay behind and put out the fires." replied the master as he started to make his way over to the forest that was now fully engulfed in flames. "Master what are we going to do about the other two?" Spoke Cana as she tried to make her way over to him but was stopped when a large hand was put on her shoulder "I'll take them lets go." Gildarts said as he picked up two of the mages and started to run towards the hospital.

Makarov spent the next ten minutes battling the flames to put them out. Once the fires were out he walked over to where Natsu's house once stood and looked at the pile of rubble. Makarov then looked into the sky and yelled "I SWEAR TO WHOEVER DID THIS THAT NO MATTER WHERE YOU GO YOU WILL BE HUNTED DOWN AND DESTROYED. NOBODY DOES THIS TO FAIRY TAIL!"

 **End Flash back**

The master jumped off the bar stole and walked back up the infirmary where they transferred the one survivor of the attack. The only one that survived was the one that Erza had brought the rest of them died due to their many injuries.

The master then walked into the infirmary and saw Erza sitting in chair opposite of their patient/ prisoner. Gray was also there who was sitting next to the man in question. While Porlyusica was sitting on the man's other side reading a book. The man in question had burns covering about a third of his body, a hole in one of his shoulder, and had bruises coving his body. But what stuck out most of all about this man was that his hair was blood read and he reeked of blood, even after they had washed him down. The man was also handcuffed to the bed by using magic resisting cuffs to prevent his escape should he wake up.

"How much longer do you think he will be out for?" Said Makarov in a cold tone while he made his way over to Porlyusica, she put her book down stood up and turned around to face him and said "soon, it should be soon but your children really did a number on this human but." Porlyusica than took a breath and continued "the damage that you see is not the worst of it, it looks as though someone messed with his nerves system. I don't know what they did but I do know that it hurt worse than anything you can see on his body."

Erza than looked up at Porlyusica and said "who could have done that I know Natsu and Gajeel are strong but there is no way that their magic would of done that." "I know I actually think Wendy might have had a hand in that part." Spoke Porlyusica as she turned back towards the man and checked his vitals.

"Wait your saying that sweet Wendy caused this guy more pain than Flame brain and Metal head?" Gray said as he stood up and walked over to edge of the bed. "I believe so I just don't know how or why." Porlyusica responded looking at the man in the bed with utter disgust and hatred. 'This is why I hate humans we are capable of such horrible atrocities' Porlyusica thought as she sat back down trying to read.

The master looked back at Erza who looked like death. The girl hadn't left this man's side for a second, because she wanted to be there when he woke she needed to know what happened and why it happened.

"Erza you need to get some rest now that is an order." Makarov stated as he stood in front of Erza staring her down. Erza looked back at her master and responded "master I need to know what happened I want to be here when he wakes up I want to make him pay."

The master nodded his head and said "Erza when he wakes up you will be the first to know. When he does wake up we will get the truth from him one way or another and then we will make him pay for what he has done to our family." Erza nodded her head and walked out of the room to head to her apartment in Fairy Hills to get some rest.

Makarov looked back at Gray and said "how long have you been on guard for?" Gray turned to his master and responded "since this morning when I relieved Elfman." The master had made at least one person guard their prisoner to prevent him from escaping. At first it had just been Erza but after she refused to leave to go get rest he ordered there to be another person with her. "I see I will get someone to relieve you in a minute or two" Makarov said as he went back down stairs to his guild.

Once Makarov made it down to the main area of his guild he was about to signal Freed to go take Grays place when the doors opened up showing a number of ruin knights. "I am Commander Lahar and I am here to take your prisoner into custody." Makarov walked over to the ruin knight and said "you will not take him till he gives us the answers that we are looking for and if you try I will destroy you."

Lahar looked at the Fairy Tail master with a look of confusing. "Why are you doing this master Makarov you called and told us what happened and to take away a dark mage you captured what is the meaning of this." Lahar said to Makarov "Well I thought he would have awoken by now but he is still asleep and we need him to tell us what happened to some of our guild members." Stated the now pissed of master who did not show any intention of moving.

"Well I do have some information about the dark guilds that attacked you friends." Lahar said as he went over to a table to sit down immediately followed by Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail. "Tell us now!" Shouted Makarov as he reached out with his arm and smashed a table.

Lahar looked at the titan mage with a glint of fear took in a breath and began speaking. "Yesterday we received Intel on a dark guild called Rising Blade. When the Ruin knights went to their guild that was located in an abandoned mine there they found the entire guild slaughter. All of the mages were either burnt alive or mutilated. At first the ruin knights thought that is was another dark guild until they found three survivors who were hiding in the lower levels of the mine."

Lahar stopped talking to look Makarov in the eyes as he continued "the survivors said that it was Natsu and Gajeel that did it but that Wendy was there as well." After Lahar finished speaking there was utter silence all of Fairy Tail was shocked to learn what their dragon slayers did. Then instantly every member of Fairy Tail started to ask a million questions directed towards Lahar. Makarov sat down with his face contorted in pure rage bellowing "SHUT UP YOU BRATS!" When all of Fairy Tail was once again quite Makarov spoke up "well then do you know why the dark mages attacked Natsu and them?" Lahar cleared his throat and said "we interrogated the three mages and they just said that it was joint effort of a total of four dark guilds that had enough of Fairy Tails involvement. So they decided to go after your dragon slayers to break you guys."

Lahar stopped to take a deep breath and continued "but they wanted to break the dragon slayers before they killed them. To do that they decided to capture people that were close to them so they took the exceeds and tortured them. Their overall goal was to capture the dragon slayers when they attacked three days ago and bring them to their guild hall and kill their exceeds in front of them but they never got the chance."

As Lahar finished speaking nobody made a sound out of respect but then the sound of crying cut through the silence like a knife. Lisanna fell to her knees crying about what she was hearing about Happy who was essentially her child. Lucy began balling her eyes out too after hearing what had happened to her friends. Mira and Elfman ran to console their sister with their own tears beginning to form, while Lucy was being held by Levy as their tears merged as one. Pretty soon everybody in the guild was crying or was frozen still at the pure horror of what they were hearing.

After a few minutes of crying the master then spoke "do you know where they are?" Lahar looked at the guild master with a disappointed face and replied "I am sorry but no we don't know where they went to. Master Makarov I must ask can we have the prisoner now please." Makarov looked over to Freed who was sitting down slumped over and said "Freed take them to the prisoner I want that piece of filth out of here and tell gray what we learned." Freed nodded and began to go to the infirmary followed closely by a group of ruin knights.

"Lahar do you know the names of the other guilds that are responsible for this" the master asked as he looked down at the table. "Yes Master Makarov I do but the council has requested me not to tell you anything about the guilds in question for fear of you ruining our plan to capture them." Lahar responded with his head held low Makarov looked up at the ruin knight and instantly went into his titan mode looking like a giant "YOU WILL TELL US WHAT YOU KNOW OR YOU WILL NOT LEAVE HERE ALIVE!" Bellowed the now extremely pissed off giant who brought his right fist down blocking the exit while also knocking over some ruin knights.

Lahar backed away in pure fear of what he was seeing, he knew that he had no chance of defeating this monster let alone the whole guild. Lahar than looked around and saw that the rest of the ruin knights were thinking the same thing. Just as all of this chaos was unfolding Gray and Freed came down from the infirmary followed closely by a group of ruin knight that were holding the man up right who had still not awakened yet.

Freed and Gray had a look of pure confusion as to what was occurring in the guild hall. "FREED, GRAY DO NOT LET THEM TAKE THE PRISONER UNTIL THESE PATHETIC EXCUSES OF CANNON FODDER TELL US WHAT WE WANT TO KNOW!" Bellowed the titan mage, instantly after hearing this Gray and Freed knock the surrounding ruin knight to the ground and grabbed their prisoner.

"Master Makarov please calm down if we tell you this information you will run right at these guild and ruin all of the hard work that we have put into catching them." Said Lahar with fear in his voice "CALM DOWN YOU SAY, CALM DOWN MY CHILDREN ARE MISSING WHO KNOWS WHERE AND YOU WANT ME TO CALM DOWN, AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN ALL YOUR HARD WORK IF YOU PIECES OF SHIT WOULD OF DONE YOUR JOB NONE OF THIS WOULD OF HAPPNED!" Roared Makarov who brought his other fist down smashing yet another table, and all the while the rest of the Fairy Tail mages began looking more and more pissed just looking for a reason to fight.

"It was Silent Light, Ancient Order, and Wyverns Furry was working with Rising Blade!" Yelled out Gildarts who had just come from back of the guild hall with a look of utter disgust on his face. Makarov looked over at Gildarts who strode over to the bar and grabbed a bottle of liquor and started to hammer it. "Gildarts what are you doing here and how do you know this?" Makarov said "I overheard some of the ruin knight talking when they came over to Natsu's house to inspect the area or some crap." Replied Gildarts who just finished the bottle and threw it at a ruin knight "now please kick this pieces of shit out of our guild hall" he said as he stood up and walked over to Lahar giving him a death glare.

Makarov shrunk down to his regular size and said "get the hell out of my guild and take that piece of trash with you!" yelled out Makarov as he eyed the ruin knights who began to run out of the guild taking the prisoner with them. Lahar looked back at the master as he exited the guild and said "the magic council will hear about this." Makarov responded by giving him the middle finger and throwing a beer at the ruin knight.

Once the last of the ruin knights had left the guild everybody started talking at once. One half of the guild members wanted to find the rest of these guilds and destroy them while the other half wanted to go look for the dragon slayers. Makarov made his way to Mirajane tapped her on her shoulder to get her attention saying "I need you to go get Erza and tell her what happened can you do that for me please?" Mira nodded her head and went off to go get Erza.

Gildarts walked over to the master and said "master I'm going to go look for those three and bring them home." Makarov looked at Gildarts and replied "no, not yet at least let's wait for Mira to return with Erza and then we will decide on what we need to do." Gildarts looked as though he was about to say something but stopped and walked over to the bar to get a drink.

At this point everyone in the guild was shouting and arguing Makarov couldn't take much more so he decided to silence them "SILENCE EVERYONE!" Shouted the master as he stood up on a table to get the guild's attention, once everyone stopped talking and looked up at their master he continued his speech "we will find Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, and the exceeds. We will also make those dark guilds pay for what they have done. But first we need to find our missing members I want Gray, Levy, Lucy, Erza, Droy, and Jet to go check out the guild Rising Blade and see if there are any clues as to where Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy took off too. While the rest of us will stay here to see if they come back to us and to find out where the other dark guilds are located at, we will find those responsible for this and we will make them pay this I swear."

Makarov jumped off the table and made his way over to his office while the rest of the guild ran around trying to get everything in order. "Gildarts come with me we need to talk." Spoke the master as he continued up to his office followed shortly by Gildarts.

When they entered the masters office Makarov sat at his desk while Gildarts sat across from him. "So what do you have planned for me?" Gildarts asked as he began to sit down. "Gildarts I need you to stay here at the guild I have a feeling that we are going to need your help here more than out there." Makarov replied as he leaned forward in his chair resting his head on his hands. "What are you talking about master I'm the strongest mage here I should be out there destroying dark guilds!" yelled Gildarts who had stood up and slammed his hands down on the master's desk.

The master looked back up at Gildarts and said "It's the S class exams they are in a little less than a month away and I need your help here." Gildarts slammed his right hand into the desk obliterating it "what the hell master Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are missing and all you can think about is the S class exams!" The master than punched Gildarts in the face knocking him to the ground yelling "of course not but we still are going to host the S class exams because I know Natsu and if he found out that we didn't have them this year because of him he would feel awful." Gildarts got up from the ground and sat back down and replied "you got a point but I still don't like it and I'm pretty sure the guild won't even participate in the exam unless we find them."

Makarov took in a deep breath "you're probably right so let's hope that we can find them before it comes to that." He replied as he began to scratch his head. "So what happens if we find out where one of the dark guild's that helped out in all of this shit is located at." Gildarts asked the master who turned his head towards an old picture of guild hanging on the wall"well then you and me are going to wipe them off the face of the earth." Gildarts smiled in response to that "I will keep you to that promise."

The crash mage than made his way out of the masters office thinking 'I hope you guys know what you're doing.' As Gildarts reach the main area of the guild he saw that Erza had returned and was getting ready along with the rest of her team and team shadow gear to go search for their friends. Gildarts looked across the guild and saw that the rest of the members were going through old job reports to try to find any information on the three other dark guilds that were involved in the attack. He was about to grab another beer when he saw that everyone was working to find their missing friends and thought with a smile 'those bastards that messed with our guild are fucked.'

* * *

 **So I hope you guys like it, my next chapter will go back to the dragon slayers. Also the next chapter will probably be out in a week or two.**


	6. Dragons Plan

**Hey guys well here is the next bit hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Two days later on the outskirts of Magnolia**

The three dragon slayers stood on a hill overlooking Magnolia, but they were not looking at the city they were looking at three freshly made graves. None of them were talking or making any sounds at all.

The smallest of the three went up to the stone in the middle and fell to her knees, griped the head stone and whispered "I will make them pay, I will get revenge, I will get stronger. Carla I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough to save you." The blue haired slayer than stood up and walked away towards the edge of the hill and began sniffling.

Gajeel walked up the tomb stone on the right put his left hand on it and spoke "I didn't know you for as long as I wanted to, but you were my closest friend. Panther lily I'm sorry I failed you as a partner we are supposed to have each other's backs and I let you get killed I'm sorry."

Gajeel patted the grave wiped away his tear's and walked over to Wendy who was sitting down looking at Magnolia wiping away the last of her tear's. Gajeel put his hand on her shoulder and said.

"Listen we are going to make them pay for what they did, but you need to understand you are going to have to kill and you are going to have to stop crying can you do that?" Wendy then looked up at the iron dragon slayer and replied "Yes I can as long as you teach me how to become stronger."

"Of course Wendy we will teach you everything we know but from now on out there is no more holding back we unleash everything we have, we will not leave a single dark mage alive" Natsu spoke as he walked over to the two dragon slayers.

Gajeel and Wendy both nodded their heads in agreement and joined Natsu as they began making their way down the hill towards Magnolia. "Hey Salamander don't you think this is kinda risky I mean if the rest of the guild finds out what we are up to you know they are going to try to stop us?" Gajeel asked as he pulled a cloak over his head along with the other two dragon slayers.

"Well we kind of don't have a choice in the matter we need money and I'm pretty sure that you both have stuff at your houses that you want to get before we leave and I have a way to distract them while you guys get your stuff." Natsu replied as he stopped before they entered the town.

"What do you have planned?" Wendy asked as she looked at Natsu who now had his signature toothy grin as he started to walk back towards the hill. "Wait about twenty minutes before you go to your places and then wait for my signal. And when you guys get your stuff lets meet back at the train station." Natsu said gulping with fear.

"Why the train station Natsu I thought you hated trains?" Wendy asked looking at Natsu. "Well that just cause they are going to know we are here when I distract them and they will never look for us at a train station with my motion sickness." Natsu said with a grim look as he continued back up the hill.

"Oi Salamander what do you have planned!" Gajeel yelled out who was then punched in the gut by Wendy "Gajeel you need to be quiet we don't want anybody to know where we are." Wendy said as she scolded the iron dragon slayer.

"Alright you're right I'm pretty sure that I can go in and out of my house without anybody noticing because I didn't tell anybody where I lived. But with you living in fairy hills is a different problem." Gajeel said as he began to recover from the sky dragon slayers blow.

"Your right about that but we have to try." Wendy said looking down at the ground. "Alright well don't worry about it squirt we have plenty of time and my house is not that far away so how about we go to my place first then we go to Fairy Hills and wait for Natsu to do his thing sounds like a plan?" Gajeel said patting her on the head.

Wendy than looked up at Gajeel with an annoyed expression and said "Okay sounds good, lead the way." Gajeel then turned around and started to walk to his house followed closely by Wendy. They walked for about a good five minutes in silent until Gajeel suddenly stopped and started sniffing the air.

"Is something wrong Gajeel?" Wendy asked as she too began to sniff and instantly she knew what is was she smelt Juvia and she was close by. 'I need to be better if it wasn't for Gajeel noticing the scent first we probably would of gotten caught.' Wendy thought as she looked around for the water mage.

Gajeel poked her and pointed to a small old house on the corner and whispered "That's my house and I think Juvia is in there. I don't know how she found out where I live I never told anybody." Wendy looked closely at the house and then she saw Juvia coming out of the front door looking upset.

"We wait for her to make it down the street then Il go in and grab my stuff while you stay here. It shouldn't take me too long maybe a minute or two, there isn't that much that I want to take anyways." Gajeel whispered to Wendy who nodded in turn.

The two waited in silence as Juvia slowly made her way down the street and turned the corner and was soon out of sight. Gajeel immediately darted out from the bushes and ran into his house leaving Wendy by herself.

Wendy then looked around to make sure that no one was coming and then she began to think 'Am I truly ready to do this, to kill more people without hesitation? I did kill those two dark mages back at Rising Blade's guild hall but that was an accident.' Wendy continued to think on this for another minute till she saw Gajeel run back towards her with a medium size duffel bag thrown over his shoulder.

"Alright let's go to fairy hills and wait for Salamanders distraction which should be starting in about eight minutes." Gajeel said as he approached Wendy who had emerged from the bushes.

Wendy nodded her head in agreement and started to make her way towards Fairy Hills but was stopped by Gajeel grabbing her shoulder. "Not that way we can't go through town we could get spotted we have to go around if we run we should make it just in time for Salamanders show." Gajeel said as he began running off in the other direction followed closely by Wendy.

'Stupid, stupid I need to pay more attention' Wendy thought as she followed Gajeel 'If it wasn't for Gajeel I would have been found out by Juvia and I probably would have been found out on my way to fairy hills. I need to get stronger and smarter to show them that I'm not just some scared little girl, I AM A DRAGON SLAYER!'

Wendy then looked up at her surrounding as they ran and saw that they were about a minute or two away from fairy hills. "Alright let's wait here for Salamander to do his thing then you go in and grab you stuff only the necessity's one or two changes of clothes, as many Jewels as you have, and anything else that you can't leave behind. Il stay here and watch to see if anybody comes and if they do Il throw something at your window so you're going to have to show me which one is yours before you go got it?" Gajeel asked while smelling the air to make sure they were alone.

"Okay it won't take me that long but I think I will take longer than you did." Wendy said while looking over to where they separated from Natsu. "Man I wonder what Salamander is up to probably something big and over the top." Gajeel said while scanning the area around him while Wendy nodded in agreement.

 **Cut to Natsu back at the graves**

Natsu stood in front of one of the tomb stones not saying a word; he has been standing there for about fifteen minutes not being able to speak. He didn't know what to say all he felt was guilt. This was his best friend and essentially his son; he was experiencing a pain that he had never felt before. This was even worse than when Ignel left him.

Finally the fire dragon slayer took in a deep breath and said "Happy I'm sorry I should have looked for you before I left on my mission, I should have found you earlier, I should have been there, and it should have been me." Natsu walked over to a tree and punched it with all his might breaking the tree in two

"But most of all I should have finished off that dark guild master when I had the chance it's my entire fault that the three of you are dead and I'm going destroy every dark guild that gets in my way." Natsu said as he began walking back to the three graves that Gajeel and he made.

Natsu fell down on the tomb stone on the left and cried. 'I need to get a hold of myself if we are really going to go after those dark guilds I must show no mercy.' Natsu thought as he wiped of his tear's and walked over to the edge of the clearing.

"Well I say it's been about twenty minutes I hope those two are ready" Natsu said as he got in his fighting stance. Natsu began to focus his energy around him making his power build and build; if he was going to attract his guilds attention he needed this to be big. "Well here it goes let's see if they can notice this?" Natsu said to himself while he released all of the power he had built up.

Instantly roaring flames shot from his body devouring everything around him and shot into the sky ascending over fifty feet. The roars of the flames were deafening for Natsu due to his enhanced hearing but he had to keep it up for at least a bit longer to make sure the coast would be clear for Gajeel and Wendy.

After about a minute Natsu cut the magical flow to the flames and watched as the flames died down. Natsu surveyed the area around him and saw that the surrounding area was still on fire but the grave stones were untouched by the flames. Natsu was just about to put the flames out when he felt a very familiar and very strong magical presence closing in on him from Magnolia.

The fire dragon slayer instantly ran as fast as he could away from the magical presence and headed straight for the train station. 'I'm sorry old man but I have to do this first than I'll come back. That is if you guys will still have me.' Natsu thought as he ran as fast as he could without flaring his magic.

"NATSU WHERE ARE YOU I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Natsu heard this but he didn't stop running he knew who it was and he knew he could not beat the now frantic crash mage who kept yelling as he got closer to the spot where the fire came from and then Gildarts was silent. Natsu knew that Guildarts had found the graves by now and hopefully had also found the letter that Natsu left behind.

 **Cut to Gajeel and Wendy right before Natsu's distraction**

Gajeel was about to complain about Natsu not being able to tell time right when a massive pillar of fire was seen coming from the direction of the graves. "Wow Salamander really did something big and stupid." Gajeel said with his usual grin.

"Wow that sure is something should we go now or wait a bit." Wendy asked the iron dragon slayer who immediately grabbed her and ducked behind a close by building. Wendy tried to say something but Gajeel had covered her mouth with one hand and his other hand he placed on the wall to steady himself.

"Be quit they are coming this was." Gajeel whispered and as if on cue you could hear the members of fairy tail start running to the direction of the fire. Wendy understood and stopped struggling and Gajeel let her go they waited there for a good few minutes till Gajeel taped her on her shoulder indicating that it was time to move.

The two dragon slayers quickly and quietly ran to fairy hills. Right as they came upon their destination Wendy pointed to an apartment window on the second floor indicating which room was hers. Gajeel nodded his head and climbed up into a tree to get a good view of the surrounding area.

Wendy ran into fairy hills as fast as she could and made it into her apartment. Instantly she brought out a small duffle bag and dumped all of her remaining jewels in it along with a few changes of clothes and a few other necessities.

Wendy looked around the room to see if there was anything else that she wanted to take. Then she saw a picture of her and Carla. She walked up to the picture picked it up and focused on it trying to remember the god times instead of the present.

"Wendy is that you?" A familiar voice called out from the hall. Wendy put the picture in her bag and slung it over her shoulder as she made her way to the door. Before she could open the door somebody else opened it.

Levy stood on the other side of the door with a large smile "Wendy there you are where have you been we've been looking everywhere for you guys. Where are Natsu and Gajeel weren't they with you?" Levy asked as she came into the room.

Wendy turned away from Levy and walked over to the window. "Levy leave me alone." Wendy said in a cold tone. She approached the window and began trying to open it. "What do you mean were friends and where's Carla?" Levy asked as she approached the sky dragon slayer.

Wendy stopped trying to open the window and turned around to face the script mage. Levy saw tears begin to form in her eyes and went to embrace the smaller mage. "We know what happened at Rising Blade it's okay." Levy said as she embraced Wendy in a hug.

"SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK" Wendy yelled sending Levy across the room hitting the wall with a loud snap. "You don't know what happened there. Leave us alone we have to do this." Wendy said as she smashed open the window with her bag and jumped out the window.

Wendy hit the ground running in the direction of Gajeel who jumped down from his tree. "Alright let's go I bet Salamander is waiting for us so let's get going before the guild decides to come back." Gajeel said taking off in the direction of the train station followed closely by Wendy.

The two dragon slayers made their way to the train station as fast as they could. When they arrived they didn't see Natsu anywhere. "Where is Natsu do you see him anywhere?" Wendy asked Gajeel who was sniffing the air. "I don't see him but I sure as hell can smell him he's here." Gajeel replied walking in the direction that he smelled Natsu. The two dragon slayers continued going this way until they found Natsu who was looking at a train with pure dead.

"Natsu." Wendy said as she approached the pink haired mage who turned to face his comrades. "Good you guys made it I was beginning to think you got found out. Hell Gildarts almost caught me." He replied while handing each of the two dragon slayers a train ticket.

"Natsu are we really going on a train?" Wendy questioned the now sickly looking fire mage. "Yes we are the destination is a town called Adindale." [I made this town up] "Oi why are we going there and since when do you want to use transportation?" Gajeel asked Natsu who looked right at him and responded in a cold tone "Adindale is a very poor city ruled by dark guilds and one of those dark guilds is Ancient Oak."

Natsu stopped talking to look at his companions whose faces now were filled with shock Gajeel was just about to say something when Natsu interrupted him "The reason I know about this is because I once did a mission in a neighboring town where I ran into some of their members."

Gajeel nodded his head and went on the train followed closely by Wendy and lastly Natsu who hesitantly got on the train and sat right next to Wendy. Wendy than closed her eyes and replayed what had happened at the fairy hills dorm and how she had attack one of her friends. 'What was I thinking Levi never deserved that she was just trying to help. But she had no right to say that she knew what had happened at Rising Blade none of them knew anything.'

Wendy looked around first to Gajeel than to Natsu who was in pain as the train to begin to move. "Natsu do you want me to Troia on you?" Wendy asked Natsu who responded by barley nodding his head. Wendy placed her hands on Natsu head and began to let the healing magic flow while from her.

In an instant Natsu was up and smiling "Thanks Wendy that really helped me out." Natsu said smiling at Wendy "Oi Salamander how long is this train ride and what's the plan when we get there?" Gajeel asked looking at Natsu who then looked very serious and said "Well from what I know Ancient Oak is a big player in Adindale so they shouldn't be too hard to find all we need to do is find one of their guild members and beat the information from him on where there guild is located at. Also it's about a seen hour train ride so you better get comfortable in the meantime."

Gajeel just grunted in response to his Natsu's plan and laid down "Hey I'm going to try to get some sleep wake me if something happens." Gajeel said Natsu began to lay down too "Wendy I'm going to do the same you might want to get some rest as well when we reach Adindale its going to be a big day."

Wendy looked over to Natsu "Sure I will later on just not right now." She responded Natsu just shrugged his shoulders in response and closed his eyes. Wendy looked out the window and began to think 'What am I going to do? I'm not strong like these two how am I going to be any help.'

Wendy kept thinking like this for a good few hours until Gajeel woke up and saw Wendy with a worried look on her face that looked like she was on the verge of tears. Gajeel walked over to Wendy and sat down next to her startling the small mage. "Oi kid thinking about Carla." Gajeel said almost regretting saying that seeing Wendy look at him sniffling. "No not then at least it's just why you guys brought me I'm small and week you guys don't even need me I will just end up getting in the way."

Gajeel looked down at the blue haired mage and said "What are you talking about kid if it wasn't for you we wouldn't of been able to get the information out of that one asshole. And you think you weak are you kidding me you're a dragon slayer. You may be small but you are not weak and you took care of those guys in Rising Blade, trust me your strong." Gajeel responded with a grin.

Wendy looked out the window and said "But I don't know that much offensive magic how am I going to be able to help?" Gajeel scratched his head saying "But you are a dragon slayer we hold more magic than most mages will ever have the only reason you think you week is because you have never unleashed you full potential before until at Rising Blade."

Wendy looked back at Gajeel and realized that he was right she had always held back so that she never accidently killed anybody. She than looked back up at Gajeel "So if I don't hold back I will be able to help you guys?" She asked to which Gajeel responded with his grin "Yeah of course you will but you should get some rest we are about five hours away now so don't worry about anything. We are going to teach these bastards what happens when you mess with a dragon."

Gajeel than punched the floor leaving a fist sized dent. Wendy looked at Gajeel who looked extremely pissed and decided that it she should try to get some rest before they arrived. Wendy laid down and closed her eyes thinking of how tomorrow would play out before she fell to sleep.

Gajeel looked at the sleeping sky dragon slayer and thought 'Man I am beginning to wish that we didn't bring her along with us. I know that she can handle herself but nobody should have to do what she has done at such a young age. I hope you know what you doing brining her along Salamander.' Gajeel turned to look out the window and began to think of his missing companion.

'Damn it if only I knew what was going on I could of stopped this all from happing. I should of smelled that sack of shit before he struck I should of saved them. I need to get stronger we all need to get stronger to defeat these dark guilds.' Gajeel closed his eyes and began slowly began to drift off into sleep.

"ATTENTION ALL PASSENGERS WE HAVE REACHED ADINDALE." The loud speaker spoke waking up all three dragon slayers who grabbed their stuff and walked off the train. "So where to first?" Wendy asked the other two dragon slayers as they made their way out of the train station. But before Natsu or Gajeel could reply they got cut off by six men all wearing dark cloaks with the insignia of Ancient oak.

"Hand over your bags and nobody gets hurt." One of the dark mages replied whipping out a wicked looking knife. "Hey are you guys in the dark guild Ancient Oak?" Gajeel asked as he began to set down his bag and crack his knuckles. "Yeah we are so hand over the goods and we won't take the girl." Replied another man, Natsu and Gajeel both looked at each other with evil smiles and nodded "You guys couldn't of made this any easier." Natsu said while cracking his knuckles.

"IRON DRAGON."

"FIRE DRAGON."

"ROAR!"

The two dragon slayers roared knocking all of the dark mages to the ground. Gajeel went over to the only dark mage who was still conscious and picked him up by his cloak and growled out "Where is your guild hall you piece of shit."

The dark mage instantly felt fear; he knew who these three mages were and what they did to Rising Blade. "Alright I'll talk it's in the center of the down in a big club called the orchard you can't miss it." The dark mage sputtered out while looking like he was about to shit himself. "Alright thank so what should we do with him any ideas?" Gajeel asked throwing the dark mage into a wall.

"I got one." Wendy said as she approached the mage and placed her right hand on his face. At first it looked like nothing was happening but then the dark mage started to gasp for air as he tried to struggle away from Wendy but was held down by Gajeel and Natsu. After a bit longer the man stopped struggling, Wendy had killed him by sucking out all of the air from his body.

The three dragon slayers grabbed their gear and started to make their way to the center of the town. Nobody else messed with them probably due to the intense magic that these three individuals were putting off or the fact that Natsu was on fire while Gajeel was coated in iron scales.

In no time at all the three slayers had made it to the hide out of Ancient Oak. "So who wants to knock first?" Natsu asked his two companions "I will" Wendy said as she began making her way to the door.

"Hey Natsu, Gajeel just promise me one thing." Wendy asked her two comrades to which Gajeel responded "Sure what is it?" Wendy faced the building and said "No Survivors they have to pay for what they have done." Gajeel and Natsu nodded in agreement. Wendy got into a fighting stance and roared "SKY DRAGON ROAR!"

* * *

 **So I hope you guys enjoyed it. I will not be updating at least till December 15.**


	7. A Dragons Tear

**Hey I'm back sorry I had finals that I had to take care of but now I'm finished so I will be updating a lot more frequently. Hope you guys like this.**

* * *

 **Right before Natsu causes his distraction at the Fairy Tail guild hall**

Levy sighed as she looked up from Natsu's old mission requests in defeat. She had been looking through all missions that the dragon slayers have been on to see if there was any clue as to where they would go next. So far it was hopeless, Natsu's missions just talked about how much stuff he destroyed and how much it would cost to repair while Wendy and Gajeel didn't really have that many due to the fact that they have been in the guild for less than a year.

"Hey Levy have you found anything yet?" Questioned Lucy who was going through another pile of reports on where any dark guilds are located at. "No nothing and I'm pretty sure there is nothing in here at all how about you?" Levy responded knocking the rest of the requests off the table.

"I am getting a lot of information on a bunch of other dark guilds but not the ones we are looking for." Lucy said getting up from the table and walked over to the bar to join Erza and Cana.

"I can't believe that you guys didn't find anything of use." Cana slurred out who had drank more than usual. Erza slammed her mug down in furry at not being able to find anything related to her friends except burnt, and mutilated bodies.

"Well why can't you find them with your magical cards!" Erza exclaimed standing up who had, had enough of Cana's drunken annoyance. Cana stood up to match Erza and responded in turn "I don't know it's the same thing that happens when I tried to get a lock on Mystogen." Erza sat back down followed shortly by Cana.

Lucy sat next to the two girls and sighed. 'Where are you guys we are all worried about you.' She thought as Mira handed her a drink with a forced smile. "What do you think that they are doing?" Cana asked looking at Erza and Lucy. Before any of them could answer they all felt a huge magical presence not too far away.

"What was that?" Lucy asked who was beginning to shake out of fear. "Hurry every one come quick you got to see this I think it's Natsu!" Gray yelled as he came running into the guild without his shirt. Soon every member had run out of the guild hall and what they saw was a sight to behold.

They all stared at a massive pillar of fire that reached into the sky towering above the tallest buildings in Magnolia. At first they all stared in shock that Natsu had this power if it indeed was him. "I'm going." Was all Gildarts said as he ran as fast as he could towards the fire followed closely Erza, Makarov, and Gray.

The rest of the guild finally snapped out of their trance and began to follow after them except Levy who was running towards fairy hills. "Levy where are you going?" Lucy questioned, "I have to go back to my apartment and get the communication lacrima that I left there to contact Jet and Droy who are on a mission right now." Levy responded who continued to run towards fairy hills unaware of who she would meet.

 **Cut to Gildarts as runs towards the fire**

Gildarts ran as fast as he could faster than he had ever run in his life. He turned around and saw that Makarov, Erza, and Gray couldn't keep up with him. Gildarts looked back up towards the pillar of fire only to see it die down and disappear. 'What does this mean? Is he still there? Is he okay?' He thought along with a few other million questions that were floating through his mind.

In no time at all he was almost to the spot where the flames originated from and he could smell the smoke thick in the air. "Natsu WHERE ARE YOU I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" Gildarts cried out as he continued to get close to the scorched hill. "NATSU WHATS GOING ON!" Gildarts roared as he came upon a hill where the burn marks originated from.

Gildarts continued yelling out for him to come out and was about to take off in another direction till he saw it. Gildarts approached the three freshly made graves and sunk to his knees after reading what was inscribed. He stayed there not making a sound or moving at all. He stayed like that until Makarov, Erza, and Gray came up to him asking him a million questions but stopped as soon as they saw the graves.

All three of them just stared with expressions of dread and sadness. Soon they could hear the rest of the guild closing in leading them was Lisanna. Makarov turned to meet the group who stopped dead in their tracks seeing that their master was crying. "Lisanna I'm sorry to tell you this but Happy's." Makarov stopped talking as she ran past him and ran straight towards the tomb stone and fell down sobbing uncontrollably.

The rest of the guild followed shortly after shedding tears for all three of their comrades that had died. Gildarts then noticed a small piece of white paper sitting on top of Happy's grave and picked it up.

"What's that?" Erza managed to say who wiped away a few tears. Gildarts opened the letter and examined it. "It's a letter from Natsu addressed to the guild." Gildarts said as he put the letter in his pocket.

"Well hey are you going to tell us what it says?" Gray yelled out followed by more out cries from other members of the guild. "SHUT UP YOU IDIOTS WE JUST LEARNED THAT THREE OF OUR GUILD MATES ARE DEAD AND WE DON'T EVEN KNOW WHERE THE OTHER THREE ARE!" Gildarts yelled silencing everybody. "I will read this letter to all of you latter but now is not the right time." He finished talking, stood up and walked over to Lisanna to try and comfort the young girl.

Makarov looked around and saw his children were all now beginning to cry while a few also were shaking with rage like Gray who was now punching the ground. Makarov walked over in front of the head stones and began reading them from right to left "Here lies Panther Lilly one of the best comrades and friends a man could ever hope for." Makarov looked around and saw that everyone was now standing still listening intently on what he was saying.

"Panther Lilly you may have been the most recent member of our guild but we still thought of you as family." Makarov turned to face the next grave stone and read "Here lie's Carla the best guardian and friend one could ever ask for. Carla you too have not been in Fairy Tail for a long time but we loved you like family just the same."

Finally the master stood in front of Happy's grave "Here lies Happy the greatest friend and son that one could ever have." Master stopped and looked at Lisanna who had stopped crying but was still sitting down on the ground. "Happy you will surely be missed you were born in Fairy Tail. And as your name implies that you brought great happiness to our guild."

Makarov turned around to look at his guild that had looks that were a mixture of sadness and rage. "The three of you will forever be missed. I am sorry that we were unable to protect you but do not worry we will find your companions and keep them safe. But along with that we will find who is responsible for all of these atrocities and we will make them pay this I swear."

Makarov said as he turned around to face the graves and held his hand up in the Fairy Tail pose. Soon all of the other members stood up and did the same thing for their lost comrades. The guild stayed there for a few good hours with each member paying their respects to their lost comrades. "Hey has anybody seen Levy?" Erza said realizing that she was the only one not there.

Makarov looked around and noticed that she wasn't present and began to fear the worst. "I don't know, when we all took off running she went back to her room to use her communication lacrima to contact Jet and Droy that we may of found Natsu and them. But that was an hour or two ago, she should be here?" Lucy said whipping tears from her eyes.

"I am not losing any more of my children Erza go back to the dorms and check to see if she is still there and if not find her." The short master said as he began to make his way back towards the guild followed closely by Gildarts and the rest of Fairy Tail except for Lucy, Erza, Gray, and the Strauss sibling. Erza had already ran off to Fairy hills while Lisanna was still crying by Happy's grave alongside Lucy while Elfman, Mira, and Gray stayed to comfort them.

'Why wasn't she there? I hope nothing has happened to her?' Erza thought as she neared Fairy hills. As Erza got closer to Fairy hills she saw that one of the windows has been broken into 'Is that Wendy's room?' Erza thought as she entered Fairy hills and run up the stairs.

Erza made her way to Levi's room but stopped when she saw that Wendy's door was opened a crack. She drew her sword and carefully opened the door. Erza looked around and it appeared that her Wendy's room had been ransacked it was a mess. As she continued to look through the room she saw Levi laying on the ground not moving.

Erza ran over to her and checked her pulse. "Good still alive." she said out loud as she found a pulse. "Levi wake up what happened are you okay?" Erza said while shaking the smaller mage. Levi moaned in reply as she slowly began to regain consciousness. Levi opened her eyes and clutched her right arm while yelling out in pain. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH damn it I think Wendy broke my arm."

Erza was shocked to learn this that sweet little Wendy could do something like that. "What do you mean Wendy broke your arm?" The red headed mage asked as she began to help Levi stand up. "It's what happened I came into Wendy's room because I thought I heard something and there she was packing a duffle bag like she was leaving for a long time or something. I tried talking to her but she wouldn't respond then I tried to hug her but she attacked me and started crying and yelling then she jumped out the window and soon after I guess I blacked out." Levi said as they began to leave Wendy's room.

Erza was stunned to hear this that Wendy would hurt somebody epically somebody that she called a friend. Erza continued to think on why she would attack her friend and leave by jumping out the window. 'Wendy what are you doing?' She thought.

"Erza you there?" Levy asked trying to get the red heads attention. "Sorry I'm still trying to process all of this what do you need?" Erza replied giving Levi her full attention. "So what did you guys find when you got to the fire? Did you guys find Natsu or Gajeel or anything?" Levi asked sounding a bit too hopefully. "No and yes." Erza said lowering her head and stopped moving.

"What is it what did you guys find?" Levy said wincing in pain as her arm still hurt. "We found graves I don't how else to tell you but." Erza stopped and looked up at Levy gripped each of her shoulders and continued "we found three freshly made graves."

Levy stood there taking this all in not knowing ow to process it all. "Whose graves are they did Natsu and Gajeel die?" Levy asked beginning to cry. "No they belong to Happy, Carla, and Lily." Erza responded in a neutral tone with a tear coming down her face.

"What do you mean there dead?" Levy said as she began to cry. "I'm sorry it's the truth I saw it with my own eyes I'll show it to you later but we need to get your arm looked at and tell the guild what happened.

The two mages headed back to guild in silence except for the occasional whimper from Levy. As they entered the guild there was no laughter, no excitement, and no joy. The guild was more lifeless than it has ever been.

"Levy where were you and what happened to your arm Makarov asked he approached her and noticed her arm swelling and turning red. Levy took a deep breath and told them all what happened with Wendy. After she finished talking the guild was speechless that their Wendy the cute little innocent girl had hurt one of her friends.

"I see and I take it you already know what happened?" The master asked to which Levy responded with a nod. "Alright then let's get you to the infirmary Erza please go get Porlyusica so that she can look at Levy's arm." Makarov said while guiding Levy up to the infirmary. Erza nodded and walked out of the guild to go get Porlyusica.

 **A FEW HOURS LATTER AS EVERYONE HAS RETURNED BACK TO THE GUILD**

Gildarts sat at the bar looking over the note that Natsu had left them and wondering how the guild will react to it. The crash mage sighed downed his mug and made his way over to the master. "Master I'm ready to tell the guild about the note that was left for us." Gildarts said as he pulled it out of his pocket.

Makarov nodded his head and jumped up on a table "Listen up every one Gildarts it going to read the note that Natsu left us now so you better listen." The titan mage said barley having to raise his voice at all due to how quite the guild was.

Gildarts stood up in front of the guild cleared his throat and began to read the note.

" _Dear Fairy Tail_

 _I take it that you all know that Happy, Carla, and Lily are no longer with us. They were kidnapped and brutally tortured by a collective of four dark guilds, and just as we had rescued them they were killed in our hands there was nothing that we could have done._

 _You may know that we have completely destroyed the dark guild Rising Blade and we are now hunting down the remaining three guilds. I know Fairy Tail has a rule to never kill but we cannot abide by that rule in this case we need to make these dark guilds pay for what they have done and we are not stopping till we have done just that. And if that means that we will be kicked out of Fairy Tail and labeled as dark mages so be it, we are getting our revenge and nothing it going to stop us so don't get in our way._

 _As you all have figured out now that we were in Magnolia due to my little show one might say. We were here for two things, to bury our family and to collect a few of our belongings. I am sorry that this has come to happen but it is something that must be done. Please do not try to stop us we do not want to hurt you guys to but we will if you get in our way._

 _We will return when our mission is complete if at that time you must kick us out of Fairy Tail we will understand but if you would welcome us back we would be extremely gratefully. We are truly sorry for how our journey together has come to an end for now but we will be back after we do what needs to be done._

 _Right now some of you are already thinking up new ways to find us and bring us back to Fairy Tail to stop us from killing more people thinking that killing is not the answer. But in this case it is the only answer these dark mages killed our friends they killed our family and now it is time to make them pay._

 _Again we are sorry for how this has come to pass but we hope to see you when we are finished. So please don't wait up for us go on quests and continue to be the fun loving guild that we know. Please for us remember the good times, and do not falter show the world that Fairy Tail is still strong and is constantly getting stronger. I know the S Class trials are in a few weeks do not postpone them or skip them this year you must continue and have another S Class mage. Please do this not only for us but also our fallen family members._

 _I promise that we will return._

 _From_

 _Natsu Dragneel_

 _Wendy Marvel_

 _Gajeel Redfox"_

Gildarts finished reading the letter and looked around the guild and saw a mix of emotions. Some were filled with sadness and grief like Lisanna and Lucy while others were shaking from pure rage like Erza and Gray.

"WHAT DOES THAT FLAME BRAIN THINK HE'S DOING TRYING TO TELL US WHAT TO DO!" Gray yelled throwing a chair across the room. "Master I'm going after them." Erza said as she began walking towards the door followed by Gray and other Fairy Tail members.

"SILENCE AND SIT DOWN!" Makarov roared, blocking the exit of the guild with his massive fist. "Master you can't actually think that it is a good idea to continue to let them go on this rampage they could DIE!" Erza screamed at the master.

"NO! I do not this it is a good idea but we can't just run after them as well. And even if we did catch up to them we would have to beat them unconscious. Erza I know you are strong but we are dealing with three extremely pissed off dragon slayers who are using their full force to fight and are now willing to kill. I don't know what would happen if we tried to stop them!" Makarov yelled marching up to Erza and the group of mages that were about to leave.

"So then what are we supposed to do?" Gray asked who was about to open up the guild doors. "We do what they said and we have the S Class exams as scheduled." Gildarts said gaining the attention of everyone in the guild.

"What are you talking about we can't possible do that we need to find them before they get seriously hurt or before the Magic Council labels them as dark mages." Erza said grabbing her sword as Gildarts approached them.

"That's not going to happen." Gildarts replied stopping directly in front of her. "In the eyes of the counsel these dark guilds started it and Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy are just going to finish it I've seen it before." The crash mage replied putting a hand on her shoulder.

Makarov nodded his head in agreement "What Gildarts says is true and we are going to host the S Class exams in two weeks. Tomorrow I will reveal who all is going and if any one of you goes after Natsu and them you face the most severe punishment I can think of." He said while turning his back to them.

"This is something that those three must do on their own and we will accept them when they come back am I understood?" Makarov said raising his voice for the last few words. The guild mumbled in agreement including Erza and Gray who both were still mad as hell.

Makarov walked up the stairs to his office and sat down in his chair. He sat there and thought 'I hope I made the right choice just then. Those kids better be safe.' The master then looked over at a recent portrait of the guild and said out loud "You kids better come back home soon."

 **GO TO THE CRUMBLING REMAINS OF THE DARK GUILD ANCIENT OAK**

Natsu stood there in the center of the now burning dark guild all of the members have been killed except for the master who was right now being interrogated by Wendy and Gajeel. He was currently looking around for anything of value or any information on the two remanding guild Wyvern's Fury and Silent Light.

It had been pure luck that he had known where Ancient Oak's guild hall was located at but he had no idea where the other two guilds were at. After checking the last room and not being able to find anything salvageable due to it being on fire he decided to go to Gajeel and Wendy to see if they have found anything useful.

Natsu soon could hear the screams of the guild master followed shortly by Gajeel yelling at him to shut up. Natsu approached the other two dragon slayers who were currently beating the shit out of the guild master.

"Have you guys got anything at all from him?" Natsu asked looking bored as he approached the man with his hand on fire. "No not yet I was just about to tell the kid here to increase the pain on this bastard." Gajeel said. "Don't worry Natsu I was just about to do that." Wendy said in a cold voice as put her hands on the man's head and began to let her power flow. The guild master tried to squirm away from them but couldn't move due to the fact that Gajeel had an Iron pole holding him to the ground.

Wendy stood back up and said "It's done I've completely maxed out his pain he should be more willing to talk now." Wendy said and right on cue the man began screaming and crying due to all the pain he was now feeling. Even breathing caused this man pain. "And if your waiting till when you black out, that's not going to happen I've made it so that won't happen." The sky dragon slayer said as she stepped back to let Natsu have his turn.

"So I got to say that you truly have an iron will but let's face it eventually you are going to tell us where either Wyvern's Fury is or where Silent Lights guild halls are located at." Natsu said as he placed his burning hand on the man's chest.

The Guild master screamed out loud he didn't know how much longer he could take of this. These three demons had torn his guild apart in less than five minutes. That girl beat him single handedly and killed his strongest member while the other two completely destroyed his entire guild leaving no survivors.

The guild master looked up at the three monsters that had completely destroyed his guild and were now torturing him. "F F F Fine Il tell you what I know just please stop it!" The guild master cried out between his screams. "We will stop it once you tell us their locations." Gajeel said applying more pressure down onto the man making him cry out even more.

"I only know where Wyvern's Furry is they are located in the base of the mountains to the East. They are located right at the point where the river runs through the mountains in an old forgotten castle." The guild master managed to choke out between sobs.

"Well he's telling the truth what are we going to do with him now Salamander?" Gajeel asked as he pulled his arm off of him. "Well that easy Gajeel we let Wendy decide." Natsu replied looking at Wendy who was already approaching the man.

"You said you would let me go!" The Guild master yelled as he tried to stand up but the pain struck him like a train making him fall down to the ground shaking and crying out for mercy. "Mercy yeah right what makes you deserve mercy when you have never showed Mercy to anyone before. And we said we would end the pain we just didn't say how. "Wendy said as she approached the man to the point where she stood right in front of him.

"I'm Sorry." The man chocked out "Sorry not going to cut it this time "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Yelled Wendy as she hit the guild master with full force at point blank range, the blast ripped the man apart like paper. When Wendy cut her attack there was nothing left of the man in that spot because the blast had ripped him apart now he was coating the entire back wall.

"Damn that's a powerful attack there Wendy are you okay?" Natsu asked. Wendy turned around and started walking towards the exit guild hall "Yeah I'm fine let's just get out of here we now know where our next target is come on lets go it'll take us at least a week to get there." Wendy replied.

Natsu looked at Gajeel who shrugged his shoulders and followed after her. Natsu followed shortly afterwards thinking to himself 'Damn I knew she was powerful but I had no idea she was this strong. I just hope she is strong enough to see this to the end.'

As the three dragon slayers exited the guild with their bags over their shoulders they soon found the streets were covered with people trying to figure out what had happened. The three companions made their way through the crowd easily with everyone being too distracted by the now burning guild hall.

As the dragon slayers made their way out of the city and began walking towards their next target Gajeel spoke up "Well two down two more to go this going easy I guess they sent their best fighters to come kill us in that massive attack." Natsu and Wendy just nodded their heads in agreement but said nothing. 'Damn I hope Salamander knows what he's doing; he's turning that kid into a monster. I hope she makes it out of this.' Gajeel thought as he looked at Wendy who was trying to wipe the blood off of her hands.

* * *

 **Well I hope you all enjoyed that.  
**


	8. Dragons Overdrive

**So here is the next chapter guys. Hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

It had been four days since the attack on Ancient Oak during that time Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy have walked almost nonstop, stopping only to eat and sleep. Since Ancient Oak the group of dragon slayers had not talked besides necessary minor communication.

Currently the three dragon slayers were walking through a forest not following any path at the moment. They were just going in a straight line towards the mountains overcoming any obstacle that came their way.

Natsu looked at his two companions and thought 'Is this truly the right thing to do us three against all these dark guilds. Am I doing the right thing by letting Wendy join us? Maybe I should have just taken Gajeel and dropped Wendy back off at Fairy Tail when we were in Magnolia.'

Natsu continued to think like this until Wendy pulled his arm grabbing his attention. "Natsu are you okay you seem distracted?" Wendy asked, Natsu stopped and looked over at her the girl he is so worried about was asking if he was okay. 'She still worries about other people she still is the same.' Natsu thought with a smile. "Yeah Wendy everything is fine I was just thinking about everybody back home and how they are taking the news." Natsu said, lying because he didn't want to tell her the truth.

"Yeah I've been worried about them too. I hope they don't come after us and continue to do the S Class trials you were talking about earlier." Wendy said turning her attention back to the path ahead. "Yeah me too I wish we would be back there for that I know I would pass and become the next S class Wizard." Natsu said smugly placing his hands behind his head wearing a massive grin.

"Yeah right Salamander I would be the next S class wizard and don't you forget it. I was the strongest member in Phantom Lord." Gajeel said looking over at Natsu. "Yeah that's right you were but then we crushed you guys and I beat the crap out of you." Natsu responded back towards Gajeel. Who turned around and got right in Natsu's face. "You want to go again flame brain." Gajeel said standing inches away from Natsu.

"I'm ready whenever you are scrap yard." Natsu replied wearing a massive grin. Natsu had just pulled his fist back to strike Gajeel who was currently doing the same thing until they were stopped. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled knocking the two dragon slayers on their backs.

"What the hell was that for brat!" Gajeel yelled as he began to pick himself up. "Yeah Wendy we were just cutting lose for a bit." Natsu responded as he started walking towards her. "You guys are messing around we need to get to Wyvern's Furry then Silent Light or have you guys forgotten why we are doing this." Wendy said in a cold and distant tone.

She stared down the other two dragon slayers who both locked down at the ground. "Of course we do Wendy, don't you think for a second that we have lost focus on the true goal. Happy was essentially my son. So don't you dare ever say anything like that again." Natsu said in a rough and threatening tone.

"Yeah kid listen we were just letting off a little steam we have been walking for like four days straight anyways we can't show up at Wyvern's Furry half head." Gajeel said realizing how upset she was. "But we need to keep moving, we need to keep going we don't have time for this." Wendy said who looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey Gajeel how about we stop here for the night?" Natsu said dropping his pack. "Sounds like a good idea." Gajeel responded dropping his pack as well. "What are you guys doing it's about midday we have hours of day light we can keep moving. " Wendy replied stamping her feet in annoyance.

"No we are stopping here for the day so you need to chill out." Gajeel said as he laid down using his bag as pillow and closed his eyes. "GET UP WE NEED TO KEEP MOVING!" Wendy screeched.

"Wendy Gajeel is right we do need to rest for a bit. But how about we train while we are here? I remember that you wanted to get stronger so let's do that." Natsu said with a smile. Wendy looked at her two companions and knew that there was no way that she was going to win this argument. She took a deep breath and decided that she would train with Natsu. "Fine I don't see how this is going to make any difference." Wendy said dryly as she dropped her pack.

"That's the spirit, alright then let's Gajeel here with our stuff while we train." The pink haired mage replied. Wendy nodded in agreement as she began to follow Natsu who had already taken off. 'I will get stronger 'I will be stronger than both of you.' Wendy thought as she tried to keep up with the fire mage.

'Hmph Salamander I hope you know what you're doing.' Gajeel thought as he tried to drift off into sleep. Gajeel just couldn't sleep his mind kept going back to the attack on Rising Blade and how he failed, how he lost his best friend.

He tried to display an unbreakable persona that didn't care about anybody else besides himself. But that was dead wrong. He did care about people at first it was only Juvia when he was at Phantom Lord. But ever since he joined Fairy Tail he has begun to care for practically the whole guild.

Fairy Tail was a family to him and he would do anything for them. Then there was lily, the exceed that he met not too long ago that became his best friend. When Lily died it was Metalica all over again. Except this time he truly blamed himself that is was his entire fault. Wendy wasn't the only one that wanted to get stronger to make those assholes pay for what they've done.

Gajeel clenched his fist's thinking about all of this. He opened his eyes and sat up 'Well there is no way that I'm going to be getting any sleep any time soon'. Gajeel thought as he stood up and stretched. "Now where did you guys go?" Gajeel said outload as he began scanning the forest around him.

Then the smell of smoke became present coming from his left. 'Salamander you better not be burring down the entire forest.' Gajeel thought as he picked up all the bags and began walking over towards the smell of smoke.

After a few minutes of walking he began to smell his two companions and shortly afterwards he began to hear them yelling at each other and something that could only be defined as explosions.

Gajeel soon found himself in a large clearing that was littered with shattered boulders and broken and burning trees. Standing in the center of the clearing were Wendy and Natsu who were at the moment exchanging blows.

Gajeel dropped all the packs and ran out towards the two dragon slayers to join on in the fight. 'I'm going to show them a real fight.' Gajeel thought as he ran towards his two companions clenching his fists ready for a fight.

Natsu turned around from Wendy and saw Gajeel running at them "Hey Gajeel ho." Natsu was interrupted by Gajeel punching him in the face sending him flying back a few feet. "Heh you're getting soft Salamander how about we pick up where we left off earlier." Gajeel said with a grin as he began cracking his knuckles. "Sounds fine to me." Natsu said standing up getting into his fighting stance.

Natsu lunged at Gajeel punching him in the face. This sparked a brawl between the two dragon slayers trading blow for blow not using magic and just relying on their fists. Wendy stood there to the side watching the two fight at first it was entertaining seeing the two fight. But after a few minutes she grew bored of just watching the fight.

Then she decided she wanted in on the fight. 'I need them to take me seriously and if this works than that might just happen.' Wendy thought as she took a step back and took in a deep breath "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled blasting the two fighting dragon slayers into the ground.

"Hey what's that for kid!" Gajeel yelled "Wendy don't tell me that you are trying to get us to get moving again." Natsu said as he picked himself off the ground. Wendy put her hands on her hips and walked over to the two dragon slayers "No it was not about that." She said as she glared at her two companions stopping mere feet in front of them. "Then what is it?" Natsu said almost regretting asking the question due the glare that he was getting that sent shivers down his spine.

"It's because that you guys said that you would train me and all your doing is beating each other to a pulp." Wendy replied making the other two mages look away and scratch their heads in embarrassment. After a few moment of silence Wendy spoke up again "Well are you guys going to train me or what."

"Alright we will but there isn't much that we can teach you in one day except maybe the overdrive technic." Natsu said scratching his chin. "Oi Salamander are you crazy that technic is only supposed to be used in moments of pure rage and hatred are you sure about that?" Gajeel said scratching his head. "What is overdrive technic?" Wendy asked looking at Natsu then Gajeel.

"Alright Wendy let me tell you about overdrive technics. Towards the end of my training with Ignel, he taught me how to enter dragon overdrive which is a lot like dragon force but much more powerful and a hell of a lot more dangerous." Natsu said as looked at the small blue haired mage in front of him.

"This technic harnesses a dragon slayers rage, hatred, and aggression. This in turn gives the user almost limitless amounts of power as long as the person is filled with unbearable aggression. " Natsu said continuing his speech.

"That sounds so cool why haven't either of you used it before?" Wendy asked looking a little confused. "That's because Salamander here didn't tell you that once you enter overdrive you are so filled with hatred that you start attacking everybody around you with almost limitless power. There are only two ways to exit dragon overdrive. Either somebody has to beat you unconscious like Metalica did to me when he was teaching me about it and I bet that Ignel did the same to you." Gajeel said looking at Natsu for him to reply.

"Yeah Ignel had to stop me every time I entered it. Though the last time I entered overdrive I almost could control it." Natsu said scratching his head. "So it's not impossible to control?" Wendy said hopefully.

"Control isn't the right word to use more like directing it." Natsu responded. "Well then if your dragons couldn't teach you guys to control it what hope do we have of learning it?" Wendy said in a disappointed tone kicking the ground.

"Well we actually may be able to use it correctly." Natsu said looking up into the sky with his hands in his pocket. Gajeel looked over at him with a blank expression "Are you sure we should try it. I mean what do we do if one of us enters overdrive and they can't control it? How would the other two of us be able to stop them?" Gajeel responded raising his voice for the last bit.

"We are going to have to try by now the other two dark guilds have to have heard what's going on and they are going to be ready for us." Natsu said in a cold tone. "Still It's a massive risk do you think that we have enough hate?" Gajeel said as he got closer to Natsu clenching his fists.

"What are you guys talking about, and what was Gajeel talking about when he said we had enough hate?" Wendy asked with pleading eyes. "To be able to control overdrive one needs to be able to have experienced enough hatred, anger, furry, or any other type of aggression to be able to overcome the furry of the overdrive." Natsu said with a very stern face.

Wendy looked at her two fellow dragon slayers and it finally sunk in. Natsu and Gajeel were trying to decide if losing their exceeds had caused them enough aggression to be able to control the overdrive.

The two older dragon slayers were currently thinking if they were truly ready to be able to control it. "You have enough teach me what you know." Wendy said in a distant tone with her hair covering her eyes. Natsu looked at Wendy then back at Gajeel who sighed and nodded his head and Natsu understood they were ready.

"Alright fine we will do this but it will most likely take another few days are you okay with that." Natsu asked Wendy who nodded in agreement. 'I will do anything if it means that I will be able to make those monsters pay for what they've done.' Wendy thought as she picked her head up to look at Natsu whose face was a mix of emotions.

"Alright then Wendy listen to me and pay close attention alright I am going to tell you how to enter overdrive." Natsu said as he sat down and motioned for Wendy and Gajeel to sit down as well. When everybody was seated Natsu took a deep breath and began "Wendy to enter the overdrive you have to be enraged with hatred to the point where you think you going to burst." "But I already am that way ever since Rising Blade so why haven't I entered overdrive yet?" Wendy asked interrupting Natsu who now looked a little irritated but continued.

"I know Wendy I'm the same way and I'm pretty sure that Gajeel is too. But there is another key factor to unlocking overdrive so that we don't just go berserk every time we get pissed off. We will need to focus on that anger and hatred to the point where you begin to feel something new some new type of emotion one that you've never felt before. That emotion is only felt by dragons and dragon slayers. This emotion is what gave dragon's their unrivaled rage and massive amounts of power. "

"So if we are able to control this power we will be unstoppable?" Wendy said as she took in all of this information with pure shock of how powerful she could truly become. "Essentially yes, we would become immensely powerfully to the point that very few beings could stand against us." Natsu said looking up at the clouds.

"Alright so what do we have to meditate or something?" Wendy asked. "Well actually the opposite we need to fight, we need to be enraged to the point of breaking. I got pretty close to that point when I fought Gajeel, Jellal, and Brain." Natsu said remembering that particular emotion with fear.

"Well why didn't you use it?" The sky mage asked. "That's because Salamander didn't want to kill them." Gajeel responded looking at Natsu for conformation who only nodded his head in agreement. "Okay so then what are we waiting for lets fight." Wendy said taking a step back and getting ready to fight the older two dragon slayers.

"It won't work that way Wendy." Natsu responded. "Why not you said we need to fight to able to reach overdrive?" She responded tilting her head in confusion. "Because we value each other as family so we won't get anywhere near that point." Natsu said kicking the dirt trying to think of a way to unlock overdrive.

"So then what are we going to do?" Wendy asked. "Well actually I don't know I guess for now we just try to focus on our rage and try to get a handle on it so that when we enter overdrive we will be able to handle it." Natsu said scratching the back of his head. "Oi Salamander that pretty much is meditating." Gajeel responded. Natsu turned towards Gajeel "Well I guess is it do you have anything better scrap yard?" Natsu growled out walking over to Gajeel. Just as Gajeel opened his mouth to respond he got punched in the face knocking him down.

"Gajeel, Natsu stop it I'm trying to focus." Wendy said as she sat and began to focus on her rage. Natsu looked at Gajeel who shrugged his shoulders and sat down. Natsu looked at his two companions and decided to sit down as well.

The three dragon slayers sat there motionless for hours on end trying to focus on their aggression. Soon though night came and with that the dragon slayers decided to call it quits fot today and start fresh tomorrow.

The three dragon slayers continued this process for a good week until they felt that their anger couldn't grow any more. The three slayers picked up their bags and continued walking towards Wyvern's Furry.

"How long will it be till we arrive there?" Gajeel asked out load. "At our current rate we should be there in three days." Wendy said emotionlessly keeping her eyes focused on the path ahead of them.

During that week of building up her anger Wendy's mind went to dark places that showed only pain and suffering. At first Wendy was hesitant of it but after a vision of a mangled Carla she dove straight into the darkness essentially bathing in the pain and misery she was felling letting it build her anger higher that she thought possible.

The sweet young sky dragon slayer was all but gone. The only thing left of the kind and caring Wendy was a small ember burning of hope. Wendy looked towards her companions who facial expressions were the same as hers, blank but still you could just tell that they were seething in rage.

This was also the same for both Natsu and Gajeel they wanted revenge more than ever. But what drove all three slayers more than anything was this feeling; it was one of power and hatred. They knew that it was the overdrive but yet they couldn't reach it just yet they needed something more they needed to unleash their rage for it to boil over and erupt into something new something that was made of pure furry and hatred.

For the entire day none of the dragon slayers spoke for they all knew what was on all of their minds. They knew what they had to do and all three of them were looking forward towards it. They stopped moving a few hours after night had fallen. The next morning the three travelers woke up as the first rays of light hit their eyes and immediately started walking again eating their breakfast as they went.

They continued this for the next three days until they could finally see the mountain tops in the distance. "Finally were here." Wendy said as she began to pick up the pace followed by the fire and iron dragon slayers.

"Alright now we just need to find the river that leads to the mountains." Natsu said as he began actively smelling trying to pick up any form of a trail. "Yeah but I don't see any water around us." Gajeel said looking around to see only more and more forests.

"Well let's just get closer to the mountains and hopefully we will find it the closer we go." Natsu said shrugging his shoulders. On that note the three dragon slayers continued walking towards the mountains trying to find any indication of a river nearby.

After a few good hours of silent walking Natsu motioned for friends to stop moving. "What is it match stick?" Gajeel asked. "I hear rushing water." He responded and immediately took off towards the sound of the river. Gajeel and Wendy wasted no time at all and ran after him catching up to him in no time at all.

After a minute or two of hearing nothing Gajeel was just about to tell Natsu that he was going crazy until he heard it. Gajeel heart raced realizing that he was one step closer to finding those bastards who were responsible for so much pain.

After dunning for another few minutes a big river came into view that led straight into the mountains. "One step closer." Natsu said as he emerged from tree line. Wendy and Gajeel were soon by his side. "Let's stay in the forest for now and follow the river so that if the dark guild has look outs they won't be able to stop see us." Natsu said turning back into the forest.

The three dragon slayers stayed an earshot away from the river so they wouldn't be spotted. Natsu and Gajeel were sniffing the air with vigor trying to get a scent from anybody to tell them if hey were on the right path. Wendy didn't bother trying to catch a wif knowing that Natsu and Gajeel were both better at her than this with Natsu having the most heightened senses of all of them.

After walking for another hour or so Natsu stopped moving ad turned his head towards the left. "You got a lock on them?" Gajeel asked as he tried to sniff the sir more. "Maybe I don't know if it's them but it doesn't smell anything like the rest of the forest." Natsu said as he started walking again but this time faster.

The further they went the faster Natsu got till the point that he was running full tilt. Wendy looked over to Gajeel and saw him take in a deep breath from his nose causing a look of concentration on his face. "Do you guys smell them?" Wendy asked who could still smell nothing out of the ordinary.

Natsu and Gajeel stopped running just as Wendy spoke up and pointed over to a smoke cloud in the distance. "Yes we found them that has to be them." Natsu said with a demented grim placed upon his face.

"Alright then let's go what are we waiting for?" Wendy said as she tried to move forwards but was stopped by Natsu. "Why did you stop me?" She asked Natsu, looked at her and said "Do you not smell it or more so the absence of something?" Wendy looked at Natsu in confusion trying to understand what he meant.

She was just about to complain again to Natsu till Gajeel spoke up "It's the people at the dark guild they are all grouped up there. There isn't a single one out patrolling or anything and by the smell it there is over a hundred people there."

Wendy looked at Gajeel with disbelief until she herself took in a deep breath and she smelt it herself there had to over a hundred dark mages easily up ahead and it was true they all were grouped up in one spot all together.

"What are they doing they have to know that we are coming for them why don't I smell any of them patrolling or anything ? And how are there so many of them? Even if Silent Night is with them two they shouldn't have more than fifty to sixty people." Wendy said trying to understand what is going on.

"They called in for reinforcement I guess or something like that." Natsu said crossing his arms sounding annoyed at the fact that there were a lot more than they expected. "Yeah and it doesn't surprise me that they are all huddled up together. I guess they are thinking safety in numbers or something like that." Gajeel said as he stretched his arms out.

"Well I guess that means that we just more targets and that we can take of all of them a whole lot more easily." Wendy said as she advanced towards the smoke billowing in distance. Natsu and Gajeel looked at each other and nodded knowing that there truly was no turning back from what they were about to do.

"We show them no mercy, no remorse, and we leave no survivors." Natsu said taking the lead. "Can I use overdrive?" Wendy asked not looking away from her destination. "Of course we all are going to show them a dragon's true wrath. We will show the world the wrath of a dragon. And after this we are going to hit every single dark guild that we come across so that they can never hurt another person again." Natsu said grinning madly as they got closer and closer.

"So Salamander what's our plan of attack?" Gajeel asked wondering if Natsu had anything special on his mind. "Well we all are extremely pissed off so I don't think any of us really want to come up with some thought out plan so I was just thinking we hit them hard and fast." Natsu replied cracking his knuckles one by one in anticipation.

The other two dragon slayers nodded their heads in approval and continued towards the guild. They walked the rest of the way in absolute silence not making a single sound. Finally after about an hour they saw an old crumbling castle that was filled with people. The dragon slayers could smelled around one hundred and forty people.

"That's a lot of people it looks almost as they are celebrating." Gajeel said being able to smell so massive amounts of alcohol and hearing loud talking and yelling. "Well then why don't we go over there then and show them a real party." Natsu said as he ran straight for the guild coating himself in flames. Gajeel was right behind him already activating his iron sclaes and turning one of his hands into a sword and the other one into a massive pole. Wendy was right next to Gajeel and she began casting spells on all of them to make them faster and stronger.

The three dragon slayers were feet away from the front of the dark guild when they launched their attacks.

"FIRE DRAGON"

"IRON DRAGON"

"SKY DRAGON"

"ROAR!" The three dragon slayers yelled blasting open the front of the guild and killing everybody towards the front of the guild that got caught in the blast. The three dragon slayers stood at the now destroyed entrance of the guild looking a all of the dark mages who had for the most part all been knocked down.

"Hello fuckers prepare to die!" Yelled out Natsu as jumped straight towards a large group of dark mages while Wendy and Gajeel were right behind him. "This is what happens when you mess with those that we care about!" Roared Gajeel slicing his sword through four dark mages and burrowing his iron pole in the chest of another mage.

While the three dragon slayers butchered their way through the dark mages, three very powerful wizards were watching from the balcony above them. "Hey lizards you want a real fight!" yelled a tall man as he jumped straight from the balcony onto the ground followed shortly by the other two mages.

"Who are you fuck's?" Gajeel asked as he began to notice all of the surviving dark mages pull back and circle the three dragon slayers.

The tall man chuckled as he and his two companions came into the light. The dragon slayers were now able to full see the three new mages that appeared before them. The Tall man was extremely pale looking as though he never ventured into the sun light. He had short black hair that was slicked back and wore a three piece suit with a cane and a top hat.

The person on his right was a woman with mid length hair white hair decorated with black thorns braided in her hair, wore a long black dress that looked like it was made up of black roses, around her neck was a choker that looked like it was made from a thorn bush, and she was also bare foot.

The person on his left was a heavy set man ripped with muscles that looked like he was in his thirty's. His hair was styled into a short white Mohawk, he had four inch black gages In each ear, wore black pants that went over a pair of black combat boots, and he was bare chested.

"Ha ha ha ha well since you asked so nicely let me introduce my associates. This fellow to my left is Ras and he is the guild master of Wyvern's Fury while this woman to my right is Seratin and she is the guild master of Silent light. I am Drek and I am the guild master of Broken Grave. Also I am one that is in charge of this group of dark guilds and it was my idea to kill off you pets. So bring it bitches so we can kill you like we were supposed to." The man now named as Drek said.

"You are the reason that Carla's dead. I'LL KILL YOU." Wendy screamed running up to Drek followed closely by Natsu and Gajeel who were both yelling for their heads. Drek smiled at the three charging dragon slayers and said "Well it looks like we got a fight on our hands now let's show these fools what happens when you mess around with dark guilds." With that Drek, Ras, and Seratin charged at the opposing dragon slayers ready for battle.

* * *

 **Hey guys I hope you liked it.  
**


	9. Dragons Wrath

**So here you guys go I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

The six mages clashed in the center of the guild exchanging a fierce barrage of blows. This lasted for a few good minutes with neither side gaining any definitive advantage over the other side. The two sides backed off with everybody breathing heavily besides Drek who's clothing was battered and torn but no marks could be seen on him.

While Ras and Seratin both had a few scuff marks and cuts while the dragon slayers also their fair share of marks. "So is this all the power you lizards have?" Drek said yawning in boredom. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled blasting Drekn back towards the other side of the guild.

"He's mine." Wendy said as she made her way over to him. "Wendy no we need to do this together." Natsu said as he tried to go after her but was stopped by being punched in chest and felt lightning spread all through his body.

"No can do pinky. Your fight is with us while that little girl gets to fight Drek." Ras said as he sent another lightning charged fist down towards the pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu rolled out of the way of the blow and let it hit the stone floor creating about a foot sized hole in the floor.

"So you're a lightning mage I take it. No problem me and iron breath over here have taken down an lightning dragon slayer before." Natsu said with a grin. "PIERCING DARK ROSE THORNS!" screamed out the female guild master now known as Seratin. Massive black roses sprang up from the floor boards heading straight for Natsu and Gajeel.

Natsu jumped up to avoid the attack but got hit in the right side by a massive black thorn. While Gajeel stayed still believing that his iron scales would protect him. The massive thorns Gajeel and sent him flying into a pillar.

'Aw fuck that hurt.' Gajeel thought as he walked away from the pillar feeling like he was just hit by a train. "Gi hi hi hi. That attack didn't do shit." Gajeel said trying to play off the attack as though it had no effect on him even though it was all he could do not to cry out in pain.

"Really cause it looks like your scales might a bit broken and is that blood I see?" Seratin said in a mocking tone. Gajeel looked down in disbelief that somebody had actually broken his scales the last time that happened was when he fought Natsu and he remembered how that fight ended.

"Oi Salamander we need to finish these two fast and help out Wendy if that butler dude is anything like these two." Gajeel said. "I know I'll take the light bulb while you take flower chick." Natsu said getting ready to strike.

"Well that sounds like a good idea to me how about you Ras?" Seratin questioned. Ras only nodded in agreement and jumped at Natsu bringing down his lightning coated fist. Natsu jumped out of the way and yelled "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Flames spewed from Natsu's mouth completely coating Ras and incinerating anything that got caught inside. Some unlucky dark mages that were watching the fight got caught inside the blast and were killed instantly while some were on fire. The dark mages realizing that if they stayed here they would be caught in the cross fire and decided to run for it.

Natsu cut off his attack and dropped to a knee. 'Damn that took a lot out of me. I hope that took care of that bastard.' Natsu thought as he stood up and leaned against a pole. Natsu stared at the center of the guild hall and waited for the flames to die down to hopefully see nothing but ash. "HA HA HA. You thought that would take of me." Called out a deep booming voice from the flames. Ras walked out of the flames coated in lightning with hardly any burns on his body. "How are you still standing?" Natsu asked taking a step back. "Easy you little shit I have been preparing to take you down ever since we started this plan. I am able to create essentially a shield out of lightning that can block your fire." Ras responded with a massive grin.

"Let's see about that FIRE DRAGON CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" Natsu roared sending massive amounts of fire straight towards Ras who looked at the incoming flames with little concern. Ras raised his hands "LIGHTNING SHIELD!" He bellowed. Casting a massive wall of lightning in front of him. "Let's see your puny flames get through this little lizard." Ras said smugly. The flames hit the wall of lightning with massive amounts of force.

Ras was about to speak when he saw his lightning was break. The flames came flooding through and hit the now unprotected Ras who yelled out in pain taking the full force of the flames. Ras was sent flying into the back walls of the castle. The second the attack finished Natsu ran straight towards the man "FIRE DRAGON IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled sending one flame covered fist after another one never letting up.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOU'RE THE REASON THAT HAPPY'S DEAD! I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Natsu yelled out. Natsu was about to land another punch but was hit by a massive lightning coated fist that sent him flying across the guild. "You just pissed me off you little fucker. When I'm finished with you, you'll be begging for your death." Ras stated emerging from the hole in the wall.

"FINAL LIGHTNING STRIKE!" Ras roared sending out a massive lightning bolt straight towards Natsu. Natsu saw the attack and knew he couldn't dodge it and if that attack hit him he'd be done for. 'Well I guess there is only one thing to do.' Natsu thought with a crooked smile.

Ras put everything he had into that attack and he was barely able to stand up. He saw the attack hit the dragon slayer and the kid fell to the ground screaming. 'Somethings not right what is that bastard doing he should be dead by now.' Ras thought as he started walking towards Natsu.

When Ras got closer to Natsu he noticed that the lightning that was coating him was rapidly dwindling down while Natsu's power was increasing. "What the hell are you doing just die already!" Ras yelled. Ras started kicking the fire mage in the gut as hard as he could while Natsu groaned out in pain.

"Bye bye Dragon slayer I'll that bitch of yours you said by when I have my alone time with her." Ras said raising his right leg up to curb stomp Natsu's head. Just as Ras brought his foot down Natsu caught it.

"What the hell how are you even moving?" Ras cried out. Natsu could hear the fear in his voice and chuckled "Ha ,ha, ha. You bastard, now you're going die." Natsu threw Ras across the guild who became embedded in the wall.

"Let me tell you something you piece of shit. You might of actually won this fight if you didn't use that last attack. You want to know why?" Natsu stopped talking waiting for an answer from the now shaking guild master. "Well I'll tell you I ate you lightning. Hell I thought that would kill me but actually it gave me a massive power up to be able to knock you on your ass." Natsu said letting his body be covered in flames and lightning.

"That's impossible. You should be dead." Ras yelled out as he tried to pry himself from the wall. "Well I'm not so now die LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled out sending a massive blast straight towards the broken dark guild master who took the full blast of the hit.

Natsu stopped the attack after he could no longer hear Ras screaming out in pain. Natsu stood there waiting for him to emerge like last time but that didn't happen. Instead when the flames died down all that was visible were charred bones.

'Well that takes care of that I need to find Gajeel so we can take find Wendy and finish off that Drek guy.' Natsu thought. Natsu ran off towards where he last saw Gajeel and his opponent run off to but stopped when he saw Gajeel coming out of the hole in the wall.

 **Go back right towards when Natsu got and Ras started fighting**

"Well that sounds like a good idea to me how about you Ras?" Seratin questioned. Ras only nodded in agreement and jumped at Natsu bringing down his lightning coated fist. Gajeel looked at Natsu and was about to help him out until he got hit in face by something sharp.

"Hey iron boy your fight is with me so why don't we let those two sort out their differences while we get acquainted with each other." Seratin said as she approached Gajeel with massive black roses covered in thorns extending from her dress.

"IRON DRAGON DEMON LOGS!" Gajeel roared sending a barrage iron poles towards Seratin knocking her through one of the castle walls landing outside on the ground. Gajeel took after her jumping through the hole in the wall trying to find where she landed. "Know where did that bitch go?" Gajeel said out load. "DARK ROSE THORN STRIKE!" Cried out a voice from above. Gajeel looked up and saw that Seratin was able to climb onto the walls using the thorns from the roses. Gajeel used his iron sword to try to cut the incoming thorns but was unable to cut them.

"Oh I'm sorry dear but you won't be able to cut my roses with that puny little sword of yours." She said sending down more and more rose covered thorns directed towards him. Gajeel tried his best to dodge as many as possible and block try to block the rest with his iron sword but still there was too many.

Seratin ended her attack and saw that Gajeel now had at least half a dozen new cuts on his body. "Well, well boy I do have to say that if you didn't have that Iron skin you would be torn apart by my roses. I wish that you weren't apart of these light guilds than I could show you how to have some real fun." Seratin said with a wicked smile.

"Yeah right I'd probably get some sort of STD for you." Gajeel said grinning from ear to ear. That apparently was the wrong thing to say because Seratin lashed out again with more thorns. Gajeel tried blocking more of them but he couldn't stop all of them and cuts were begging to get bigger and deeper.

'Damn it at this rate I'm going to die of blood loss. I need to hit take her out fast. Wait what is that small. Iron?' Gajeel thought as he got hit right in the face by one of her massive black roses.

"Hey bitch what type of roses are these?" Gajeel said with an evil smirk. "Why they are the black blood iron roses." Seratin said smugly until she remembered who she was facing and clamped her mouth shut.

"Gi hi hi hi. It looks like I'm the lucky one now." Gajeel said. Gajeel lunged forward and grabbed one of the roses brought it to his mouth and took a bite out of it. "YOU MONSTER YOU DARE EAT MY ROSES! DARK ROSE CONSTRICTION!" Seratin yelled having her roses ensnare Gajeel and begin squeezing the life out of him having all of the thorns bury into him.

"Well you may of figured out that you can eat my roses but it's too late for that now you can die." She said. Gajeel just smiled back at her took in a deep breath and yelled "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Seratin tried to protect herself with her roses until she realized that they were all wrapped around him leaving her defenseless.

The iron roar hit Seratin cutting her entire body from the iron that was in the roar. The attack knocked her over releasing Gajeel who wasted no time at all and ran over to Seratin with his sword held high. "IRON DRAGON SWORD!" Gajeel yelled bringing the sword down on the fallen guild master.

Gajeel felt nothing as he sliced the woman's head clean off. Gajeel looked over the woman over and saw that her dress of black roses was beginning to fall off and die. Gajeel turned away from the decapitated body and spit out the piece of black rose that he ate. 'Ha I can't eat that shit if it's mixed with anything else.' Gajeel thought of ruse as he walked back towards the castle. 'I hope Salamander took care of that other basted so we can go find Wendy.' Gajeel thought.

Right as he entered into the room where he left Natsu fighting Ras he saw Natsu coming towards him. "Oi Salamander you got your guy?" Gajeel asked. "Yeah, you." Natsu responded in turn. "Yeah I took care of her lets go find Wendy I know she's strong but I have a feeling that it's going to take all three of us to be able to kill that bastard." Gajeel said looking in the direction that those two went.

"Let's go." Natsu said as he began to run that way with Gajeel right behind him. The two dragon slayers continued down the path following the destruction and the smell of Wendy till they were lead outside into what looked like an old court yard. In the center of the court yard was Wendy lying down on the ground bruised and beaten with Drek standing right in front of her looking as though he took no damage at all.

"Wendy!" Natsu called out as ran towards her while Gajeel ran towards Drek with his Iron sword ready to cut his head off. "Oh I see that you guys won congrats. But now you will die." Drek said as he reached out his hand to catch Gajeel's blade.

 **Cut to when Wendy chased after Drek**

Wendy ran after Drek following his smell "WHERE ARE YOU, SCARED TO FIGHT A LITTLE GIRL!" Wendy yelled out. "Why no not at all, I just thought that it would be good for us to have some alone time." Replied Drek. Wendy emerged from the castle and entered what looked like an old court yard and in the center of it was Drek who was smiling.

"So you decided to stop running now did you?" Wendy said with a dark scowl. "Well I wouldn't call it running but yes I did stop, because here is where I will beat the ever loving shit out of you. And when I am done I will make sure that you live so you can see your two friend's corpses as my men have their fun with you." Drek said as he tossed away his top hat.

"YOU BASTERED, SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy cried out sending a massive blast straight towards Drek who just stood there looking bored. The blast hit him sending him flying back and landing on his ass. "How about that are you sure you can handle me?" Wendy called out.

"Ha, ha, ha, ha. You have no idea how wrong you are." Drek said as he stood up dusting himself off. Wendy was in complete shock she had put so much power into that one attack and he took it like it was nothing he didn't even have a single scratch on him.

"How, how are my attacks not affecting you at all?" She asked while taking a step back in fear. "Well I hate repeating myself so I will wait to tell you how until your friends show up." Drek responded. "Wait Natsu and Gajeel, have they already beaten your friends, how do you know this?" Wendy asked.

"Oh friends no they are my subordinates not my friends. Also I know that your friends as you call them will beat them to a pulp." Drek responded with a wide smile. "Then why are you waiting for Natsu and Gajeel to come? When they get here they will destroy you both of them are immensely more powerful than me." Wendy asked.

"It's because I want a challenge and you three are the best that I can hope for at the moment. I don't know why Grimoire Heart thought you guys were such a threat? I mean I could take you guys on no problem." Drek said out loud.

Wendy stood there in shock at hearing what he said "Grimoire Heart" one of the strongest dark guilds ever was behind all of this. "What the hell are you talking about!" Yelled Wendy as she begun to approach Drek. "Oh I guess I let that one slip on accident guess I have to kill you now." Drek responded as her ran towards Wendy and punched her in the gut making her cough up blood and fall over.

"You never had a chance you will die and then I will kill your friends. And when I have killed them I will go to your guild and kill off the survivors." Drek said smiling. Wendy was barely conscious but could hear every word he said. 'What did he mean survivors?' She thought as she passed out.

 **When Natsu and Gajeel arrive at the courtyard**

"Wendy!" Natsu called out as ran towards her while Gajeel ran towards Drek with his Iron sword ready to cut his head off. "Oh I see that you guys won congrats. But now you will die." Drek said as he reached out his hand to catch Gajeel's blade.

Drek caught Gajeel's blade effortlessly and threw him across the court yard. While Natsu grabbed Wendy and backed away from Drek. "How did you do that?" Gajeel moaned out as he picked himself off the ground.

"Wendy are you okay?" Natsu said while shaking the blue haired mage. "Oh she's fine she just blacked out after one punch. How weak I hope you two are better fighters." Drek responded with a wicked smile plastered on his face.

"You bastard IRON DRAGON LANCE DEMON LOGS!" Gajeel yelled sending a barrage of iron beams. Drek just stood there and took the full force of the blast laughing as the hits landed on him. "You fool you have no idea just how powerful I am so why don't I let tell you about my magic. My magic is controlling the flow of energy. Such as kinetic energy when you hit me I absorb the energy from it. Also I have learned to absorb thermal energy so both of you are pretty much useless against me."

'Shit I may not understand how his magic works or anything about it but I do know that this is not good.' Natsu thought as he put Wendy down on the ground. "Gajeel let's hit him with everything we got." Natsu said to which Gajeel just nodded.

"FIRE DRAGON!"

"IRON DRAGON!"

"ROAR!"

The two dragon slayers yelled sending their massive blasts towards Drek with everything they had. The two slayers poured all of their magic into the blast and when they cut off the attack the two slayers fell to the ground out of exhaustion. "Did (pant) we get (pant) him?" Gajeel asked trying to push himself up.

"Nope." Drek said as he appeared right in front of Gajeel with his clothing completely torn but otherwise there wasn't a single scratch. Drek kicked Gajeel in the stomach sending him flying across the courtyard. "How we put everything into that?" Natsu said as he stood up. "Easy you lizards are weak." Drek responded while punching him in the gut several times making him double over in pain.

"I thought that you three dragon slayers would give me a real challenge. But I guess I was wrong." Drek said as he kicked Natsu while he was down. 'He's too strong. I'm sorry Happy that I couldn't keep my promise.' Natsu thought as he endured blow after blow. 'First I get beat by Salamander and now I can't even avenge my friend. I'm too weak damn I'm sorry.' Gajeel thought.

Wendy started to wake up and look at her surroundings and what she saw surprised her. First she saw Gajeel almost embedded into the ground coughing up blood. Then there was Natsu getting destroyed by Drek.

'He's strong almost too strong, but I'm not going to stay down.' She thought as he began to stand up. "Hey I'm still standing BITCH COME GET IT!" Wendy yelled out grabbing Drek's attention.

At this point Wendy was fuming she was so pissed this man was responsible for everything that has happened so far. This man was going to die screaming for mercy if it was the last thing she did. She was blinded by furry and hatred that she had never felt beforehand.

Then she felt it building up inside her a massive amounts of power but alongside it was pure furry. Wendy saw Drek start advancing towards her while saying something but she wasn't listening she was focused on gaining that power.

"Hey are you listening to me you little brat I'm going to kill you." Drek said as he was mere feet away from her. "WENDY RUN!" Gajeel and Natsu yelled as they both tried to get up. "Leave her alone you FUCK." Yelled Natsu as he finally stood up now filled with rage. "I'm still standing you hit like a bitch." Gajeel said with a dry chuckle.

Drek was now in the center of the three dragon slayers who were all building up their aggression and beginning to feel massive amounts of power just out of their reach. "I got to give it to you dragon slayers I guess that you do have some spunk to you." Drek said as he turned his attention back to Wendy and jumped back in surprise.

Wendy was now covered in blue and white scales, she had white claws coming from her hands, her teeth turned into razors, scaly wings emerged from her back, and her eyes were pure black orbs.

"What the hell happened to you?" Drek said gasping at her as she advanced towards him. He could feel the power coming from her and it was massive easily twice that of his own. Then he felt two more massive sources of power coming from behind him followed by a primal roar.

Drek turned around and saw that the same thing had happened to both Gajeel and Natsu. The only difference was that Gajeel's scales were green and grey and he definitely had more power than Wendy. Natsu's scales were red and black and the power radiating from him dwarfed both of the other dragon slayers.

"YOU DIE!" Natsu hissed out as he punched Drek in the gut making his fist go completely through his body. Drek coughed up blood and looked down. "How (cough) is this (cough) possible (cough) I had you at your (cough) knees." Drek said while Natsu pulled his arm off him.

Gajeel came up threw Drek to the ground stepped on his chest and grabbed the fallen dark mages right arm. "What are y- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Drek screamed as Gajeel tore Drek's right arm completely off and started hitting him with his own arm.

Gajeel kept this up for a few minutes while Natsu cauterized any wound Drek was getting so that he couldn't die on them. "Wendy heal." Gajeel growled out as he threw the severed arm away. Wendy bent down and placed a hand on chest making blue energy flow into the dark mage.

Drek's body felt like he was on fire. Even though Wendy was healing him he felt like he was going to die. The pain endured for another few seconds then it all went away and he was fine until he felt claws slash into him ripping out chunks of meat. Drek screamed out in pain while also feeling his body catch on fire.

Wendy healed him again and then the dragon slayers kept tearing him apart. This process lasted for a good hour until all that was left of him was his scared torso that was missing a few organs, his throat, and his head which had been disfigured beyond any recognition.

Drek knew his body wouldn't last much longer and he had no plans to beg for mercy he was not weak but these three creatures were demons. Drek tried to think of something that he could do anything so that he had the last laugh. Then it hit him he knew what he was going to say right as they landed the killing blow.

The three dragon slayers stood around the mangled body as it was barely able to breath. The three slayers all pulled back their arms and struck Drek with a final blow. Drek looked up at his attackers, three clawed hands struck him tearing him apart he knew this was the end and he had one last thing to say.

"You FUCKS (cough up blood) think this is over (cough) I was just following orders (cough) from Grimoire Heart and they will kill you just like (cough) they killed you (cough more blood) friends." With that being said Drek gave his last breath and died.

The three slayers took this in with pure rage but also sorrow. It his Natsu the hardest he couldn't deal with losing them too he broke down in tears. Doing so broke the dragon overdrive and he went back to normal crying on his hands and knees.

Next was Gajeel who started obliterating the body on Drek in blind furry. Once that was done he dropped to his knees and thought 'I failed again.' He too was filled with sadness that broke his overdrive. Gajeel fell to his knees with a few tears coming down from his face. "Shrimp I never got to make it up to you." Gajeel whispered.

Wendy though was opposite she was filled with rage and furry as she went and tore down the dark guild hall in a few minutes. After that she wanted to kill more she looked at her two companions who were both devastated. 'Weak I can kill Grimoire Heart by myself. Now where did the rest of the dark mages go?' She thought as she started running after their scent.

After about twenty minutes Gajeel and Natsu both got up to look for Wendy to head back to Fairy Tail they both had enough killing. They needed to see if Drek was telling the truth and if anybody survived.

It didn't take long to find Wendy all they had to do was follow the smell of blood and the trail of dark mage bodies. They found Wendy atop a pile of corpses while she was suffocating another one. "Wendy that's enough we need to go back to Fairy Tail to see if there are any survivors. " Natsu said.

"NO WE NEED TO KILL THE REST OF THEM!" Wendy screeched out as she turned to face her two companions. "Wendy you need to calm down this isn't you your letting the overdrive take control you need to calm down." Natsu said advancing towards her only to be knocked down into the ground with Wendy on top of him.

"NO I NEED TO MAKE THEM PAY I THOUGHT THAT YOU TWO WOULD UNDERSTAND THAT AND BE HELPING ME!" She screamed. "Wendy this isn't who you are. This isn't what Carla would want for you." Natsu said while grabbing the small mage.

Wendy then looked down at Natsu and realization hit her like a ton of bricks. She jumped off Natsu and fell to the ground crying as the overdrive began to fade away.

Natsu stood up and came to her side while Gajeel came to her other side trying to comfort her. The three dragon slayers stayed there for a few good hours' morning and reflecting over what they had lost and what they had done.

"I want to go home." Wendy said. Gajeel and Natsu both looked at each other and nodded it was time to go home. "Alright let's go home." Natsu said hoping that what Drek said was a lie.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys liked it. The next chapter may take me a bit longer I don't if I want to pick back up after the Tenrou team comes back with a decant amount of flash backs or just continues as it is.**


	10. Dragons Return

**So here is the next chapter it is shorter than I would of liked it to be but it will do and I will have the next chapter out by Christmas. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Two weeks later on the outskirts of Magnolia**

Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy walked up to Magnolia after their long journey. On the way back they heard about what happened at Tenrou Island when they passed through towns, but they didn't know who all was on the island. But they knew that not everybody went to the island so they knew that there were some survivors.

The three dragon slayers entered Magnolia heading straight for the guild to see who all was left. "Natsu what if nobody is there?" Wendy asked looking up to him. Natsu turned his head to look at her and smiled "There are people there I can smell a large group of familiar people in the guild hall." Natsu said continuing to walk forward.

The three slayers continued to walk in silence as they made their way to the guild. Along the way they got looks and heard whispers from the town's people. "It seems like they know what we did." Gajeel said in a gruff tone. "Yeah, but we knew this was going to happen. I just hope that the guild takes us back." Natsu said while looking up at the sky.

"Salamander they took me in. They will take us back." Gajeel responded. 'She better be there I need to make it up to her. She has to be there, she has to be.' He thought while clenching his fists.

After walking for a while Fairy Tail came into view of the three dragon slayers. They walked up to the doors; Natsu and Gajeel were about to open up the doors but then Wendy stopped them. "Wait are you sure they want us back?" She questioned grabbing both Natsu and Gajeel.

"Well we won't know till we find out." Natsu said with his trade mark grin. With that both Natsu and Gajeel flung open the doors walking in with Wendy right behind them. The guild all looked up and saw there three dragon slayers but were shocked in silence.

"Hey guys were back." Natsu said halfheartedly. Then Maco walked over to them put his hand on Natsu shoulder looked him in the eye "We are all incredibly sorry for what you three endured I offer you my condolence and that of the whole guilds." Maco stopped talking for a second to look at the three slayers to see them wince at his comment but say nothing.

"Did you guys do what you needed to do?" He asked. Natsu and Gajeel nodded their heads while Wendy just looked down. "Did you guys hear what happened?" Maco continued. "Yes." Gajeel said like he was spitting out poison.

'Well at least I don't have to tell them about that' Maco thought. "Are you guys coming back to the guild?" he asked. "If you will allow us to stay." Wendy said stepping past the two older dragon slayers. The small blue haired mage still hadn't stopped looking at the floor. Maco walked over to her with a smile and said "Of course you guys are!" Maco exclaimed.

Maco enveloped the three dragon slayers in a hug. "It's good to have you guys back." Maco said. Soon the rest of the guild came out to welcome there three lost members back to the guild.

Everybody soon had smiles on their faces except for Gajeel who was frantically looking around for a certain mage in particular. Then he saw Jet and Droy but no Levi. Gajeel ran over towards the two mages starling them. "Tell me where is Levy?" Gajeel demanded grabbing both Jet and Droy. While also catching the entire guilds attention.

"I'm right here Gajeel put them down." Levy said walking over towards them. Gajeel dropped the two mages and turned around to face Levi. When he saw her he was shocked she had a cast on her right arm. "What happened?" Gajeel asked

"Oh yeah my arm . Well when Wendy came to fairy hills she kind of broke my arm." Levi said looking at said mage who was making her way towards her. Wendy approached Levi looked up at Levi and apologized. "I'm sorry Levi I didn't mean for any of that to happen. I was just so sad and mad I didn't want you to try and stop me. And if you will allow me I can speed up the healing process on your arm." Wendy said in a worried tone.

"It's okay Wendy really and I'd love that." Levy responded while hugging Wendy who began to cry. "Wendy whats wrong are you okay?" Levy asked letting go of her. "I'm fine it's just I'm happy." Wendy said with a smile. Wendy immediately went to work healing her arm while more members came up the the dragon slayers to offer them their condolences and to great them back.

Then Natsu started to notice who was missing. "Maco, who all went to the island?" Natsu asked silencing everyone in the guild. Maco took in a deep breath downed his mug and said "The master, Erza, Gildarts, Mira, Elfman, Freed, Bixslow, Evergreen, Lisanna, Gray, Juvia, Canna, and Lucy."

The guild was silent for a few moments till Natsu slammed his fist into a table. "Damn it I should have been then there I could of saved them." Natsu said. "Natsu it's not your fault Acnologia destroyed the entire island. This was the monster that Gildarts couldn't even beat." Maco said trying to convince Natsu that it wasn't his fault. "But I'm a dragon slayer." He said with tears coming down his face.

The guild was once again silent thinking about who all they lost. "Guys its getting late how about we call it a day and come back tomorrow." Wakaba said who was standing up. "Yeah sounds like a good idea." Maco said as he walked out of the guild with Romeo in tow.

"Oi Salamander where are you going to stay." Gajeel asked walking up to Natsu. "Oh yeah that's right I don't have a house any more I don't know I'll find something." "Then come stay the night at my place." Gajeel said. Natsu was shocked at Gajeel's offer and so was everyone else around the two. "Are you sure?" Natsu asked trying to see if this was a joke or something..

"Yeah I'm sure so come on man I want to go to bed." Gajeel said turning around to leave but was stopped by Wendy in his path. "Oi kid is everything okay?" He asked. "Gajeel could I stay with you guys too." She asked looking down at the ground.

"Why do you want to stay with us you have your place at fairy hills." But then Gajeel remembered that she was used to Carla living with her and that she would be lonely. "Sure kid." Gajeel said surprising more people.

"Who are you and what have you done with Gajeel!" Levy screamed shocked that Gajeel was being so nice. "Easy up shrimp, you could say I changed a bit while I was gone. Now I'm going to go to home and go to sleep. You guys coming?" Gajeel said as we walked off towards his house with Wendy and Natsu following him.

 **One week later**

It has been a weeks since Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel have returned to the guild. But Natsu and Wendy have not come back to the guild since they arrived. Gajeel still showed up every day trying to spend time with Levy.

During this time Gajeel opened up to the guild more and in turn they accepted him for the most part except for Jet and Droy who still didn't really trust the guy just yet. Nut it seemed that Levy had and him had been able to form a friendship.

Members of the guild asked Gajeel why the other two dragon slayers haven't come back to the guild yet and he would respond by saying something along the lines of they need time. Which was true for both Natsu and Wendy who had both lost many friends.

On this day the guild was still sad over the loss of so many of their member's epically since they were some of their strongest members. Already a decant amount of the members have left the guild to find different ones. And nobody has taken a quest since then they all have been moping around the guild for the past month.

If it wasn't for the masters massive reserve of jewels they would not of been able to pay the bills for this month. But they would only last a few more months at the rate they were going through the jewels.

Today was going to be a different many due to the fact that all three dragon slayers were coming to the guild looking pissed off. Natsu pushed open the doors followed by Gajeel and Wendy. "Wendy go grab us an S class mission me and Gajeel need to have a few words with the guild." Natsu said as he stood up on a table with Gajeel gaining everybody's attention.

"Listen up everybody me, Gajeel, and Wendy are going on an S class quest!" Natsu yelled out. "Natsu what the hell do you think you're doing you can't go on an S class quest." Maco declared.

"Listen up all of you we need to get stronger. The friends and family that we lost would be ashamed of what the guild has come too. Fairy Tail was known as the most powerful guild in all of Fiore, and now people look at us like were a joke. So when we get back all of you better be on a mission or there will be pain." Gajeel said with an evil smile while cracking his knuckles.

"You can't do something like that!" Yelled out Droy and Jet, but were silenced when Gajeel sent an iron pole flying in their direction. "You all have had more than enough time to grieve over the loss of our comrades. Now it is time to take action to show the world that Fairy Tail is not dead, that we are still alive and we will never die out. The mayor is talking about trying to get rid of us to so that he can put in a different guild to take our place and I for one won't let that happen. We are all going to get stronger so as to make sure this never happens again. Am I clear?" Natsu said silencing all protests.

"Natsu I got the job it's a monster slaying mission it shouldn't take us more than two weeks if we take a train and the reward is two million Jewels." Wendy said coming from the request board. Natsu and Gajeel jumped off the table and made their way out of the guild followed by Wendy who stopped and turned around before they all left. "I swear that if I find out that any of you did not go out on a job by the time I come back I will personally show you why dark guilds feared me." Wendy said with a smile as she walked out of the guild.

"Well shit what are we going to do master Maco." Wakaba said looking nerves. Maco walked over to the request board and pulled off a mission and headed towards the door. "Easy we are going to do what they said because they were right. If there is a single person still in this guild hall by the end of the day they will be punished. Everybody grab a request that includes you Nab." Maco said as he walked out of the guild.

With that being said every member walked up to the request board and grabbed a job including Nab who finally found the right job to do and also because he feared what Wendy would do. In under an hour everyone was out of the guild except Kinana. "Well I guess I get to go home early." She said as she began locking up the place.

 **In the middle of a forest**

There stood a large old house in the middle of a forest that that was supposed to have been forgotten but was currently filled with people yelling at one another. "Silence all of you!" Yelled out a man with a scar on his forehead, who was sitting at the head of a long table. "We are not here to argue amongst ourselves we are here to solve a very specific problem. And that problem is that In the past month five powerful dark guild fell to three, THREE mages from Fairy Tail. While also Grimoire Hearts was defeated by the same guild leaving a massive vacuum left in our order. We need to form another alliance." The man spoke.

"What about Tartarus?" Asked a tall man with an eye patch. The man with the scare laughed. "HA, HA, HA, HA. They don't care what we do just as long as we stay out of their way. They have their own goals that are separate from ours anyways." Said the man with the scar.

"So what is you purpose you called in all of us guild masters here for what reason, to build another dark guild alliance, or is there something else?" Another man asked. The man with the scar smiled as he stood up. "I have something like that in mind but more importantly we need to show these light guilds that we dark guilds are not something to be trifled with."

The man with the scar stood on the table and started walking. "For too long have light guilds been able to eradicate us with consequences. But that changes now. We are going to show those light guilds what happens when they take one of us out. We are going to attack and destroy five light guilds." The scare man said earning cheers from most of the people in the room.

"Who will we attack?" Asked a large man who was stroking his beard. The man with the scar looked at the large man and laughed. "Ha, Ha, HA. That's easy we are going after guilds who have caused us the most trouble: Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, Mermaid Heel, Quatro Cerberus, and of course Fairy Tail."

"What about Sabertooth recently they have been causing us problems should we go after them too?" Questioned the large man. "No we will not bite off more than we can handle. We will take care of these few guilds then we will make our move on any other guild that tries to oppose us. Then we will take down the magic council itself. ARE YOU WITH ME!" The scar man said.

Everybody was now cheering even more for this plan, they all wanted to make these light guilds pay and they didn't care about the costs. "Tonight we feast and in two weeks we attack and show the world that you can't mess with us dark guilds and get away with it." The scar man said with a smirk earning more cheers as people began to try and plan on the attack.

'This was too easy, I already have them eating out of my hands and I barley had to use my magic at all. With these twenty four dark guilds I will make Fairy Tail pay.' The scar man thought as he stepped down from the table and beckoned the guild masters over to plan the attack.

* * *

 **So as you realized Natsu and his friends are not out of the woods yet and more heartach still awaits our dragon slayers along with a lot of over powered fight scenes. I hope you all enjoyed my story.  
**


	11. Dragons nest

**Hey guys here you go hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

It had been two weeks since Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy left to do their S class mission. This took them less than a week to do due their massive power up. For the remaining of the time the three dragon slayers trained and they also tried to perfect dragon overdrive.

For the most part their journey was a success. The dragon slayers had finished the mission and since it was in the middle of the forest they didn't destroy anything of value so they were able to keep the whole reward. They had trained vigorously increasing their power while also gaining more control over overdrive which showed them there was a whole lot more to be discovered in that technic.

On the bad side for some reason all three dragon slayers now would get motion sickness for some reason. At first Natsu was ecstatic about learning this but then learned that Wendy could no longer cast Troia on him that made him wail and start barfing as the train moved.

The three dragon slayers entered the Fairy Tail guild hall and they realized something there was laughter and music flowing through the guild which brought smiles to their faces. "HEY GUYS WERE BACK DID YOU ALL GO ON A QUEST OR TWO?" Natsu yelled out as he entered the guild followed by Gajeel and Wendy.

"Hey Natsu how was your mission and yeah every person went on at least one missions. Hell Nab went on three and was going to go on another one but we stopped him so that we could all be here when you got back." Maco said with a grin.

"Awesome that's great it looks like Fairy Tail is going to be on top again in no time at the rate were going. Oh yeah the mission was easy it only took us like three days to complete so we used the rest of the time to train." Natsu said with a smile.

Maco then stood up and yelled "LISTEN UP EVERYBODY I GOT SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO SAY." The guild started to quiet down to hear their new master speak. "Listen we have had bad times but now with the return of our dragon slayers I truly believe that those times are over. If it wasn't for these three coming into the guild and threatening us go and do missions who knowns what would of happened to us. Hell even Nab started doing missions. So I say that we truly have had enough time to morn and that today we party to celebrate our friends and family that have gone, and also to celebrate a new FAIRY TAIL!" Yelled out Maco as he raised his right hand in the Fairy Tail signal.

Every single person was standing up cheering raising their own signal. "NOW LETS PARTY!" Natsu yelled while punching Gajeel who bumped into Droy and Jet which in turn started a guild wide brawl. 'Natsu we couldn't have done this without you so you better not leave us again.' Maco thought as he downed his drink and entered in the brawl himself.

Natsu was once again happy his family was back to the way it used to be even if it was smaller now. He could see joy on everyone's face it brought a tear of happiness to his eye. Natsu was just about to send Gajeel flying when he smell vast amounts of people headed straight for the guild.

'I wonder why people are coming to the guild and I don't smell I recognize from the town but a few of their scents I recognize where have I met them before. ' Natsu thought as he walked to the front of the doors. "Oi Salamander you running away come and fight me." Gajeel challenged running straight for Natsu with his fist cocked but stopped when the smell hit him.

"SHIT DARK GUILDS INCOMING!" Gajeel cried out activating his iron scales. 'That's where the smell is from.' Thought Natsu as he started to head out of the guild followed by the other two dragon slayers. The guild went silent and out of shock to hear this and didn't understand what was happening.

"Natsu Gajeel what are you guys talking about?" Maco asked breaking the silence. "A shit tone of dark mages is coming this way. I can smell some dark mages that were in the all those dark guilds we fought." Gajeel said as he began opening the door.

"Yeah and there has to be at least 400 hundred of them and they will be here in about five minutes we will take care of it." Natsu said lighting his fists on fire. "Natsu are you telling me that these are the same bastards that attacked you guys earlier?" Maco said standing up with clenched fists.

"Yes they are and for attacking us they will die." Wendy said emotionlessly. They guild was stunned at what they heard Wendy said. The sweet young innocent girl had killed and was going to kill again.

Maco walked over to the dragon slayers followed by a worried looking Wakaba. "What do you need us to do? You guys have more experience in this sort of thing and you guys are the strongest ones in the guild at the moment." Maco asked.

One by one every member of the guild stood up and walked over to the dragon slayers. They all had a determined look in their eyes. They were going to defend their home if it was the last thing they were going to do.

"Alright listen, me and Gajeel are going to go slow them down while the rest of you defend the town. But if you see these mages you have to give them everything you have or people will die." Natsu said. "Natsu what about me you can't expect me to stay here do you?" Wendy asked tilting her head.

"I expect you to stay with our friends and keep them safe and take on any dark mages that get past us." The pink haired mage said. "Oi Salamander we going cause the bad guys are getting closer and closer." Gajeel said standing by the exit.

Natsu nodded and started heading out of the guild followed shortly by Gajeel who stopped due to a pair of small arms wrapped around his waist. Gajeel turned around and saw that it was Levy that was holding him. "Be careful Gajeel." Levy said surprising Gajeel. "Don't worry shrimp I'll be back latter." Gajeel said with a smirk before he turned around and walked out of the guild following Natsu towards the hoard of incoming dark mages.

"Alright everybody let's get everybody away from the fighting!" Maco yelled running out of guild followed by every other member as they started taking people away from the edge of town towards the center. 'I hope you guys know what you're doing.' Wendy thought as she stood atop a building watching the horde of dark mages coming towards the town.

"AAAAHHHHHHH!" Screamed out a woman from the crowd below catching Wendy's attention. When she looked she saw a group of people dying and in the middle was a group of dark mages. Wendy could tell due to the weapons in their hands and the blood coating their cloaks.

"Damn it. SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy screamed out blasting the dark mages as she jumped down on top of them blasting them with full force. When Wendy landed on the ground she landed in a pile of mush which was the only thing left of the dark mages.

Wendy went around the town following the sounds of screaming and the smell of blood to find any dark mages that were already in the town. 'How did we not sense them and how did they get past Natsu and Gajeel.' She wondered seeing a massive fire ball erupt from the edges of town.

Wendy had just taken care of another group of dark mages by taking suffocating them when she heard the screams of pain from members of Fairy Tail. "No not again." She said taking off in the direction of the screams.

When Wendy arrived she saw Maco, Wakaba, Laki, and Warren looking beat up and angry standing in the center of a street covered in the bodies of dark mages. Wendy approached her friend's smiling that they were all okay till Maco fell to his knees crying holding a young boys body.

'No he can't be.' Wendy thought as she ran towards Maco hoping the person was still alive so she could heal him. Wakaba noticed Wendy coming towards them first. "Wendy we need your help its Romeo he was trying to help but he got hit by a dark mages attack." He said confirming her fears.

Wendy ran straight to Romeo and grabbed him right from Maco and started pumping all the magical energy she had into Romeo hoping that it would bring him back. After a minute of nothing happening Warren grabbed Wendy's shoulder stopping her from continuing. Wendy stood up and walked away from the group as sadness took over her as she screamed out in pain.

Maco picked up his son and cried while Wakaba stood beside him crying as well. Laki and Warren were crying two over the loss of the young boy. Warren picked his head up and screamed "MORE INCOMING!" And if on que about twenty dark mages came running down the street. Wendy was about to unleash pure hell on the dark mages but was beat to it by a massive wave of flames consuming all of the dark mages.

Wendy turned around expecting to see Natsu but was surprised to see Maco was the one that had unleashed the flames. Maco put his son down and started down the street looking for more dark mages followed shortly by Wakaba, while Laki and Warren stayed with Romeo. Wendy knew what they were all feeling for she had felt it before.

Wendy walked over to Maco and was about to say something but was stopped by Maco. "Wendy I know there was nothing you could do. All I ask is that you let me do this I need to take out as many of those dark mages as I can." Maco finished by turning away from her followed by Wakaba. "Il keep an eye on him." Wakaba said whipping a tear from his face and lit up his pipe.

Wendy understood and started to walk off in a different direction till she heard Gajeel unleash his roar in the city. 'Why is he here shouldn't he be back out there with Natsu?' Wendy thought looking over to the area she heard Gajeel then back over to the edge of town where another pillar of fire erupted.

'I guess I should go see if Gajeel needs any help.' She thought as she ran off in the direction towards Gajeel. Wendy ran towards Gajeel and killed any dark mages that got in her way. Some of them were strong but for the most part all of the dark mages were cannon fodder. 'Where are all of the strong mages?' She thought. Wendy was almost too where Gajeel was she could hear fighting multiple opponents and it sounded like he was injured and fading fast.

Wendy ran as fast as she could and ran out into a street littered with dead dark mages and standing in the middle of on top of a small pile of bodies stood Gajeel in his overdrive form ripping a man in two.

 **Cut to Gajeel and Natsu when they left the guild**

The two dragon slayers ran as fast as they could towards the oncoming herd of dark mages. 'Why does this have to happen now of all times just when we were getting back on our feet.' Natsu thought making himself even angrier.

The two dragon slayers reached the edge of town and saw the horde of dark mages incoming knowing that there was no way that they could stop all of them from entering the town. "Gajeel we have to hit them with everything we have to thin their ranks out so that the rest of Fairy Tail can finish off the ones that get past us." Natsu said engulfing his body in flames.

"No problem Salamander let's make these fuck's regret coming here." Gajeel responded. The two slayers charged towards the incoming horde closing the gap till there was only twenty meters between them.

"FIRE DRAGON!"  
"IRON DRAGON!"  
"ROAR!" The iron and fire dragon slayers yelled out completely demolishing the front part of the army, and cut straight through the mass of dark mages splitting them into two sections separated by a blast of fire and iron. Screams could be heard from the dying dark mages as they were either burned alive or torn apart by iron.

When Gajeel and Natsu cut their attacks they automatically attacked the army now separated down the middle by fire. Natsu attacked the right side letting flames stream off his body burning anybody alive that got to close to him. While Gajeel dove into the left side swinging his iron poles in every direction pulverizing every dark mage he could.

The two dragon slayers continued to hold off the massive horde of dark mages at bay for a few minutes until all of the dark mages rust them at once. Natsu and Gajeel did the best that they could do but still small groups of dark mages made it past them. It started out as a group of five, then ten, then there was a steady stream of dark mages making it past the two dragon slayers who were now engaged with dark guild masters and mages that were as strong as any S class mage.

Natsu was giving it all he had there was just too many opponents coming towards him at once. He knew that some mages were slipping by but none of them seemed to be any threat. All of the dark mages that were remotely strong were currently fighting him and Gajeel. 'Where do they keep coming from?' He thought as he grabbed a man's face and lit him on fire.

Natsu looked over at where Gajeel was but all he could see was a mob of dark mages surrounding something while cries of pain were coming from the center. Natsu knew that those cries did not belong to Gajeel but to the attacking dark mages. Natsu could also hear Wendy and other Fairy Tail mages in the city fighting dark mages.

Natsu thought everything was going fine till he heard a scream of pain echo from Levy. Natsu flared out his power engulfing everything around him in flames so that he could make his way back into Magnolia to save Levy.

"I GOT LEVY!" Gajeel screamed at Natsu as he ran straight through the opposing mages with his iron sword. "Well I guess it looks like I can't hold back anymore." The fire mage said as he began to unleash pure unrivaled furry on his opponents incinerating everything that his flames touched. "CRIMSON LOTUS EXPLODING FLAME BLADE!" The pink haired mage cried out incinerating a third of the remaining force.

Natsu dropped to his knees out of pure exhaustion having put the last of his strength into that last attack. The dark mages noticing that their foe was weak rushed in to finish him off. "THIS IS WHAT YOU WEAK ASS LIGHT GUILDS GET FOR MESSING WITH DARK GUILDS!" Yelled out a large man as he pulled back his magic coated fist to strike Natsu down.

But Natsu caught the fist with ease laughing at the man's futile effort. "HAHAHAHA you call us weak do you know what all Fairy Tail has done what all I have done in the past few months?" Natsu said as he stood up and tore the large man's had clean off making him cry out in agony.

Natsu then felt the power surge through his body while that one feeling started to creep back into his mind filling him with rage and unbelievable strength. "What the hell are you?" Cried out the large man while he watched Natsu turn into a beast covered in red scales and razor claws.

"He's a monster!" A man cried out right before Natsu appeared right in front of him and tore out his heart. "A monster no, for I am a DRAGON!" Natsu roared out after engaging into the overdrive. With that being said Natsu tore apart the remaining mages with ease. Natsu had eliminated the remaining dark mages in no time at all.

'Well it seems I am out of targets now to hunt down the remaining ones left in the city.' Natsu thought as he raced into town to find more dark mages but he couldn't find any alive they were all dead. Natsu then spotted Wendy and Gajeel down in the middle of the street with the rest of the Fairy Tail gang. 'Guess I might as well say hi.' He thought.

Natsu ran up to his friends while letting his overdrive slip away turning him back to normal. "Hey guys how did it go on your end?" The pink haired mage asked. When no one answered him but a few turned towards him while only Gajeel walked up to him with Wendy close behind.

Natsu knew immediately that something bad had happened but he had no idea how bad until Gajeel spoke. "Natsu a lot more dark mages made it past us than we thought. A lot of people died including Fairy Tail mages."

 **Cut back right before Gajeel ran off into the city**

Gajeel was currently pulling one of his Iron poles out of a dark mage while slicing another four in half with his sword arm. 'This guys are too easy me and Salamander should have this all wrapped up in another ten minutes.' He thought.

Then Gajeel heard a scream that made him stop in his tracks. "Levy." Gajeel whispered knowing that she was in trouble. Gajeel heard a loud explosion coming over from Natsu and saw that he had burned everything between him and the city letting him know that Natsu heard it too.

"I GOT LEVY!" Gajeel roared as he ran straight towards Magnolia completely eviscerating anything that was in his path. He had to get to her he would not let her die he was going to save her no matter what he did.

Gajeel was getting closer he heard her scream again along with a cry coming from Droy. 'I'm almost there Levy just hold on a little longer.' He thought as he ran straight though a building and on the other side he saw a group of thirty dark mages cornering team shadow gear. Levy was barley holding on with Jet standing right beside her with a stab wound in his chest holding a knife coated in blood. Droy though was laying down on the ground bleeding out severely from a massive chest wound.

"LEAVE MY FRIENDS ALONE!" Gajeel cried out fully entering overdrive letting the power overwhelm him. The dark mages turned around to see what was behind them but it was too late. Gajeel tore through the group of in no time at all, they had no chance.

After Gajeel tore the head off of the last dark mage he walked up to Levy who stood in pure shock of what she had just seen. Jet and Droy too were shocked but mostly they felt fear of what Gajeel was going to do next.

"Are you okay?" Gajeel hissed out as he advanced towards the group causing Jet to take a step back. "Don't worry I can control this. Well sort of." He growled/hissed. "What is this Gajeel?" Levy asked. "This is over drive and I better start turning it down before I lose control." He responded while letting the scales fade away as he turned back to himself.

"Gajeel are you okay!" Cried out Wendy as she dropped from a building and ran over to them. "Wendy you need to help Droy I don't know how much linger he can last." Levy said pointing at the gasping Droy who was lying in a puddle of blood.

Wendy ran over to Droy and placed her hands over his wound and let her healing magic seep into Droy. Wendy continued this for a few minutes while Droy tried to stay awake. During this time nobody else spoke a word hopping that Droy would pull through.

Wendy than picked up her hands and wiped away the blood on Droy's chest showing that she had closed the wound. "Wendy thank you I owe you." Droy said and was about ot continue speaking but was stopped by Wendy. "Don't speak you need to rest." Droy nodded his head and closed his eyes as he tried to rest.

"Thank you Wendy so much." Levy said hugging the young mage. "It's no problem at least I was able to save one person tonight." Wendy said with a frown. The other mages looked at her with concerned looks "What do you mean?" Jet asked. Before Wendy could respond Maco came walking towards them carrying Romeo in his arms followed by Wakaba, Laki, Warren, Nab who was helping Reedus walk, Max who was being helped by Alzack, Bisca was right behind them with her right arm in a sling, and a few other Fairy Tail Mages.

Maco walked right in front of them and sunk to his knees. "We are all that's left there were too many dark mages. They killed so many civilians, Vijeeter, and my son." Maco said with tears coming down his face. "I am a failure as a father and as a guild master. If I was stronger." Maco stopped and fell to ground crying his eyes out.

Maco was not the only one crying at the moment every single person there was crying even Gajeel had tears coming down from his face. "Hey guys how did it go on your end?" Natsu called out making the group freeze. A few people looked over at Natsu but nobody said anything at all.

'Guess I have to tell him.' Gajeel thought as he walked over towards the pink haired mage who had begun to understand what was going on. Gajeel stood right in front of Natsu with Wendy right behind him who was still crying. "Natsu a lot more dark mages made it past us than we thought. A lot of people died including Fairy Tail mages."

"Who?" Natsu said in a cold voice. "Romeo, Vijeeter, and a few other mages didn't make it out and the rest of us got messed up really bad." Gajeel said. Natsu fell to his knees with tears streaming down his face.

"WHY DOES THIS HAVE TO HAPPEN TO US? FIRST OUR EXCEEDS THAN TENROU ISLAND NOW THIS. THIS IS TOO MUCH WE HAVE TO END THIS." Natsu yelled out with letting a massive pillar of fire erupt from his mouth straight into the sky. "We are going to find the fuckers that are behind this and make them pay. Then we are going after every single dark guild so that is never happens again!" He screamed out while slamming his fists into the ground.

Maco stood up and walked over to Natsu. "Natsu I failed as guild master but you are the strongest one here. You can protect our family better than I could. Please become the guild master." Maco begged Natsu. Natsu was shocked that Maco had decided to give him the title of guild master but he knew that Maco was right.

Natsu stood up and walked over to Romeo's corpse and said "I will become guild master under four conditions. One for the next four months we will train nonstop to become stronger. Two we will kill any dark mage that we come across and we will hunt them down across all of Fiore till they are no more. Three we will never blame ourselves again for the chaos and death caused by dark guilds. And number four we will never ever forget those that we have lost. Is that acceptable?" Natsu said as he stood up and turned away from the guild.

"I agree to those terms." Gajeel said speaking up before anybody else could. Next was Wendy than Maco soon every member of Fairy Tail had agreed to what Natsu had purposed. "Good we will bury the dead in three days in the meantime tend to the wounded and somebody alert the magic counsel on what happened here." Natsu said as he began to walk away.

Soon every member was either in the infirmary or helping out around town. Maco had alerted the magic counsel to tell them what happened but the magic counsel said that four other magic guilds had been attacked to. Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale were hit but they had minimal casualties. It seemed as though the dark guilds did not expect much of an resistance from those two guilds but were proven wrong. Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus were another story. Mermaid Hell was taken completely by surprise only two mages made it out alive. But none of the dark mages made it out alive. Quatro Cerberus only one mage was alive. Apparently the dark mages attacked during a drinking contest and most of the guild was too hammered to do anything except for one mage who barely made it out of there. It seemed as though half of the dark mages were sent directly towards Fairy Tail.

When Natsu heard this he was even more enraged but he was happy that the Magic counsel declared that now any actions taken against a dark guild were fully permitted and that the ruin knights would be at their disposal. Even all ten of the wizard saints were called into deal with this threat.

Natsu said in the master's office with Maco who was now his aid. It had been a week since the attack. The funerals had happened it was just more tears, heartache, and more swearing for vengeance. The training had already started as well. At this rate most of the mages power would triple by the time they would strike.

Maco was currently trying to tell Natsu everything that he could about what the council told him he could and could not do. Natsu being enraged stood up and looked out over his guild and said out loud "This is war we do what we must."

* * *

 **Hey guys so yeah I killed Romeo yeah I also was originally going to kill Droy and Bisca too but I thought that was too much. So yeah I am going to do like 2-3 more chapters following this current track then I will sip right up to the Tenrou island return. Also I should have the next chapter up in a few days. Hope you guys enjoyed it and please don't hate me.  
**


	12. Chapter 12

It has been a month since the attack and a lot has happened. They guild has immersed itself in training and results prove that the training is working. Gajeel and Levy have become a couple to the disappointment of Droy and Jet. During this time the king announced the first Grand Magical Games will be held in a few months. Which Natsu thought was complete crap considering that there was a actual guild war going on across the country and the king had done shit to stop it.

The only guild he knew that were competing was a guild called Sabertooth. Those fools acted like they were the strongest things ever they even had their own two dragon slayers. Those fools had mocked Fairy Tail and all of the other guilds that got attacked calling them weak. This enraged Fairy Tail and the other guild to no end but they had to train and they weren't letting anything get in their way.

Currently Natsu was sitting up in the master's office going over the reports of the dark guild strongholds located across the country. Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus, and a few other guilds have formed a coalition and were attacking any and all dark guild bases that they came across with help from ruin knights and a few extra wizard saints.

It turned out that taking down all of these dark guilds was a lot harder than they thought. Master Bob had all but begged him to send people to help them out and a few days ago Natsu had told him that the guild needs more time to train. Master Bob had respected his answer and left him alone but the council hounded him like crazy to get into the fight.

"Natsu we need you down here!" Maco yelled out as he burst into the guild hall followed by three mages. Natsu stood up from his desk and walked down to the first floor of the guild hall to see what had happened. He knew that nothing bad had happened so he was a bit more confused. Then Natsu saw the three mages that were standing behind Maco. One of them surprisingly was Millianna who was standing next a girl that looked around the age of 16 (I have no idea how old she is so yeah) she wore a white blazer with a white skirt, black tights, and white knee high boots. Her hair was dark purple she wore a white head band with a bow on top of her head. In one of her hands she held a sheathed sword that she gripped with all of her life.

The other mage was a large muscular man roughly around the same age maybe a little older. He was wearing baggy brown pants, and on his arms he had blue armor plating. But he wore no armor on his chest or anywhere else.

"Hey Millianna what are you doing here?" Natsu asked having no clue what was going on. "Natsu these are the survivors from Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus." Maco said making Natsu's smiling face turn to a frown. "I see I am sorry for all of your losses. Is there anything I can do for you three?" Natsu said while he clenched his fists remembering the day of the attack.

Millianna looked as though she was about to speak but the other girl beat her to it. "My name is Kagura I am or was from Mermaid Heel me and my friend Millanna are hear because we heard what you and the other two dragon slayers here are capable of. We want to join your guild so that you can train us to get stronger to be able to make those dark mages responsible for the death of our guild." The girl now known as Kagura said staining Natsu in his eyes.

"I see and what about you?" Natsu said indicating towards the male who drinking out of some sort of bottle that reeked of alcohol. "Names Bacchus I'm from Quatro Cerberus and I want the same thing as those two." Bacchus said pointing over towards Kagura and Millanna.

"I see than I accept you three into our guild Maco get their guild marks. And when you three have your guild marks come meet me out in the forest where everybody else it training you should be able to hear it." Natsu said while he walked past the three new members of Fairy Tail towards the door.

The three new mages were shocked that they got into this guild so easy without any tests or anything. "Is that really it?" Kagura said dumb founded that it was this easy. "Yeah what did you three expect a battle to the death or something Maco said while pulling out the guild markers. "Well I expected something more Wild but this will have to do." Bacchus said as he placed his new guild mark where his old one had been. While Kagura and Millianna did the same thing as well.

"What if we were dark mages that were trying to get inside of Fairy Tail it would be too easy with how trusting he is." Kagura said after putting on her new gild mark. "Girl it's actually quite the opposite. Since Natsu is a dragon slayer he has incredible heightened senses he knows when you lie and so he knew that you three were telling the truth. Also you guys when you see what Natsu has in store for you as training it will prove to him what our intentions are." Maco said with a wicked grin.

"Why do I have a bad feeling about this." Millianna said with a bit of fear in her voice. "Now you three need to go out to the forest to train with the rest of the guild so follow me I'll take you there it's about time I got back there anyways." Maco said walking towards the door followed by the three new additions to Fairy Tail.

 **Five hours later**

The guild had finished training for the day and had crawled back into the guild hall to tend to their new bruises and wounds. The three new recruits were no exception to that even though they joined halfway through the training. The only ones that were able to walk it off were Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy.

"Ge (huff puff) Natsu did you have (pant pant) did you have to go that hard with the new guys they look like they might die." Maco panted out as he tried to sit up at the bar along with Wakaba.

"They can take it and they need it." Natsu responded indicating towards the three new members who were barely able to sit down without them falling to the ground. Bacchus was currently trying to drink from his container of alcohol but he kept shaking causing it to spill all over him. "That (pant) was (pant) wild." Bacchus said while he passed out on a table.

Millianna had passed out on the table mumbling something about cats. While Kagura was sitting straight up trying to not look exhausted which was kind of working. She also looked like she was taking it the best out of all of the members of the guild save for the dragon slayers.

Gajeel walked over Natsu at the bar ordered a drink and taped Natsu on the shoulder to get his attention. "Oi Salamander do you think that it was a good idea to bring those three into the guild, I can practically feel the rage coming off them especially that Kagura chick." Gajeel asked.

"Of course I do. If we didn't those three would of gone off and attacked those dark guilds like we did but I doubt they would survive it. Can you blame them we were the same way not to long ago and we barely made it out alive, they need our help and we need more members." Natsu responded watching the three new members.

"I guess I can deal with that but still we need to keep an eye on them to make sure they don't do anything too stupid." They black haired dragon slayer said as he gnawed on a piece of iron. "I know but what I want to know is what happened when they were attacked. The council gave me the basics of the attack but I want to know how it all went down." Natsu said.

"Yeah same here I want to know how those two girls managed to survive and kill all of the dark mages, same with that dude over there." Gajeel responded pointing over to said mage. "Yeah, I know that they all are strong especially Kagura and Bacchus who were both S class mages in their old guild." The pink haired mage said while he stared into his drink.

After a few hours of recuperating the guild decided that it was time to call it a day and go to their homes. Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy were about to go to Gajeel's house since all three of them now lived together now. When Natsu noticed that the new additions to the guild seemed a bit lost. "Hey do you guys have a place to stay for the night?" Natsu said grabbing the attention of the three new mages.

"No I did not think about that until now." Kagura said with Millianna right behind her. "I was just going to try to find somewhere to sleep." Bacchus said while he was scratching his head. Natsu and Wendy both looked at Gajeel who seemed annoyed and knew what the other two dragon slayers wanted him do.

He did have the room for three more members since him and Natsu had added more rooms to his house practically tripling its size. At first they built more rooms so that Natsu and Wendy would have their own room but then they just kept building more rooms because they bought more supplies then they needed resulting in two extra rooms.

"Fine." Gajeel said as he turned around and started walking to his shared house. 'Soon Il have the whole damn guild sleeping under my roof.' He thought. "What did he mean by that?" Millianna asked. "It means that you guys can stay with us we have two spare rooms so Kagura and Millianna are going to have to share a room if that's okay?" Wendy said with a smile on her face.

"Really why are you offering this you barely know us?" Kagura said who was thinking this had to be some sort of trap. "Because we are guild mates and we look out for each other." Natsu said nonchalantly. This surprised the three mages that Natsu and them already had trusted them.

"Im in if you guys are being serious." Bacchus said as he picked up his pack and his way over towards the dragon slayers. "Come on Kagura lets go I know Natsu he was the one that I told you that defeated Jellal." Millianna asked Kagura while she was pulling on her sleeve.

"That was you." Kagura asked with tear coming down her face. "Yeah but I had to eat a chunk of etherion to be able to gain enough strength to do so." Natsu responded wondering why Kagura looked like she was on the verge of tears.

"We would be delighted to stay with you, but Natsu I would like to talk to you alone if you don't mind." Kagura asked. "Sure I don't have a problem with it Wendy can you show Bacchus and Millianna to the house while Kagura and I talk?" The fire mage asked. Wendy looked a bit uneasy at the question but agreed to it none the less. Soon Natsu and Kagura were alone outside the guild hall.

"So what can I do for you?" Natsu asked having no clue what was going on. "It is about the tower of Heaven Millianna told me what happened there and I need to thank you for what you have done." She responded looking Natsu in the eyes. "Don't worry about it I just did what anybody else would have done." Natsu responded wondering why she was thanking him for stopping Jelllal when even the magic council didn't thank him.

"Let me explain my brother was in the tower and Jellal killed him, his name was Simon." Kagura said with more tears coming down from her face. Natsu looked down in anger and despair knowing exactly who she was talking about. "Kagura I am sorry to hear that. Your brother truly was a good man he never did believe in Jellal's lies. I wish I would of acted sooner to defeat him so that your brother would still be here I am truly sorry I wish I could of done more." Natsu said looking down at anger remembering that fateful day.

"It's okay I know that you tried your hardest then but I have to know I heard a rumor that you guys ended up working with that man and defended him from the council explain." Kagura demanded in a stern tone gripping her sword.

"I see this is going to take some time how about we find somewhere to sit." Natsu said as he started walking towards a bench with Kagura a step behind him determined to find answers. Once they sat down Natsu took in a deep breath and started telling his tale of what happened with the Oracion Seis. Then he got to the part of when Jellal came back and how he lost his memories and that if it was not for Jellal's help they most likely would have lost and he would of lost to Zero when he fought him if it wasn't for Jellal's intervention.

"I see." Kagura said after Natsu finished speaking. Kagura sat there motionless displaying no emotions at all but in her mind she didn't know what to think of all. She wanted somebody to blame for Simon's death but after hearing about Jellal and how he had memory of the atrocity's he had committed she didn't know what to do.

"Then who do I hold responsible for my brother's death." She said after a brief period of silence. "Well Jellal was actually was possessed by followers of Zeref to do all of that. I don't know who did it but once I find out who is responsible I am personally going to rip them apart." Natsu said with clenching his fists.

"Are you saying that somebody else is responsible for my brother's death and countless other lives?" Kagura said gripping her sword even tighter. "Yes but we don't know who is responsible. But now that you know the truth about Jellal tell me do you still want to punish him for what he has done even though he had no control over his actions?" Natsu asked.

Kagura sat there stunned at this new information trying to wrap her head around it. "I d-don't Know." Kagura stuttered out. Natsu and Kagura sat there for the next few minutes in silence until Kagura spoke up. "Natsu do you promise that you will help train me to be able to take my vengeance?"

Natsu stood up and turned around to face Kagura. "Kagura I will train you and anybody who wants to get stronger. What you do with that power and knowledge is up to you. But if you dare harm any innocent person in any way I will personally find you and destroy you. Do you understand?" Natsu said in a low but stern tone that filled her with a mix of fear and respect.

After a few moments of silence Kagura stood up and looked him in the eye. "Yes I do so please teach me." Kagura said. "Alright then but you must tell me how did you and Millianna survive the attack and kill all of the dark mages?" Natsu asked.

"Even though it has been around a month since the attack I still do not like to talk about that night I wish I could forget it but yet I remember it so vividly as though it just happened mere moments ago." Kagura said while she looked down at her feet.

"I can understand how hard it is for you but I need to know what happened the report the council sent me has very little details about the attack." He responded in a calm voice. Kagura looked back up at Natsu and began to arrange her thoughts as she thought back to that day where her family had been destroyed again.

"I was sparring in the training room with Millianna and a few other mages when we heard a loud explosion coming from the main hall. After the explosion I started to make my way to the guild hall to see what could of caused that noise but then I stopped when I heard screaming and laughter. I heard my fellow guild mates scream and cry out and I a loud sickening laughter that cut through their cries and screams like a knife. Everybody in the training room straight towards the guild hall as fast as they could to help out even Millianna but I froze." Kagura then stopped talking as tears began to stream down her face.

"I froze. I should have been there to help out my friends and my family, but I froze on the spot. The screams sent me back to my village when I was little and we were being raided by followers of Zeref. I just froze remembering that this is exactly how it happened last. This was how I lost my friends and my brother and I was terrified I was so scarred that I couldn't even move. I don't know how long I stayed standing there until I heard Millianna scream out for help. After that I ran into the guild hall and saw that most of my friends were either dead or dying and then I was filled with rage. I took my sword out of its sheath and killed every single dark mage there. The last thing I remember was seeing a dark mage about to plunge his sword into Millianna then I can't remember anything till I woke up next morning in hospital with ruin knights asking me questions." Kagura stopped talking and fell to the ground bawling her eyes out as she sobbed over having to remember losing her family once again.

Natsu stood there looking down at the crying mage trying to decide what he should do to comfort her. 'I hope she doesn't hit me for this.' He thought as he crouched down and picked her up bridal style. Natsu carried her over to the bench and sat down holding her as she sat there in his lap crying. They sat there for a good ten minutes till Kagura realized what she was doing and that Natsu was holding her.

"I'm sorry for you to see me in this state please forgive me." Kagura said as she tried to get out of Natsu's grasp. "Don't apologize it's not your fault for what happened and it's okay to cry it lets you know that your still human. And don't worry about anybody taking offense to your crying at Fairy Tail we all are pretty used to somebody crying at some point or another due to our recent losses." Natsu responded not letting Kagura go.

"Natsu why are you not letting me go?" Kagura asked while she wiped away the last of her tears. "Humph sorry I didn't realize I was still holding onto you." He responded letting Kagura go while also gaining a little blush. "Is there anything else that you want to ask me?" Kagura asked as she tried to sit straight up in the bench. "No I believe that is all for tonight, how about we go get some shut eye cause tomorrow training is going to be just as bad as today." Natsu said sporting an evil grin that made Kagura's face go pail.

The two mages headed towards Gajeel's house where the other four mages were already sleeping not noticing that they were being watched. "Sir its true the survivors from Mermaid Heel and Quatro Cerberus have joined Fairy Tail and it looks like they are still just training, and they don't have any indication that they are going to be stopping any time soon to come fight us." A man in a cloak reported into a communication lacrima.

"Well that's too bad it looks like we are either going to have to attack these fairy's or we are going to have to draw them out and I think I know the perfect way to do just that." A man with a deep voice replied.

"Very well than master shall I stay here and continue to keep an eye on things or shall I return." The cloaked man said. "Stay and keep an eye on things but do not get caught or all will be lost." Replied the other man a commanding tone that made the cloaked man shiver in response.

"Very well master." The cloaked man said. "Good then keep me up to date on any new developments." The master said as he put communication lacrima down on the desk ending the conversation with his spy. 'Soon very soon I will be able achieve our dream brother.' The master thought as he traced the scars that covered his face.


	13. Dragon Games

**Hey guys sorry about not updating as much as I wanted to but I got Fallout 4 for Christmas so yeah I have been distracted for a bit. So here's the next chapter I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

It's been four months since Fairy Tail received their three new recruits from Quatro Cerberus and Mermaid Heel. During this time the guild has been training to get stronger each and every day. Natsu and Gajeel lead the training that proved to be harder than any of them ever thought possible.

Every mage showed massive improvement over this short time period. Maco, Wakaba, Jet, Droy, Laki, Warren, Kagura, Bacchus, and of course the dragon slayers were either on the level of an S class wizard or surpassed it.

During this time the war between the dark guilds and the light guilds allied with the magic counsel was going great that was if you believed the news that they were wiping out dark guilds all across the country. But Natsu new the truth he had been talking to master Bob who told him the truth. At first the light guilds were doing great taking out dark guild after dark guild but after a few months they barley were able to find and dark mages at all.

While the light guilds and councils were taking down small dark guild to prove that they were still in charge. A massive collective of dark guilds was formed struck cities at random all across the country and were gone before the council could send help.

Master Bob also told Natsu that they captured and interrogated a dark mage that was part of the collective. The dark mage told them that there master had something big planned that would make every living creature bow down to him and nothing would be able to stop him. Before they could get any more useful information from the dark mage he exploded killing everybody that was around him at the time.

The only reason that they had this information was because it was being recorded by serval recording lacrima and one of them barely survived the explosion. The recording also showed the dark mage had no knowledge of the explosion before it was too late. This was indicated by the dark mage screaming saying that he wouldn't tell them anything when magic circles began to appear on his body.

Nobody knows how the magic circles were activated or how they were not detected when the dark mage was arrested. The magic counsel tried to get the king to call of the Grand Magic Games and make every light guild join their cause to defeat this collective of dark guilds that were running rampant across the country. But the king turned them down saying that he would not be intimidated by any dark mages and that the magic counsel should be able to handle this on their own.

Natsu was now getting more pressure than ever to have Fairy Tail join the magic counsel and all the other legal guilds in the hunt for the dark guilds. Now it wasn't just master Bob but almost every guild master that was working to stop the dark guilds even the magic counsel had asked him to join. Hell even his own members wanted to get in on the action it was driving him crazy.

Here Natsu was sitting at the bar trying to enjoy his food while Maco and Wakaba were on one side of him telling him that they should get into the fight. While on the other side of him Millianna and Bacchus were saying that they needed to go out and make those dark mages pay for what they have done.

Natsu sighed as he stood up from the bar as he decided that he wasn't going to be able to eat in peace down here again. He picked up his food as he walked up towards his office to get away from the constant annoyance of his guild members cries for war.

He knew how felt he lost people he cared about too but they just weren't ready for it yet. Yes, everybody had increased their magic power drastically, and yes quite a few of them are now at the level of an S class Wizard.

But he knew they weren't ready and Gajeel and Wendy were right behind him and surprisingly enough so was Kagura and a few other mages. As Natsu made his way up the stairs he stopped and looked over his guild and what he saw made him smile.

Everybody was doing something. Some people were talking and eating while some were yelling at one another and even a few had started fighting which he knew would result in guild wide brawl. Everybody was doing something nobody was mopping around bout the past or brooding in anger and it made him smile.

As he looked over the guild he saw that even the new people were involved that had joined in the guild in the past few months. Soon after Kagura, Millanna, and Bacchus joined the guild more mages came to the guild asking to be accepted so that they can make the dark mages pay for what they have done.

It was a sad truth that more light guilds were being targeted and destroyed and the survivors would either go after the dark mages on their own and die in a futile attempt for revenge or they would join the magic councils efforts in taking out the dark guild collective. Sometimes though they would end up Joining Fairy Tail to become stronger.

They had ten new mages that fit this category that were from six different guilds. Even though all ten of them were trying hardest to get stronger only two of them really stuck out from the crowd.

One of them was a muscular man of average height with long black hair that went down to his shoulders named Ronan. He wore a white shirt that he always kept clean and would get enraged whenever it got dirty. He wore a pair of baggy black pants that had a few holes but he never complained about. On a chain on his neck he wore two silver rings that whenever somebody asked him about he would go quite and walk away. He wore no shoes and never complained about walking around barefoot. Always in by his side was a three foot long blade that he never let out of his sight. The strange thing about his blade was that he had no sheath for it and it had no hilt. The only thing representing a hilt on the blade was the first eight inches were wrapped with a white cloth .He was the only survivor of a guild named Breaking Steel.

At the time of the attack he was out on a solo mission an when he returned the only thing left of his guild were ashes and bodies that need to be buried. When he came to the guild he said that he wanted to join Fairy Tail because he believed that here he had the greatest chance at truly being able to grow strong enough to take revenge. His was an amazingly skilled swords man and could usually be seen sparing against Kagura who he always won. Natsu was pretty sure that he could even possible beat Erza. But his magic was being able to channel his energy into his blade and be able to cut anything.

The other promising mage was a seventeen year old Rachel a five foot five woman with short bleached hair. She had a scar go down diagonally from her forehead to her left eye. She usually wore a dark collared tank top with a white skull on it and black pants that went over her black combat boots. She was a very vocal person who wanted nothing more than to fight the dark guilds. She had a special type of magic that she called bone magic but besides that Natsu really didn't know that much about what her magic did. She came from a guild named White Rose with her thirteen year old brother Michal who knew the same magic but was considerably weaker.

Natsu looked over his guild that had now started a massive brawl that would probably destroy the guild if they kept it up much longer. Natsu then tried to look around for the one mage that he knew would stop the brawl before it got too bad. Then he gave his trade mark toothy grin as he saw a flash of blue drop from the rafters and land in the middle of guild blasting everybody against the wall with massive amounts of wind.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU IDIOTS THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Yelled a very angry sky dragon slayer. The rest of the guild was sprawled out all over the guild and were shaking in fear except for the other two dragon slayers who were trying to hold back their laughter.

"ARE YOU IDIOTS TRYING TO DESTROY THE GUILD!" Wendy yelled even louder as the guild hall began to fill with raging winds. Natsu was currently laughing his ass off at what was happening. No matter how many times he saw Wendy break up a guild wide brawl he still though it was historical that a small twelve year old girl became the new Erza.

As the winds picked up Natsu knew that somebody was going to have to stop her before she destroyed the guild. Natsu then looked over at Gajeel who was already walking towards Wendy as if this was an everyday occurrence which it kind of was.

Gajeel grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and said "Oi kid, knock it off or you will destroy the guild." With that Wendy called down and the winds died down while the guild members were still scattered all across the guild and a few were even whimpering in fear.

"Well is seems like Wendy was needed once again to calm down the guild?" Kagura said as she walked in. "Yeah and it was great, how did your mission go?" Natsu asked. "WAIT WHAT NATSU YOU SAID THAT WE WERENT DOING ANY MISSIONS WHAT THE HELL!" Maco yelled out pissed that he hasn't been able to go any missions recently.

"Yeah I sent them on a mission as a favor for the mayor so it wasn't anything serious." Natsu responded cutting through the yelling silencing everybody. "Now if you excuse me Il be in my office Kagura come up and give me the details of your mission."

Natsu continued upstairs with his food that had now gotten cold. "Can't get a moment of peace around here." He grumbled out under his breath. 'Man now I feel bad for all the times I caused Makarov all that hell.'

Natsu got up to his office and sat behind his desk and ate his food as he waited for Kagura to come on up. 'Hmph I wonder when Kagura will get here?' He thought as he ate. As if on cue the door opened up and Kagura came in and shut the door behind her.

"Good you're here did you talk to Master Bob?" Natsu asked as he put his now empty plate to the side. "Yes I did, but before I get to that why did you lie to the guild?"

"Easy if they found out that we were going to be joining the M C and all the other Light Guilds they would go crazy. Besides Gajeel and Wendy also know the truth."

"But why didn't you tell Maco he is your advisor?"

"He lost his son the second he finds out that we are going after those assholes he and the rest of the guild are going to take off running and we can't have that. Now tell me what did master Bob say about it?"

"I see and master Bob was extremely happy to hear that Fairy Tail would be joining the fight but he asked that instead of joining the main fighting force he asks that we go to crocus and compete in the games."

"And why in the hell would we do that?" Natsu asked sounding pissed.

"Master Bob told me that he believes that a massive attack is going to happen there."

"Then why is the magic counsel not sending mages there?"

"He told me that recently they have heard about a massive attack happening within the month and the only real target is Crocus and the Grand Magic Games. Once he told the magic counsel about his idea they didn't believe him they believe that they are right on the trail of man behind everything. So he wants us to go instead and if we go to compete nobody will ever be the wiser."

Natsu sat there thinking on what Kagura had just told him. He trusted Master Bob and Kagura with his life so he knows that everything she was saying was the truth. "Well I guess we have no choice the Grand Magic Games begin in two weeks lets go tell the guild the good news and hope that they don't try to kill me." Natsu said as he made his way towards the door.

Before he could make it to the door Kagura grabbed his wrist and pulled him towards her. "Don't worry they will do it because they trust you."

Natsu looked at Kagura and smiled as he pulled her into a hug. "But do you trust me?" He asked. Kagura looked up at Natsu smiled and kissed him. Natsu just smiled at and said "You are mine and I think it's time that we told the guild."

"Alright if you insist but I believe a few of them already know." She replied. Of course he knew who she was talking about. It was hard for six people to share a house and keep secrets from each other.

"Yeah I bet they do it's all thanks to last month with Gajeel and Levy damn perverts." Natsu said cringing at the memory wishing that image would leave his mind.

 **One month ago**

Natsu and Kagura were currently sitting in Natsu's small room just enjoying each other's company. The two mages started spending more time with each other almost immediately after they talked that night that they first met. At first it was sparring with each other and talking about their pasts. Soon they were always together whether it was relaxing or training.

On this day in particular most of the mages were taking it relatively easy with only doing one training session today. So Natsu was sitting on his bed holding Kagura as they just enjoyed one another's company. Just as Natsu was about to say something he heard a loud scream coming from inside the house.

Instantly both him and Kagura were out his door trying to find who it was that was screaming. Just as they exited his room they heard a high pitched voice. "Natsu why was Kagura in your room? You don't let anybody in you room." Wendy said as she came from down the hall probably to investigate the scream too.

"What's this I hear, Natsu my man I didn't you would be wild enough for that just yet." A drunken Bacchus said as he stumbled out of his room causing both Natsu's and Kagura's faces to go red.

"N-No w-we were just talking." Kagura stuttered out as she looked down in embarrassment. Natsu was just about to say something until they heard another scream followed by a deep growl.

Instantly all four mages ran to the source of the sound and found Millianna standing outside Gajeel's room as she was about to open it. Then they heard another loud scream which caused Natsu to bust down the door to see what was causing all of that screaming.

Just as Natsu launched himself to bust down the door it clicked in Bacchus's mind what was going on. "Oh shit Gajeel's gonna pissed." He said as Natsu bust down the door reaveling exactly what he thought was going on with a whole lot of rope leather and Levy holding a whip.

"What the hell is all that screaming for?" Natsu said as entered the room with one fist on fire just in case he needed to fight. But what he saw was completely the opposite. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ALL DOING? GET THE FUCK OUT!" A naked and tied up Gajeel said with a leather clad Levy holding a whip sitting on top of him.

"Sorry." Natsu said as he ran out of the house grabbing Wendy who was asking way too many questions with one hand and Kagura with his other hand. He was followed by a laughing Bacchus and a red faced Millianna.

At the end of the day they ended up having to give Wendy the talk and of course Bacchus told the entire guild what happened which resulted in a massive guild brawl when Gajeel got back.

 **Back to the present**

"Well yes let's forget about that for now so that you can go tell the guild that we will partaking in the GMG." Kagura said smiling.

"Well let's get this over with." Natsu said as he made his way out of his office with Kagura by his side. The two mages made it to the top of the stairs where they could see the entire guild hall. "HEY EVERYBODY SHUT UP I GOT SOMETHING TO SAY!" Natsu yelled to get the guilds attention which worked as every member froze and looked at their master thinking they did something wrong.

"Now It has come to my attention that most of you all want to get into the fight as soon as possible. And we will be doing just that sort of." Natsu said as he scratched his head. "Wait what do you mean are we joining the council and the other light guilds." Maco said with a grin. "Wait why are you holding hands with Kagura?" Nab asked causing almost every member in the guild so look at the two and see that yes they were holding hands.

"Yeah that's right I got a girlfriend now all of shut the hell up so I can tell you what we are going to be doing." Natsu said causing the entire guild to listen intently and forgetting that somehow Natsu was able to get a girlfriend.

"Everything I say from this point on will not be repeated no matter what. If you repeat this you will not only be kicked out of Fairy Tail but you will suffer my wrath." Natsu said sending a murders glare across the entire guild. "Now I have been talking to Master Bob about when we would join them. Master Bob has informed me that there is massive potential attack going to happen during the grand magic games. He has asked us to go in and compete in the games so that if there is an attack we can be there to stop it. Any questions?"

With that the entire guild erupted in chaos. Each and every member started yelling at Natsu for an explanation as to why they were doing this. Natsu let this go on for a little bit longer till he yelled out for everybody to be quite again.

"Listen up everybody I wasn't thrilled when I heard this information myself but then I realized something that is just as good. Fairy Tail has been known as the strongest guild all throughout of Fiore and in two weeks we are going to prove to that even with over half of our original guild gone that we are still number one. Also we get to kick Sabertooth's ass and we will personally show them that we are stronger than they ever will. Now tell me who is the strongest guild in all of Fiore?"

"FAIRY TAIL!" The whole guild yelled out from the old members to the new members. "Alright now listen the GMG is in two weeks and we can only have five people compete and we can also have one alternate. The only restriction is that the guild master cannot compete so that means tou all are going to have to show the world how strong you guys are without me. So I think the five mages are an easy choice Gajeel, Wendy, Ronan, Rachel, Kagura, and our alternate will be Jet. If you're not happy about your choices and you want to be on the team then you have to beat whosever spot you want. With that I'm going home everybody be ready in a week we are going to crocus to not only show the world that we are still number one but we are also there to crush any dark guilds if they show up." Natsu finished talking as he began walking out of guild but was caught off guard when Gajeel stepped in his path.

"Salamander are you sure this is a good idea if dark guilds are going to be attacking the GMG then wont we be walking straight into a trap?" Gajeel asked. "So we have walked into so many traps already what's the difference of this one? Don't tell me that big bad Gajeel is scared to compete in the games." Natsu said as he taunted Gajeel which resulted in him being blasted into the other side of the guild. "HELL NO IM GOING TO BEAT THE SHIT OUT OF EVERYBODY THERE!" He roared.

With that Natsu and Kagura left the guild as they began to make their way towards the mass of added on walls that they called home. "Natsu can I speak to you for a second man." Bacchus said as he approached the two from behind. "Sure no problem Kagura why don't you go ahead I'll be right behind you.

Kagura was hesitant at first but she left in the end knowing that nothing bad would happen. Once Kagura was out of sight Bacchus began to speak. "You were right there was somebody watching the guild I caught him right as you were about to say how were in the GMG and stuff. The guy was easy enough to subdue it seemed like all he had was magic that was meant for staying hidden so he didn't put up much of a fight once I got him. But shortly after I subdued him he started screaming saying that he wasn't going to say anything and then I saw magic circles appear all around his body. As soon as I saw those I thought they were bad so ran away from the guy and good thing too because the dude exploded."

Bacchus stopped talking and was waiting on a reply form Natsu who began to scratch his head. "I see master Bob told me they had the same thing happen to them when they caught a dark mage. It seems like whoever is pulling the strings really doesn't want us to know anything and they have to be incredibly powerful for them to use a spell like that." Natsu said kicking the dirt wondering when they would be able to get a break.

"Okay yeah so we are competing in the GMG how come you didn't chose me to go?" Bacchus asked. "Two reason, one we both know that you really don't want to compete you just want to hunt down the dark mages that have been causing us pain. Reason two I have a plan for you Droy, Laki, Warren, and Millianna.

Bacchus seemed interested in this plan it was true that he didn't actually want to compete in these games he personally thought they were stupid especially at a time like this. "And what is this plan that you have for us?" Bacchus asked becoming more intrigued in what his guild master had to say.

"Easy you five will be looking around town for any trace of the dark wizards and if you guys do find anything have Warren tell the rest of the guild so that we can rip them apart. Does that sound good to you?"

"Boss man that sounds Wild to me I'm in when are you going to tell the others?"

"Before I left I told Warren to tell the other three through telepathy so that they won't start fighting who I chose to participate in the games for their spots. And so that the rest of the guild won't be begging me to let them go too."

"Sounds good to me want to go grab a drink and get Wild?"

"Eh no thanks I told Kagura Id meet here when we finished talking and I really don't want her to kill me for not keeping my word."

"Man that's not Wild you are so whipped."

"Hey if your girlfriend is an S class wizard who carries around a sword and knows how to use it then you talk about being whipped."

"Alright man I get your point see you tomorrow." Bacchus said as he made his way back towards the guild to join in on the celebration.

Natsu turned around and started walking back towards his house with his fists clenched. 'How long have they been watching us for? Well I am going to find you fuck's and I am going to make you pay for everything that you have done.' Natsu thought while he clenched his fists tighter.

"Hello there master Dragneel." Said a familiar voice from behind him, but when Natsu turned around he saw three people each of them wearing long cloaks that covered their entire bodies. "Who are you show yourself." Natsu replied letting his fists catch on fire.

"We are not here to fight but we are here to help." Replied the middle one who was the tallest of the three. Natsu began to smell the air and it hit him like a ton of bricks, he knew who one of them was at least and he knew he had ran into the other one beforehand.

"Natsu we are here because we need your help need you need ours." The tallest said as they all took off their hoods showing their faces. "Jellal." Natsu said as he saw said man stand between two woman one had black hair and could of sworn that he had smelt her before and the other one was much smaller and had pink hair like him.

* * *

 **So yeah I am having Natsu and Kagura together. And yeah I have two-three more chapters before I go straight to the tenrou island. Also the next few chapters will more than make up for the lack of action in the past few chapters. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter leave a comment if you want.  
**


	14. Games of Dragons

**Well here is the next chapter I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

"Jellal I heard that you escaped." Natsu said while still not letting his guard down "Who are those people with you and why do one of them smell like an old man that I fought not to long ago?"

"IT WAS A DISGUISE!" The black haired woman shouted. "Ultear calm down, now is not the time for that we are here to discuss more urgent matters." Jellal said cutting Ultear from speaking any more.

"Natsu I need you to listen to us as you probably know the collective of dark guilds has for the most part stayed in the dark to accumulate more power and resources. We have learned that they are going to strike at the height of the Grand Magic Games. We are going to be there to try to stop them but there is only so much that we three wizards can do on our own. So we are asking for Fairy Tail to compete in the games."

"Oh yeah we already are doing that. Master Bob told us that something like that might happen so I am bringing everybody to Crocus to be ready for them." Natsu said cutting Jellal off.

"Oh I see. Well that's good to know but know we can move on to our second reason for coming here."

"Really and what's that when are you going to tell me who these two mages are." Natsu said gesturing to the two mages on either side of Jellal. Jellal was about to speak till the black haired woman spoke up.

"My name is Ultear and this is Meredy my adopted daughter. We both were dark mages that worked for the dark guild Grimoire Heart. I personally am the one who corrupted Jellal and made him how he was at the tower of heaven. Me and Meredy bust him out of prison to atone for our sins. I truly am sorry for everything that I have done to you. I was there when on Tenrou Island when Ack-"

Natsu lifted Ultear off the ground by her throat choking her. "You are reason for so much death what makes you think that you can be saved?" Natsu said glaring. "Put my mom down!" Screamed out the one named Meredy while Jellal held her back. "Natsu what are you doing." Jellal said knowing that this would not be a happy meeting but he didn't expect him to kill Ultear.

"How are you not enraged at what she has done? She is the reason that you built the tower of heaven. She is the reason that you killed Simon." Natsu said as he threw Ultear to the ground as flames began to cover his body.

"Ultear run I'll calm him down." Jellal said as he tried to get between the two. "No he needs this." Ultear said as she stood up and walked over to Natsu again. "What can I do to make it up to you." She asked standing perfectly still looking Natsu dead in the eyes ready for what ever he was going to do to her.

"To me nothing you must apologize to Kagura Simon's younger sister for what you have done to her along with Millianna." Natsu said as the flames died down. Natsu looked around and he saw that all the noise he caused brought forth a lot of attention. All of Fairy Tail was out coming out towards them even Kagura came.

Every member looked like they were ready for a fight while also Kagura and Millianna were looked enraged now seeing Jellal right before them. "Jellal you are going to pay for what you've done." Millianna said as lunged at him but was stopped by Natsu who got in her way.

"Natsu what do you think you are doing." Millanna said as she tried to get around him but was thrown back by Natsu. "Ultear now would be a great time." He said as he walked over to Kagura who was gripping her sword ready to pull it out of its sheath at a moment's notice.

Ultear stood up and walked over to where she was in front of both Kagura and began to speak. "Do not blame Jellal for the tower of heaven he was not in control of himself at the time. I am the reason that he was that way. I cursed him to be filled with the desire to serve Zeref and I am so sorry for everything that I have done. Is there any way that I can make it up to you, I will do anything."

Kagura stood there with Millianna at her side both of them were visibly shaking in anger. Kagura walked up towards Ultear holding her sword with both hands. Natsu stood back he knew this was something that she had to do on her own.

"Ultear, if it wasn't for Natsu I would have already cut both you and Jellal down." Kagura took a stopped to take a deep breath lowering her sword down. "If you are truly sorry for what you've done thank you but I cannot accept it I am still filled with hate towards you. If there is no other reason that you are here leave before I give into my wrath."

"Very well we are Crime Sorciere and we have made it out job to take down any and all dark guilds, we are here to ask for your help." Ultear said as she walked back over to Jellal and Meredy.

"Before you guys start yelling and arguing we are helping Crime Sorciere out in this matter. We are helping them because they have confirmed for us that the dark guilds will attack during the Grand Magic Games." Natsu said silencing his guild before they could start yelling like they always did.

"Also we do plan to pay you all in a matter of speaking." Jellal said making most of Fairy Tail more open to working with the three ex criminals. "How so are you going to be paying us?" Gajeel said stepping out of the crowd followed closely by Levy.

"Well it won't be with jewels but with something that is even more valuable, Ultear if you would." Jellal said nodding towards Ultear. "With my Arc of Time magic I am able to unlock a wizard's second origin. Doing this drastically increases that persons magic capacity and the strength of their magic." Ultear said.

"So what you saying is that with this we will be more powerful for longer periods of time?" Wendy asked appearing out of nowhere. "Yes but the process is extremely painful and shou-" "I'll do it I don't care how pain full it is, bring it." Natsu said interrupting Ultear. Wendy and Gajeel were right behind him and within the next few seconds the entire guild approached the time wizards asking for her to unlock their second origins.

"Wait you all want to do this?" Ultear asked surprised that everybody wanted to do it. "But why?" She asked wanting to know what drove these people. "Easy everybody here in Fairy Tail has people and we want to get stronger so that we can protect the people that we care about and to prevent this from happening to anybody else. Now let's get started." Natsu said with his toothy grin.

 **Two weeks later in Crocus.**

It took Ultear the next few days to be able to unlock everybody's second origins. What surprised the time mage was that every member took part in it even after they saw how much pain it caused their three dragon slayers who screamed out in pain.

After all of Fairy Tail received their power up they went right back into their training. Crime Sorciere tried to leave but Natsu did not let them he had them stay in the guild till they all left to go to Crocus so that they could form their battle plan.

In the end though nothing really got planned Natsu was confident that just winging it would be good enough to the disappointment of Jellal who was actually trying to form a well thought out plan. On the way to Crocus the two guilds parted ways planning to meet up in the city after the first day of the games to report their findings.

Natsu was currently sitting in his booth with the rest of Fairy Tail except for his team that was competing in the game the consisted of Gajeel, Wendy, Ronan, Rachel, and Kagura. And then there was his secret team that had Bacchus, Laki, Warren, Droy, and Nab. That was currently searching through the town for any hint of the dark guilds.

Below him there were forty different guilds and he didn't know of any of them except Sabertooth who were currently acting as smug as they could claiming that this year they would prove to the whole world that they were the best guild.

Natsu was bored out of his mind he had been sitting there for a good three hours doing nothing and it was driving him crazy he just wanted these games to start already. "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH when are they going to start." Natsu complained drawing the attention of the rest of his guild. "Natsu calm down we all are bored out of our minds we don't need you whining every five minutes." Maco said not even looking at him.

"Yeah Natsu you need to tone it down." Wakaba said agreeing with drinking buddy. "But it's no fair I wanted to fight as well." Natsu said pouting. "Yeah, yeah Natsu we all know but the rules state that no guild masters can compete in the games and you're a guild master so suck it up." Maco said this time turning around to face his master.

"I know it just sucks that Gajeel gets to fight and I'm not. Maco why did you let me become the guild master this is torture. " Natsu said. "Maco walked up Natsu and picked the young master off the ground surprising the entire guild. "It wasn't just me Natsu it was all of Fairy Tail that picked you. We chose you not just because you're the strongest but because you can protect us where I failed." Maco stopped talking and dropped Natsu to the ground.

The entire guild was stunned this was the first time something like this had ever happened and everybody was wondering what the young master would do. Natsu picked himself off the floor looked Maco in the eyes and said. "Maco thank you for that, but you can't blame what happened on yourself it wasn't you fault."

"I blame myself for being too weak to save my son. But I blame those dark mages even more." Maco said turning away to face the coliseum. Wakaba walked over to his friend and stood next to him to try to comfort his drinking buddy.

Natsu was about to say something else till an announcement rang out from the loud speakers. "HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO THE FIRST EVER GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" The crowd erupted into cheers and yelling excited that the contest was about to begin.

"AS YOU ALL CAN SEE WE HAVE FORTY GUILD COMPETING AND BY THE END OF THE DAY WE NEED TO CUT THAT DOWN TO EIGHT. WITH THAT BEING SAID WE WILL BEGIN A MASSIVE ELIMINATION ROUND WHERE WE WILL HAVE EAIGHT DIFFERENT FIGHTS. IN EACH FIGHT THERE WILL BE FIVE TEAMS THAT HAVE BEEN PICKED BY RANDOM INDICATED BY THE NUMBER OF THE CARD THEY RECEIVED WHEN THEY ENTERED THE ARENA. THE RULES ARE SIMPLE THE LAST TEAM STANDING WINS. YOU DO NOT NEED ALL OF YOU MEMBERS TO BE STANDING AT THE END OF BATTLE YOU JUST NEED AT LEAST ONE MEMBER TO HAVE MADE IT THROUGH THE FIGHT."

With that being said the teams began to clear arena all except for the first five teams. Natsu didn't know any of the teams that were competing so he really didn't pay much attention. What he saw did not impress him they were all a joke compared Fairy Tail he was beginning to wonder if this would be a challenge at all. At the end of the fight there were three mages standing from a guild named Red Sun that didn't look that bad considering that one of their members didn't ever fight which surprised Natsu hoping that he would be good enough to give Gajeel a good fight.

The next fight was a slaughter. Sabertooth crushed the competition in less than a minute giving no mercy at all and they didn't even look like they were trying at all. 'Hmph looks like we lay get a few good fights in after all.' Natsu thought as he saw Sabertooth effortlessly destroy the other guilds in the blink of an eye.

"Those guys are strong but they are no match for our team right Master." Maco said at the aftermath of the battle. "They are strong but I bet you that Wendy and Gajeel could easily beat any of them hell I bet Gajeel could take them all on at once. Though I am surprised that they have two incredibly powerful dragon slayers at such a young age." Natsu responded as he watched the two dragon slayers with great intent as they walked out of the arena.

With that the next fight began which was another boring show where one guild barley made it through called Sky Serpent. The next battle was a little more entertaining where it came down to two mages standing that were both quite powerful. In the end the winner of the fight was Frozen Flame.

The next few fights were pretty much the same. A guild named Twilight Ogre won the next fight that was just barley better than the rest of their competitors. After that a guild named Black Mountain came out on top crushing the rest of the competition just like Sabertooth did but you could tell that doing so took a lot of those mages.

The next fight was truly an amazing fight to see it came down to two teams who crushed everybody else in the fight first then they went after each other. Natsu was truly enthralled in the fight not because they were strong but because of how equal the fight was, either side could win and nobody was able to predict it. It was another great fight that came down to the last two competitors and in the end a guild named Golden Forest came out on top.

Natsu stood up to applaud the fight as did the rest of his guild surprising the other guilds that they were cheering for another team.

The next fight though was all that mattered to Fairy Tail. The five Fairy Tail mages stepped out into the arena and were immediately surrounded by the other four teams. "Nat- I mean master they are all gaging up on our guys down there that not fair." Max said as looked down in horror thinking that they were going to lose. "You really think that little of your fellow guild members. Trust me from what I can see this might actually make things fair for the other guilds." Natsu said smiling as he stood up and walked to the edge of the booth. "HEY GUYS DON'T PLAY AROUND WITH THEM, JUST FINISH THEM OFF!" Natsu screamed out knowing that this was going to be good.

 **Cut to the Fairy Tail team just before they go out on to the field.**

"You guys ready." Gajeel said as he stood up about to walk into the arena. The rest of his team nodded in agreement as they began to make their way towards the arena. "Man those Sabertooth guys looked like complete ass holes." Rachel said out loud catching the attention of the rest of the group.

"That is true but they are skilled ass holes none the least." Ronan replied as he inspected his blade for the hundredth time in the last hour. "It doesn't matter how skilled any of these teams are we will take them all down if we have to." Gajeel said earning an approval grunt from his team.

"Hey why did we make Gajeel the team captain again?" Rachel asked as they entered the arena hearing the cheers coming from the audience. "Yeah I thought Natsu made Kagura the team captain?" Wendy said looking at Gajeel with head cocked. "I didn't want it and Gajeel did beg me for it." Kagura said with a smile as she passed the rest of her group who were now laughing at Gajeel.

"Hey that didn't happen!" Gajeel yelled out making his team only laugh harder. "I think you guys need to get a grip I think the match just started." Kagura said noticing that they were being encircled by the other four teams.

Before any of them could say something else they heard a very loud voice call out to them. "HEY GUYS DON'T PLAY AROUND WITH THEM, JUST FINISH THEM OFF!" "Was that Natsu?" Wendy said looking in the direction of the voice and there he was smiling right at them cheering with the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Gi hi hi hi, well you guys heard him let's take of these clowns." Gajeel said as he cracked his knuckles and turned his skin into iron. "How about a challenge who ever can take out four mages the fastest wins." Wendy said as she stared down one of the other teams. "Sounds good to me but why four?" Rachel asked wondering if she might have to show the true extent of her abilities.

"Four for each of us, but let's make this a little bit more interesting shall we. We can only each take out one mage from each team so that Gajeel and Wendy don't just take out the entire competition with one of their roars." Kagura said with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Sounds good to me." Ronan said lifting up his blade ready to charge at the other teams. "Same here." Rachel said deciding that she wouldn't go full out just yet at least. "Yeah I'm in too." Gajeel said a bit bummed that his original plan wasn't going to work. "Same." Wendy said who was actually happy about the current deal.

 **Gajeel**

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" The voice over the loud speaker roared sending the crowd into a furry. Before any of the other teams could even move all of the Fairy Tail wizards were already at their first targets.

Gajeel ran straight up to a guy in front of him that had a nose ring and launched an iron coated fist at the guy knocking him out of the arena. He looked to the group on his left and sent an iron pole straight towards their biggest member sending him straight into wall knocking him out.

'Two down two more to go.' Gajeel thought while he launched himself towards the next team who were already missing a few members. "IRON DRAGON CRUSHING FIST!" Gajeel yelled out knocking yet another opponent into the wall with a smile on his face. 'Just one more.' He thought as ran full tilt towards his last opponent and knocked him out of the stadium. "DONE!"

 **Wendy**

Wendy ran straight her first opponent who had yet to move from his spot. "SKY DRAGON WING ATTACK!" She yelled knocking him into the ground not getting back up. She jumped over to her next opponent and landed on top of his head knocking him out cold. 'At this rate I'll be winning this little contest.' She thought as she saw members from the other teams get knocked around the arena like rag dolls.

Wendy launched herself at her next opponent screaming "SKY DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!" Sending yet another mage into the wall. At last Wendy found her last target smiling ear to ear the small mage ran straight towards him and punched him in the face making the six foot man drop like a rock. "Finished!"

 **Ronan**

The big man turned his blade around so that he wouldn't cut his opponents in half. 'Hmph this should be entertaining.' The swords man thought as he rushed his first opponent knocking him upside the head bringing the man down. Ronan raced over to the next group and punched another opponent in the gut making the man crumple over.

The swords man took off towards his third opponent and again used the flat side of his blade to incapacitate him. Ronan looked towards the last group and his opponent also had a sword which brought a smile to his face. Ronan took off towards the swords man and brought up his blade to cut his opponent down. In one swipe Ronan had cut through the opponents sword and also knocked him into the stands. "Finished."

 **Rachel**

Rachel powered herself up and launched herself towards the first mage she could see and punched him in the face making the mage drop like a rock. If you were paying close attention to her you would be able to see her bones had enlarged to the point where they were sticking out of her skin especially around her fists.

The bone mage tackled her next opponent bashing him on the floor of the arena making him black out. Rebeca locked eyes with her last opponent who was currently trying to activate a spell. She ran at the mage and uppercut him in the jaw making him fly twenty feet in the air and land on his head making him black out. "Easy."

 **After the fight**

"DONE!' "FINISHED!" "Finished." "Easy." Four of the five Fairy Tail mages said in unison looking at each other in disbelief. "What are you talking about I clearly won!" Gajeel yelled out as he made his way towards the rest of his team. "Nope Gajeel it was me." Wendy responded smiling truly believing that she won.

"I think you both are delusional I am the true winner of this contest." Rebeca said advancing towards the two dragon slayers cracking her knuckles. "Your both crazy I had my four down before either of you even moved." Gajeel said smugly getting right in the face of both of the women.

That apparently was the wrong thing to do since both women punched Gajeel in the face knocking him down. This resulted in Gajeel getting pissed and attacking both mages resulting in a small brawl in the arena causing all of the spectators to wonder what was happening while Natsu was laughing his ass off because he knew who won their little contest and it wasn't any of them.

"I think you three should stop fighting especially since none of us won." Ronan said immediately stopping the small brawl. "What do you mean then who one?" Gajeel demanded as he picked himself off the ground. "I did." Kagura said as she walked towards her team.

 **Kagura**

 **'** Humph I just want to get this over with so I can truly fight someone who is able to give me a good fight.' She thought as the rest of her team launched into action taking out the rest of the opponents. 'Well I might as well take out my four now.' She thought as she activated her gravity magic.

Kagura systematically began taking out all four of her opponents before any of her comrades took out their third one. Kagura just flattened out one member from each of the four teams using her gravity magic without moving. "Child's play."

 **After the fight**

"Oh." Gajeel, Wendy, and Rachel said as they looked down in shame. "Good job Kagura." Ronan said smiling at the other swords mage who smiled in return. "Thank you Ronan so let's get back to our team before those three start fighting again." She said as she made her way out of the arena followed by her team, three of them were mumbling about how she cheated while the other two were wondering how they could be so childish.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OUR WINNERS OF THE FINAL ROUND! FAIRY TAIL HAS PROVEN THAT THEY STILL ARE A GUILD TO FEARED AND RECOGNIZED BUT CAN THEY HOLD OUT TILL THE END OF THE CONTEST? COME BACK TOMORROW TO FIND OUT!" The announcer yelled out still a little stunned at the feat that Fairy Tail accomplished.

* * *

 **So here you guys go the first day of the games I already gt the next few planned out and I should have my next chapter out in a couple of days. I hope you guys liked it and thank you for reading.**


	15. Fighting Dragons

**So hey guys here is my next chapter I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

 **The guild is back together at their lodge**

"Good job every one we have proven that Fairy Tail is still just as strong as we once were!" Natsu said grinning from ear to ear standing on top of the table with a drink in his hand. By this time most of the guild was either drunk or passed out from celebrating passing the elimination round.

"Natsu get down from there before you break your neck." Kagura said as she pulled him off the table. "Come on Kagura you guys did great especially you." Natsu said making Kagura blush. Before either of them could say anything Bacchus and his team came running in.

"Look what we got." Bacchus said throwing a tied up man into the center of the room causing all of the celebration to stop. "Bacchus what's going on?" Natsu said as he approached the tied up man planning to cut him loose till he saw his guild mark.

"You, you were a part of Rising Blade!" Natsu yelled out lighting himself on fire. "Somebody grab Wendy we are going to need this guy to talk." He called out while the tied up mage below him tried to back away in fear.

"That won't be necessary Natsu." Jellal said as he walked in followed by his two companions. "So I take it that guys already got all the information you needed from him?" Natsu said while his flames began to decrease but did not fully go out.

"No not yet but I believe that we can persuade him before we have to use drastic measures." Jellal said as he approached the cowering dark mage. "Fine but if your way doesn't work I'm going to let Wendy do her thing." Natsu said as Wendy stood by his side ready to do her thing.

"Fine but first how where and how did you guys catch this mage?" Jellal asked looking at Bacchus and his team. "Well we had split up into three teams. Team one had Laki and Max, team two had Droy and me, and Bacchus was on his own." Warren said deciding that he would be the one to talk since nobody else was saying anything.

"We kept in contact through my telepathy checking in every hour. We searched through a good part of the city and we didn't find anything. Just as we were about to give up Bacchus told us that he had something. So we all ran towards him as fast as we could. When we meet up with him he told us that he saw a few shady people go into the sewer and he could of swore he saw one of them were a guild mark. So we all went into the sewer saying that if we didn't find anything in ten minutes we would come on back. Just as we were making our way over to the sewer hatch this guy popped out, the instant he saw us he tried to run but Bacchus grabbed him and then we tried asking him questions but he wouldn't talk. So we tied him up and brought him back here."

"I see after we are done here we will search the sewers for the next few hours to see if we can find anything." Jellal said making his way towards the dark the mage. "So tell me do you want to tell us everything you know about your dark guild or are we going to have to use other means to make you talk." Jellal said indicating towards a smiling Wendy.

"I c-can't." The dark mage stuttered out. "Why not?" Natsu said approaching the dark mage feeling weird magic radiate off of him. "He'll kill me like the other." The bound mage said and with that weird magic circles began appearing all across his body.

"SHIT HE'S GOING TO BLOW!" Natsu yelled out as he grabbed the dark mage and threw him out into the street. Not a moment too late they heard a massive explosion happen outside and when they looked all they saw was a crater and body parts scattered all across the street.

"Shit this isn't going to be easy." Alzack said holding Bisca close to him. "No and it just got a whole lot harder it seems that now they know of our true purpose of being in Crocus." Natsu said kicking the doorway.

"Damnit, Natsu I swear if I knew what was going to happen I wouldn't have brought him back here." Bacchus said punching a wall angry about how carless he was. "It's not your fault they were bound to catch on sooner or later." Natsu said.

"Very true but since they now know the true reason behind Fairy Tail's appearance at the games they are surely going to target you guys first." Jellal said crossing his arms. "True but those dark mages are sure going to be in for a surprise when they fight us." Natsu said eager for the fight. "Alright well we are going to be going now. I will contact you in the morning if we find anything." Jellal said as he left the guild with his two companions.

"Alright then listen up everybody now that those bastereds know why we are here prepared to be attacked at any time. I want people taking watch at all times in case they decide to attack while we are sleeping. That being said everybody that is participating in the games go to bed now." Natsu said looking at five mages in particular.

"Come on Salamander we don't need sleep." Gajeel said holding back a yawn. "Yeah right now get to bed before I knock you all out." The guild master responded ready to act on his threat. After an intense staring contest Gajeel went up to the room that he was staying in along with the rest of the team except for Kagura.

"Kagura that goes for you too." Natsu said seeing his girlfriend walk towards him. "I know I just wanted to do this." She said right before she kissed him. "Good night master." Kagura said with every word dripping like honey.

Natsu's face turned the deepest shade of red possible as she walked away while the rest of the guild was laughing at Natsu's face. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA Natsu man you doing okay that was WILD!" Bacchus yelled out as he put an arm around his friend.

"Alright everybody shut up. Bacchus, Maco, and Wakaba you three are going to be on watch for the next five hours, after that it'll be Bisca, Alzack, and Nab. Now everybody hit the sack we got a big day tomorrow." Natsu said as he walked to his room while the rest of the guild was complaining especially those that had the first watch.

'Hahaha ha it's good to be the master.' Natsu thought as he entered his room and turned on the light to get his bearings. What he saw surprised him but it was a good surprise. "Kagura what are you doing in my bed?" Natsu asked making his way over to his bed as he undressed.

"Oh sorry master I thought that this was my bed are you going to punish me?" She asked sitting up showing that she wasn't wearing anything. Natsu just smirked as he got into bed with her "Oh we will see." He whispered making her yelp as the two dove under the sheets.

 **Next morning at the arena**

"So Natsu do you know where Kagura was last night?" Laki asked with an evil smile. This caused Natsu to choke on what he was eating and Kagura turned red. "Wh-why do you need to know?" Natsu choked out. "Oh well you know we share a room and when I went to bed she wasn't there. So I was looking around for her and I was just about to go into your room and ask if you knew where she was but you sounded preoccupied at the time." Laki said grinning from ear to ear.

"Salamander I didn't know you two were that serious." Gajeel said coming up from behind Natsu. "Haha ha ha. Nice job." Bacchus laughed out patting him on the back. "He's all grown up now." Maco said wiping away fake tears. "I know who would of thought." Wakaba said agreeing with friend.

"Alright enough of this." Natsu said trying to silence his guild mates to no alieve. "Sorry master it's just we didn't even know if you knew how to you know." Warren said holding back laughter. Natsu was now seriously getting angry and was about to knock out half of his guild until he felt the a whole lot of pressure.

"SILENCE WHAT I AND NATSU DO IS NOT OF YOUR CONCERN!" Kagura yelled out while her gravity magic squished everybody else. "Alright Kagura I think they get it now." Natsu said who was barely able to stand.

"Fine." The gravity mage said as she lifted her spell letting the rest of the Fairy Tail mages up. "Ah man Kagura did you have to hit us with that two we have to compete today." Rachel said as she tried to stand up. "Hey everybody calm down I think they are starting soon." Nab said gathering the attention of the rest of the guild.

"HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO DAY TWO OF GRAND MAGIC GAMES!" TODAY WE WILL BE HAVING A MAIN EVENT IN WHICH EVERY TEAM CAN SEND OUT ONE MEMBER TO COMPETE IN. AFTER THAT WE WILL BE HAVING FOUR INDIVIDUAL BATTLES BETWEEN TWO TEAMS EACH. THE EVENTS WILL BE SCORED FROM ONE TO EIGHT, WHOEVER DOES THE BEST WILL RECEIVE EIGHT POINTS, THE NEXT BEST WILL GET SEVEN AND SO ON.

IN THE EVENTS YOU CAN CHOOSE WHO YOU WANT TO REPRESENT YOUR TEAMS BUT THE BATTLES ARE ALREADY DETERMINED AHEAD OF TIME. IN THE BATTLES THE WINNER WILL RECEIVE TEN POINTS AND THE LOSSER WILL RECEIVE FIVE POINTS. EACH BATTLE IS LIMITED TO THIRTY MINUTES LONG, IF THE TWO TEAMS ARE STILL STANDING AT THE END OF THE ALOTED TIME IT WILL BE CONSIDERED A TIE AND EACH TEAM WILL RECEIVE FIVE POINTS.

TODAY'S FIRST EVENT IS CALLED KING. PLEASE SEND DOWN YOUR CHALLENGER FOR EACH TEAM SO THAT WE CAN BEGIN!"

"So who wants to go." Wendy said looking at her team mates. "I do not care." Ronan said as he went to sit down followed by Kagura who went over to Natsu. "IT"S GOING TO BE!" Yelled out Gajeel as he jumped over the railing and landed in the arena before anybody could tell him otherwise. "I was going to suggest that he goes anyways." Rachel said as she took a seat by Ronan to watch the game.

"Hey look at that Sabertooth is sending in one of their dragon slayers." Natsu said leaning forward hoping that this would be a good battle. "It doesn't matter Gajeel is still going to crush him." Wendy said as she looked over the arena to see who all else was participating. "Does it look like there will be any other strong mages competing?" Maco asked as he tried to remember the fights from yesterday. "Maybe the mage from Black Mountain and there was that one from Red Sun that didn't even move I hope he is participating." Ronan said surprising everyone.

"Well it won't matter none of them can stand up to Gajeel when he goes all out unless he was fighting Natsu." Wendy said as she looked at said fire mage. "Hey master how strong are you guys anyways, and how did you guys get so strong?" Max asked making everyone wonder that same question.

Just before Natsu was about to answer the announcer came back on. "HELLO EVERYBODY AND SINCE IT SEEMS THAT ALL OF OUR COMPETETORS ARE NOW IN THE ARENA I CAN TELL YOU MORE ABOUT THIS EVENT!" With that being said a massive pillar about fifty feet in diameter rose out of the ground with all of the contestants standing on it.

"NOW THE OBJECTIVE FOR THE GAME IS TO BE THE LAST ONE STANDING. ANY AND ALL MAGIC IS LEGAL AS LONG AS YOU DON'T AIM TO KILL. WITH THAT BEING SAID BEGIN!"

 **Gajeel**

Gajeel had just jumped down from his both and was ready for a good fight. 'Ah man I hope I am able to get in a good a fight.' He thought as he began to see other opponents come on down to the arena. 'I wonder if one of those other dragon slayers are going to be coming down?' He thought as he began to stretch out a bit.

"You are the one called Gajeel the iron dragon slayer?" A kid with black hair that looked just as old as Wendy. "Yeah I am I take it your one of Sabertooths dragon slayers." Gajeel responded remembering what he looked like.

"Yes I am Rogue the shadow dragon slayer and today I will prove that I am better than yo-HEY WHERE DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!"

"Away from the annoying brat who thinks he can play with the big kids because he's a dragon slayer." Gajeel said as he walked away from rogue infuriating the young dragon slayer.

"Brat." Gajeel hissed out as he walked up the center of the arena. "Hello there Gajeel it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Said a tall man that had short brown hair and looked as strong as Elfman. "Yeah same who are you." Gajeel asked as he tried to remember what guild the guy was in from yesterday's fights but he didn't pay attention since he found them boring.

"Oh yes I am Brock and I am from the guild Red Sun. I just wanted see if you wanted to make this a real fight?"

"What do you mean by that?" Gajeel asked wondering if this would be s a bet or something.

"It's just that the only teams with any members that can put up a fight are Sabertooth, Black Mountain, Fairy Tail, and my guild Red Sun. I was thinking that we take out the other four guilds fast so that we can have a real battle."

"Sure sounds good to me but we will have to see if any of you are going to be able to put up a fight against me." Gajeel said smirking towards Brock.

"Good to hear I have already talked to that mages from Black Mountain and Sabertooth and they are on board as well. So let's have a good fight." Brock said grinning from ear to ear.

Just as Gajeel was about to respond the ref came over and told them get into select spots in a massive circle. After that the loud speaker came on told them the rules that this was a last man standing contest as the circle began to rise into the air a few meters.

'This is going to be a good fight.' Gajeel thought as he looked around at the mages from Red Sun, Black Mountain, and Sabertooth all looking at him. 'Why do I get the feeling that this is not going to go the way I expected it to?' He thought as he saw the other four mages looking at him two.

"FIGHT!" The announcer yelled out causing all of the other opponents to rush at Gajeel at once. "Figures IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel yelled out blasting two of the opponents on his left right out of the ring while sending an iron pole towards another one that came from his left knocking him out of the ring as well.

Gajeel activated his iron scales in just enough time to see some idiot with a massive club hit him in side having no effect on him at all. "What did you think that would bring down a dragon?" Gajeel asked as he sent an Iron covered fist towards the mage crumpling him to the ground and then kicked him out of the arena.

"Well, Well Gajeel so far it looks like all the rumors about you might be true after all but let's see if they really are true or if they were just rumors." Brock said as he advanced towards Gajeel with Rogue on his left and some chick that had white fire in both her hands coming from his right.

"Ha this wont make a difference." Gajeel yelled out as he ran straight towards Brock planning to punch him in the face but got knocked off course by that chick's flames. "Do you like my angelic fire?" The woman asked as she came walking over towards Gajeel.

But before he could get up from the ground he felt something hit in his head almost throwing him out of the ring. "You should have taken me seriously." Rogue said as he materialized right in front of him.

"IRON DRAGON LANCE!" Gajeel yells out followed by his iron poles knocking rogue to the other side of the ring and sending that firs chick completely out of the ring. Brock was able to dodge the attack by diving out of the way.

"I'm nog going down that easy." Gajeel said as he ran towards Brock. "IRON DRAGON HARD FIST!" He exclaimed punching Brock expecting him to be sent flying out of the ring but was surprised when he only took a few steps back.

"Ha I see that you are a lot stronger than I gave you credit for." Broch said standing up to his full height. "STONE IMPACT!" He yelled out sending a massive fist towards Gajeel that brought him down to the ground.

"Why don't you stay down there while I finish off that brat and then when I am done with that I will take out that blue headed mage you have your eye on." Brock whispered so softly that even Gajeel could hardly hear him.

"You just fucked up big time man." Gajeel said as he stood up letting the overdrive take control of him changing his appearance. "NOW YOU GO DOWN!" Gajeel hissed out as he was instantly in front of Brock and sent blow after blow towards him knocking the mage straight into the floor.

 **With Natsu**

"Shit this is bad." Natsu said as he stood up and walked over to the edge of the arena ready to jump in and stop it before it gets too bad. "What's happening to him?" Bisca asked as she looked in pure shock as she saw Gajeel's transformation.

"If he doesn't stop soon I am going to have to get involved." Natsu said ready to stop his friend from killing. "What do you think made Gajeel go into overdrive?" Wendy asked Natsu. "Easy that idiot from Red Sun probably threatened Levy or something like that and now he might die."

"Wait what's this overdrive?" Maco said along with other out cries demanding an explanation. "I will tell you after the battle so be quite." Natsu said silencing his guild. 'Man Gajeel please don't make me get involved.'

 **Gajeel**

"You think you can hurt my friends that you can hurt my woman." Gajeel hissed out as he picked up Brock by neck. "Ho-how are you this st-strong?" Brock stuttered out realizing how foolish of him it was to threaten his girlfriend.

"I AM A DRAGON SLAYER THAT'S HOW!" Gajeel yelled as he threw brock completely out of the ring and into the stadium. "Now Rogue you still want to fight?" Gajeel hissed out as he looked at Rogue who was shaking.

"I have to "SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" He yelled out sending a blast straight towards Gajeel. 'If the Salamander can do it so can I.' He thought with a smirk. Gajeel stood there and took the blast head on while also trying to eat it.

"What do you think your doing are you trying to eat my element!" Rogue yelled out only to see Gajeel stand there as he tried to control this new ability. "SHADOW DRAGON SLASH!" Rogue yelled out as he decided to attack Gajeel while he was stunned.

Gajeel reached out and grabbed Rogue from the shadows. "The shadows now belong to me." Gajeel said with a smirk as he threw rogue out of the arena with little to no effort at all.

With that Gajeel roared out in victory that he had one the event. After a moment a silence the announcer came back on. "AND THE VICTORY GOES TO GAJEEL OF FAIRY TAIL FOR THE FIRST ROUND. WELL IT LOOKS LIKE FAIRY TAIL IS GOING TO BE HARD TO BEAT WITH SOMEONE AS POWERFULL AS GAJEEL ON THEIR TEAM. "

 **Natsu and team waiting for Gajeel**

"When Gajeel gets back here he is so going down." Natsu said pissed off that Gajeel showed their ace in the hole this early to everyone. "Come on and chill master he won the fight didn't he." Maco said trying to calm down his guild master but nothing was working.

"Where is Gajeel he should be here by now I mean the first fight is happening?" Wendy said and sure enough a fight between Black Mountain and Frozen Flame was underway with the mage from Black Mountain looking like it was going to be an easy win.

"Say where is Levy?" Warren asked now noticing that she wasn't here. Fearing the worst Natsu went into panic mode. "Warren see if you can reach her I am going to track her down the rest of you stay here." Natsu said as he was about to walk off till he spotted both Gajeel and Levy walking towards him.

"Where were you two and Gajeel what the hell man I told you to use that as a last resort?" Natsu said getting right in Gajeel's face. "Natsu that guy threatened Levy and he meant it, Not only that but he smelled familiar." Gajeel said catching Natsu's attention.

"I figured he did that but how did he smell familiar?"

"I don't know how else to put it but he smelled like that one guy Phantom."

Natsu had shivers go down his spine at hearing that man's name. "This can't be a coincident I want him followed. Warren contact Jellal and tell him we need to meet."

"No problem Natsu." Warren said as he tried to get a hold of Jellal. "What do we do in the meantime?" Wendy asked and as if on cue the announcer came on again.

"FOR THE NEXT FIGHT WE WILL NORMAN OF SKY SERPANT VS WENDY OF FAIRY TAIL!"

"I think we have out answer there. Now Wendy go out there and win. Everybody else let's get back to our seats so that we can see cheer Wendy on." Natsu said with a smile.

"Good luck Wendy." Everybody said as the young mage made her way to the arena. "So how long do you think the fight will last?" Gajeel said out loud. "Well I will be surprised if we it lasts more than one attack." Natsu said which caused everyone else to gasp.

"You're saying that Wendy is that strong?" Maco exclaimed trying to figure out how strong these kids were. "Yeah she's pretty strong but me and Gajeel are stronger." Natsu responded as though it was no big deal.

"Now come on let's get back to our seats before we miss the fight." Natsu said as he grabbed Kagura's hand pulling her up the stairs with the rest of Fairy Tail behind them.

 **Wendy**

The young mage had just entered the arena to see that her competitor was already waiting for her. He had the right half of his head shaved while the other half had long black hair reached his forehead, average size, and he was wearing a white coat with white pants. "Took you long enough." Her opponent said as he got into his fighting stance. "I don't know how a little girl like you made it this far but I'm going to be putting an end to that now."

Wendy just stared at this mage trying to figure out how stupid he was. "Well then I guess I will just have to prove my worth." Wendy responded as she got ready.

"ALRIGHT LETS GET THE SECOUND FIGHT OF THE DAY STATED BETWEEN WENDY OF FAIRY TAIL AND NORMAN OF SKY SERPANT. BEGIN!" The announcer yelled out sending the crowd into chaos wanting to see if this Fairy Tail mage was as good as the rumors said she was.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy screamed sending a massive blast of wind knocking Norman straight into the wall. "Are you still ready to fight?" Wendy said as she approached the battered mage.

Norman crawled out of the hole in the wall spitting out blood. "It seems the rumors are true about you being strong enough to take out a dark guild single handedly. Now let's see if you're strong enough to face me Norman the elastic mage, the ace of Sky Serpent." Norman said acting like he was a big deal.

"Okay? SKY DRAGON WIND WAVE!" She yelled out creating a tornado that picked up Norman and threw him out of the arena.

After a few moments of silence stunned that this small girl beat her opponent in such short time the crowd erupted in cheering and the announcer came back on. "FAIRY TAIL IS THE VICTOR. IT TRULLY SEEMS LIKE FAIRY TAIL IS STILL THE NUMBER ONE GUILD IN FIORE. CAN ANYBODY EVEN STAND UP TO THE?"

 **Back with Natsu and team.**

"I wonder why she just didn't knock him straight out of the arena to begin with?" Natsu said while he looked down at Wendy who was making her way back up to them. "Yeah she did good but she could of ended the fight when it first started." Gajeel said agreeing with Natsu.

The rest of the guild looked in pure shock that Wendy was that powerful and Gajeel and Natsu were even more powerful. "What kind of monsters are you guys?" Maco asked still having a hard time trying to understand what he just saw.

Natsu looked around and he saw that every other guild was also having a hard time believing what they just saw especially Sabertooth. Their guild master looked furious and also completely stunned. "Ha guys look at Sabertooth their master looks like he is going to pop!" Natsu laughed out catching the attention of said guild master.

"Natsu don't antagonize him we don't need any more enemy's." Maco said as he tried to back his master down. "And what's he going to do?" Natsu said as he was now making eye contact with the other master.

"Come on master let's just watch the rest of the fights and see who we are up against." Wakaba said trying to get Natsu to back off. "Come on Salamander we are going to need their help when the dark guilds attack." Gajeel said brining Natsu down to reality.

"Yeah you're probably right about that. But I still don't like him." Natsu said as he turned his attention towards the fight below which was between Sabertooth and Twilight Ogre. The match was over just as fast as Wendy's fight. Some jacked up dude from Sabertooth completely annihilated the other mage.

"Well so much for a good fight. Is this going to be how all the fights are?" Jet asked getting quite bored of watching all of these one sided fights. "I don't know this next fight should be good." Natsu said as he watched the mages from Red Sun and Golden Forest step on out into arena.

"It might just be interesting after all." Kagura said agreeing with Natsu as she sat down on his lap. "So which one of these guys do you believe is going to win?" Levy asked as she looked up at Gajeel. "I don't know both of these guys did well in the elimination round." Natsu said as the fight began.

The fight lasted a good ten minutes with both mages giving it everything they had. The mage from Red Sun used some sort of light magic while the mage from Golden Forest used lava. In the end the mage from Golden Forest won by turning most of the arena's floor into lava causing the mage from Red Sun to forfeit since he had nowhere to go.

"Well that was better than I expected." Gajeel said with most of the other members agreeing with him. "Yeah it was but hey Warren were you able to get ahold of Jellal." Natsu asked diverting all attention towards said mage.

"Uh yeah I did Jellal said that he would get right on it. And that he didn't find anything useful in the sewers last night." "Well that good alright the events are done for today so let's get on back to our inn to get ready for tomorrow. Also I don't want anybody to go out in any groups of less than three and stay away from anybody that's from Red Sun I don't trust them." Natsu said as he began to make his way out of the arena followed by his guild.

Once the guild was back at their inn everybody began partying to celebrate Fairy Tail taking first in the event due to Gajeel, and also winning their first fight thanks to Wendy. This put Fairy Tail in first with eight teen points.

"All right everybody if we keep this up we not only will win the games but we will surely destroy those dark guilds." Natsu said as he stood up on a table with a drink in his hand earning a cheer from all of his mages.

"NATSU I NEED YOU HELP!" Jellal yelled out as he burst into the inn carrying both Ultear and Meredy who were both severely wounded. "Laki, Droy take the girls upstairs and do what you can. Jet see if you can go get some medical supplies or something or even a doctor. Everybody else be on the look out and be ready." Natsu said as he went over to Jellal while the rest of his guild sprang into action.

Before Jet could move Jellal stopped him. "No doctors and they aren't hurt that bad they just need to rest." "Alright I'll just grab the first aid kit." Jet said as he ran off. "Jellal what happened?" Natsu said as he indicated the for the man to sit down.

"The dark guilds are here and its worse than you thought."

"How so?"

"The dark mages are everywhere I don't know what they are waiting for but when they strike there will mass casualties. When we were following that guy from Red Sun he meet up with five other people. "One of them was dressed up as a member of the military, another was dressed up as one of the games officials, one was like a regular towns folk, one had the guild insignia of Frozen Flame, and the last one was wearing a large cloak.

They were talking saying how everybody was almost in position and they were just waiting for the signal. The guy in the cloak looked like he was in charge due to how everybody was reporting to him. Natsu they are everywhere, there in the guilds, army, officials, even the towns folk how are we going to know who's who?" Jellal said as he began to panic.

"This is bad. That's it we need to tell the king this now he has to stop the games and we have to get the councils army here now." Natsu said as he began to make his way to the door. "But Nat-master the council and their army are on the other side of Fiore searching for the main dark guild location." Wendy said as she began to hyperventilate.

"SHIT! Those dark mages were just luring the council away this is bad." Natsu said as he hit his head on the door. "What are we going to do?" Laki said as she began to panic along with a lot of the other members.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Gajeel roared as he stood up on a table. "We have been preparing to fight these pieces of shit for the past few months we are more than ready to deal with some dark wizards. This is how we truly show Fiore that Fairy Tail is the best guild. Not by some stupid ass competition but by stopping these dark guilds from destroying the capitol and killing who knows how many innocent people." Gajeel said as he looked around the room and saw that now everybody's attitudes have changed and they were ready for whatever lies ahead of them.

"So what's your orders master Salamander." Gajeel said as he stared down Natsu with a wicked smile. Natsu just looked at the room in front of him fully realizing that he was the guild master he was in charge of all of these people. "We are going to fight." Natsu said grinning right back at Gajeel causing the whole guild to cheer.

* * *

 **So I made this chapter a bit longer than I usually make my chapters but the next one is going to be longer. Also I will be editing my first few chapters soon since there not the best. So I hope you guys enjoyed it and I will have my next one out in a matter of days hopefully before school.  
**


	16. New Dragons

**So hey guys here's my next chapter I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail with Crime Sorciere were in their designated booth for day three of the games. Currently Natsu was fuming with rage so much so that half the time was on fire. This didn't surprise the rest of his guild due to them all being on edge too.

"Stupid king, he's going to end up getting so many people killed and he expects us to work with Sabertooth." Natsu hissed out as he eyed Jiemma who was staring right back at him. "I know how you feel Natsu but we are going to need their help when the time comes." Jellal said.

"I still don't like it how can he continue the games with what we told him last night? And why the hell won't he let us go after that piece of shit that is hiding in Red Sun? Hell that whole guild along with Frozen Flame could be dark mages from what you've told me." Natsu said as he slammed his fists onto the railing making it crack.

"Natsu you need to calm down. We just have to follow the kings orders and he did pardon Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear if they work with us." Maco said trying to calm the pink haired mage down.

"Yeah but still for the king to put all of these people at risk there has to be something else going on. After we take care of the dark guilds we are going to find out." Natsu demanded. "I couldn't agree with you anymore." Jellal said as stood right next to Natsu.

 **Last night at the front of the palace**

"Natsu what are you doing we can't just burst in there." Kagura said as held him back from doing just that. "What other choice do we have? We need to tell the king what we know." Natsu said as the rest of his guild along with Crime Sorciere caught up to him.

"I have an idea." Jellal said as he walked over to the front gates. The rest of the guild looked in pure shock as Jellal went up to the guards at the gate and told them something resulting in one the guards running inside while the other one's gripped their weapons and made their way towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"Jellal what did you do?" Ultear asked hoping that she was wrong. "Oh I told them that I am Jellal the mage who tricked the magic council and I have with me two ex-mages from Grimoire heart along with Fairy Tail and we need to see the king." Jellal said as he walked back towards the group while guards began to surround them.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Half of the mages screamed out. "Are you trying to get us arrested!" Ultear yelled out as she punched him. "Yeah same for us." Maco said with the rest of Fairy Tail arguing with him.

"What are you guys talking about? Even if they tried to arrest us there is no way that they could possible take us all on." Jellal said like it was no big deal. "I have to agree with him on that." Gajeel said as he began to pop his neck getting ready for a fight. "These guys won't even be a warm up."

"What we can't fight the kingdom!" Alzack yelled out. "Of course we can but let's just hope it doesn't come to that." Natsu said getting nods of approval from some of his guild members like Gajeel, Wendy, Kagura, Ronan, Jet, and Droy. While other members were panicking like Maco, Wakaba, Nab, Alzack, and Bisca.

"So I heard that you wanted to speak to me." A short man said as he came out surrounded by guards and five oddly dressed people. "I take it you're the king." Jellal said acknowledge the man while everyone else stayed silent.

"Yes I am so, tell me why you decided to come to my home and wake me up." The king demanded. "Your majesty you need to call off the games the main collective of dark guilds that the council has been trying to catch are in Crocus and they are everywhere even in your army." Jellal said earning gasps from the surrounding guards as they looked at each other.

"And why should I believe you?" The king asked with a look of worry on his face. "Because we say so and we have faced them in the city already." Natsu said as he made his way passed Jellal. "Do not come any closer to the king if you value your life!" A man yelled out as he blocked Natsu path with a massive scythe.

"You need to call off the games now before the dark guilds attack thousands will be killed maybe even millions." Natsu said as he threw the scythe out his way causing the man to gasp. "I honestly don't give a shit about these games. We weren't even going to participate but we got wind that the dark guilds would be attack during the games so we had to come." Natsu said as he now stood directly in front of the king.

"GET AWAY FROM THE KING!" A massive knight yelled out as he swung as Natsu with his sword but was stopped mid swing by Kagura's blade. "Don't you dare land a hand on our master." Kagura said as she pushed the knight back surprising everybody else.

"We came here to see if you would stop the games. We didn't come here to fight and trust me if we did you would lose." Natsu said as he lowered Kagura's blade. "I cannot stop the games but what you have told me have matched reports that I have been getting about imposters being found in the military." The king said as he scratched his beard.

"You have to or people will die." Jellal said appearing right next to Natsu. "I am sorry but if we did cancel the games what would the dark mages do? From what I gathered they would begin their attack and that would cause more chaos. We need to find the ring leaders and take them all down nothing else matters." The king said defiantly.

"You can't know that." Natsu said as he began to catch on fire. "It is the only thing that I can do and if these dark mages act before we can catch their leaders we are going to need all of you to help out." The king said as he gestured towards all of the mages in front of him.

"Well that was kind of the plan in the first place." Gajeel said from the back making all eyes turn towards him. "I have placed more troops in the city than ever before." The king said as he eyed Natsu. "That won't be enough and you know it. Even with the help from my guild you still need more mages. I can tell that these five people are wizards and powerful ones too, but we still need more." The Fairy Tail master said.

"I know that which is why if Jellal and who ever these two ex-Grimoire Heart mages fight along side you they will be pardoned of all charges." The king said as he gestured towards Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy.

"Do you truly mean it?" Ultear asked as she held Meredy. "Yes I do. I know that still is not enough wizards which is why I am thinking about enlisting another guild to help out."

"Who for all we know all of the other guilds have been compromised." Natsu said still angry about the king not stopping the games but less due to the fact that Crime Sorciere would be pardoned. "Sabertooth." The king said.

"Damnit I have to work with those ass holes." Natsu growled out. "I know that they are not the friendliest guild out there but there is no way that any dark mage managed to get past Jiemma's eye." The king said.

"Natsu the king is right we are going to need their help." Kagura said causing Natsu to calm down a little. "Fine but you have to send somebody to go tell them the plan." Natsu said as he began to walk away followed by his guild plus three more.

"I will master Dragneel just do your part." The king said whishing that he could cancel the games. 'The games must go on. If you knew what was stake here Natsu you would agree with me too.'

"So what's the plan now?" Maco said asking the question that was on everyone's mind since the original plan didn't work. "Well for now we go to our inn and sleep for the night. Jellal, Ultear, and Meredy you guys should sleep with us tonight there's safety in numbers." Natsu said stopping Jellal before he could refuse.

"Max, Warren, and Redus you guys have first watch. Second watch Laki, Millianna, and Droy. Everybody else go to sleep we have a big day tomorrow." Natsu said as he entered the inn.

 **Cut back to the arena**

"WELCOME EVERYBODY TO THE THIRD DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES. TODAYS EVENT WILL BE CALLED LABRINTH. WILL EACH TEAM NOW SEND THEIR PARTICIPANT DOWN TO THE ARENA!" The announcer yelled out.

"So who wants to go this time?" Wendy asked as she looked up at her four team mates. "I'm going again." Gajeel said as he was about to jump into the arena but was stopped by Wendy. "No Gajeel you went yesterday how about we let one of the other candidates go."

"Hey Ronan you want to go this time?" Rachel asked looking bored. "Sure why not." The blade mage said as he started to make his way to the arena. "I think Ronan will be best suited for this challenge." Kagura said as she watched the other contestants make their way down to the arena.

"Whys that?" Wendy asked finally calming down Gajeel. "Yeah I bet I could do it better than him." Gajeel said still mad that he wasn't able to participate. "Just watch." Kagura said as she looked at Natsu who was smiling.

 **With Natsu and rest of Fairy Tail**

"So it looks like Ronan is going to compete this should be good." Natsu said. "Master shouldn't we be looking for the dark mages or something." Droy said with agreement from Jet. "I have to agree with your guild mates there Natsu why are we all standing here?" Jellal asked curious as to what Natsu was planning.

"Well the king just wants us to wait and that's what we are going to do and besides I have feeling that when they do strike we will need to be here anyways and not spread out all over Crocus. Beside Jellal you should be living this up you're a free man now." Natsu said as he put an arm around the ex-con.

"WAIT WHAT, DID NATSU JUST SAY WE WERE GOING TO WAIT FOR THEM!" Maco yelled out freaking out that Natsu the mage who usually ran head first into danger was holding back and waiting for the enemy.

"Shut up Maco we don't need any more attention. And it's not like we have any choice in the matter since the dark mages already know that we are on to them."

"Natsu does have a point but I still don't like." Ultear said. "But it is nice not to be a wanted criminal for a change."

"Oh look the match is about to start." Warren said gabbing everybody else's attention. "Ha Ronan is going to beat all of them by a mile." Natsu said with a laugh. "How can you say that master if this is a race like it sounds like it is then I should be in there." Jet said angry that he wasn't in the arena. "Trust me Jet you when you see it you'll know what I mean." Natsu said as he turned his attention back to the arena.

 **With Ronan**

Ronan had just entered the arena and saw that almost all of the other mages were down here as well. He looked around to see if he would recognize any of his opponents but the only one he saw that stuck out was the opponent from Sabertooth. It was the blond headed dragon slayer.

'I hope that I can see this kid in action I would like to know how other dragon slayers rank up with our own.' Ronan thought as he made his way towards the official along with all of the other challengers.

"ALL RIGHT FOLKS HERE ARE THE RULES FOR THE EVENT. ALL OF YOU WILL BE PUT THROUGH A MASSIVE MAZE. IN THE MAZE THERE ARE TRAPS AND OTHER FUN TRICKS ALONG WAY. THE GOAL OF THE GAME IS TO GET TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE MAZE FIRST. ANY AND ALL MAGICS MAY BE USED EXCEPT ANYTHING WITH FLYING. YOU MUST STAY IN THE MAZE THE WHOLE TIME. IF YOU DO NOT MAKE IT OUT OF THE MAZE IN LESS THAN TWENTY MINUTES YOU WILL DISQUALIFIED. YOU WILL EACH GO THROUGH THE MAZE ONE AT A TIME BY RANDOM. THE MAZE WILL ALSO CHANGE FOR EACH INDIVIDUAL CONTETSANT, ANY QUESTIONS?" The announcer said.

"Yeah where's the maze?" One of the contestants asked while the others were thinking the same question. With that being said a massive maze emerged from the ground with the walls towering a good ten feet above the tallest man there.  
"All right now come and pick a card." A ref said as he approached the eight mages holding cards in his hands. Each mage picked a card and imedietly upon seeing their number the place they were going in was shown on the big screen.

Frozen Flame

Twilight Ogre

Black Mountain

Sabertooth

Golden Forest

Sky Serpent

Red Sun

Fairy Tail

"ALLRIGHT NOW THAT THE CONTESTENTS ARE IN ORDER WILL THE FIRST CHALLENGER TAKE HIS PLACE AT THE STARTING LINE."

Ronan looked at his card not really caring that he was last believing that no matter what he would win this. "So you're the mage from Fairy Tail?" The blond haired dragon slayer asked grabbing Ronan's attention.

"Yes I am and you are from Sabertooth." Ronan replied as he looked down on the smaller mage. "Yeah I am I just want you to know that I am going to make you guys pay for what you did to Rogue." The boy responded.

"Rogue lost to Gajeel even when he teamed up with all of the other teams. How exactly are you going to make us pay?" Ronana said as he tried to watch the first challenger go through the maze.

"I am going to win this event and then my team will win the games. Then finally I will fight and defeat Salamander." The blond said with a smug look on his face. "Well then I wish you good luck." Ronan said as he tried to pay attention to the event to see that the second mage was already in the maze.

"And then after I beat the Salamander I will show that world that only weak and pathetic people join Fairy Tail. Especially the ones that can't protect the ones they care about." The child said with a grin knowing that he struck a nerve as he saw Ronan approach him.

"What is your name boy?" Ronan asked as approached the child with hatred in his eyes. "Sting and I'm the best dragon slayer in the world." Sting said with a smile. "Listen close Sting if you ever mention anything about that again I will kill that red cat of your and then I will kill you." Ronan said as he pointed towards the red exceed.

Ronan walked away from the child knowing that if he stayed near him any longer he might kill the kid. 'How does he know about that? The only person I told was Natsu but he would never tell anybody.' The man thought as he tried to clear his head.

Ronan stayed by himself as he watched the rest of the candidates go. The guild Frozen Flame completed the maze in twelve minutes and thirty two seconds. While the mage from Twilight Ogre got lost in the maze and timed out resulting in no points. Black Mountain made it in eight minutes in fifty one seconds.

Sting completed the maze in five minutes and twelve seconds. When he crossed the finish line he looked right over towards Ronan glaring at him thinking that he won. Golden Forest finished in seven minutes and twenty seven seconds. Sky Serpent also ran out of time in the maze resulting in them receiving zero points. The mage from Red Sun completed the maze in ten minutes and forty three seconds.

"NEXT UP WE HAVE RONAN FROM FAIRY TAIL. LET US SEE IF THE DRAGON SLAYERS ARE THE ONLY ONES TO FEAR FROM FARIY TAIL!" The announcer yelled sending the crowd into a frenzy once again wanting to see more of Fairy Tail.

"So I can use any magic?" Ronan asked as he walked towards the starting line. "Yes just as long as you don't go over the walls in any way." The ref said as he got the timer ready. "Good." Ronan replied as he picked up his sword.

"START!" The announcer yelled out causing the crowds to go into a frenzy. Ronan just walked up to the wall in front of him and in three swift movements he cut a hole in the wall that he walked through.

Ronan cut holes all throughout the maze as he made his way to the other side. He could hear the bickering and complaints of the other competitors arguing that what he was doing wasn't fair. 'Nobody said I couldn't go through them.' He thought as he sliced another hole in the wall realizing that he made it to the other side of the maze.

"RONAN FROM FAIRY TAIL HAS COMPLETED THE MAZE IN ONE MINUTE AND SEVENTEEN SECOUNDS RESULTING IN FIARY TAIL COMING IN FIRST PLACE. AND TO CLARIFY WE NEVER SAID THAT ANY MAGE COULDN'T GO THROUGH THE WALLS WE JUST SAID THAT THEY COULDN'T GO OVER THE WALLS." The announcer said as he tried to calm down the other guild who all looked like they were about to explode.

Ronan was about to make his way out of the arena but was stopped by Sting. "You think you're so clever don't you." Sting stated as he walked towards the swords man. "Kid leave if you know what's good for." Ronan said as he pushed Sting to the side.

"Hey you can't do that to me." Sting said as he pulled back his fist and was about to punch Ronan. Ronan turned around and caught the punch in his right hand. "My turn." Ronan said as he grabbed the smaller mage and threw him across the arena causing people to stare in silence wondering what would happen.

 **Natsu and guild right as Ronan won**

"See didn't I tell you guys this would be good." Natsu said smiling as he looked over at all of the pissed off guilds. "Damn Natsu we sure pissed off all of the other guilds." Maco said as he looked in shock at the feat that Ronan accomplished. "I could of done it that fast." Jet said still a bit bummed that he wasn't competing.

"Don't fret over it Jet Ron- what the hell is going on down there?" Natsu said as he watched the altercation between Ronan and Sting. "This doesn't look good master." Wakaba said as he leaned over the railing to get a better look. "If any other member of Sabertooth enters the arena we all go down. Warren tell Gajeel, Wendy, Kagura and Rachel the same thing." Natsu said as he stared down the Sabertooth guild trying to figure out what they were doing.

"Uh Natsu we may have a problem." Warren said causing Natsu to turn away from Sabertooth and look at the telepathic mage. "What is it oh yeah that could be bad." Natsu said as he saw the rest of the Fairy Tail team jumped down into the arena to back up there comrade.

"Well this is going to be bad." Natsu said as he jumped off the railing landing in the arena. He saw that the Sabertooth team had entered too and were walking up to where Sting and Ronan were standing at ready to come to blows after their minor scuffle.

"You fairy filth better watch it." Jiemma said as he approached them two teams on the field. Everybody else was giving these two teams their space realizing that there was little they could do to stop them.

"Watch it kitty." Natsu snarled out as he approached the other master. "You better watch who you are talking to child I could end you." Jiemma said as the two stood toe to toe. "You'd be surprised at how many people have said that to me and guys what I beat them all. And I highly doubt that you would be a match for me." Natsu said as he turned around for the mountain of a man.

"Let's go guys these kittens aren't worth our time." Natsu said stunning his guild that he was walking away from a fight. "Run back to your guild little fairy." Jiemma said with a smirk. In an instant Natsu was right back in front of him surprising everybody at how fast he could move.

Natsu leaned up close to the sabers master and whispered. "I am not currently kicking your ass into the ground due to our mutual enemies that are watching. Like it or not we are going to need each other to deal with them. After that I will fight you anywhere and anytime. That's if you still want to fight me after you see my power."

Natsu walked away from the giant master back towards his team who was ready to fight. "Back in the stands." Natsu ordered to his guild as he exited the arena. None of his guild mates argued against him. But they did have looks of furry and anger.

Once they cleared the arena they could hear the announcer trying to get the games moving with the first fight. "Natsu are okay?" Kagura asked seeing that Natsu was still seething with anger. "Whoever fights against those pricks hold nothing back." He said.

"No problem Salamander trust me they won't know what hit them." Gajeel said. "Ah man well let's get back to our seats." Natsu said as he head off towards his seat. "Make sure you represent Fairy Tail. We need to come out on top for all those that we have lost to show that we are still number one." He said as he left the five mages.

"Well come on let's get back to our balcony before they call us." Rachel said as she took the lead. The five mages made it back in time to see the victor of the first fight. It was between Frozen Flame and Golden Forest. The mage from Golden Forest won the fight.

"Hmph I bet that was an interesting fight to watch." Ronan said as he began to examine his blade. "I just hope that I get to fight those punks from Sabertooth." Gajeel said as he looked eager towards the fight. "We all are Gajeel but remember that it might not be you fighting them." Kagura said as she sat down.

"FOR THE NEXT FIGHT WE WILL HAVE RACHEL FORM FAIRY TAIL VS DEAREN FROM RED SUN!"

"Well it looks like it's my time to shine too bad its not against those Sabertooth mages." Rachel said as she stood up and made her way towards the arena but stopped last second. "Hey Kagura you see that bag there?"

"Kagura picked up said bag and nodded. "I am probably going to need it when I'm done so be ready to give it to me as fast as possible." Rachel said before proceeding to the arena. 'I think I may just go all out today after all.' She thought as she emerged into the area hearing the cheering going on all around her.

"Hello there." The man named Dearen said as he sat on the ground. The man looked a bit above average height but was hard to tell since he was sitting down; he had long blond hair, he wore baggy white pants, and a red tank top. "Hello?" Rachel responded surprised that he would greet her like that.

Dearen stood up and got into his fighting stance ready to get started while Rachel just stood there as she got her magic ready. "FIGHT!" The announcer yelled and with that Dear jumped high in the sky. "FALLING STAR!" The man yelled as he dropped on top of Rachel. Rachel dove out of the way and rolled till she was clear.

Rachel looked back and saw Dearen climbing out of a large crater that was about four yards in diameter. "What type of magic is that?" Rachel asked as she stood up. "That is a special magic that my family has passed down for generations. You see my father is the guild master of Red Sun while I am the ace of Red Sun, the magic is called sun magic. I am afraid that this is where Fairy Tail's winning streak ends.

"SOLAR FLAR!" He yelled out sending a massive blast of energy straight towards Rachel. 'I guess I do have to go all out.' She thought as she activated the magic. The blast made contact with Rachel causing dust and smoke to cloud the area. "Now why didn't you try and dodge that?" Dearen said knowing that Rachel wasn't down just yet.

"IT'S BECAUSE I STILL HAVE AN ACE UP MY SLEAVE!" A gargled and raged voice yelled out. Out the smoke emerged a ten foot skeletal behemoth. "Would you be so kind as to tell me what kind of magic this is?" Dearen said as he looked at eh monster in front of him.

"MY MAGIC IS THE ABILITY TO MANIPULATE THE DENSITY, SIZE, AND SHAPE OF MY BONES." The voice said. Now that all the smoke was gone everybody could see what Rachel now looked like. The only thing showing was her bones that looked nothing like they should of. They were all elongated and thickened. They all connected into each other letting them interact without the muscles and tissue. Her teeth were now razers and her finger tips were the same thing too.

"Are we ready to fight for real?" Dearen said who was responded by a massive fist coming his way that he barely dodged. "SOLAR ERUPTION!" He yelled out sending a massive pillar of energy straight towards Rachel who just ran through it.

Rachel brought down another fist on top of her opponent who rolled out of the way but got caught by next blow that buried him waist deep in the arena. "I guess I have to go all out when fighting you RED SUN EMPLOSION!" Dearen yelled out causing a massive explosion to radiate off of him with a blinding light that caused anybody what was watching the fight to turn away.

Dearen stood up out of the massive crater that he made looking around for his opponent. "Ha (huff) I did (huff) it." He said as he was about to raise his fist but something caught his eye. Rachel in back in her human form ran up to him and punched him upside the head with her bone enhanced fist. Dearen fell flat on his back and blacked out with blood running down his nose but the blood wasn't form the blow.

"Damnit that last attack you did destroyed all of my excess bone." Rachel said as she stood in the middle of the arena with everyone watching her in silence. "Why are you all quite?" Rachel said aloud then it hit her. She was but ass naked in the middle of the arena with all of Fiore watching. "Kagura I need my bad NOW!" Rachel yelled out as walked out of the arena to get her spare change of clothes.

"WELL FOLKS THAT WAS AN INTERESTING FIGHT TO SAY THE LEAST. BUT IT APPEARS THAT FAIRY TAIL HAS WON ONCE AGAIN. RACHEL FROM FAIRY TAIL IS THE VICTOR!" The announcer yelled out bringing the crowd out of its shock.

 **With Natsu and guild**

"Did I just see what I think I saw?" Maco said not believing his eyes. "Yeah but what are you referring to either that Rachel turned into a massive monster or that she was but ass naked for the whole world to watch." Wakaba said not being able to believe either one.

"Well I sure as hell didn't expect that." Natsu said coming out of his own shock. "You didn't even know what her magic did?" Max said. "No I made her tell me I just didn't expect her to be naked at the end of it." He responded while the rest of his mages were still trying to understand what happened.

"Well it looks like the next fight is beginning." Alzack said as he tried not to notice that there wasn't just a naked woman standing in the middle of the arena while a green haired woman watched him.

At the moment Black Mountain and Sabertooth were going about to fight. From Sabertooth was some chick with black hair wearing an elaborate dress. "I can't believe that she is going to fight in that." Maco said as he watched the fight begin.

The fight lasted barely over a minute as the mage from Sabertooth destroyed her opponent while she also took some damage it was nothing compared to what she dished out. "Well it looks like Sabertooth really is strong." Natsu said as stared at the female mage who was now staring right back at him.

The next fight was between Sky Serpent and Twilight Ogre. The fight lasted a good five minutes but in the end the mage from Sky Serpent came out on top. "Well that was a good fight lets go find our team than head on back to our lodging." Natsu said as he was about to leave but stopped due to an announcement.

"HELLO CROCUS!" A voice yelled out that was definitely not the announcer's. "AS YOU CAN TELL I AM NOT THE ANNOUNCER. MY NAME IN NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW BUT MY MESSAGE IS. ATTACK NOW!"

Natsu looked around and saw that his entire guild was doing the same thing. All around him he saw people dying by mages. Soon the booth that Fairy Tail was using was surrounded by dark mages who were all smiling. "FAIRY TAIL ATTACK!" Natsu yelled out as he grabbed the two closest Dark Mages and burned them alive while his mages started taking out the rest.

"SECURE THE COLISEUM AND WATCH YOU BACKS WE DON"T KNOW WHOSE ON OUR SIDE!" Natsu yelled out as continued taking out dark mages. He looked over at Sabertooth who was doing the same thing as his guild was. 'I guess we might need them after all.' Natsu thought as he turned to look at the other guilds only to see them fighting each other.

"HAHAHAHA YOU PEOPLE THOUGHT THAT YOU COULD FUCK WITH US AND GET AWAY WITH IT. WELL NOW YOU WILL ALL DIE EVEN YOU FAIRY TAIL. NONE OF YOU WILL LIVE TO SEE THE END OF THE NIGHT. NOW BEGINS THE TRUE MAGIC GAMES THE FIGHT FOR CROCUS!"

* * *

 **So yeah this chapter was a bit longer than usual but I had to get all of this in. Also I am starting school back up in a few days so my updates are going to be a lot less frequent but my next update should be Monday or Tuesday. After that hopefully I will be able to update at least once a week.  
**


	17. Dragon Demon

**So here you guys go I can't believe I was able to get this chapter out before I started school. So I hope you guys like it and from now on I will be updating whenever I can. I will try to update at least once every two weeks and since school is just starting I might have something out by the end of the week. Enjoy**

* * *

 **With the Fairy Tail team right after Rachel won**

"Rachel why were you naked." Wendy asked her. "Oh whenever I use that form my bones burst straight out of my body so it rips apart my clothing." She said as though it didn't bother her. "I can see why you don't like to go all out." Kagura said relieved that her friend was now clothed.

"Gi hi hi. Yeah but you did good out there." Gajeel said grinning that soon turned south. Gajeel stood right up and activated his iron scales as he started sniffing more intently. "Gajeel what's wrong." Kagura asked. "Dark mages." Wendy said answering for Gajeel who looked ready for a fight.

"BOOM!" A massive explosion went off to their right leaving a gaping hole in the wall of the coliseum. Dark mages began to pour into the hole and head straight towards the Fairy Tail mages.

"Finally you guys show yourselves. IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel yelled as he took out the front group of Dark Mages while Kagura and Ronan turned around and saw that there were dark mages already in the arena.

"Gajeel; me, Ronan, and Rachel are going to finish off all of the dark mages that are already in the arena, while you and Wendy stop any more from getting in." Kagura said not waiting for a reply as she took off with Ronan and Rachel right behind her.

"Well it looks like it's just you me and a shit ton of dark mages sounds like old times." Gajeel said as he sent an iron club straight through a few dark mages while slicing another three down with his sword.

"Yes but this time we have our friends with us and we will not let them be taken." Wendy said while she was blasting dark mages through walls or simply taking away their air and suffocating them.

"You fairy die here." Yelled out a familiar voice. "So Brock you came to die." Gajeel said as he turned towards the voice and their stood Brock. "No fairy I can to kill you fo- AACK!" Brock yelled out as Gajeel drove his sword straight through him letting his overdrive take over. "You talk too much." Gajeel hissed out as he pulled his blade back out and let Brock drop to the ground who's next?" Gajeel hissed causing all of the surrounding dark mages to go still with fear.

"How are we supposed to beat this guy Brock was the one that was going to take him down while we deal with the little girl." A dark mage said as he looked at Gajeel who was now covered in black scales with razor claws and teeth.

"Don't forget about me SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled out blasting the main group of dark wizards with wind speeds that tore them apart. "Let's finish them." Gajeel hissed out as he tore apart dark mages.

Wendy had gone into the overdrive as well and was eviscerating any mage that got to close to her or that was just in the area since now they were trying to run away. "SKY DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!" Wendy screamed out as she slashed through five dark wizards in front of her and she continued this trend till there were no more dark mages coming out of the gaping hole.

"What now?" Wendy hissed towards Gajeel who walked outside the arena and saw pure chaos. Most of the city was on fire. He could hear the screams of people dying all over the city. The only thing he could smell was blood and smoke.

"We hold the coliseum till Salamander says so." Gajeel said as he started to walk back in the arena. "Right now though we find those in need here and we kill any and all dark mages that get in out way." Gajeel said.

The two dragon slayers began making their way towards the floor of the arena but they kept getting side tracked by having to take care of dark mages that were along the way. "There are so many how care their even be this many dark mages?" Wendy said as she finished off another one.

"Hatred is easier to grow that kindness." Gajeel said as two took off towards the arena following the sounds of fighting. The two mages burst into the arena and saw a massive battle happing in the center led by a pissed off Natsu.

 **Natsu right where the previous chapter cut off**

"Levy, Warren, and Nab stay here. Warren I need you to connect us all so that we can stay updated. Alzack and Bisca I need you two to get up as high as you can so that we can see what we are up against. Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear I know that you three are not in y guild but listen to me I need you three to go throughout the coliseum and keep the people safe. Jet, Droy, Laki, Max, Redus go help the other teams take care of their dark mages. Everybody else stay here with Warren and take care of any dark mages that get in your way." Natsu command as all of his mages but two went to where they were told.

"Natsu what about us?" Maco said as he approached Natsu with Wakaba by his side. "I knew you two wouldn't stay here. So you're coming with me as we take on those incoming dark mages." Natsu said as he pointed towards a crowd of dark mages coming into the arena.

"Sounds good to me." Maco said as he followed Natsu down to the arena's floor to meet the oncoming horde of dark mages. "I'M GETTING FIRED UP!" Natsu yelled once he stepped down on to the floor of the arena.

"I haven't heard that in a long time." Maco said as he began to summon vast amounts of fire by his side. "I know what you mean, Natsu's going to let them have it." Wakaba said with a grin as he re lit his pipe.

Natsu wasted no time at all and went straight into his lightning flame dragon mode. "LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled out sending a massive blast of fire and lightning straight though the mass of dark mages.

"Maco, Wakaba take care of any dark mages that try to get past me." Natsu said as he strode over to the dark mages that just kept coming. "LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S FIRING HAMMER!" The dragon slayer yelled out tearing through ten mages with that one blow. Natsu kept it up blow after blow taking out clumps of dark mages at a time. "BRING ON A REAL CHALLENGE!" Natsu roared out as he erupted into a massive pillar of fire which burned everything near it to a crisp.

"Keep it on he can't take us all on!" A dark mage said before getting head blown off. 'Now who could have done that?' Natsu thought as he looked in the direction of the attack and he could barely see Bisca and Alzack . ' _Hey Natsu keep your head in the game most of the other guilds have already dealt with the traitors in their midst. So you should be getting some reinforcements any time now. Also most of Sabertooth is going through the coliseum to hunt down any other dark mages that are lying in wait while the master and their team are in the arena on the other side of you.'_ Warren communicated to him telepathically.

'Good keep it up, now try to get a hold of the king if you can.' Natsu thought hoping that Warren heard it as he turned his mind back to the fight. As Natsu tore through the dark mages he could see in the corner of his eyes that more mages had gathered alongside Maco and Wakaba were stopping any mage that made it past him.

"CRIMSON LOTUS: EXPLODING LIGHTNING BLADE!" Natsu roared out sending massive amounts of fire and lightning that tore a massive hole in the dark mages army. "Salamander!" A voice deep voice called out to him. Natsu turned to look at who was calling him. The man was tall and built like an ox. He wore a long white trench coat over a black shirt with black pants. He looked like he was in his forty. The man was bald but his most distinguished characteristics were scars that covered his face.

"Well who the fuck are you." Natsu said now only realizing that all of the fighting in the arena had come to a stop. "My name is known to none but people call me Master." The man said smiling down upon Natsu.

"Well I will just call you crazy scar man." Natsu said causing the man clamed Master to frown. Natsu looked around him and saw that the coliseum was now split down the middle. All of the light guilds and guards were on his side while all of the dark wizards were on the other side behind the one called Master.

"So are we going to fight or what." Natsu said ready to tear this man apart. "Yes we will Salamander but first let me speak if yo-." The man was cut off due to Natsu punching him in the face with a flame covered fist. "ATTACK!" Natsu yelled out as he landed blow after blow on the so called master.

All of the mage on Natsu's side charged straight into the dark wizard ranks. "Natsu!" Wendy yelled out as she made her way towards him with Gajeel. "How are there this many dark mages?" Gajeel hissed out as cut down another group of dark mages.

"Don't know don't care but where did that one ass go?" Natsu said as he couldn't find the self-proclaimed master. "Don't worry about that you have us deal with." A large dark mage said while he charged towards Natsu with a raised sword. "LIGHTNING FIRE DRAGON'S FIST!" Natsu yelled out as punched the oncoming dark mage so hard he blasted a hole straight through him and killed the dark mage behind him as well.

"Salamander there is just too many of them! We need to find their leader and take him out!" Gajeel yelled out as he kept cutting down dark mages. "I know I need to find out where that one called master is." Natsu said as he looked around and saw that dark and light mages were dying in droves.

"Our master is going to kill the king now." A dark mage with bulging veins said as he tore through a light mage. "Gajeel I'm leaving to go to the palace can you handle things here." Natsu said as he cut burned the dark mage alive. "Out mages will be able to handle this cannon fodder while we go to the palace." Jiemma said approaching Natsu with Sting and Rogue on either side of him.

"Fine let's go." Natsu said as ran straight through the mass of dark mages burning a hole through their ranks. "You still with me Jiemma?" Natsu yelled out as he kept running. "Yes I am Salamander let's just get to the palace and end this debacle." Jiemma said as he kept us with Natsu.

The two masters made their way towards the palace with little resistance as they cut down any dark mage they saw on their way. "The palace." Natsu said as he took in the sight before him. Bodies were littered all around the palace and the doors were blown wide open showing more death and destruction.

"I knew the palace guard was weak." Jiemma said as he made his way past the bodies with Natsu. "These people stood no chance against dark wizards let's just hope that they can stall them enough for us to get there." Natsu said as the two ran up the stairs.

The two continued in silence as they got closer to the sounds of combat coming from the top of the palace. "I can hear the king he is still alive." Natsu said thanks to his enhanced hearing. "Hmph than let us have it stay that way, and when we get up their stay out of my way." Jiemma said as they were almost to the top.

"Don't worry as soon as this is over we can go our separate ways." Natsu said not liking that they were working together either. "Yes and then Sabertooth will prove that we are the best guild in all of Fiore." Jiemma said eager to get back to the games. 'People are dying and all this guy cares about is winning some stupid games.' Natsu thought just as they entered the room where the fighting was happening.

Natsu could see about eight people holding off a group of twenty or so dark mages. Five of them were mages that he remembered from last night when he meet the king. The five mages were holding the line while behind them was a massive knight who was protecting the king and some green haired girl.

"FIRE DRAGON WING ATTACK!" Natsu yelled out as he burned down all of the mages on the right side while Jiemma took down all of the dark wizards on the right. "Hey king you alright?" Natsu said as he made his way past all of the corpses towards the group of people at the end of the room.

"What are you demon?" The knight yelled out. "What it's me Natsu." The dragon slayer said forgetting that he still had overdrive currently active. "Then why do you look like a demon?" The man with the scythes said as he tried to stay standing. "Oh yeah this is something I picked up." Natsu said as he turned back to normal letting the mages and knight lower their guard.

"Where is their leader we heard that he was coming here?" Jiemma said as he approached from behind. The knight was about to respond but was interrupted by clapping. (clap, clap, clap) "Well I do have to give you light mages more credit than what I had originally thought. But no matter Jiemma kill the Salamander." The one called master said in an eerie voice.

"Why woul-." Natsu was cut off by Jiemma smashing him into the ground. "Jiemma why did you do that?" The knight said ready to battle the traitor. Jiemma didn't say anything as he continued beating down Natsu. "You all seem wondering how Jiemma could be a dark mage but that is false. It's my magic I can make people do whatever I want them to do as long it is something that they themselves would do. Do you actually expect that all of these dark guilds would work together so flawlessly without a little persuasion? Or that there would be so many dark mages? I persuaded all of them to join my guild some of them it took a little more magic than others but in the end they all joined. The hardest to get were the ones in the light guild that is besides Sabertooth all they care about is power. Since they view everybody else as inferior it was pretty easy to have them all switch sides."

"You control Sabertooth?" The king realizing that everything was just about to get worse. "Oh yes and right now they should be slaughtering all of the other light mages." The scarred man said with a grin. "Soon Crocus will burn and then I shall wipe the magic council out. Then once I have all of their power I will rule Crocus."

"Over my dead body!" Natsu yelled out as he exploded in flames sending Jiemma across the room. "I see you're not dead yet Jiemma finish him." The man said as he watched Jiemma blast Natsu with a huge amount of magic power creating a massive hole in his chest.

 **With Wendy and Gajeel**

"Gajeel (pant) is it me (pant) or is there a whole lot less (pant) dark wizards coming? Wendy said between pants. "Yeah but those Sabertooth mages for some reason have been holding back, cowards." Gajeel said as he tore through another dark mage.

"GREATING MY FELLOW DARK MAGES! SABERTOOTH IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO JOIN THE FIGHT! KILL ALL OF THE OTHER LIGHT GUILDS STARTING WITH FAIRY TAIL!" Somebody on the loud speaker yelled out making Gajeel turn around to face the Sabertooth mages.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Screamed out Laki as she was cut down by Rogue. "SHIT THE SABERS ARE TRAITORS KILL THEM!" Gajeel yelled out as ran at rogue but was blocked by a massively jacked dude. "120 MM BLACK LIGHTNING CANNON!" The man yelled out sending a massive amount of lightning right at Gajeel.

"Ah so your another lightning prick. Trust me when I say I've already faced a lightning dragon slayer and even if you are a god slayer it wont do you shit since he was the strongest dragon slayer there is. IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel said sending an attack right back the god slayer blasting him back into the wall. "IRON DRAGON HARD FIST!" Gajeel yelled sending a massive punch to the lightning mages head knocking him out.

"GAJEEL YOUR MINE!" Rogue cried out as appeared out the shadows knocking him down. "YOU ARE GOING TO PAY FOR KILLING MY GUILD MATE IRON DRAGON ROAR!" Rogue dodges Gajeel's attack by disappearing into the shadows but the blast took out a large amount of Sabertooth mages along with some dark mages.

"COME OUT AND FACE BY BOY!" Gajeel yelled out as he sliced in half an approaching dark wizard. "Fine but you asked me too." Rogue said as he appeared in front of Gajeel holding a unconscious Levy by the throat.

"LET HER GO OR I WILL MAKE YOUR DEATH MORE PAINFUL THAN ANYTHING YOU COULD EVER IMAGINE!" Gajeel yelled out only being able to focus on Rogue and how he was going to kill him. "I will after I kill her Rogue said as he was about to tear her throat out.

"KNUCKLE PLANT!" A voice yelled out as massive fists exploded from the ground and send rogue flying as something grabbed Levy. "LEVY!" Gajeel yelled out as he tried to find her. "She's alright I got her." Jet said as he appeared form behind Gajeel.

"Thank you." Gajeel said stunned at what just happened. "It's no problem but you need to help Droy. He may of gotten stronger but I don't think he is strong enough to take on a dragon slayer." Jet said as he took off to take Levi somewhere safe.

Gajeel ran towards the sounds of Droy and Rogue as he fought through the chaos that unfolded in the arena. He could see Wendy fighting the light dragon slayer at the moment and it looked like she was holding her own. 'I wonder where that other chick from Sabertooth went to.' Gajeel thought as he ran up to Droy who was bleeding badly.

"DROY I GOT THIS GO BACK AND GET HELP IRON DRAGON 'S CLUB!" Gajeel yelled out knocking Rogue away from Droy. "Thanks." Droy wheezed out as he got up. "Now you little shit have me all to yourself but I promise you that it won't be fun." Gajeel said while activating his iron shadow dragon slayer mode.

"SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" Rogue yelled out sending out a massive blast of shadows straight towards Gajeel who just swallowed it up. "Yum my turn IRON SHADOW DRAGON ROAR!" Gajeel roared blasting Rogue against the floor of the arena.

Gajeel walked up to the boy realizing that he was down for the count. "Good I don't know how much longer I could have kept that up for." Gajeel said as he looked around the arena and saw that the fighting was coming to an end.

 **Wendy** **right as Sabertooth turned**

Wendy was blow straight forward by a massive blast of energy. "Sting make sure that all of these mages die. I am going to go help my father." Minerva said as she walked out of the arena. "It's sad that you had to be a fairy." Sting said as he approached Wendy who was struggling to get up.

"We could of made you stronger but you decided to be weak and because of that you will die just like you cat." Sting said as he brought a fist down but was stopped by Wendy. "You have no idea what you are talking about." Wendy said as she stood up throwing Sting to the ground.

"SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled out blasting Sting back down when he tried to get up. "You fool, at first your death was going to be quick but now I will make it slow LIGHT DRAGON ROAR!" Sting yelled out but Wendy dodged the attack and punched Sting in the stomach. "You will die." Wendy whispered when she brought him down for the third time in a row.

"SKY DRAGON CRUSHING FANG!" She yelled hitting Sting with everything she had causing large pieces of his skin to be blown off. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What are you!" Sting cried out as he began to cry from the pain. "I am a real dragon slayer." Wendy said fully engulfed in overdrive as she drove one final blow knocking him out.

"Now to die." She hissed out ready to slice his throat open but was stopped by Warren. "Wendy stop they are being controlled." He said making Wendy stop in her tracks. "You've beaten him and since Gajeel beat their lightning god slayer and it looks like hes about to finish off that shadow dragon slayer it's almost over. You don't need to kill him."

Wendy lowered her hand that she was about to kill Sting with and looked around. What Warren was saying is true almost all of the dark wizards were being dealt with along with the controlled Sabertooth mages.

"Wait Natsu he went with Jiemma to the king. And that one girl from Sabertooth Minerva was it went after them we have to help him." Wendy said as she tried to take a step but fell down due to exhaustion. Warren caught her before she fell to the ground. "I know but all of us are exhausted we would only get in Natsu's way." Warren said as he picked her up and went over to a safe zone that they had set up where they were putting all of the wounded.

"Warren is she okay?" Gajeel said as he ran over to him. "Yeah she's going to be fine she just need's rest. How about you?" Warren responded seeing that Gajeel had more than his fare share of bruises and cuts.

"Fine but do you know where Levy went to." Gajeel asked as he looked around for his girlfriend."RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" Echoed all across the city silencing everybody. "What was that?" Warren said fearing that they had to fight something else.

"Sounds like Salamander but more primal." Gajeel said wondering what pissed him off. "Is that his overdrive." Warren said glade that it wasn't more dark mages. "No that was something else." Gajeel said wondering what could have pissed of Natsu.

 **Natsu**

"Shit where am I?" Natsu said as he sat up in white room. "Oh hello your almost dead." A voice called out. Natsu stood up as he looked around the room for the source of the voice. "Where are, show your self!" Natsu yelled out not finding anybody else in the room.

"Look in the mirror dip shit." A voice called out that sounded awfully familiar. "Ah there you go." A person in the mirror said that looked a lot like Natsu but her had a pair of black horns coming from his head.

"Who are you?" Natsu said as he tried to light his fists on fire but found out that he couldn't. "Hey idiot listen up we don't have much time. Your dying that last attack almost killed you. Right now were in your head kind of empty isn't it." The reflection said causing Natsu scowl.

"Anyways long story short to survive you have to break the mirror to set me free. I can save you and not only that but I can give you more power than you have previously had." The reflection said. "And if I don't I am guessing that I will die. But I don't know how I feel about having a voice in my head." Natsu said already knowing what he was going to do.

"Well actually I am you so I won't be another voice you could say that I am just more power nothing more. After this you will never hear from me again except maybe in a dream or something."

"Fine so what I just break the mirror?" Natsu said as he curled back his fist. "Yep." The reflection said with a smile. Natsu shrugged his shoulders and decided that this was the only way. Natsu punched the mirror breaking it into piece revealing a massive beast made of fire. "Now you are complete." The creature said as he jumped out of the mirror and straight down Natsu's throat causing he clutch his through and scream due to the intensity of the flames.

 **Outside Natsu's body**

"Good job now kill the rest of them." The master said with a smile pleased that things were going according to plan. Just as Jiemma turned away and walked towards the group of people who were guarding the king Natsu stood up making the master sigh.

"Damnit Jiemma can't you just kill one boy?" Jiemma turned around and sent a massive fist towards Natsu who caught it surprising everyone in the room. "Burn." Natsu said as flames spread from his hands and consumed Jiemma causing the man to fall to the ground screaming.

"How did you survive?" The master said while he was baking up against the wall. Natsu began transforming into something dark. His skin turned into a thick black hide with red designs covering his body, two massive dark horns emerged from his skull, His fingers toes turned into black dagger like claws, a pair of black wings ripped out of back causing him to let out a demonic howl that echoed across the land, and his eyes were pure white.

"YOU THREATENED MY FAMILY NOW YOU WILL DIE!" Natsu screamed out as he tore off the arms of the so called master resulting in his screams to be heard all throughout the palace. "SHUT UP AND DIE!" Natsu growled out as he spewed black flames from his mouth bathing the man in flames. The flames were so hot that the second they touched the man's skin he died the heat alone. The eight people on the other side of the room looked in horror at what this one mage was doing. They were sweating from the heat that Natsu was putting off from that one attack.

Natsu stooped spewing out his flames and looked down where the man once stood but found nothing. His flames had burned right though the man and continued to burn the floor boards resulting in looking two floors down.

"FATHER!" A girl screamed out as she ran over to the sizzling corpse of Jiemma. But before she could make it half way across the room Natsu grabbed her by the back of her head. "YOU! TELL ME ARE YOU STILL UNDER HIS INFUENCE!" Natsu hissed out causing Minerva to sweat out of fear.

"N-no i-it br-broke once h- he dies." Minerva said fearing for her life. "GOOD." Natsu said as he let go of the girl letting her run over to her father's corpse. Natsu began turning back to himself as he walked over to the king. "Well I did it." Natsu said weakly before falling face down exhausted from what he just did.

After a few moments of silence the knight spoke up. "My king what was what?" "That was Natsu Dragneel saving the day. And I don't want a soul to know how it happened." The king said as he eyed the young dragon slayer. "But my lord-." "Silence that is final now go forth and secure my city Arcadios." The king said interrupting the large knight who bowed and ran out of the room.

"What are you Natsu?" The king said as he approached the passed out mage. "Young girl you did not see anything is that clear." The king said as turned his head towards her. "You expect me to stay silent about how he murdered my fath-." "QUIET and yes I do since if you and your guild hadn't been obsessed with power none of this would have happened. If Natsu wouldn't have killed him we probably would all be dead by now." The king said interrupting the young woman.

"Then what I do?" She asked as she stood up with fire in her eyes. "Go back your guild and bury you master along with any other members that you have lost. Apologize to all of those that you have harmed under that man's influence and go home." The king said watching the girl as she took his advice and left carrying what was left of her father.

"What shall we do about the boy?" A fat man asked as he walked over to passed out mage. "Take him back to his guild and let them decided what to do. But do not tell them how he won let him be the one to decide if they should know." The king said as he walked out the room with his daughter and three of the other mages while the other two were busy taking Natsu away.

 **In a fortress on the other side of Fiore**

A man with long black hair sat upon a throne clutching a book wondering about how to make his master awaken. Around him were nine other creatures that were all insanely powerfully and were waiting on their leaders advice.

"WHAT MASTER!" The black haired man yelled out as he jumped out of his chair. "Mard Greer What is it." A shark looking creature said. "Our master has awakened." Mard Greer said as he clutched the book with all his might.

"GET READY TO MOVE!" Mard Greer yelled out as he walked forward ordering his sunbonnets. "Finally we can return to Zeref master End."

* * *

 **So I hope you guys liked it. Yeah I killed another Fairy Tail character and probably more died off scene. So I hope you guys enjoyed it and I just have to say thank you to everyone who has read my story it means a lot.  
**


	18. Dragon or Deomon

**Hey guys so yeah one week into school and I can already tell you that I will not be able to post that frequently. I will hopefully be able yo update at least once every week to two weeks. I hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

"Ah man where am I?" Natsu said as woke up feeling like his body had been torn apart and put back together. "Oh good your up Master. You're back at the guild in the infirmary." Maco said as he stood up from a chair. "So we won?" Natsu asked as he got out of the bed.

"Yeah but we lost some people." Maco said looking out window not wanting to t the dragon slayers eyes. "Who?" Natsu said feeling as though he should have done more. "Laki, Reedus, and a few others that you didn't know that well. It all happened right as the Sabertooth turned on us. That shadow dragon slayer killed Laki while some no rank bastered stabbed Reedus in the back."

Natsu sat back down stunned at what he was hearing. "Did you already have the funerals?" Natsu asked as he was trying to process it all. "Yes we did as soon as we got back. We also buried them in the same spot as Happy, Carla, and Lilly." The older mage responded as he made his way to the door.

"That's good did anything else happen while I was out." Natsu asked as he began to dress himself. "Well pretty much after you killed that one guy that was controlling everybody the dark mages began to retreat. We were able to take back the city in less than a day. Everybody that was forced to kill people under his influence broke down once they realized what they did. It hit the mages in the light guilds the hardest especially Sabertooth. The king did not hold anybody that was being controlled liable to the damages that they caused. He also kept his word about pardoning Jellal and those two girls. They even want to join Fairy Tail. I told them that they had to wait till you got back on your feet so that you could approve them. Also the magic counsel arrived a few days later and helped out with rebuilding Crocus and hunting down the rest of the dark mages that escaped."

"Where are the members of Sabertooth?" Natsu asked causing Maco to look away in disgust. "They went to bury their master and their fellow guild members. They apologized for what they did but it seems that there will forever be a rift between our two guilds. They killed some of our members and we killed some of theirs and it's neither of out faults."

"I see I would like to talk to their master after they have appointed a new one to see if we can work something out. The last thing we need is another Phantom Lord situation. But first where is everybody?"

"Well that's some good news they all are downstairs in the guild. Ever since we got back everybody has been sleeping in the guild hall overnight. Safety in numbers as we thought also most of the members didn't want to leave you alone. Every now and then I would have to get Gajeel to pry away Wendy and a certain swords mage from you so that they would get something to eat."

"Alright let's go say hello." Natsu said with a smile as he kicked open the door and walked into the guilds main hall with all eyes on him. "HEY EVERYBODY HOWS IT GOIN!" Natsu yelled out sending the guild into a frenzy.

"You're alright I thought something bad had happened to you." Kagura said as she enveloped Natsu in a hug. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine how are you." Natsu said as he looked over Kagura trying to see if she had any wounds. Natsu saw that Kagura had bandages around her right arm and a decant amount of bruising.

"Il be fine. But how did you defeat Jiemma and then take down their leader?" Kagura asked while everyone else was wondering the same thing. "So the king didn't tell you?" Natsu asked surprised but also relieved since he didn't even know what really happened.

"No two of the king's men brought you to us on a stretcher and when we asked what happened they told us that you saved the king and killed the person that was controlling everything. When we asked for more information they said that it would be up to you if you wanted to tell us."

"Oh yeah I don't really know what happened up there. All I know is that I almost died and then I gained more power and it was insane it was more power than I have ever had. It was massive but yet it felt dark. I remember the fight but if felt so incredibly I want more but yet I also fear it." Natsu said silencing the guild that was just celebrating.

"Well I guess you truly are the strongest dragon slayer." Wendy said as ran up to Natsu happy that he was okay. "Hey there Wendy and of course I am the strongest not even scrap head over there can stand up to." Natsu said as he pointed over towards Gajeel who was now seething in anger.

"SALAMANDER YOU AND ME! I WILL SHOW YOU WHOS THE STRONGST ONE OUT OF US ALL IS!" Gajeel yelled out as he marched across the guild ready for a fight. "Gajeel leave Nat-master alone he just woke up." Levy said as she grabbed onto the back of Gajeel's coat trying to slow him down.

"Just like old time. You're on metal head." Natsu said as went to meet Gajeel's challenge but was stopped by Kagura. "No you're not you need your rest." She said causing Natsu to back down.

"Ha man this is too good, the two main power houses in the guild being controlled by their girlfriends." Wakaba said to his drinking buddy who only smiled in return. "Ha the fearless dragon slayers brought down by two young ladies." Jet said trying to hold down his laughter.

"Yeah, yeah, but at least I have one." Natsu said as he meet Jet's gaze causing him to shut up. "ALRIGHT OUR MASTER IS BACK LET'S CELEBRATE!" Maco yelled out as he raised his glass causing the guild to go wild.

 **The next morning**

"HOLLY SHIT GUYS YOU NEED TO SEE THIS!" Jet yelled out causing the entire guild to wake up groaning and complaining. "Jet what the hell man are we under attack or something." Maco said now feeling the full effect of his hangover.

"I don't know but there is a giant cube thing in the sky." Jet said causing everybody to straighten up. "What are you talking about? You must of have had too much to drin-." Droy said before looking out a window and freeze up.

"Droy what is it. Oh crap." Wakaba said as he looked out the window and saw the same thing. "Yeah so we may have a problem." Maco said now regretting drinking so much. "Well let's go get a closer look." Natsu said as he exited the guild followed by Gajeel, Wendy, and Kagura.

"Great now we get to fight more guys." Warren said sarcastically knowing that was exactly what everyone was thinking. "You never know they could be friendly." Meredy said who was still happy that she was now a part of Fairy Tail and not wanted by the magic counsel anymore.

"I highly doubt that Meredy." Jellal said causing her to look down. "But we won't know till we find out." Ultear said as she strode out of the guild passing her two companions. "Yep we already have taken down a shit ton of dark guilds already what's a few more." Nab said as the last of the Fairy Tail members left the guild hall.

Natsu and the rest of Fairy Tail ran over to where the cube was hovering. On the way they saw the people of Magnolia either running into their houses or running straight out of town in the opposite direction of the cube.

"So do any of you have any idea what that is?" Natsu asked out loud hoping that someone would know. "I have never seen anything like it in my time as either a member of the counsel or a member of Grimoire Heart." Ultear said.

"So what now Salamander?" Gajeel said. "Well now we go up there somehow." Natsu responded now trying to think of a way to reach the floating cube. An image of Happy floated through his mind causing him to tense up.

"Really and how in the world are we going to get up there?" Gajeel argued snapping Natsu back to reality. "I don't know maybe Wendy can to some sky magic or something." Natsu responded while a few members hit themselves in the face.

"I think that I could make it but I don't know how many people I could take up with me." Wendy piped up. Then the guild began to argue about who would go up with Wendy to the cube.

"I believe that something is coming towards us." Ronan said causing everyone to look up at the cube. "What I don't see anything." Jet said along with a few other mages. "There I see it. It looks like people are falling." Natsu said as he saw a few figures drop from the cube.

"INCOMING EVERYONE BACK UP!" Gajeel yelled causing everyone including himself to move. "Should we try to catch them?" Meredy said with a worried look. "I don't think so since most of them are smiling." Wendy said.

"Wait how can you tell?" Ultear asked confused as to how she could see a detail that small. "Dragon senses remember." Wendy responded as she prepared herself for a fight. "There are ten of them be ready for a fight!" Natsu yelled out as flames began to cover his body.

The ten figures dropped onto the ground causing a loud boom that hurt the dragon slayers ears. The impact kicked up a massive amount of dust that clouded the are obscuring the ten new comers.

"So what do you guys want?" Natsu asked as he walked up the dust cloud followed by Gajeel and Wendy. "Are you the one that defeated the so called master?" A voice called out that send chills down Natsu's spine. "Yes I am now tell me why you are here." Natsu demanded while the flames coming off of him increased.

"Are you sure that this is him?" A feminine voice called out. "Yeah I know I was expecting a massive flaming monster not a pink haired kid." Another voice called out. "IT'S NOT PINK IT'S SALMON!" Natsu yelled causing his fellow mages to wonder why they picked him as there master.

"Mard Greer is sure that this is him and if you don't believe Mard Greer why don't you test him yourself." The original voice called out that was now named Mard Greer. "Wendy get rid of this dust." Natsu said who was tired of not seeing who he was talking to. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy cried out sending a small blast of wind that blew out all of dust and left ten beings stand.

"What the hell are you?" Natsu asked as he took in the appearances of the ten creatures before him. [ **So yeah I'm not going to describe each and every one of them you know who they are]** "We are the dark guild Tartarus and Mard Greer is the leader of Tartarus." A person with long black hair said.

All of the Fairy Tail mages were now shocked how in the world where they going to defeat the most powerful dark guild in all of existence. "And who is Mard Greer?" Natsu asked causing his guild to hang their heads.

"Mard Greer is Mard Greet." The black haired person said stubbornly. "Yeah I get that but which one of you guys is MArd Greer?" Natsu asked as he began to lose his patience. "Natsu I think that guy is Mard Greer I think he talks like Juvia did." Wendy said causing Natsu understand.

"So would you mind telling me why you are here?" The fire dragon slayer asked ready to fight if need be. "Mard Greer came for you." Mard Greer said as he pointed towards Natsu. "I don't believe that this kid is him. Let me fight him to prove it." A person with dog like characteristics said as he advanced towards Natsu.

"MArd Greer would advise against." Mard Greer said but he didn't stop the dog like man. "Ready to die pinky." The person said as he got right in front of Natsu. "The names Jack-." "FIRE DRAGON'S IRON FIST!" Natsu yelled out cuting the man off by punching him repeatedly into the ground with his flaming fists.

The person with the dog like features was able to push Natsu off after a few more punches. "What the hell! You should have let me finish speaking!" The person yelled out pissed off that Natsu didn't let him speak.

"I don't care you wanted a fight and now you got one. Why am I glowing?" Natsu asked now realizing that parts of his body were glowing. "That there is my curse power whatever I touch will explode if I want it to. My name is Jackal one of the nine demon gates of Tartarus, now die." Jackal said as Natsu exploded in a blaze of fire.

"NNNAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTSSSSSSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUUU!" Kagura yelled out as she tried to rush Jackal but was held back by Gajeel. "Trust me he has this." Gajeel said with a wicked grin. "Well that was easy told you it wasn't him." Jackal said as he turned away from the flame.

"You are a fool Jackal." A shark like creature said that was straining into the fires. "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Natsu yelled blasting Jackal across the field. "So your demons that won't matter I will take you down just like any other dark mage." Natsu said as he followed up with a barrage of flaming blows. "You don't learn do you?" Jackal said just as Natsu's body began to glow again.

Natsu's body once again exploded but this time it was a whole lot less. "How it this possible you should be dead!" Jackal yelled out. "I can handle it FIRE DRAGON SWORD HORN!" Natsu screamed as he struck Jackal in the chest knocking him back into the ground.

Jackal threw Natsu off of him and began to turn into some sort of giant dog like creature. "FEEL THE WRATH OF A DEMON!" Jackal yelled as he ran at Natsu. "LIGHTNING FLAME DRAGON'S FIRING HAMMER!" Natsu yelled out blasting Jackal straight in the gut blasting a hole straight through him.

"How is this even possible?" Jackal yelled out as he fell to the ground clutching the hole in his chest. "Is that enough prof for all of you?" Mard Greer said gesturing towards the other demons. "We shall see." A ghost like person said.

"HAHAHAHA IM TAKING YOU ALL WITH ME I WON'T LET A STUPID HUMAN BEAT ME!" Jackal yelled out as the surrounding area began to glow. "You bastered!" Natsu yelled out trying to decide what to do. "Mard Greer commands Jackal to stop this now." Mard Greer said but Jackal only responded by laughing even more.

Mard Greer pointed towards Jackal and said "THORNS." Thorns raced towards Jackal and tore him apart before everything could explode. "Mard Greer will have to punish him when he revives." Mard Greer said with a look of distaste.

"So does anybody want to tell me what's going on?" Natsu said still not understanding what is happening. "Mard Greer will explain. When you fought in the capitol you unleased something powerful. That gave you the strength you needed to be victorious." Mard Greer said which cause Natsu to nod his head. "Mard Greer expected so. Tell Mard Greer what do you know about Zeref and his demons."

"Zeref was an evil wizard who caused the death of thousands of people hell probably millions. And his demons continued his work and slaughtered even more people." Natsu said wondering why he would ask him such a simple question.

"Mard Greer must say that is far from the truth." Mard Greer said causing all of Fairy Tail to wonder what he was talking about. "Mard Greer's master is Zeref and as you probably know Zeref is still alive. But I will tell you that Zeref himself is a very caring and loving person." Mard Greer said causing all of Fairy Tail to wonder if they were talking about the same Zeref.

"What the hell are you talking about he's killed countless people and created Deliora which destroyed entire towns." Natsu said wonder what was this creature playing at. "Yes but that is all because of you Natsu Dragneel." Mard said pointing at Natsu while holding a book in his other hand.

"WHAT HOW THE HELL WOULD I BE THE REASON!" Natsu yelled out ready to beat Mard Greer into the ground. "Let Mard Greer start from the beginning. Zeref was born roughly about four hundred year ago. When Zeref was very young his younger brother and both his parents had died.

Zeref was devastated about his loss so he set out to find a way to bring his younger brother back to life. In his process he created the R system and the eclipse gate. He was messing with the rules of life and death. The god Ancselam cursed Zeref to live for eternity. But along with that whenever Zeref would care life the more things around him would die.

This brought Zeref to the breaking point causing him to want to die. So he created us along with other demons like Lullaby and Deleiora to kill him. But none of us were strong enough to kill Mard Greer's master.

You call us demons but Zeref called us Etherias because we are made up out of the ether that makes up magic. In the end Zeref was able to restore his brother to life by keeping his body sealed in a lacrima. Zeref was able to resurrect his brother by turning him into the most powerful etherias that would be able to kill him.

Once Zeref had brought his brother back to life he gave him to Igneel for him to learn fire dragon slayer magic along with his fire devil curses that he had. "

"Wait Igneel taught him why didn't he tell me!" Natsu yelled out. "No your lying I am goi-."Please let Mard Greer finish then you can yell at Mard Greer. The most powerful Etheria is E.N.D. the younger brother of Zeref, true master of Tartarus and he has been absent until now. Natsu Dragneel E.N.D. stands for ETHERIOUS NATSU DRAGNEEL. You are the younger brother of Zeref, you are the leader of Tartarus, and you are E.N.D., master." Mard said as bowed his head.

"What the hell are you talking about Natsu's no demon!" Maco yelled outrage by Mard Greer's claims. "Yeah Salamander is a human just like the rest of us!" Gajeel yelled out who was tired of this man talking. Other members of Fairy Tail began yelling, denying his claims.

"Mard Greer hears all of your complaints but only one that Mard Greer cares about has remained silent." Mard asked turning all heads toward Natsu. "Natsu you're not a demon." Kagura said surprised that Natsu had gone silent. "Natsu please say something." She pleaded wanting Natsu to deny everything.

"Mard Greer believes that he is now putting all of the pieces together why don't you show them what you obtained." Mard Greer said knowing that this was their leader.

"I don't know how. It only happened because I almost died." Natsu said stunning all of the Fairy Tail mages. "Mard Greer is happy that you have come to your senses master E.N.D. But you know how you can feel it tugging at you the power take hold and prove to all who you are." Mard Greer said.

The crowd of wizards went quite expecting Natsu to deny everything and fight all of Tartarus were surprised at what happened next. Natsu's grew about a foot, hit skin turned into a thick red leathery hide with black patterns, razor claws emerged from his hands and feet, his eyes went pure white, and a pair of black horns emerged from his head.

"Lord E.N.D." Mard Greer said as he bowed to one knee followed by all of his other companions except for a man with black hair that was wearing armor. "Do it and Mard Greer will instruct Keith to terminate you." Mard Greer said not even looking back at the man knowing what he was thinking.

"Natsu is that you?" Kagura asked as she placed her hand on his right forearm. "Yes it is. I didn't even know. I'm a demon." Natsu said fully accepting what he was. Kagura wrapped her arms around Natsu's enlarged waist and cried out. "I don't care I still love you."

"How can you?" Natsu asked in pure shock. He was expecting her to be repulsed by his appearance. "As long as you are still in there I don't care." She said not letting go of him. "Shit Salamander how strong are you?" Gajeel said with a crooked grin.

"Natsu we don't care you have lead us through the toughest times of our life we don't care what you are as long as you always remain true to yourself." Maco said as he steped forward towards Natsu followed by the rest of the guild.

"Mard Greer believes this is touching but it is time for us to go so that Mard Greer can unleash the rest of E.N.D.'s power." Mard Greer said as he got tired of watch the Fairy Tail members have their moment.

"I have more power?" Natsu said stunned that he was going to be getting even stronger. "Yes this book that Mard Greer holds contains more of your power and it will grant you the ability to kill Zeref." Mard Greer said as he held the book out for all to see.

"You are not taking Natsu away!" Kagura said as she jumped in front of him with her sword drawn. Other Fairy Tail members said the same thing and they were all ready to fight for their master.

"Mard Greer would never take his master by force he would have to come willingly. But master you should know that if you come with us you will get stronger and you will need to for now Zeref is amassing his army's and he will kill everybody in roughly about eight to nine years."

"Wait what how does he has an army." Natsu asked "Zeref if the emperor of Alvarez. He has been building his forces for that very reason. You will either kill him or he will wipe out all life." Mard Greer said shocking the Fairy Tail mages for the hundredth time today.

"This is too much. But if it's true I don't have a choice." Natsu said as he changed back to his human form. "No Natsu you can't leave us." Wendy said as she gripped onto hi holding him with Kagura.

"Mard Greer is happy that you will be coming with us let us depart." Mard Greer said causing all of the other Fairy Tail mages to try to convince Natsu to stay. "I said I was going but I didn't say I was going alone." Natsu said with his trade mark grin. "As the master of both Fairy Tail and Tartarus we will all be going with you." Natsu said shocking everybody.

"Master E.N.D. they cannot come they ar-" "They are my fellow guild mates and that makes them yours too so get over it. Now listen up Fairy Tail I am going so that I will be ready to fight and stop Zeref. You are all welcome to come with me and we will all get stronger. If what they say is true then we have to take this opportunity to get stronger if we want to be able to stand up to Zeref and his army." Natsu said cutting off Mard Greer to his annoyance.

"Wait what are we going to let him do this?" A woman that wore a helmet and had claw like feet said. "Mard Greer wishes that lord E.N.D. would not do this but he is our master and we will obey." Mard Greer said which made a decant amount of the demons behind him look displeased.

"I will go." Kagura said as he held Natsu's hand. "Same here Natsu." Wendy said as she looked up at her friend. "I guess I have to go to." Gajeel said as he walked up followed by Levy. "I think we all are going." Maco said as he placed his hand on Natsu's shoulder.

Natsu looked around and saw that his whole guild was willing to go with him. "Why, what made you all want to come." Natsu said not able to understand why they all were so willing to follow him.

"Master we all have lost people to worshipers of Zeref and if what these demons say is true that Zeref is getting ready to kill everybody on the planet then this is our best bet to once and for all to kill Zeref. We do this because we have to." Ronan said as he stepped forward.

Natsu looked around and he saw people either nod their heads in agreement or stare off remembering memories of their lost friends. "I see well then let's go. Oh and by the way Mard Greer and the rest of you we only kill dark mages not legal mages. Also kick out or kill all the dark mages in Tartarus." Natsu said as he passed the demons by.

"Are we sure that this is E.N.D." A shark looking demon said as he watched the pink haired man walk by followed by the rest of his guild. "You know he is you felt that power." A female demon with a horns sticking out of her head said as her eyes never left Natsu.

"I can't believe that we are doing this." A creature with tentacles and multiple arms said who was clearly angry about his current situation. "Do not worry Mard Greer does not like our current predicament either but that is lord E.N.D.'s orders. And do not worry after Mard Greer has unlocked the E.N.D. fully from his book he will be more agreeable." Mard Greer said with a smile.

* * *

 **So yeah I did that Natsu now controls Tartarus and Fairy Tail. The few chapters are going to be big and the Tenrou team is coming back soon and I will be doing flash backs a lot. So I hope you guys liked this chapter and thank you for reading.  
**


	19. Revelation

**Hey everybody I hope you guys like it**

* * *

A large air ship with the markings of Blue Pegasus flew over the waters where Tenrou island once stood. Aboard the ship were several people who were scanning the surrounding waters. "I don't see anything master Ichiya. Are you sure this is the place?" Eve said as he saw nothing but ocean surrounding him.

"Yes I am. This is the place where the magic readings were coming from." Ichiya said as he struck a pose. "I can smell a very potent parfum."

"Look over there!" Hibiki called out pointing towards a young girl who was standing onto of the water. "Who is that? And how is she standing on top of the water?" Eve said as he caught sight of the girl.

Before anybody could respond a huge island emerged from the ocean. "Is that." Ren said but was cut off by Ichiya. "Yes that is Tenrou island. Let us go and find our long lost friends."

The Blue Pegasus air ship flew to the island and four mages got off to search the island for the missing Fairy Tail mages.

"Master Makarov where are you!" Ichiya called out followed by the Trimens as they yelled out for other various guild members. Twenty something minutes later of searching they finally found the missing members. All of them were passed out laying in a large circular pattern.

"Master Makarov it's so good to see you." Ichiya said as he woke said man up. "Ichiya what are you doing on this island and why do you look older?" Makarov said as took in his surroundings and realized what had happened.

"What's going on?" Grey said as he picked himself up as he looked around. For the next bit of time the Blue Pegasus mages just sat back and waited for the Fairy Tail mages to reorient themselves before they broke the truth to the.

"So Ichiya are you going to tell me what happened?" Makarov said as he made his way towards the small man. "I believe that I can answer that for you." The girl from earlier said as she appeared in the middle of them all. "Master Mavis how, what , this is too much." Makarov said as he tried to rub away a growing head ach.

"I placed you all in Fairy Sphere to protect you all from Acnologia. In doing so you all have missed out on seven years." Mavis said causing all of the Fairy Tail mages to gasp in horror. "Wait your telling me that we have been trapped here for seven years, that's insane." Gray said as he tried to wrap his head around the idea.

"It is a lot to take in I wish I could tell you more but now I must go." Mavis said before diapering from their very eyes. "Wait what the hell was that!" Laxus yelled out, pissed that he still didn't quite get what was happening.

"Makarov how about we get you guys to your guild hall and then we can fill you all in on the rest." Ichiya said as he indicated towards the flying vessel at the edge of the island. "Alright sounds good but do tell me what has become of my guild? And have Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy returned?" Makarov said causing the Blue Pegasus mages to look away. "It is best that we get to your guild hall first." Ichiya said as he walked back to the ship followed by the three Trimens.

"I wonder what that was about?" Lucy said as she began to walk towards the ship with the rest of the Fairy Tail mages. "Probably how flame brain destroyed the guild hall again or something stupid like that." Gray said causing a few guild members to agree. "I don't Know gray I fear that something bad has happened." Erza said as she began to fear the worst.

"I myself think it is something along those lines. For why else did none of our other guild members come to greet us as well." Makarov said causing all of the Fairy Tail mages to go silent.

The ride back to Magnolia was a quite one with almost nobody talking at all. Every now and then a Fairy Tail mage would try to make conversation with one of the Blue Pegasus mages only to be shut down and told to wait till they arrived.

Once the air ship reached Magnolia all of the Fairy Tail mages jumped of the ship and ran as fast as they could to their old guild hall. Once they arrived and kicked opened the doors they all stopped moving.

The guild hall was barren there was nothing there at all. It looked like the guild hadn't been used in years. There was dirt and decay almost everywhere you looked it broke the Fairy Tail mages hearts.

"What happened where is my guild!" Makarov yelled as he turned to face Ichiya who looked towards a hill on the outskirts of Magnolia. "We have one more place to show you before we tell you what we know." He said as walked towards the hill in silence.

"Why do you think Ichiya is taking us there we already know what is on the hill." Lucy said who was not yet ready to go back there. "I can only think of one reason." Erza said as she instantly ran while the rest of the guild stopped in their tracks.

"You don't think." Lucy said as a tear came down her face. "More graves." Gildarts said as he ran after Erza leaving the rest of Fairy Tail in the dust. "No." Makarov said as he took after them. The rest of Fairy Tail ran to the hill while the Blue Pegasus mages continued to walk already knowing what lay ahead.

Erza reached the hill first and fell to her knees as she saw what was in front of her. It was not the just the three graves from last time that stood atop the hill but a small cemetery filled with tombstones that had Fairy Tail's insignia etched on them all.

"No." Gildarts said as he walked up the first tomb stone and began to read them all. "How is this possible how many of my children fell in my absence." Makarov said as his body began to tear between grief and rage.

Soon all of the Tenrou team was atop the hill as they began to read the inscriptions to see who they had all lost. "Romeo, Laki, Reedus, and Vijeeter." Lucy said as she read the tombs of the members she knew. Lucy saw that there were at least fifteen other tombstones but yet she had no idea who they were. She could tell that some of the other members knew by the expressions on their faces. But she also saw a few names that nobody knew.

"I see that you all know the place." Ichiya said as he appeared with his three companions behind him. "Tell me what happened now." Makarov said in a cold tone that sent shivers down peoples spines.

"As you know Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy went out to destroy the guild that were responsible for their exceeds death. In short they accomplished this goal but in doing so they angered all of the other dark guilds. And since Tartarus was doing nothing about it, a massive group of dark guilds assembled to take vengeance." Ichiya stopped talking to look around to make sure that everybody was paying attention.

"One day the dark guilds attacked with little warning. They wiped out Mermaid Heel with only two survivors and Quatro Cerberus with only one survivor. I am sorry to tell you this master Makarov but Goldmire died that day defending his guild." Ichiya stopped again as he watched the old master take in that another one of his friends had died.

"What happened to my guild and where are the dark mages that are responsible for this atrocity!" Makarov yelled as he struggled to keep his power under control. "I was just getting there. The dark guilds also attacked our guild and Lamia Scale. Our two guilds suffered little since they underestimated our abilities. But in truth it was because they had directed most of their forces towards Magnolia with the intent of burning down the whole city.

Natsu led Fairy Tail defending the city. Hundreds of dark mages dies by his and the other two dragon slayers hands. If it were not for them I don't think there would be a Magnolia left. That day Romeo and Vijeeter fell killed by dark wizards.

After that the mass of dark guilds kept attacking and building in numbers. The magic counsel went after these dark mages with everything they had while they enlisted the help of legal mages. Our guild and Lamia Scale had joined them while Fairy Tail trained to get stronger.

During this time the king was also holding a massive festival for wizards called the Grand Magic Games. We tried to get the king to call it off but he wouldn't. He was saying some stuff about how he wouldn't be intimidated by some dark guilds. A few months later the GMC were right around the corner and master Bob was sure that the dark guilds were going to attack so he asked Fairy Tail to participate.

Fairy Tail took part in the games and from what I heard they would have won it to if the dark guilds didn't attack. They attacked on the third day of the games. From what we heard there were thousands of them and they were everywhere. They were in the army, guards, and even in some of the guilds that were competing.

Natsu went to save the king with the master of Sabertooth while the rest of his guild along with the rest of the guilds held defended the arena. At first it looked like everything was going good but then Sabertooth turned and attack the light guilds.

A mage from Sabertooth called Rogue killed Laki while some random member of theirs killed Reedus. That ended up making the rest of Fairy Tail so angry they almost destroyed of Sabertooth.

While that was happening Natsu was busy fighting the guild master of Sabertooth we don't know how he won. But we do know that he killed him and then he killed the leader of the dark guild collective. Once that man died all of the Sabertooth mages stopped attacking along with all of the dark mages.

It turned out that their leader was actually controlling them all using his magic. But he could only make people do something that they would do on their own. All of the light mages that were under his control were pardoned including Sabertooth. While all of the dark mages that were caught were executed." Ichiya stopped talking and looked at the fairies before him as they saw them grapple with what happened.

Instantly everybody was asking questions trying to figure out what happened. "What happened to our guild." Makarov said cutting through the clamor like a knife. Ichiya looked down in disappointment as he tried to form his thoughts.

"We don't know. We came here about a month after the games to ask for their help and they were gone. Nobody knew what had happened at all. The people in the town said that one day a massive cube came towards Magnolia. Fairy Tail mages rushed out towards it to see what it was. But they never came back. People heard what sounded like fighting and explosions but it didn't last that long. We now they aren't dead because every now and then a new grave will pop up." Ichiya said.

"YOU DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY WENT?" Gildarts yelled out as he destroyed the surrounding area with his magic. "GUILDARTS! Calm down!" Makarov yelled while he was trying to contain his rage as well. "How can you say that we don't even know where are guild mates are. And you are telling me to calm down." Guildarts said as he tried to contain his rage.

"Why did you go ask for their help" Erza said as she made her way passed the two arguing men. "After the dark guild collective fell apart one would think that dark guilds would think twice before attacking. But in reality it was the opposite. They saw what they could do when they were united. They saw the fear and chaos that they brought forth and they wanted more. Dark guilds rose like crazy and started attacking it was all we could do to keep them from destroying entire city's. It didn't help out that Tartarus disbanded sending the dark guilds looking for a new stronger alliance." Ren said before Ichiya could respond.

"Wait Tartarus is gone how?" Gray said while the rest of the guild was wondering the same thing. "We don't know all we know is that one day all of the mages that were in Tartarus had either left or were killed by their masters. After that Tartarus was gone and the strange thing is they disappeared around the same time as Fairy Tail." Ren said.

For the next few hours the Fairy Tail mages mourned their lost friends and tried to catch up with the Blue Pegasus mages. All the while they were being stared down the scope of a long range rifle. "They are alive." Bisca said as she lowered her rifle. "Are you sure that it's them and not some trap." Alzack said as he stared them down with his own rifle.

"You saw their expressions it's them and you know it we have to tell the master." Bisca said as she slung her rifle on her back. "I know it's just after-." "I know it still hurts but we have to move on and this is good our friends are alive." Bisca said as a few tears streamed down her face.

"Alright let's go but he isn't going to be happy that we left before our shift ended." Alzack said as they started to walk away. "Yes he will when he finds out that they are alive." Bisca said smiling wishing that she could go down there herself.

 **The next day in the Fairy Tail guild hall**

The guild had slept in the guild hall since none of them really had a home to go to. All of the Fairy Tail mages were sleeping peacefully due to the master placing a sleeping spell on them all so they would finally go to sleep.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH IT'S GONE!" Makarov yelled out waking up the entire guild. "What's going on?" Lucy said groggily as she woke up. "Master are you okay?" Erza called out as she requiped into her armor.

Master Makarov ran up the stair case looking like he might die, while Gildarts was right behind him looking worried as well. "Master what's missing?" Mira said as she began to worry. "Fairy Tails biggest secret." Makarov said as his hands trembled.

"What is it Master what was taken?" Erza asked as she tried to calm down the panicking master. "I can't believe that I lost it." The master said as he began to shake trying to find out who would of taken it.

"Master what was taken so we know what to look for." Mira asked as she began to worry. She had never seen her master like this before and she could tell it was freaking out the other mages. "It couldn't of been Ivan he wouldn't of been able to get it." Makarov said while he was thinking of the culprits behind this.

"Maybe it was Natsu." Lucy said causing all of the mages to look at her. Everybody was looking at Lucy with a blank face for a few minutes till somebody spoke up. "If it's so important and secret that the master won't tell any of us how would flame brain know about it?" Gray said while some other members agreed with him.

"Lucy might have a point." Makarov said while he began to ponder the idea. "It is the only reasonable explanation that I can think of. But how did he know about it and the significance of it."

"Maybe Ivan told him." Gildarts said as he began to think of a possibility as well. "I highly doubt that since that son of mine would want it for himself and if he told Natsu that would never happen." Makarov said while the rest of the guild still had no idea what they were talking about.

"Makarov I hope this a good time." Jura said as he was followed by some members of Lamia Scale. "Hello Gray long time." Lyon said as meet gray's glare. "Jura it's not the best time but it is good to see a friend." Makarov said as he went up to greet the other wizard saint.

"Good now Makarov we need to talk in private." Jura said as he walked towards a table in the corner as the rest of his group started talking to the Fairy Tail mages. Makarov followed wondering what this could be about but somehow he knew it was Natsu related.

"Makarov it is good to see you but first thing first are you going to restart Fairy Tail?" Jura asked causing Makarov to flinch. "Restart what do you mean?" The short man asked. "The guild Fairy Tail has been disbanded for a good six years so it has been disbanded are you going to start it back up?" Jura clarified while Makarov took the news.

"Of course we are I didn't even know that we were disbanded Fairy Tail is a family." Makarov said causing the giant of a man to smile. "Good but know we need to talk about the one that are missing." Jura said causing Makarov to feel a pain of sadness.

"Makarov the magic counsel has run into them a few times." Jura said while a smile appeared on Makarovs face glade that his children were alive. "But Makarov you need to understand something the magic counsel believes that they are working with remints of Tartarus. Not only that but when they sent an envoy to question who they thought was Natsu along with a few other of their members it ended badly." Jura said stopping only to take a drink.

"What do you mean what happened are they alive?" Makarov asked while Jura was trying to put his thoughts in order. "I was there along with a few a few hundred ruin knights and my guild. We were going to attack a massive dark guild fortress that had been behind many attacks. But when we got there it was burnt to the ground and everybody was already dead. As we inspected the surrounding area I saw Natsu, and I called out to him but when he turned around he was surprised to see us and he ran off.

But he ran straight into a group of ruin knights and a few members of my guild including Lyon. At first they thought he was a dark mage until Lyon saw that it was him but it was too late. One of the ruin knights attacked Natsu resulting in Natsu burning his face. This caused all of the ruin knights to attack him while Lyon tried to stop the fighting.

I arrived as soon as I could but when I did ruin knights were everywhere on the ground none of them were dead but they all were suffering major burns and broken bones. I tried to talk to him but he just walked away. Lyon blocked his path demanding an answer from but Natsu only melted the wall of ice as he passed through it.

Lyon then attacked him resulting in Natsu punching him into a tree. As soon as that happened the rest of Lamia scale attacked but it only lasted a few seconds. Natsu had defeated everybody with ease. I was about to attack but then the next thing I knew I was on the ground and Natsu was on top of me and he said. Stay out of our way. With that he was gone.

When we reported back to the magic counsel to tell them what happened we found out that people matching the description of Fairy Tail had attacked and destroyed every dark guild that we knew of and plenty of that we had no idea even existed.

They even killed council members who were working for the dark guilds. This caused the magic council to want to detain and question them all, but whenever the magic council would get close they would always get attacked." Jura finished speaking waiting for Makarov to respond.

"Are they considered dark mages?" Makarov said after a moment of silence. "No, even though the magic council would love nothing more than doing just that they can't since they are responsible for the fall of the dark guilds a year ago." Jura said.

"I see so they can come back to us?" Makarov asked while Jura nodded his head. "Yes they can but the magic council would want to question them all to find out how they got this powerful." Jura said while sighing. "Well that's good news anything else you need to tell me about?" Makarov said happy that his guild mates were still alive and sticking it to the magic council.

"Yes I was wondering if Fairy Tail would be participating in the Grand Magic Games I know that Blue Pegasus told you about. I was hoping that It would be an actual challenge this year." Jura said with a smile as Makarov began smiling as well. "Really then I guess we just might have to compete." Makarov said with a chuckle.

 **Same time later in the floating cube thing**

The two gun mages were walking through the halls of their massive flying fortress. Both of them had changes their appearances over the past few years. Both of them were dressed in black boots and black pants. Alzack wore a dark red shirt with his poncho. His head was shaved and you could see black vein like markings going up both of his arms.

Bisca was wearing a black top that reached her stomach, she still wore her cowboys hat, and she had the same markings that Alzack had but they were visible on the left side of her face and went down to her left arm.

"Why are you too here? You know master won't like it that you're back so early." The demon known as Kyoka said. "Don't worry he will be happy to hear this." Bisca said with a smile as she passed by the demon.

"Yes because he was thrilled the last time you guys interrupted him." She said smiling evilly at the two gun mages who stopped dead in their tracks. Bisca brought out a revolver and was about to take aim at the demon but Alzack had slammed her into the wall with the but of his rifle.

"You do not have the right to talk about that." Bisca said as she slapped the demon who just laughed. "You think you are so tough because the master gave you power but it wasn't enough was it?" Kyoka said as she spit out some blood.

"You fucking bitch!" Alzack said as he was about to slam his rifle into the demons skull but was stopped when he felt somebody take it out of his hand. "Kyoka what did master say about angering his friends?" Torafuzar **[The shark looking dude]** said as he took gave the rifle back to Alzack who still looked pissed.

"You're no fun Torafuzar." Kyoka said as she picked herself up. "Say anything about that again and I will kill you." Bisca said right before she walked away with Alzack right behind her. The two mages walked in silence as anger began to fade away into sadness as memories began to flood their brains.

"Are you okay?" Alzack said as he grabbed his wife's hand. "I'll be fine it's just that demon, why does she have to bring that up? Master should kill her once and for all like he did with Jackal when he didn't agree with the master." Bisca said as they were nearing the sounds of fighting.

"You know that it is because she worships him along with all of the others. But you know he is going to kill her a few times for what she did." Alzack said as he smiled a bit knowing that he would soon be hearing her scream.

"True but let's focus on the present we need to tell the rest the good news." She said with a smile as she entered the training room. In the room she saw Natsu was on one side with Gajeel who were fighting Tempest, Ezel, Frawnmalth, Ronan, Rachel, Nab, Wakaba, and Maco.

"Hey why are you two here aren't you supposed to be keeping an eye on Magnolia?" A gown up Wendy asked causing the two mages to sweat. Wendy looked a lot like her Edolas self except she had short hair with the tips black that reached her shoulder blades in a ponytail, she wore a black skirt with black leggings underneath, she wore a white tank top, she had both of her ears pierced and a stud on her nose, and she also was wearing black combat boots.

"We have amazing news that can't wait." Alzack said as he got out of his fear of the dragon slayer. "And what news would that be?" Wendy asked getting impatient of the two mages not telling her why they left their post.

"It's the Tenrou group they are alive and there back in Magnolia!" Bisca yelled out causing everybody to look her way. "What did you say?" Natsu said as he stopped fighting and made his way towards the two mages.

Natsu's appearance had changes as well along with every other member that joined him. He was currently wearing black baggy pants that had a few tears and holes in them, he still wore the same type of sandals saying that regular shoes got in the way, a black top that had a red dragon on the front and red demon on the back, his hair was a bit longer but not by much, he had grown to the size of Laxus in both height and bulk, but the biggest change of all were the two white horns that emerged from his head about five inches.

"It's true we saw them with our own eyes." Alzack said backing up his wife. "They are alive. All of them." Natsu said not believing what he was hearing. "Yes master and they saw the graves." Alzack said causing few members to look down.

"Yes, I see this is good and we shall see them just as soon as the rest of our members return from their mission." Natsu said smiling happy that his friends were alive. "Are we sure this isn't another trick like the last one?" Gajeel said causing a few members to remember what happened a year ago. Gajeel for the most part didn't change that much except for the fact that he got stronger and taller.

"I'm positive the way they all reacted to seeing all of the graves. Also Ichiya from Blue Pegasus brought them himself. It has to be them." Bisca said. "If you believe it Bisca then so will I. As I said earlier we will meet them after our team returns and bringing us those Oracion Seis fools before they do something stupid." Natsu said as an amazing idea flourished in his mind.

"Somebody get me Jellal and his team I have a an amazing Idea that I think we are going to love. Hey who wants to compete in the Grand Magic Games." Natsu said causing everybody in the room to gasp.

"Oi Salamander if you haven't noticed we aren't really a legal guild hell the council want's us in chains. " Gajeel said what everybody else was thinking. "I know send Levy when she gets back to register us or Warren or somebody else I already have the perfect team." Natsu said as he walked out of the room while everybody else was freaking out.

* * *

 **So I hope you guys liked it I will try to get my next story out as soon as possible. Thank you all for reading my story.  
**


	20. Demonic Fairies

**Hey guys I got this chapter out a hell of a lot sooner than I thought I would and it's a bit longer than I usually make them. But I wont be posting for a good three weeks I got a shit ton of work coming up really soon. So I hope you guys like this story so enjoy.**

* * *

Three months have passed since the Tenrou island team returned. In that time span they have trained and searched for their lost friends. During this time they decided that they were going to participate in the Grand Magic Games.

"Finally we have arrived." Erza said as she stepped into Crocus followed by the rest of the Fairy Tail team. The team consisted of Erza, Gray, Juvia, Mira, Elfman, and Lucy as the backup. "Yeah these fools won't know what hit them this year." Gray said as he tried to pry Juvia off of him.

"The city is amazing I want to look around before the games start." Lucy said eager to check out the city. "Sounds like a good idea I will join you too." Erza said while the rest of the group went to the lodge.

The two girls looked around the town for few hours till they decided to head on to their lodge. "It's about time we need to head back before midnight." Erza said to a pouting Lucy who followed reluctantly. "I don't get it, why do we have to have a curfew?" Lucy said as she slowly followed the re quip mage.

"I don't know either but we have ""Look it's the twin dragon slayers!" Somebody yelled causing Erza to stop speaking as she looked in the direction that the voice came from. "Erza you don't think." Lucy asked but Erza was already heading towards the cheering.

"We are the twin dragon slayer the greatest dragon slayers ever!" A blond headed person yelled out right as Erza and Lucy came into view. "It's not them we should have know." Erza said with a sigh as she turned around.

"Where you two ladies going?" The blond headed kid called out. When neither Erza or Lucy responded it caused the blonde kid to yell out. "HEY WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TO IGNORE US STING AND ROGUE THE TWIN DRAGONS OF SABERTOOTH!" Sting yelled causing Erza to turn around with a deadly glare.

"You, you are the ones that killed our friends." Erza said as she unsheathed her sword and walked over to the two dragon slayers. "That Erza Scarlet from Fairy Tail." People began to whisper causing many to gasp.

"So it's true Fairy Tail is competing." Sting said with a smile. As he stared down the scarlet haired mage. "Which one of you is Rogue?" Erza demanded as she got closer the two mages causing the surrounding people to back away in preparation for the fight.

"That was me and I did kill your friend Laki." The dark haired person said that stood next to sting. "She wouldn't have died if she wasn't so weak." Sting said causing Erza to run right at him ready to impale him on her sword but somebody stopped her.

"Stop this now as decreed by the king your two guild are to not to interact at all except for in case of the games." A large knight said as he was accompanied by a platoon of guards who were ready to subdue the fighting mages.

"Erza come on we will beat them in the ring." Lucy said as she tried to pull Erza away to no alive. "I will destroy all of you guild." Erza said as she sheathed her sword and walked away with Lucy. "We will be waiting for you fairies." Sting said with a chuckle followed by his exceeds cheering.

"I will destroy them." Erza growled out after a goof ten minutes of silence. "Erza we can't just attack them." Lucy said as she fought back tears. "I don't care." Erza responded as she knocked over a lamp post. "They kill our guild members and they get to walk away from it with no punishments. That is unacceptable." Erza said before she entered the lodge that Fairy Tail was using.

"Hey Erza, Lucy how was yo-" Gray was cut short by Erza and sent flying across the room. "Erza what did you do that for?" Makarov asked as he saw the anger in her eyes. "Sabertooth." Erza said before she sat down and explained what had happened.

"Those monsters are going to pay for everything. I can understand since they weren't in control of their actions but to make fun of our fallen mages. That is too far." The master said as he began to shake with fury.

"Everybody get ready for bead you all have a big day tomorrow." Makarov said before he left the room while the rest of his guild tried to control their anger. "They will pay for everything." Mira said as she left to go to her room.

 **[So here would go the preliminary round. I am not going to repeat things that happened in the anima/manga. So the Fairy Tail team came in eighth place again but on their team was Erza, Mira, Gray, Juvia, and Elfman. So I am going to skip right on to when they are introduced into the arena.]**

"HELL EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO THIS YEARS GRAND MAGIC GAMES! I CAN TELL YOU THAT THIS WILL BE OUR BEST YEAR EVER! IN EIGHTH PLACE WE HAVE FAIRY TAIL!" The announcer yelled out causing the crowd to cheer as the team entered into the arena.

"WOULD YOU LOOK AT THAT IT SEEMS THAT EVERYONE IS EXCITED TO SEE FAIRY TAIL COMPETE AGAIN!" The announcer yelled causing the crowds to cheer even louder.

"Wow they must really want to see us fight." Gray said as he waved to the crowd. "Yeah but were they really that god that they expect so much from us?" Erza said with a frown. "It doesn't matter we will be getting first this year no matter what." Gray said causing his guild mates to smile.

The other teams were introduced one by one as they all came in with crowd still going wild. In seventh place Red Sun, sixth place Blue Pegasus, fifth place Lamia Scale, fourth place Raven Tail which caused a little bit of confusion till Yajima who was also an announcer confirmed that they were in dead a legal guild and were no longer a dark guild.

"AND IN THIRD PLACE IS FAIRY TAIL B TEAM!" The announcer yelled causing people to wonder why Fairy Tail had two teams. "HOLY CRAP MACO HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND!" Yajima yelled as he saw the team enter in the arena.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Bring it on people Fairy Tail is back!" Makarov yelled as he saw the look of horror on every other mage that knew about Gildarts.

"Shit is that." "Gildarts." Erza said finishing as she saw Gildarts enter the arena with Laxus next to him and the thunder legion following them. While The announcer were explaining the rules and how they allowed each guild to send in two teams the two Fairy Tail teams were now talking.

"What the hell why didn't gramps tell us about this." Gray said pissed that he was now having to compete with Gildarts. "Hey don't worry Gramps told us that we were competing like two days ago." Freed said as he approached Gray.

"Why are you competing?" Erza asked since she thought that he ran off on another one of his long ass trips. "Yeah well I really wanted to make those Sabertooth punks pay and we need everybody here since we are all that's left." Gildarts said causing all of the other mages in their group

"IN SECOUND PLACE WE HAVE THE UNDEFEATED CHAMPION SABERTOOTH!" The announcer yelled causing people to cheer in excitement and also wonder who could have come in first place. The Sabertooth mages came out yelling and flexing their muscles saying how awesome they were.

"That one with the black hair, Rogue is the one that killed Laki." Erza said as she pointed him out to the rest of the group who only stared them down with murders intent. Sting saw this and waved at the Fairy Tail wizards. "You might have a few good wizards but you will all fall like your friends did. They left because they knew that they could never defeat us. And they killed our master we will destroy you just like your friends." Sting said with the rest of his team backing him up.

Erza and Gray were about to attack but stopped when Gildarts grabbed their shoulders. "Save it for the arena and do not go easy on them. Break them apart." He whispered as he let his power slip out showing the Sabertooth mages what he was capable of.

"AND THE NUMBER ONE CONTENDER IS AN NEW GUILD THAT WAS ONLY FORMED ABOUT A MONTH AGO. WE DON'T EVEN KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THIS GUILD EXCEPT THAT IT'S NAME IS DEMONIC FAIRIES!" The announcer roared as five figures wearing black cloaks with red symbols entered the arena.

One of the cloaked members was massive he was bigger than Elfman, another member was a thin man, another two looked about average size, while the last member who was leading the group looked like she was about five foot six inches.

The crowd cheered in excitement wanting to see who was behind those cloaks and what powers they had. "I don't like the look of those mages." Laxus said as he stared down the mountain of a man who was staring right at their group. "Yeah all of them are just staring at us." Gray said.

"It doesn't matter they will fall just like the rest of these guilds and Fairy Tail will come out on top just like we always do." Erza said while the rest of the Fairy Tail mages nodded in agreement except for Gildarts.

'Somethings not right about those mages.' Gildarts thought as he looked from the team of cloaked wizards on the field to the both designated for Demonic Fairies guild. Every member of that guild was wearing the same cloak except for some children that were either sitting next to their parents or in their parents lap.

But what surprised Gildarts the most was one of their members had a pair of white horns slip appear through his cloak. The man was sitting in the center of his group with a pink haired boy on his lap and woman was sitting next to him holding a toddler girl with purple hair.

"I think that's their master the one with the horns." Gildarts said as he pointed towards the man with the horns who looked at guilds and pointed back. "Why is he pointing at us?" Mira said while the announcer was talking about the rules for games and so on.

"For some reason I am getting a very familiar scent." Laxus said as he inhaled deeply. "Wait you have dragon senses too?" Juvia said surprised. "Yeah but it's nowhere near as good as Natsu, Gajeel, or Wendy. It smells like the guild hall." Laxus said confusing everybody.

Before anybody could ask what he meant the announcer came on. "WELL LET'S STAT THE FIRST EVENT CALLED HIDDEN! WILL EACH TEAM PLEASE SEND OUT ONE MEMBER TO COMPETE SO THAT WE MAY CONTINUE."

"I'll go." Gray said as he made his way over towards the ref. "I will go to if you don't mind." Freed said as he made his way towards the ref. "Sure just don't lose!" Laxus yelled out.

Soon all eight competitors were ready. From Lamia Scale it Lyon, Blue Pegasus Eve, Raven Tail some guy that looked like a cactus, Red Sun sent out some chick that had her head shaved, Sabertooth sent out Rufus, and Demonic Fairies sent out the tall guy.

"Excuse me but we need your name so that you can score points." The ref said as the thin man nothing for a while. "J." The cloaked wizard said. After some people complaining about how it was unfair that Fairy Tail got two teams the game began.

 **[I am not going to explain how these events work you all know that they are the same events.]**

The event was chaos as soon as the announcer said go the mage know as J took off and started attacking each and every mage he could. But for some reason he mostly attacked Sabertooth and Raven Tail. Even stranger that he only attacked Fairy Tail like three times.

Gray even thought that J was helping him every once in a while by taking out that Raven Tail mage just before he attacked him. Even Freed was thinking the same thing. 'Why are they not attacking us and are they helping us? It doesn't matter I just need to get as many points as I need.

In the end of the event J got first place with one hundred and fifty seven points, second place was Freed with eighteen points, third place Gray with ten points, fourth place was the mage from Red Sun with five points, fifth place was Lyon with 3, sixth was Eve with two, Raven Tail got one point in the last second, and Sabertooth got Zero points due to J always beating the crap out of him whenever he appeared.

"WELL THAT WAS UNEXPECTED PEOPLE BUT IT LOOKS LIKE J OF DEMONIC FAIRIES IS THE WINNER! ALSO IT LOOKS LIKE FAIRY TAIL MIGHT HAVE A CHANCE THIS YEAR. AND SABERTOOTH HAS SOME REAL COMPETITION THIS YEAR. ALRIGHT NOW LET'S GET ON TO THE FIGHTS. THE FIRST FIGHT WILL BE BETWEEN FAIRY TAIL TEAM A JUVIA VS RAVEN TAIL FLARE! WILL BOTH COMPETITORS ENTER THE ARENA!"

On the other side of the arena in the Demonic Fairies both the members couldn't take their eyes off of the Fairy Tail members. "They are all alive." Natsu said as he was currently watching the fight between Juvia and Flare.

"Bisca and Alzack were right it is them. When are we going to introduce ourselves?" Maco asked with a smile. "I was thinking after today's events are done. Also you guys did unlock their second origin right?" Natsu asked as he directed his question towards a group of three mages.

"Yes we did, didn't we tell you we did like five times already?" Ultear said wondering how in the world this man was one of the most powerful beginnings on the planet. "I know I just want to be sure and we can't have our friends falling too far behind us." Natsu said while laughing a bit.

"Natsu keep it down or you're going to wake her." Kagura said as she held their daughter. "If all of this yelling and excitement is not causing her to wake up I don't know what can." Natsu said angering Kagura.

"But you always wake her up." A small pink haired boy said that sat on his lap. "I know but I am just excited I can't wait to beat Erza, Gildarts, and knock that striper's lights out." Natsu said causing the other mages to sweet drop.

"Do you think that we made the right choice on who we sent to participate?" Gajeel said as he watched the fight bellow intensify. "Yeah I am sure if we sent our strongest mages they would destroy the arena and I kind of don't want that. Anyways those five have grown immensely powerful I don't even think they will need to go all the way unless they fight Gildarts. But then I did send in one of our powerhouses in case of something like that would happen." Natsu said smiling from ear to ear."

"Hey I think Juvia might win." Wakaba said as it looked like the fight was coming to an end. "Good yeah she should finish her off with her next attack. Wait what just happened?" Natsu said as he bolted up and ran to the railing.

"AND THE WINNER IS FLARE FROM RAVEN TAIL. THE NEXT FIGHT WILL BE BETWEEN REN FROM BLUE PEGASUS AND RICH FROM RED SUN!" The announcer yelled out sending the crowd into a frenzy wanting to see more.

"That shouldn't of happened Juvia should have won. I am pretty sure that somebody either took her magic away or canceled her magic somehow." Natsu said as he stared down the Raven Tail team.

"Him Natsu said as pointed out a weird blue looking member of Raven Tail. He is the one responsible." Natsu said as he pointed the mage out. "Master what do you think your doing we don't want to attract any unwanted attention." Maco said as he saw that Natsu was now attracting unwanted attention from Raven Tail.

"Well now they saw us so what even if they take away our magic we still got that." Gajeel said smiling beneath his hood. "Alright well from now on Jellal take you team and search the city for the traces of Zeref. Silver I want you to keep an eye on Raven Tail I don't trust them." Natsu said.

Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear ran off to go search the city. While a man in the back slowly left the arena. "Why did you bring me?" He asked. "Easy I wanted to bring a few of you guys along. And the only ones I can bring are you and Tempest everyone else looks much like a demon. Also I think you should meet you son." Natsu said causing Silver to stiffen up.

"Hey Salamander when do you think you are going to stop pointing at Raven Tail I think they are getting mad." Gajeel said as he saw that Raven Tail members were staring at them with hatred. "They can suck it up, they were the ones that just cheated." Natsu said as he went back to his seat while he eyed the master of Raven Tail.

"AND THE WINNER IS REN OF BLUE PEGASUS! THE NEXT FIGHT WILL BE BETWEEN GILDARTS OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM B AND JURA OF LAMIA SCALE!" The announcer said that brought smiles to all of their faces. "This is too good to be true." Natsu said as he eagerly waited to see this fight.

 **Fairy Tail team A booth right as Juvia lost**

"How did that happen Juvia should have won I'm going down there." Gray said as he made his way down to the arena to bring Juvia to the infirmary. "Raven Tail must have cheated look at them so smug." Erza said as she stared them down with killing intent.

"It's not manly to cheat." Elfman said. "Look at the Demonic Fairies booth." Mira said as she indicated towards the man with the horns that was standing up and pointing at Raven Tail. "I think he knows what happened." Mira said while the rest of the team saw that Raven Tail noticed the man pointing them out.

"Maybe they aren't such bad guys at all. I mean they did destroy everybody but us in the event." Elfman said. "Maybe but I still don't like them." Erza said as she glared at the horned man while getting a strange feeling.

"In the meantime let's just watch the next fight. We will get Raven Tail back for this don't you worry." Mira said as she saw Ren and Rich fight commence below them.

"Still something about that mage J from Demonic Fairies seems familiar." Erza said as she thought back to the speedster. "Yeah he kind of reminded me of Jet but that's impossible even with seven years there is no way that he could be that fast." Elfman said.

"True but he did kick the crap out Raven Tail and Sabertooth and that's okay with me." Mira said. "That may be true, but let's not forget that they are our opponent here." Erza said as she never took her eyes off of the horned man who kept looking over at all of the Fairy Tail mages.

"AND THE WINNER IS REN OF BLUE PEGASUS! THE NEXT FIGHT WILL BE BETWEEN GILDARTS OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM B AND JURA OF LAMIA SCALE!" The announcer declared after Rich hit the ground and didn't get up.

Immediately people all around the arena began to cheer anticipating the ace of Fairy Tail and the ace of Lamia Scale going head to head. "Gildarts better not wreck the arena." Erza said as saw him jump into the arena smiling.

 **Fairy Tail B team**

"Looks like it's my turn." Gildarts said as he walked straight up to the railing and was about to jump down but was stopped by Laxus. "Just don't kill him or destroy the arena." Laxus said with the thunder legion behind him backing him up.

"Well that just depends on our fight." Gildarts said with a smile as he dropped down into the arena. "Alright let's get this over with." He said as he saw Jura walk over towards him. "It appears that they want their coliseum destroyed." Jura joked as the two power houses were now mere feet apart.

"We might be joking about that now but it's probably going to happen." Gildarts said as he heard his master yelling at him to not destroy the arena. "True but that is what they get for putting us in the same match." Jura said as he took off his coat.

"So any regulations or rules or anything that we should know about before we destroy everything?" Gildarts asked the pumpkin headed ref who started sweating. "Are yo-you guys tha-that strong?" The ref asked only to have Jura and Gildarts smile in response.

The ref left the immediate area not wanting to get caught up in the insuring battle that was about to begin. "FIGHT!" The announcer yelled causing the people in the stands to start cheering.

But the two titans just stood there as people began to cheer and yell for them to fight. "So how do you want to do this?" Gildarts asked. "I say we fight." Jura said a massive wave of rocks exploded towards Gildarts only for them to be shattered right before they made contact with him.

Gildarts stood his ground as Jura backed off. "Alright then." Gildarts said as he reached out his arm and sent blasts of his crash magic that Jura would either dodge or block. "Come on Jura show me the power of a wizard saint." Gildarts said as he destroyed another incoming boulder.

"IRON ROCK FIST!" Jura yelled out as a massive fist emerged from the ground that Gildarts just blasted away. "RUMBLING MT. FUJI!" Jura cried out as the ground beneath Gildarts gave way and exploded upwards causing the crash mage to be thrown to the other side of the arena.

"Guess I have to get serious." Gildarts said as sprang forward and launched himself at Jura in a barrage of blows. Gildarts caught Jura off guard and was currently forcing the wizard saint back blow by blow till Gildarts had knocked Jura into the wall surrounding the arena.

"CRUSHING EVIL,SPREADING TRUTH: EMPYREAN!" Gildarts yelled as blasted Jura with one final attack that sent the wizard saint flying through wall. Gildarts stood back and watched the smoke clear as he saw that Jura was down for the count.

"AND THE WINNER IS GILDARTS OF FAIRY TAIL! THE WIZARD SAINT JURA HAS BEEN KNOCKED DOWN BY THE ACE OF FAIRY TAIL! THIS PROVES THAT FAIRY TAIL IS COMING BACK IN A BIG WAY PEOPLE! THE NEXT FIGHT IS BETWEEN ORGA OF SABERTOOTH AND D OF DEMONIC FAIRIES!" The announcer yelled as people in the stadium were amazed at what they had just saw.

"Well at least he didn't destroy the whole arena." Makarov said with a smile glade that putting Gildarts in the competition paid off. "But this is only the first day who knows what else could happen." Mavis said as she appeared right next to him.

"First master! What are you doing here?" Makarov cried out while the other Fairy Tail mages were surprised at this to. "Well I was bored so I decided to come and root for my guild!" The first master said as she watched Gildarts leave the arena.

"I see but where are you and who took it." Makarov said wanting answers. "Oh yeah don't worry it's in safe hands and you will find out soon enough." Mavis said causing Makarov

 **The Demonic Fairies team**

"It looks like you are up D" A feminine voice said with a little chuckle. "Make that bastered pay, beat his face in." J said as he crossed his arms and leaned against a pillar as his comrade made his way down towards the arena.

"So how long do you think that D will play with Orga?" Another cloaked man asked as he leaned forward on the railing. "D won't waste his time doing that with him if it was Rogue that would be a different story." The smallest of them said as she watched her friend enter the arena.

"You ready to go down you cloaked freak!" Orga yelled as electricity began coming off of his body. D didn't say anything at all he just stood there silently waiting for the match to begin.

"FIGHT!"

"120mm BLACK LIGHTNING CANNON!" Orga yelled sending a massive blast of lightning towards D who threw a few seeds in front of him. "IRON OAK." D said a massive metal tree appeared between the two opponents and blocked the attack.

Orga threw a handful seeds that scattered around Orga. "DARK VINES." D said as massive amounts of black vine like plants reached out and grabbed Orga and stared knocking him all around the arena and finally tying him to the iron tree in the middle of the arena.

D walked over towards where Orga was tied up to the front of the tree and stood right in front of him. "LIGHTNING GOD'S BELLOW!" Orga yelled as he tried to shoot a massive blast of lightning out of his mouth but for some reason nothing happened.

"That tree you are connected to is a massive lighting rod. Now that you are attached to it you can't use any lighting magic." D said with a smile as he pulled back his right fist and began punching Orga in the face.

D kept punching Orga blow after blow. People in the stands could hear the impacts of the blows. D pulled Orga's head down towards him and whispered. "This is for our friends." Orga's eyes shot open knowing exactly who he was dealing with now,

"D walked back and threw a red seed on the ground in front of the lightning mage. "DRAGONS FIRE ROSE!" D yelled as a massive red dragon like plant shot out of the ground and slammed into Orga causing a massive flaming explosion to happen in the center of the arena.

After the fires died down people were able to see what had happened. The iron tree that stood there was warped due to the massive explosion. Orga was face down in the ground with burns and bruises covering his body.

"AND THE WINNER IS D OF DEMONIC FAIRIES! IT LOOKS LIKE THIS GUILD IS ON A ROLE WINNING BOTH THE EVENT AND THEIR FIGHT AGAINST THE STRONGEST GUILD IN ALL OF FIORE!" The announcer yelled out causing most of the arena to cheer for more fights except for a few people who knew of only one guild that had both a speed mage and a plant mage.

"My children you are alive." Makarov said as he saw Droy leave the stadium.

"So here you are." Yajima said as he eyed the Fairy Tail team.

"That has to be them." Gildarts said as he watched all of the members of Demonic Fairies disappear without a trace.

"We have to find out what lodge they are staying at." Erza said as she ran out of the stadium with her team right behind her.

 **Demonic Fairies at their inn**

"So do you think they know it was us?" Alzack said now that everyone had removed their cloaks. "Yeah I bet so I mean we did send out Jet and Droy and everybody knows their powers we should have sent out the newer guys." Wakaba said as he lit up a cigar.

"Wakaba there are children here no smoking! Also I think it is fine that they found out this way. I was going to tell them after the first day anyways." Natsu said as he swatted the cigar out of Wakaba's mouth.

"Yeah but there also is the magic council that might want our heads after we defeated a few of their wizard saints." Gajeel said reminding everyone that the magic council was looking for them. "So what it's not like they can arrest us or anything. Even if they tried we would easily cut them all down." Maco said as grabbed a beer.

"But we don't want it to come to that." Wendy said as she entered the inn followed by Droy, Levi, Jet, and Warren. "Here they are our glorious champions." Natsu said as he raised a mug along with everyone else.

"Please don't that was nothing." Droy said as he sat down. Droy had gotten immensely buff to the point where he looked kind of like Elfman. He wore gray pants, a white shirt with a black open coat, and just like everybody else he had strange black marking on his body in his case they started at his throat and went to his chest and his right arm.

"Yeah but I sure loved bashing in those Sabertooth punks. And Droy you did a great job there." Jet said who looked a lot like himself except for the black markings that extended from the left side of his face down to his left hand.

"Still though why did you chose us master when you could of put Gajeel, Kagura, Ronan, Rachel, or any other mage. I get Wendy and Jet since they are some of our strongest but why me?" Levy asked wanting to know the real reason behind the team.

Levy now wore a low cut red shirt and a pair of faded black pants. She also had five earnings in both of her ears, a bar in her left eyebrow and a stud on her nose. Her marking started on her right collarbone and circled her right arm till it reached her pointer finger.

"Easy we don't need to send out a team of heavy weights to take beat all of these guys except for Gildarts, Jura, Laxus, and of course Erza. Who would have thought that gramps would of put Gildarts in the games." Natsu said as wishing that he was in the games.

"This is no fair all the people that I have ever wanted to beat are competing in the games and because I am a guild master I can't compete." Natsu said as his head hit the table. "Some things just don't change." Gajeel chuckled as he sat next to Levy as a small black haired girl ran over towards them.

"So when are we going to go say, 'hey guys how's it going' to our old guild mates." Wendy said catching the attention of the rest of her guild. "Don't worry Wendy in fact you may want to take a seat." Natsu said as he watched the front door in anticipation.

"Oh yeah I smell them too." Gajeel said with a grin knowing exactly who was coming. "Oh now I smell them." Wendy said after she sniffed the air. "Since you guys aren't going to tell us who is coming I am going to guess that it's Fairy Tail?" Bisca said since none of the dragon slayers were telling them anything.

Before anybody could say anything at all the front doors of the inn were blasted wide open letting in Makarov followed by the rest of the Tenrou team and members of various other guilds. "Hey guys long time no see you all look great by the way." Natsu said with a smile.

* * *

 **So I hope you all enjoyed that story I really liked writing it and yeah I am going to make Sabertooth into a bunch of assholes. So I hope you guys liked it and thank you for reading my story.  
**


	21. Reuniting Dragons

**Hey everyone it's been awhile. So I will be posting a bit more often maybe once a week if I am lucky. So I hope you enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading.**

* * *

Master Makarov looked down smiling as he saw his old guild members leave the stadium before anybody could stop them. "Did you know who they were?" Makarov asked Mavis who only looked down. "I can't tell you anything about them third." Mavis said while the rest of Fairy Tail came running towards them.

"That was them it had to be I mean what are the chances of a guild having both a speedster and a plant mage." Gray said as soon as he arrived.

"Yeah I have to agree but who was the dude with the horns and what was with those cloaks why don't they want to be found?" Mira said causing some members to wonder the same thing.

"Well doesn't the magic council what to question them or something they could be hiding from them." Laxus said reminding everybody what Jura told them.

"We need to find them so that I can punish them for not finding us, and for not telling us what is going on!" Erza cried out with a fist in the air as she was about to head out to find her missing guild members.

"Erza wait we don't even know where they are. Also I think that most of our old guild if not all of them are strong enough to take you on if Jet and Droy's performances are any indication of how strong they all are. Hell Natsu might actually be able to fight me." Gildarts said stopping Erza dead in her tracks.

"Your right Droy and Jet used to be some of our weakest members but just now they made everybody else look like chumps. Imagine how strong Wendy, Gajeel, and Natsu are." Lucy said causing the rest of the guild to wonder how strong they got.

"It won't matter if they had a hundred years to train I could still take them on." Laxus said while in his mind he feared the possibility of Natsu being stronger then him.

Soon the whole guild began to argue about how they could still beat Natsu and that they were still stronger till somebody approached them.

"Excuse me but I need your attention." Yajima said as he approached the Fairy Tail guild with commander Lahar and Jura behind him. "Yajima what can I do for you?" Makarov asked as tried to separate his members from fighting.

"We know the lodge that Demonic Fairies are staying at but we afraid that if go in and question them it would cause a fight or worse. So we were hoping that you guys could go in and convince them to talk to us peacefully. Or else we will have to storm their lodge which could end badly." Lahar said before Yajima could respond.

"Lahar calm down if we did that there is no way that it would succeed unless you have brought every wizard saint and every ruin knight then it could work." Jura said looking down at the ruin knight.

"Where are they, we just want to see our family again. And why do you guys want to talk to them?" Makarov said as he stepped closed the three newcomers.

"That is classified." Lahar said pushing his glasses up his nose. "But their lodge is the Foxe's Den on the north side of town. Just tell them that we need to speak to them as soon as possible we will be waiting outside for them."

The Fairy Tail guild took off before anybody else could speak. Every member was running towards the Foxe's Den in hope of seeing their family again. Guildarts led the way causing quite a bit of damage to the roads and anything that got in his way including the coliseum wall that he went through instead of finding the proper exit. The rest of the guild was right on Gildarts tail as they barely managed to keep up with the crash mage.

As the lodge came in to view so did an army of ruin knights and soldiers from the palace. Along the side lines were the various other guilds that were participating in the games including Sabertooth who looked at the building with ill intent.

"Shit what did Natsu due to cause all of this attention?" Gray said as they stopped in front of the lodge. "Maybe he just destroyed too much stuff?" Lisanna said which most of the guild thought could be a real possibility.

"No there has to be something more." Makarov said as he made his way towards the front of this guild. Makarov looked behind him and saw that all of his mages were ready to be reunited with their missing family members, and then he put him hand on the door and pushed it open.

"Hey guys long time no see, you all look great by the way." A tall man with pink hair and white hair said as he approached the Fairy Tail Guild members with open arms and a smile.

There was a period of silence as the Fairy Tail members took in the appearance of their old guild mates. Everybody looked completely different. Most of them had a few scars that they could see now that everybody had taken off their cloaks. Dark marking appeared on everyone except for the three dragon slayers.

"Natsu is that you?" Lucy said as stepped towards the man only to be enveloped in a massive hug. "It's me I'm so happy that you guys are alive. All of you come here." Natsu said as he began to envelop as many people as possible in his hug now adding Lisanna, Gray, and Erza.

"Nat-su yo-ur cru-shing us." Lisanna squeaked out as she was barely able to breath. "Did you say something?" Natsu asked oblivious as to how much pressure he was applying in his hug. "Dear If you keep that up you are going to break them." Kagura said as she came forward carrying a small girl with purple hair and a pink haired boy followed her close behind.

"Oh yeah I sometimes forget how strong I am." Natsu said with a grin as he let go of the few members that he almost crushed to death. "It's good to see you boy and it looks like you managed to grow up a bit and did she just call you dear?" Makarov said as he approached the young man.

"Yeah everybody this is Kagura my wife and these are my two kids." Natsu said as he introduced his family to his old guild. [Kagura looks the same except she has a black mark that wraps around her right arm]

"WAIT WHAT!" His old guild yelled out not believing that Natsu had not only managed to get a girl but also that he now had children.

"Hey guys try not scream and Gray put your shirt on." Natsu said while his old guild tried to wrap their head around this.

"But I am wearing my shirt dad." The pink haired boy said causing both guilds to look at him with puzzled expressions. "This should be fun." A man that resembled Maco said while he let out a chuckle.

"Wait what is he talking about." Grey said not understanding what was going on. Mira at this point understood what was going on. She walked over to the pink haired boy and crouched down to where she was eye level with the child.

"Hey there little guy I'm Mirajane I'm old friend of your dad's what's your name." Mira said hopping that the child would respond. "Wow really you're her, my dad told me all sorts of stories about you and the rest of his friends that he lost." The child said causing Mira to smile.

"What type of stories did he tell you?" Mira asked as she watched Natsu squirm to her question. "He told me all sorts of things like how you're a demon and about a bossy girl named Erza who liked to beat people up. But mostly he told me stories about one of his close friends and rivals that always would take his clothes off causing my dad to beat him up." The child said causing Mira and Erza to glare at Natsu who started to sweat a little.

"HEY THAT'S NOT TRUE!" Gray yelled out as he found his shirt.

"Really he did, but what is your name?" Mira said deciding that she would talk to Natsu about his stories later.

"Oh my name is Gray. My dad said he named me after one of his closest friends to honor him I think." The now named Gray said causing all of the Fairy Tail mages to look at him not believing what he said.

"Yeah it's true this is my son Gray and my daughter Rose. I named my son after you since I thought you were dead, and I'm not the only one to do so. Levy and Gajeel are together and they have a daughter named Juvia." Natsu said directing all the attention towards the couple who had a small blue haired girl in Gajeel's lap.

All of the Fairy Tail mages were lost for words as they Gajeel with Levy and the child. "What you guys got a problem with this?" Gajeel said as he was getting irritated at everybody staring at him.

"They grow up so fast." Makarov said as he saw essentially his grandchildren in front of him. "You have no idea." Maco said as he walked over towards his old master followed by Wakaba.

At the same time Lucy ran over to congratulate Levy and ask her a million questions about her relationship. Erza began to complain about how she missed two weddings, Mira and Lisanna were talking to Kagura about her and Natsu's kids, Laxus and Grey were talking/arguing with Natsu about how they could still beat him in a fight, Elfman was talking about how manly everyone had gotten but not as manly as he was, the thunder legion just stayed back and talked to some of the other members like Max and Warren, while Gildarts spotted a blue haired chick that he didn't remember from Fairy Tail so he decided to try his luck.

"Hey there I don't remember seeing you around at the guild what's your name?" Guildarts said as he put his arm around the blue haired woman. "I suggest you get your arm off of me before I feed it to you." She said causing Gildarts to laugh. "Trust me girl even though I know that's an empty threat there is no way poss-" Gildarts didn't get to finish his sentence as he was thrown into the wall by said girl.

"Wendy is that you?" Lucy said as she began to recognize the blue haired woman. "Yep it's me alright a lot can change in seven years." She said as she hugged Lucy. "It's good to see you again." Wendy said happy that she was reunited with old friends.

"Wow Wendy you really grew up and in more ways than one." Mira said as she took notice of Wendy's grown body. Wendy only blushed at that while the rest of the guild was thinking how did sweet little Wendy just knock Gildarts on his ass.

"Damn that girl is strong." Gildarts said as he was now standing fully up. "Well I am the third strongest member in the guild only behind Gajeel and Natsu." Wendy said.

'If she is powerful enough to do that to Gildarts how strong are those two?' Makarov thought as he eyed the fire and iron dragon slayers.

"This is good and all but Natsu I have a million questions that need answers." Erza demanded as she pulled out a mace ready to get her answers one way or another. "Sure ask away." Natsu said calmly as he simply ignored the massive mace that caused all of the Fairy Tail members to sweat in fear.

"What the hell did you do to piss off the magic council and the kingdom, where did you go for the past six years, why didn't you come back and see us when we came back, what is with all of these black strange markings, how are all of you so strong, why did you guys leave Fairy Tail and start your own guild, what is with the horns, and why in the hell did you name one of your kids after Gray but not me." Erza said but it seemed like she was more made about that last thing than anything else.

"Well I figured you would all have a lot of questions so I will answer them to the best of my ability but some of them I can't answer, not yet at least." Natsu said as he sat down knowing that this would be one hell of a conversation.

Erza nodded her head in approval as did the rest of Fairy Tail wondering the same questions especially the last thing why in the world did Natsu name his child after Gray his lifelong rival that he would always make fun of and try to fight.

"Well lets starts with the first question is because of one day we were taking down a dark guild I can't remember its name but that's not import but what was important is the fact that we found documents and papers that told how the magic council was allowing this dark guild to do what they pleased as long as they gave up the locations of any other dark guilds that they knew of, didn't attack any major towns, and kept their body count low. This dark guild had killed hundreds of people and was involved in the attack on Crocus and those shits in charge were letting them go. I could see it working if the dark guild became legal or something but no they were still killing people to sacrifice to Zeref those fools if only they knew.

So I went to the Magic Council and demanded an explanation which they told me some bull about how it was all worth it for the greater good so I may of blew up the building and stole the location of all of the other dark guilds that were under their protection. And it might also be because me, Gajeel, and Wendy beat the second, third, and fourth wizard saint in a massive in a fight it was massive and hell we couldn't even move after the fight the rest of my guild had to carry us out of there." Natsu said stopping for everyone to catch up.

"Wait you three took on three of the most powerful wizard saints and won?" Gray said while the rest of his guild was still trying to process what Natsu just told them.

"Yeah it was an awesome fight but that all happened like three years ago they can't still be mad about that." Natsu said causing the Fairy Tail mages to gasp for the hundredth time today. "How strong are you guys?" Lucy said as she tried to image how strong someone would have to be to beat three wizard saints.

"I bet I could take on Gildarts and win. That is if you're up for it old man." Natsu said as he directed his question towards the crash mage. "Don't worry Natsu we will have our fight after the games but till then please continue with the questions." Gildarts said knowing that if what Natsu said was true he would be in for one hell of a fight.

"Okay well for what we were for the past six years I can't tell you just yet but I can tell you that were training and taking down every dark guild that we came across. And for the reason that we didn't come see you till now was because we didn't want the magic council after you guys as well. The marking I can't tell you guys either but I will tell you about where we were and about these marking after the games and away from prying eyes." Natsu said as he pointed towards the window where one could see an army outside waiting for them.

"The reason that we are this strong is because we have been training under some of the most extreme conditions to get better hell the team I sent out in the games is made up of some of our weaker members for a lack of a better word except for Wendy who I threw in for good measure since she knows how to control her strength unlike some of us. But I bet you that they will still come in first place." Natsu said.

"So who all else is participating besides Droy and Jet?" Mira asked as she looked around the room for someone to answer her. "Well that would be and Warren." Levy said as she raised her hand causing some of the other mages to gaps.

"Yeah Natsu thought it would be funny to see me beating everybody on the field." Levy said as she scratched the back of her head. "Is she really that strong are you guys monsters or something." Laxus said which caused everyone to minus the Fairy Tail mages to look away for a second.

"That has to go with the next question no we are not monsters but we are so much worse." Natsu said as he absentmindedly touched his horns. "As for why I have horns again I will tell that to all latter. But for why we left Fair Tail that I will not tell for at least another year after that all of us in Demonic Fairies will come back to Fairy Tail if you let us." Natsu said causing his old guild to look enraged.

"What do you mean a year you need to tell us now and you might be strong but we are a hell of a lot stronger than we used to be tell us everything now Natsu or I am going to beat it out of you." Gray said with Erza backing him up.

"I know exactly how strong you guys are since I did send Jellal, Meredy, and Ultear to unlock your second origins. You guys didn't know they are part of my guild along with a few other familiar face so shut up and sit down so I can finish answering your questions. Also Erza Jellal says hi." Natsu said causing his old to shrink back except for Erza who now blushing.

"Now for the last question on why I named my son after Gray that is very simple. I names him Gray because If it weren't for my rivalry with Gray I doubt I would of became this strong. Gray you pushed me to become stronger and for that I thank you. I named my son after you to honor you but now that your alive I think I am going to have to rename my son." Natsu said as he starched his chin but was hit in the head by Kagura.

"You are not going to rename our son." Kagura said while everybody else watched as Kagura let Natsu know that he was not going to rename his son.

"Hey were is Bisca and Alzack?" Canna said as she remembered that they didn't tomb stones back at the grave yard hoping that meant they were still alive. Natsu looked away a bit while the rest of his guild looked towards him wondering what he was going to say.

"I really didn't want this conversation to happen but I suppose all good things must come to an end right?" Natsu said causing his old guild to fear the worst. "They are still alive but you guys might see them tomorrow if they come around but they had a bad experience a few years back with an imposter." Natsu said causing some mages to relax while other feared what he was going to say.

"Let me start from the beginning Bisca and Alzack were the first ones to marry and they also had a kid. Before you all start asking a million questions let me finish talking then you can ask away." Natsu said as he saw that Mira was about to celebrate for another couple and another child while Erza looked even more disappointed in the fact that she missed a third wedding.

"About two years ago we heard a rumor that a survivor from the Tenrou Island group was found in Crocus. So we went to see who it was and when we arrived we saw none other than gramps, Mira, and Elfman. But as you know it wasn't you they were imposters that wanted to find out where we living. We should of seen it we should of know that they weren't you guys." Natsu said as he hung in sorrow not wanting to continue speaking.

"We brought them back to our new home and celebrated I knew I should have had Warren look into their minds but I was so happy and I really wanted it to be real. The next morning we found out that they were missing along with Bisca and Alzack's child along with my son Grey. At that moment all of the pieces were put together and we knew they were fakes we tracked them down it took us a good three days to finally find them hold up in a dark guild. We attacked without reason only guided by furry and wanting our children back it was a blood bath they didn't know what hit them.

We found their master with the three imposters and they had our children. I was filled with rage and furry there was nothing that could of held me back I lashed out and killed the one that was holding my son and the master little did I know that my actions had horrible consequences. When I attack the dark mage that held Alzack and Bisca's child." Natsu stopped speaking not wanting to say anything more.

The room was quiet even though Natsu didn't finish his sentence everybody knew what he was about to say. The Tenrou team was quite with a few had looks of horror while others were seething with rage and a few were so stunned that they couldn't even move.

"What happened to the filth responsible for this?" Makarov asked as he was barely able to hold in his rage. "That piece of trash got what was coming to him three months of being brought to the edge of death and back again every day. It would of last longer but that coward took his own life." Wendy spoke up surprising the Fairy Tail members to what she said.

The Fairy Tail mages all went quiet as it fully hit them. All of their old members have killed people and not just a few but the whole guild has killed hundreds maybe even thousands of people. Granted they were dark mages but still Fairy Tail has never killed till Natsu, Gajeel, and Wendy went out on their quest for vengeance.

Makarov looked around at his old members and he could tell that each and every one of them had killed and just one or two people but enough to fill several graveyards. "I am so sorry that I have not been there for you my children. How you had to face all of this pain and chaos on your own." Makarov said while tears came down his face.

Natsu looked up at his old guild master and smiled. "Thank you but you don't have to apologize." Natsu said while the rest of guild nodded in agreement knowing that nothing more could have been done.

"Makarov it is getting late I think that our teams should go to bed now. But I would like to talk to you alone. And will someone tell those fucks outside that I will talk to them later." Natsu said as led Makarov towards the back while the two guild began to say their goodbyes as they parted ways for the night.

Makarov and Natsu walked into the back room alone with Natsu locking the door behind them. "Before you ask I have her and she is safe." Natsu said as Makarov was stunned that Natsu knew what he was about to ask.

"So I guess that since you have it you know what it is and the story behind it." Makarov said to which Natsu nodded in agreement. "Yes I do which is why I took her with us. The last thing we need is somebody taking her when nobody was in the guild hall." Natsu said to which Makarov nodded.

"I see and I agree with your reasoning. I thank you for keeping her safe for us but after the games I will like her back." Makarov said in a tone that showed he meant business. Natsu took in a deep breath before he responded. "No you will get her back in a little over a year. But until then she will stay with us, we need her."

"Natsu this is not up for discussion you will return her back to us as soon as these games are over or so help me I wi-." "You will what Makarov? I took on three wizard saints and won what can you do against me? Trust me when I say that if we don't have her the world will be doomed." Natsu said cutting off Makarov.

"What could be so important Natsu tell me now so I can understand or we will have a problem." Makarov threatened causing Natsu to sigh. "If you promise not to tell anyone especially anybody in the guild." Natsu said to which Makarov nodded in agreement.

"As you now Zeref is alive but what you don't know is that Zeref is the leader of Alvarez and right now he is gearing his country for war with Fiore for the sole purpose of taking the Lumen Histoire. I took it to keep it away from Zeref at first but now I also plan to use it on Zeref when he attacks." Natsu said stunning Makarov.

Makarov stayed silent as he tried to come up with a response. 'Zeref is the leader of Alvarez I can understand why he would take it but to use it that is too much.' "Natsu I can't let you use it it's too much if what your saying is true then we should the time that we have left to ready our defenses." The old master said intent on having the Lumen Histoire back in the possession of Fairy Tail.

"Makarov I must tell you that is not going to happen. I will return her back to you after the attack not before and if you press this issue I can assure you it will turn hostile." Natsu said as he let some of his power seep out showing his old master that he meant business.

Makarov felt the power that was radiating from Natsu and took a step back. The power that he was feeling was raw and dark. "Natsu what is this?" Makarov asked as he knew that the source of this dark power was coming from Natsu.

"This is just a taste of my power and trust me when I way the only beings that can stand up to me are Zeref and Acnologia. The wizard saints don't even stand a chance against me. Trust me when I say I mean no harm but if my guild is attacked in any way I will retaliate with full force." The young master said leaving no room for argument.

"Natsu the Lumen Histoire is the property of Fairy Tail. Return it Fairy Tail before you make me do something that we will both regret." Makarov said causing Natsu to scowl. "No and that is final. Makarov I suggest you leave now before this gets violent and I really do not want this to come to blows. After the games I will be able to tell you more but until then do not speak of this to any one or you will never see any of us again." Natsu said as he turned his back towards his old master.

"I will leave Natsu but I swear to you we are not done." Makarov said as he made his way out of the lodge and back towards the lodge that his own guild was staying in.

Natsu stayed in the room for a while longer wishing that could have gone better. 'Great now I just pissed off Fairy Tail. Damn this I wish I could tell them everything but they wouldn't understand.' Natsu thought as he tried to think of a way that he could appease Fairy Tail while also keeping the Lumen Histoire within his grasp.

"Natsu are you okay?" Kagura asked as she came into the room.

"It's as I feared Makarov wants the Lumen Histoire and he won't take no for an answer. I fear that it might come to blows and I really don't want that to happen." Natsu said with a sigh.

"Well you could try to bring them into our guild." Kagura suggested as she put her arms around him.

"No I won't let any of them join. I don't want them to anything." Natsu said catching Kagura off guard.

"Don't you want to be with your friends and family? You know that they would understand what is going on. They wouldn't car who your brother is and who you are. They love you." Kagura said causing Natsu to sigh.

"I know that but that's not why I don't want to bring them in. I don't want them to become like us. I want Fairy Tail to survive and if they join us Fairy Tail will die." Natsu said making Kagura realize what he was getting at.

"I see but I still think you should tell them everything. But how about I take your mind off of this issue for now. I got Gajeel and Levy to look after Grey and Rose for the night." Kagura said causing Natsu to peak up.

"Well then now that I've got your attention let's see what all we can do before the sun rises." Kagura said causing Natsu to smile. The two mage made their way to their room for a night of fun.


	22. Demons Rise

"HELLO EVERYBODY AND WELCOME TO THE SECOND DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! BEFORE WE BEGIN LETS RECAP ON HOW THE TEAMS DID YESTERDAY!" The announcer called out while on the lacrima screens showed the where everybody ranked.

1ST DEMONIC FARIES-20pts

2ND FAIRY TAIL TEAM B-18pts

3RD BLUE PEGASUS-12pts

4TH RAVEN TAIL-11pts

5TH FAIRY TAIL TEAM A-6pts

6TH RED SUN-4pts

7TH LAMIA SCALE-3pts

8TH SABERTOOTH -0pts

"THIS YEAR IS FULL OF SURPRISES FIRST OFF SABERTOOTH IS IN LAST PLACE WITH ZERO POINTS! AND LET'S NOT FORGET ABOUT DEMONIC FAIRIES THE UNKNOWN GUILD, WHO TURNED OUT TO BE MEMBERS OF FAIRY THAT WENT MISSING AFTER THE FIRST GRAND MAGIC GAMES! LETS KEEP THE GAMES INTERESTING PEOPLE, THIS IS DAY TWO ANYTHING CAN HAPPEN!" The announcer yelled causing the crowds to go into a frenzy while they cheered for their favorite team.

People could now clearly see who the Demonic Fairies were now that they had ditched their cloaks. "Master I think you should stop before you causes a massive brawl." Maco said as he tried to stop Natsu form taunting the Sabertooth mages who were fuming about their losses.

"So what, if we fight we will destroy them." Natsu said as he returned to his chair to the relief of his guild. "That's true but I don't think we want to make the kingdom any angrier then they already are." Maco said as he gestured towards the large amount of soldiers that were present.

"Hmph were there this many troops yesterday?" Natsu asked as he began to note that the troops were all staring at him. "No there wasn't even half this many yesterday but this should as no surprise since we revealed who we are." Wakaba said as he tried to count all of the soldiers present.

"ALRIGHT LET'S MOVE ONTO THE MAIN EVENT FOR THE DAY. THE EVENT IS CALLED CHARIOT WILL EACH TEAM PLEASE SEND DOWN THEIR CHALLENGERS!"

 **With team Demonic Fairies**

"So who wants to go? I would go but I did compete yesterday." Jet said as he saw the other teams send in their members. "Chariot that just sounds like that would be a challenge for me." Wendy said as her face went green just thinking about transportation.

"Levy, Warren how do either of you want to go?" Droy asked as it dawned on the two mages that they were going to compete. "Well I'll go if it's alright to you." Warren said, to which Levy just nodded since she wasn't even paying attention due to the fact that she was reading.

"Alright wish me luck." Warren said as he made his way down to the arena. Warren wore black pants with a white shirt and a black trench coat. Warren was also bald with the black marking circling on his scalp and then descending down his back following his spine.

"Hey Mira, Bixslow, How's it going?" Warren asked as he met up with his old team members. "Warren hey there you look so different." Mira said stunned that he was now bald. "Hey, what's up with the tattoos?" "Tattoos, tattoos!" Bixslow asked with his dolls echoing what he said.

"Oh that's a secret don't worry it's nothing bad and they aren't tattoos." Warren said. Mira was about to ask what they were but the announcer interrupted her. **[Again I am not going to go over the rules and stuff you all know them and I'm lazy. And the other team's opponents are the same as they were]**

"TAKE YOUR, MARK GO!" The announcer yelled causing the crowds to yell but soon the crowds quieted down when none of the competitors moved except for Warren who was walking as if nothing was happening.

 **Fairy Tail team A booth**

"Why isn't she moving? GET MOVING MIRA!" Elfman yelled out. "This is weird but do you think that Warren is doing that?" Juvia said which caused them to remember that their old guild mates were now insanely powerful.

"It makes sense but to think that Warren is that powerful but it seems like whatever he did is beginning to wear off." Erza said as the competitors began to move at a sluggish rate with some moving a bit faster than others such as Mira and the Red Sun mage while Sting fell down now that his motion sickness was kicking in.

"HA serves him." Gray said as he pointed out Sting." But look Warren is already three fourths of the way complete." Erza said as Warren started to run. "Yeah but it looks like Mira will get second place if she keeps this up." Elfman said as he cheered for his sister.

"Juvia hopes that we don't have to fight them any time soon." Juvia said to which Gray and Erza began fuming. "THEY MAY BE STRONG BUT WE WILL STILL WIN!" Erza said to which gray agreed with while Elfman and Juvia looked less optimistic.

"AND THE WINNER IS WARREN AND NOW IT LOOKS LIKE ALL OF THE COMPETITORS HAVE NOW PICKED UP THEIR SPEED EXCEPT FOR STING!" The announcer said as Warren crossed the finish line. 'I guess I better stop holding them back. But man it was taking a lot to hold Mira and that one mage from Red Sun. But that should be expected since Mira is the she demon and that Red Sun guy did fight Rachel last time.' Warren thought as he looked at the lacrima screen and saw Mira use her Satan's Soul take over to gain the lead while Bixslow was using his dolls to gain speed as he closed in on the red sun mage who was right behind Mira.

Warren just sat back and watched as the rest of the competitors began to cross the finish line. Mira came in second to no one's surprise, and then came Dearen from Red Sun with Bixslow close behind him. Kurohebi from Raven Tail was next followed by Yuka from Lamia Scale. Ichiya from Blue Pegasus crossed the finish line barley only beating Sting who was still at the starting line.

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE DEMONIC FAIRIES WON AGAIN! IS THERE ANYBODY WHO CAN STOP THEM! AND IT SEEMS LIKE SABERTOOTH STILL DOES NOT HAVE ANY POINTS." The announcer said which caused the Demonic Fairies to cheer and the Sabertooth mages were now enraged and glaring daggers at the Demonic Fairies and both Fairy Tail teams.

"Master Dragneel we need you to come with us." Lahar said with a group of ruin knights behind him. "And why do you want to talk me? Did I do something bad?" Natsu said not even looking at Lahar.

"You know why now come with us now or by the power invested in me by the king and the magic council you and your guild will be dark mages and will be treated as such." Lahar said with a smirk that didn't last long. Natsu was now holding Lahar up by his throat stunning everybody that was watching.

"Listen to me you pampered little shit even if I didn't go with you what would you have done tell me. Even if you had every guild come at us with all of the wizard saints and the full power of the magic council you would only have a very slim chance of defeating us." Natsu dropped Lahar who was gasping for breath.

"YOU DARE ASSULT ME AR-" "Keep your panties on I am coming with you. But if you ever try to threaten me again I will end you." Natsu said interrupting Lahar. "Follow us." Lahar said as he made his way out followed by Natsu.

"Don't worry guys nothing is going to happen." Natsu said as he stopped his guild from following him. "Be careful." Kagura said causing Natsu to give her a look that said 'when am I not careful'.

 **Fairy Tail team A booth**

All five members of their team were now back in the booth congratulating Mira. "That was amazing." Juvia said while Elfman was saying how his sister was a real man and Erza was congratulating her as well.

"Thanks guys but I got to say that I am surprised at how powerful Warren has gotten. It felt like my brain was moving so slow almost like time had stopped." Mira said as she remembered what it felt when Warren took control of her.

"HOLY CRAP WHAT THE HELL IS FLAMEBRAIN DOING!" Gray yelled as he pointed out Natsu who was now holding Lahar off the ground by his throat. "Shit this is going to end badly." Gray said as he saw all of the soldiers and ruin knights in the arena were running towards Demonic Fairies booth.

"What is Natsu doing is he really that much of an idiot to do that here of all places?" Erza said as she saw Natsu drop the ruin knight while the rest of his guild looked like they were ready to fight.

"Maybe they think that they could beat everybody here, I mean they did take down three wizard saints." Elfman said which reminded everybody how strong their old guild mates were.

"Mira are you okay?" Juvia asked seeing that Mira looked stunned but it wasn't from what Natsu did. Instead it was from the power that she could feel radiating off Natsu and it felt demonic but for some reason instead of fearing it she felt drawn towards it.

"Yeah I am fine." Mira said as she knew that she was going to be asking Natsu a few questions next time she met him.

 **With Natsu in the palace in front of the king**

"So what's up, I would like to get back to my guild and watch the games." Natsu said in a bored tone causing the king to cringe. "Show some respect you in front of the king." Arcadios said which caused Natsu to laugh.

"You dare laugh at the king how dare you." Arcadios said as he drew his sword. "Enough Arcadios, Natsu we need to have a talk." The king said whish caused Natsu to sigh.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Natsu said as he sat on the floor enraging people in the room. "Tartarus." The king said causing Natsu to sit up straight. "What about them from what I heard they are no more." Natsu said knowing where this was going.

"Really, because we know for a fact that they are a part of your guild." The king said. "Yeah so you got a problem with that. They are reformed." Natsu said which caused the king to wonder how this mage was a guild master.

"The members of Tartarus are demons created by Zeref and anything created by Zeref must be destroyed. Hand them over with the members of the Oracion Seis now and we will only punish you for harboring dark mages. If you fail to do so not only will your guild be known as a dark guild but so will Fairy Tail." The king said. There was a moment of silence while everybody was waiting on Natsu's response.

The king knew that the only way to get to Natsu was through his friends and family the king then smiled knowing that he had Natsu in a corner. "HAHAHA. That's funny it sounds like you think you can intimidate and scare me? And if you think that all of the creations of Zeref are bad then why do you guys have the eclipse gate?" Natsu said as he stood up and made his way to the king who was shocked that Natsu knew of the Eclipse gate.

"Yes I know all about it. I actually found out about it this morning from my spies. And now the grand magic games make sense. You need our power to power up the gate. So that was the reason that you still had the games even though you knew that there would be an attack. But what I can't put my finger on is why." Natsu said as he stared the king down who was now sweating.

"So to answer your question no I will not hand over any members of my guild and if you want to go to war with us good luck. We know that the number one wizard saint left and I already beat the other top three and you are getting a mere glimpse of what my guild is capable of." The dragon slayer said as he was now standing over the king.

"BACK AWAY FROM THE KING NOW!" Arcadios yelled as he brought his sword down on top of Natsu who caught it in the air. "Don't try that again or I will kill you." Natsu said as he threw the knight to the ground.

All around Natsu the guards were ready to attack with the hungry wolf knights leading the way. "So that is your final answer you will defy me." The king said wishing that things were different. "Yes it is and before you do anything rash let me tell you if you dare attack any of my friends I will end you, I will tear down this whole kingdom and anybody that gets in my way. But first I will take your daughter and kill her in front of your very eyes." Natsu said causing the princes to turn pale while the king turned red with rage.

Everyone was silent waiting for the king's response. Natsu stood there with a toothy grin as he stared down the king believing that he won. "I will tell everyone what you are." The king said breaking the silence causing Natsu to look puzzeled.

"What do you mean by that?" Natsu said as he tried to think of what the king meant. "I will tell all of Fiore that you are a demon. I remember what you looked like all those years ago when you took down Jiemma and the leader of the dark guilds. There is no use in hiding it you are a demon and you will be treated as one if you do not do as I ask." The king said in a stoic voice.

Natsu knew that the king would figure it out but honestly he didn't care if the king told the world what he was. He just didn't want Fairy Tail to know what he was, not yet at least. "So you figured it out so yeah I'm a demon but don't my horns kind of give that away?" Natsu said as he pointed towards his horns.

"So will you give in to my demands?" The king said hoping that Natsu would do as he said. "No and now I take my leave." Natsu said as he turned around and started to walk out of the castle. Guards got in his way preventing him from leaving the room to which Natsu threw them out of his way.

"Natsu Dragneel you and your guild Demonic Fairies are now considered Dark mages. Since the guild Fairy Tail is so closely connected to your guild they too will be deemed dark mages." The king said which caused Natsu to stop walking.

"Take it back now or I will kill you and everyone here." Natsu said as he made his way back towards the king. Instantly the room got a lot hotter and every one was sweating except Natsu who now was covered in black flames.

"Take it back." Natsu said again as he took another step towards the king. The flames were so hot coming off Natsu that they were actually melting the floor. "Take it back." Natsu said again as he let his magic loose causing everybody to fall to the ground as they were suffocated in his magic.

"Tell me can you even hope to take me on at let alone with the help of my guild you would all fall before me like wheat before a scythe." Natsu said before he let lose a massive roar that shook the castle.

"So tell me king what is your verdict on my guild and Fairy Tail?" Natsu said as closed in on the king whose clothes were beginning to catch fire. The executioners tried to attack Natsu but couldn't even get close due to the flames and the pure magical pressure that kept them at bay.

"Get out of my sight Demon." The king said which caused Natsu to smile. "Good I'm glad that we came to an understanding here." Natsu said as he cut his magic power and left the castle leaving a pissed off king.

"Sir are you okay?" Arcadios said as he came to the kings side who said nothing, he just looked at the melted floor where Natsu was standing. "We have no way to counter his power we can't touch him." The king said as he realized just how strong Natsu was and how powerless he was to stop him.

"Should we proceed with the Eclipse project?" Arcadios asked. "Yes we have to or else everything we have done will be for nothing." The king said as he sat down. "But don't try to get those two celestial wizards just yet wait for the last day of the games and take them then." The king said to which the giant knight nodded in agreement.

 **Back at the arena with Fairy Tail team B right after Natsu left**

"So what do you think Natsu did to piss off the higher ups?" Laxus said as he saw Natsu leave surrounded by ruin knights and soldiers from the kingdom. "I don't know but I'm sure the kid will be fine let's just watch the events.

The first event was between Toby of Lamia Scale and Kurohebi of Raven Tail. Raven Tail won in the end pretty much destroying the dog person. "Man that guy is creepy." Laxus said as he got a good look at the mage from Raven Tail.

"Yes but let's not underestimate our opponents." Fred said to which the rest of his team nodded in agreement. The next match was between a mage named Rolph from Red Sun verse Yukino of Sabertooth.

"Well it looks like Sabertooth finally got some points." Evergreen said after the mage from Sabertooth won. "Yeah but it's only ten points they don't stand a chance it they can't win any of the events." Freed said.

"AND THE NEXT FIGHT WILL BE BETWEEN FREED OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM B VS. LEVY OF DEMONIC FAIRIES!" The announcer said. Freed looked over at the booth reserved for the team Demonic Fairies and saw Levy waving at him. "You better not screw this up. You can take her she might have seven more years but I don't think she is going to be strong enough to beat you." Laxus said to Freed who was already making his way down to the floor of the arena.

"Hello Levy how's it going?" Freed said as he met Levy on the floor of the arena who was smiling. "Oh hey Freed things are going good. I wish I didn't have to fight my old guild mates but I guess this was kind of inevitable." Levy said with a frown.

"I suppose so, now I must warn you just because we used to be part of the same guild don't think that I am going to hold back against you." Freed said which caused Levy to smile again. "I was about to say the same thing." Levy said as she got ready for the fight.

"FIGHT!"

"SOLID SCRIPT FIRE!" Levy called out sending a massive amount of flames towards Freed who activated his wings to escape. "DARK ECRITURE PAIN!" Freed yelled as his ruins struck Levy who seemed unfazed by the attack.

"SOLID SCRIPT BULLET!" Levy called out sending massive amounts of bullets made out of energy. Freed tried to dodge the attack but he still got hit by at least half of the magic bullets causing his wings to deactivate and him to fall to the ground.

"You sure have gotten strong Levy but let's see what you are really capable of." Freed said as he drew his sword and rushed Levy. "SOLID SCRIPT HOLE!" Levy yelled out causing the word hole to be written in front of her.

'Not falling for that.' Freed thought with a smirk as he jumped over the word and landed on top of Levy who barley dodged out of the way by rolling to her left. "DARK ECRITURE SUFFERING!" Freed called out sending more ruins that attached themselves to her.

Levy felt immense pain causing her to fall to a knee. 'This is bad but it's not as bad as what Wendy is capable of.' Levy thought as she rolled out of the way to avoid a blow from Freed who was surprised that she was still fighting.

"I must say that I am impressed that you are still standing so to speak but let us end this. DARK ECRITUS FEAR!" The green haired mage called out sending yet more ruins that impacted Levy and caused her to stop moving.

'No, no, no. Not this, not this.' Levy thought franticly as Freed's attack began to take hold. Her senses got distorted and the only thing she felt was fear. The fear then brought up the last time she felt this much fear. Levy opened her eyes and right before her was a demonic figure.

Freed lunged out and sent a blow that would take her out. 'I'm sorry it had to come this, but I have to think of my guild.' Freed thought. Right as Freed's fist was about to hit Levy, she caught it surprising everyone except for the Demonic Fairies who looked down with concern.

"Not again." Levy said as she held Freed's fist not letting go with her eyes looking pure black. 'How is she this strong?' Freed thought before a small fist knocked him on the ground. "You won't get me again. SOLID SCRIPT DEMONS FLAME!" Levy said as she sent black flames towards Freed who narrowly escaped with only his coat catching fire.

"I guess I have to take this a lot more seriously. DARK ECRITUS DARKNESS!" Freed yelled out causing his body to turn into a demon. "Bring it." The demonized Freed growled before Levy knocked sent him flying into the walls of the arena.

"DARKNESS BREATH!" Freed called out sending a black tornado towards Levy who didn't even try to dodge it. Freed smiled thinking that he won but when the attack died down there stood Levy in ripped clothing but looking like she only sustained minor damages. But what shocked Freed the most was that the dark mark that was on her right arm had now spread all over her body.

"Levy are you ok-" Freed asked concerned for his former guild mate but was stopped short when Levy punched him in the face knocking him down for third time. "YOU WILL NOT GET ME AGIN!" Levy roared out as she got onto of Freed before he got get up and started punching him none stop.

In Levy's mind she was far gone not even realizing what she was doing. All she could think of is what she felt when she encountered that thing and how much pain it caused her. She was determined that she was never going through that again.

"DARKNESS FLAME BOMB!" Freed managed to yell out between her punches causing a massive fire bomb to hit Levy causing her fly off of him. Freed took this chance to rush the smaller mage who was now emitting some sort of strange power that he never felt before.

As Levy was picking herself off of the ground Freed punched her in the stomach sending Levy in the air. Freed flew up and grabbed her and threw her down into the ground with all of his effort hoping that he wasn't hurting her too badly.

Levy hit the ground with a thud causing an imprint on the ground where she lay. Freed waited for her to get up but after a few seconds it became apparent that she was down for the count.

"AND THE WINNER IS FREED OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM B! IT SEEMS LIKE DEMONIC FAIRIES ISNT AS INVULNRABLE AS EVERYONE THOUGHT THEY WERE!" The announcer called out while Feed deactivated his demon form and approached his old guild mate.

"I'm sorry Levy bu-" Freed was now knocked down to the ground again with Levy on top of him but it looked nothing like Levy except for the height. She was covered in the black marking that now looked like scales and were outlined in red. Her eyes were pitch black, her fingers had turned into claws and her teeth now looked like razors.

"DIE!" The creature said as she brought down her right hand intent or tearing Freed's throat out but was stopped when two large mages tackled her to the ground.

"Snap out of it Levy!" Gajeel yelled as he was pining her to the ground with Natsu who was holding her head and muttering something that nobody could hear.

"Freed you need to get out of here whatever you did back there really pissed her off." Gajeel said as Freed slowly got off the ground stunned at what just happened. "Laxus get Freed out of here!" Natsu yelled as Laxus approached along with the rest of Fairy Tail.

"Natsu what is going on? Is Levy okay?" Lucy asked as she tried to get closer but was stopped by Jet and Droy. "Don't interfere you will just make things worse." Droy said as and Jet blocked anybody else from getting close.

"Shit Salamander she's not calming down what now?" Gajeel said already knowing what Natsu was going to do. Natsu cocked back his fist and hit Levy right in the face causing the small mage to go unconcise and go back to normal.

"Gajeel take her to the lodge everyone else head back to your booths that includes you two." Natsu said as he looked at Jet and Droy who reluctantly let Gajeel take Levy and head on to their booth.

"Natsu what just happened, what was that?" Erza said as she tried to understand how that thing she saw was Levy. "Leave it for now I will tell you latter but now is not the time." Natsu said as he went to follow Gajeel to make sure that Levy would be okay.

 **Right as Levy's eyes went black**

"Shit do you feel that Salamander." Gajeel said as he could feel Levy's power building past the point that Natsu told her she could go. "Yes but let's see where this goes from here if it gets any worse we might have to step in before she kills him." Natsu said as he stood up and walked over to the rail ready to jump into the arena if need be.

"Shit the markings, they're growing!" Maco yelled causing Wakaba to hit him on the head. "Be quite the last thing we need is for people to know what those mean." Wakaba said to which Maco looked down in embarrassment.

"Well it looks lie Freed won can't say I am surprised." Max said relieved until he saw Levy get up and attack Freed again. Without saying a word the fire and iron dragon slayers both jumped into the arena.

Gajeel ran faster than he ever thought possible towards Levy who he tackled to the ground with Natsu's help who was already trying to control her powers. Gajeel could sense other mages coming down so he yelled for Laxus to take Freed away.

Gajeel knew that Jet and Droy would show up soon and keep anybody else from interfering while he and Natsu try to calm down his wife. 'If she doesn't calm down we are going to have to knock her out.' Gajeel thought hoping that it wouldn't come to that.

Natsu knew what he was going to have do he knew that he was going to have to knock her out the second he saw her get back up filled with all that dark power. "Shit Salamander she's not calming down what now?" Gajeel said. 'Sorry Levy.' Natsu thought as brought his fist down knocking the script mage out and causing her to go back to normal.

Natsu looked around and saw that everyone was watching him along with a smiling king. 'Shit now I have to deal with this shit as well.' Natsu thought as he dismissed the forming crowd knowing that he was going to have another talk with the king.

As Natsu tried to follow Gajeel he felt somebody grab his arm. "Natsu Levy is our friend we deserve to know." Erza said as she glared at Natsu giving him the impression that she would not let this drop like he wanted it to.

"As I said later, away from prying eyes." Natsu said as he tried to leave but was stopped again by Makarov and Gildarts standing in his path. "I will tell you guys tonight, after the games okay?" Natsu said.

"I will hold you to it." Makarov said as he got out of the dragon slayers way. "I about what happened but I must attend to my guild." Natsu said as he made his way out of the coliseum only to be stopped yet again by Lahar.

"What the hell do you want? Can't it wait till latter?" Natsu said as he tried to make his way past Lahar but more ruin knights blocked his way. "Really we are going to do this now?" Natsu said as he eyed Lahar.

"No this is your only warning if anything like that happens again you and your guild will become dark mages. If it were up to me I would have all of you in chains." Lahar said with venom in his voice.

"Whatever just get out of my way." Natsu said as he made his way through the ruin knights who all looked at him with anger and hatred. 'Things just got a hell of a lot more difficult. Now I also have to think of who is going to replace Levy there is no way in hell I am putting her back in there.' Natsu thought as he made his way towards their lodge.

 **Fairy Tail A booth**

"Juvia hopes Levy is going to be okay I have never seen anything like that before." Juvia said while the other voiced their opinions except for Mira who was quite. 'I know what that was.' Mira thought as she recalled what she felt when the markings on Levy began to grow.

'How could Levy have that much demon power?' Mira thought as she looked at the rest of Demonic Fairies guild and saw all of their markings. 'Do they all have that power?' She thought as she began to realize why the demon side of her drawn to them.

'I want that power.' Mira thought with a smile as her demon sides tried to take over. "Mira are you okay?" Gray asked breaking her from her trace like state. "Oh sorry about that I was just thinking about Levy and Frees I hope they are both alright." Mirajane said with a smile as she tried to contain her demons.

"WELL EVERYBODY IT SEEMS LIKE THAT ISSUE WAS TAKEN CARE! AND AS I SAID FREED DID WIN THE FIGHT EVEN THOUGH LEVY DID GET BACK UP IT WAS AFTER THE FIGHT WAS CALLED. SO FOR THE NEXT FIGHT WILL BE BETWEEN MIRAJANE STRAUSS OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM A VS. JENNY REALIGHT OF BLUE PEGASUS!"

"Looks like I'm up." Mira said as she made her way to the battle floor.

 **[You know what happened during this fight same thing]**

"WELL IT LOOKS LIKE WE HAVE OUR WINNER MIRAJANE OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM A! LETS LOOK AT THE SCORES FOR TODAYS EVENTS!" The announcer said as the places and scores were pulled up on all of the Lacrima screens.

1st Fairy Tail Team B-32pts

2nd Demonic Fairies-30pts

3rd Fairy Tail Team A-24pts

4th Raven Tail-21pts

5th Blue Pegasus-13pts

6th Sabertooth-10pts

6th Red Sun-10pts

7th Lamia Scale- 5pts

"AND IT LOOKS LIKE DEMONIC FAIRIES HAVE FINALLY BEEN KNOCKED DOWN A BIT BY FAIRY TAIL! IT LOOKS LIKE THE MEMBERS OF FAIRY TAIL ON A ROLL TAKING BOTH FIRST AND THIRD WITH SECOND PLACE BEING TAKEN BY A GUILD THAT USED TO BE A PART OF FAIRY TAIL! AND IT SEEMS LIKE SABERTOOTH MANAGED TO FINALLY GET SOME POINTS TODAY. NOW THEY TIE WITH RED SUN AT SECOND TO LAST PLACE! COULD OUR PREVIOUS CHAMPIONS TAKE BACK THE TITLE OF WILL THIS BE THE YEAR OF THE FAIRY!" The announcer yelled while the crowds began cheering for more and more excitement. People turned their attention towards the three different fairy guilds, but they were surprised when there was nobody there.

* * *

 **Hey everybody I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I kinda switched up the fights for this chapter just because I really wanted to see what I could do with Freed and Levy in a fight. I hope I did okay with that. On other new I re read my whole story a few days ago and I realized that I really need to go over all of my chapters and drastically edit them. In conclusion I am sorry for all of my errors I will be fixing those in the next few weeks along with posting new chapters.**


	23. Captured Dragon

"Natsu better have a good explanation for what happened." Erza said as she led the Fairy Tail members towards the lodge that Natsu and their friends were staying, minus the thunder legion and Laxus who were looking after Freed.

"Hey is it just me or are there even more guards than yesterday?" Gray said as he noticed that there was practically an army outside of the lodge. "What the hell did Natsu do?" Makarov said as he worried for him.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Bisca said as she came out the door with Alzack. "Bisca, Alzack I am so happy to see you." Lucy said as she ran up to the couple with the rest of Fairy Tail following behind.

"Bisca, Alzack Natsu told us what happ-" "Please no. We are here to celebrate meeting old friends not grieve on bad times please come in." Alzack said interrupting Makarov. The couple showed then showed the Fairy Tail guild into the lodge which now appeared to be empty except for Droy, Jet, Warren, Wendy, and a massive barefoot man with long dark hair, a blade across his lap and he had a dark mark that wrapped around his right forearm and extended towards his chest and his back.

"Where is everybody!" Erza yelled as she drew her sword which caused the barefoot man to raise his eyebrows. "Well they are all upstairs with the master as they are deciding on what they should tell you." The man with the sword said causing Erza to face him.

"Erza you need to calm down Natsu will be down in a few minutes along with everyone else." Bisca said as she tried to calm down her scarlet haired friend. "Fine, who are you." Erza said as she pointed to the unknown man with her blade.

The man stood up and walked over towards Erza and crossed his sword with hers. "My name is Ronan and I would love to have a spare with you when all of this is said and done." Ronan said causing Erza to smile. "I would love to spare with you after the ga-." Erza responded but was cut off by being tackled by a cat like person.

"Millianna is that you?" Erza said as she stood up and looked at her friend. Same appearance except for a black mark that started the left side of her neck and descended down her midsection and ended above her naval.

"Yep it's me I joined up with Fairy Tail at the same time of Kagura. That is after our original guild got destroyed by dark mages." Millianna said finishing with venom in her voice. "I am so sorry about what happened to you. But where are Sho and Wally?" Erza asked as she hugged her friend.

"Well if today isn't a dandy day." Wally said causing Erza to turn around. "Hey there sis we joined up with the guild too after Millianna found us a few years ago." Sho said as him and Wally were soon enveloped into a bone crushing hug as well.

"Wow is there anybody else that joined up that we may know?" Gray asked as he saw Erza embrace her old friends. "You have no idea." A female voice called out causing Gray to turn around.

"You and you!" Gray yelled as he recognized the two female mages. "Meredy Juvia is so happy to see you again." Juvia said as she embraced Meredy in a hug while Ultear was staring down at Gray. "Are you really surprised? Natsu did tell you that we were a part of their guild." Jellal said as he walked out from behind Ultear.

"Jellal." Millianna said dryly as the man passed her to meet Erza. "Erza it's good to see you again." Jellal said as he greeted the red head. "Good to see you too Jellal." Erza said with a faint blush.

"Alright is there anybody else that wants to come out?" Canna called out half expecting more people to come. "Well if you really want us to then so be it." Cobra said as he descended down the stairs followed by rest of the Oracion Seis minus Brain but also Erigor was present.

"WHAT THE HELL I THOUGT YOU GUYS WERE DARK MAGES!" Gray yelled as he got ready to attack. "We were but Natsu didn't really give us a choice in the matter." Erigor said as he stepped forward.

The Fairy Tail members soon noticed that none of the former dark mages had the dark marks on them except Ultear and Meredy. "What do you mean he didn't give you a choice?" Makarov asked wondering how Natsu got these mages to join him.

"Oh well Natsu sent Jellal, Meredy, Ultear, Droy, Levy and, Jet to bring us all down." "And we crushed them." Droy said as he eyed Erigor who avoided his gaze. "As Erigor and Droy said we got crushed at first we thought that they would be taking us back to prison but instead they brought us to Natsu. Natsu told us that if we could beat him we could leave but if we lost we would have to join his guild. So we fought him all of us at once except for Hoteye he wasn't there yet lucky bastered." Cobra said while Hoteye smiled in the corner.

"Well we got destroyed and it was bad. In a flash Natsu had launched himself at Brain and killed him by tearing out his throat. Next he threw Brain in the air and proceded to take the rest of us out one by one. We were all down on the ground unable to move before Brains body hit the floor. Natsu then told us all that we know worked for him and if we dared to cross him he would burn us alive for all of eternity." Midnight said causing a few of their members to shiver.

"I know Natsu is strong but just how strong has he gotten?" Lucy asked. "I don't know a lot." Natsu said as he came down the steps holding his daughter with the rest of Demonic Fairies following him except for Levy and Gajeel.

"Natsu before anything else you need to tell us what happened and you need to tell us now." Makarov said in a demanding tone. "Oh yeah I got to tell you guys that." Natsu said as he scratched the back of his head.

"So do I really have too, because I don't want to." Natsu said as he took a seat with his daughter in his lap. The Fairy Tail mages were taken aback by how childish Natsu seemed right now even though they knew he was a hell of a lot stronger. "Yes Natsu you told us you would." Makarov said demanding the truth.

Soon Natsu was surrounded by Erza, Makarov, Gildarts, and Gray who were staring him down waiting for him to spill. Natsu sighed wondering why did Levy have to break down then and there.

"Fine but you utter a word of this to anyone else I will kill you." Natsu said stunning the Fairy Tail mages. "Natsu we may be in different guilds but we still view you as family and we will never betray you." Makarov said causing Natsu to smile.

"We shall see Makarov. So as for those markings they drastically enhance a mages power by giving them something more than magic. I actually forbid anyone from using them in the arena I don't know what happened with Levy but I can tell you that she did not do that on purpose." Natsu said leaving the Fairy Tail members with more questions than answers.

"And what type of power is this?" Mira said as she advanced towards Natsu with a smile that sent chills down everybody else's backs except for Natsu who then handed his child over to Kagura who then stepped back.

"Something tells me that you already know." Natsu said getting up from his chair making his way towards Mira. The Fairy Tail mages just watched trying to figure out what those two were talking about.

"I do and I want to know how." Mira said causing Natsu to smile. "Mira you knew why didn't you tell us?" Lisanna asked as she looked at her big sister who said nothing in return. "Mira why didn't you tell us?" Makarov said as he shifted his attention towards the she demon.

Mira didn't respond to any of her guild mates who kept asking her how she knew and why she didn't tell them. During this time Natsu was just smiling wondering what Mira was planning. Mira then advanced towards Natsu to the point where there was only one foot separating them. "I want it." Mira said as she then grabbed Natsu by his shoulders which caused his smile to grow.

"I see your demons must be getting out of hand. Am I even talking to Mira?" Natsu asked causing Mira to let go and take a step back. "Natsu what is going on." Gildarts demanded as he began to release his magic power.

"Right now I am talking to the demon side of Mira." Natsu said in a calm voice. Mira then smiled knowing she had been found out. "Well you caught me but she also wants the same thing and you know it's true or else she would have stopped us from taking control." Mira said but her voice sounded like it three voices overlapping.

Every Fairy Tail mage at this point began to demand answers even a large amount of Demonic Fairies was wondering the same thing but they kept silent believing in their master. "The black marking that are infused on my members let them use curses the power of demons and it even makes them part demon." Natsu said silencing everybody in the room.

The Fairy Tail mages were stunned and they didn't even know what to think about this whole situation. While the members of Demonic Fairies were wondering why in the hell did their master just tell them one of their darkest secrets. Mira on the other hand was smiling from ear to ear confirming what she knew.

"Natsu what have you done?" Makarov said taking a step back. "We needed more power to fight the dark wizards so we did what we needed to." Natsu said as he then grabbed Mira. "Mira put your demons back under control or I will do it for you." Natsu hissed out that caused the takeover mage to fall to the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SISTER!" Elfman yelled as he swung at Natsu only for it to be blocked by a small woman with short bleached hair that only covered half her head. "Do not touch the master." She said as she then threw Elfman across the room into a wall.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Erza yelled as she brought her sword down on the small bleached hair woman but was stopped by Ronan's blade. "I guess we may have that sparing match now." Ronan said as he pushed Erza back.

Both guilds were ready about to fight each other until the room got incredibly hot. "EVERYBODY STAND DOWN!" Natsu yelled as his body was now composed of flames. Everybody then stood down as they felt Natsu's power radiate off of his body.

"Good now that everybody has calmed down I will explain what just happened. Mira's demons toke over her body or she may have let them I don't know. What I did was put those demons back on their reigns so Mira could take control again." Natsu said as everybody began to calm down.

"Hey master." Droy asked grabbing Natsu's attention. "Yes Droy what's up?" Natsu said not turning around from his former guild.

"You did remember to put up a barrier so that no body outside can hear us right?" Droy asked as he saw troops beginning to move around outside.

"Oh yeah that." Natsu said as he then walked over to the front door as he made his way through the Fairy Tail mages. Natsu then opened the door and saw Lahar standing before him along with an army of ruin knights and all of the other mages that participated in the games.

"Hey there everybody, why are you all here?" Natsu asked as he blocked the doorway. "Natsu Dragneel you must come with us or else we will be forced to take action." Lahar said with a smirk.

"I see and is it just me or do you want my guild too?" Natsu asked as he began to raise his magic power and ignite his fists. Natsu could feel both his guild and his old guild getting ready for a fight.

"No just you." Lahar said with a pair of magic resistant cuffs in his hands. "I see and my guild will be left alone?" Natsu asked as he toned down his magic power. "Yes that is if you come quietly." Lahar said with a smile.

"Alright but if you break your word I will skin you alive." Natsu said with a smile as he extended his wrists surprising everybody including Lahar. 'Warren you better be listening. Tell Mard Greer to get his ass over here along with everybody else along with our guild hall. I want you guys to still compete in the games but the second the games are down I want you guys to attack the castle and take the eclipse gate. Also only tell Kagura, Gajeel, Wendy, Mard Greer, Jellal, and Makarov if need be no one else should know until the last day. Kagura is in charge till I get back. And alert our spy that the time is coming.' Natsu thought before Lahar put the cuffs on him with a smile.

"Natsu Dragneel by the power invested in me by the grand magic council and the kingdom of Fiore I place you under arrest for the following crimes. Attacking wizard saints, attacking ruin knight, attacking light guilds, threatening the grand magic council, threatening the king, for aiding dark guilds, and for aligning yourself with the dark guild Tartarus." Lahar said as he began to lead Natsu away but was stopped by Wendy and Gajeel who were radiating massive amounts of power.

"Let our master go now." Gajeel growled out as his right arm turned into a sword. "Or we will kill you and scatter your body across all of Fiore." Wendy added as the winds began to pick up. "You idiots stand down. Il be back after the games are done." Natsu said causing Wendy and Gajeel to look at him like he was stupid but then they grinned.

'Good it looks like Warren was listening.' Natsu thought as he saw his two mages go back in the lodge to try to contain things. "You might think that Natsu but I can assure you that you will never be going back to your guild." Lahar said as he tried to push Natsu along but he didn't budge at all.

"We will see about that, but don't you dare push me again." Natsu said causing Lahar to back up. "Move out!" Lahar yelled causing the small army of mages and ruin knights to make their way to the castle with Natsu in the center.

"Finally you will pay for what you did to my father." Minerva said as she was now walking right besides Natsu. Natsu looked over at the young woman with a bored expression. "So I guess that you are the master of Sabertooth?" Natsu said as he looked her over.

"Yes I am since you killed my father it was my place to take. When this competition is over all of Fiore will know that Sabertooth is the best guild." Minerva said with a smile as she looked at Natsu.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! That's rich especially how you guys are in the bottom half and every time our mages fight my team beats the crap out of yours." Natsu said as he tried to contain his laughter causing Minerva to frown and walk away with the rest of Sabertooth right behind her.

As the Sabertooth mages were walking away the blond haired dragon slayer made eye contact with Natsu. 'So Sting you still want to fight me?' Natsu thought as he saw the hate and determination in his eyes. Natsu just smiled back as the ruin knights pushed him along.

'I wonder what the king has instore for me?' Natsu thought as he was brought into the castle and lead to the throne room. "Natsu Dragneel I believe now we can discuss your issue with authority." The king said with a smirk on his face.

"Yeah I don't think that is going to work." Natsu said as he shrugged his shoulders causing the king to frown a bit. "We will see Natsu. As you know from what Lahar said you are being charged with numerus crimes and you will be punished accordingly." The king said while Natsu was noticing that the entire grand magic council was present too.

"Yeah whatever but my guild will be left alone right?" Natsu said as the room began to get a few degrees hotter. "How are you using magic!" A council member yelled as he noticed the power radiating Natsu despite the multiple magic canceling devices located on Natsu.

"Who said it was magic." Natsu said with a smirk as the temperature returned to normal. "Take him to his cell. Natsu Dragneel I the king of Fiore sentence you to death on the final day of the grand magic games. Unless you do everything that I say from this point further." The king said with the council smiling.

"Nah." Natsu said with the shrug of his shoulders. The king was shocked he for sure thought that Natsu would do that over death. "Take him to his cell." The king said causing a group of soldiers to take Natsu away.

 **Back to the lodge with Demonic Fairies and Fairy Tail right as Natsu was taken away.**

"We can't let them take master!" Maco yelled causing a massive fire ball to appear in his right hand. "Maco put that out you know Natsu has a plan, probably." Gajeel said knowing exactly what was going on thanks to Warren who was now trying to communicate with Mard Greer.

"What are you talking about we need to get Natsu back!" Erza yelled as she drew out sword and was about to attack the ruin knights outside but was stopped by a massive hand curtesy of Makarov.

"Stop my child! I believe that Natsu can handle himself and if it comes to it I believe that Natsu can escape on his own. Makarov said causing Erza and the rest of Fairy Tail to calm down. "The old man's got a point. This is Natsu we are talking about he can take on pretty much all of us and still come out on top." Wendy said causing Makarov to grumble about being called old.

"It is true Natsu will be okay, he always did like to cause trouble." Kagura said as she watched her husband walk away in chains. "Are you going to be okay?" Millianna said as she comforted her friend. Kagura knew what was going on thanks to Warren. Even though she wanted to strangle Natsu for his stupid ass plan she had to go along with it. 'When he gets back I am going to make him pay.' Kagura thought as a few tears began to form.

"I will be fine if anybody should be upset it should be the king." Kagura said as she wiped away the few tears that had formed. "You got a point he will probably bring down the whole castle by the end of the night." Wakaba said with a laugh while the rest of the mages remembered how destructive Natsu can be.

"Well that's all good but what about the last charge that ruin knight said. About how you guys were allied with Tartarus." Guildarts said causing the members of Demonic Fairies to panic a bit while Fairy Tail recalled all of the charges that were placed on Natsu.

"Well look at the time how about we all go to sleep now see you guys tomorrow." Maco said as he raced out of the room followed by Wakaba and Max. "Yeah and we do have to compete tomorrow let's go." Wendy said who ascended up the stairs followed by Droy, Jet, and Ronan.

In a matter of seconds all of the Demonic Fairies had left the main room except for Kagura who had given her children to Millianna to take to bed, and the short girl with the bleached hair. "I suggest that you all go back to your lodge now." Kagura said as she noticed that the Fairy Tail mages did not budge at all.

"Not until we know why you guys are allied with Tartarus." Makarov said who had finally had it with all of the secrets that Demonic Fairies had. 'First the Lumen Histoire, then the marking, and now Tartarus.' Makarov thought as he stood still waiting for an answer.

"That will not happen unless Natsu sees fit to tell you. So since he is locked up at the moment I guess you guys are going to have to wait till he comes back." The bleached haired girl said as she put her hands on her hips.

"Rachel go to bed I will handle this." Kagura said causing the shorter mage to frown and walk towards her room. "What Rachel said is true I will not divulge any of our secrets it is up to Natsu to decide if you should know." Kagura said.

"TELL US NOW!" Erza said as she lunged at Kagura with her sword on for Kagura to block her blow with her own sword. "No I will not. Would you tell other about your guilds secrets without the consent of your master?" Kagura said causing Erza to be at lost for words.

"I see then we will have to wait. Let us go back to our lodge now before something bad happens." Makarov said stunning his guild that they were leaving. "MASTER WE NEED TO KNOW WHAT IS GOING ON!" Gray yelled who was tired of all of the secrets.

"Silence if only Natsu will tell us than we must wait for Natsu to return." Makarov said causing his guild to obey as they walked out of the lodge for Demonic Fairies. Makarov was the last one in the room with Kagura. Right as Makarov was about to leave he turned around and asked. "Tell me this though are my children in danger and I don't just mean in Fairy Tail but in your guild as well."

"Trust me when I say this no one is safe this day in age." Kagura said making Makarov to shake his head as he walked out the door. 'If you knew the real danger you would be doing the same thing as us.' Kagura thought as she ascended up the stairs towards her room.

* * *

 **So yeah its a little short but dont worry I will have my next update in like a few days. So I hope you enjoyed it and thanks for reading.  
**


	24. Demons

**Sorry guys about not posting for the pat 2-3 weeks. Ive been going through some stuff but that craps over I hope so hopefully I will posting more often I am even thinking about writing another fic. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter and thank you for reading.**

* * *

 **The next morning**

Natsu was currently sitting in his cell thinking on what his next course of action would be. 'Well I could just bust out of here, but no I need to get that gate before they do something stupid like us it. Even if I did break out and managed to get to the gate I can't transport it till Mard Greer comes back with our base.' Natsu thought as he then heard the announcer yell for the start of the third day of the grand magic games.

"Lahar, what brings you down here?" Natsu said with his back to Lahar as he approached his cell. "How did you know it was me?" Lahar said while Natsu said nothing in his response. "No matter my purpose for coming down here is to see if you will take the kings deal." Lahar stated causing Natsu to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA! I didn't know you fuckers could tell jokes."

"I don't know why the king hasn't yet executed you yet. You are a demon and you and your whole guild needs to be exterminated." Lahar said causing Natsu to stand up and make his way to the cell door.

"I would say something like lay a hand on my guild and I will burn you alive but trust me my guild is more than able to take on you and your pathetic excuse for an army." Natsu finished speaking by spitting in Lahars face causing him to back up.

Lahar just wiped his face and turned around making his way to the door. "I cant wait to watch as the mighty Natsu is executed." Lahar said as he walked out of the room causing Natsu to laugh even harder.

"Trust me when I die a whole lot of shit is going to go down and I don't think very many people are going to be alive for it." Natsu said with a smile. 'My death will come soon but not as soon as you think Lahar. And I can't wait till I see the look on your face when I save this kingdom from death.' Natsu thought as he sat down and tried to listen to the games.

"Oh today is going to be interesting." Natsu said as he heard the announcer explain the main event while Natsu knew who was participating. "Oh man I wish I could see this match."

 **Booth for Demonic Fairies Team**

Wendy looked around and saw that the vibe of today's game was off. She could tell that everybody was staring at them waiting for the opportunity to strike. Even the two Fairy Tail guilds looked at them differently.

"I don't like it we should of just beat the crap out of everybody and left last night." Droy said taking notice of the looks that they were getting. "Not yet, we wait for the masters orders." Ronan said as he cleaned his blade even though it didn't need it.

"Our secret is out. Hell I bet that the second the games are over everybody is goning to attack us and what the hell is Natsu doing?" Jet said agreeing with his friend. "The master has a plan he usually does." Warren said causing the plant and speed mage to look at him.

"Warrens right Natsu has to have something up his sleeve or else he wouldn't have given himself up. Also it's not like he can't escape or anything if things go sideways." Wendy said as she took a seat causing Jet and Droy to stare back into the crowds of people.

"WELCOME PEOPLE TO THE THIRD DAY OF THE GRAND MAGIC GAMES! TODAY THE MAIN EVENT IS PANDEMONIUM!"

"So who wants to go this event sounds fun." Warren said as he looked over to his own team and saw Droy and Jet argue that on who was going to compete while Wendy stood up and jumped over the railing before anybody could stop her.

"Well that answers that question." Warren said while Jet and Droy looked sad. "I think today will be a good day." Ronan said as he looked over the arena and saw each team send in their members.

 **Fairy Tail team B**

"Hey you guys mind if I go?" Canna asked surprising Laxus that she was there. "Wait where is your dad?" He asked as noticed that the crash mage was absent. "Oh yeah we went to a few bars last night after the shit storm with the Demonic Fairies and the next thing I know Gildarts is heading off with a few women saying that he will meet us up tomorrow." Canna said causing Laxus to scowl.

"Fine just try not to screw up." Laxus said causing Canna to smile as she made her way towards the arena.

 **[Announcer explains games and hands out the sticks]**

Fairy Tail team A-Erza

Red Sun-Helix

Blue Pegasus-Hibiki

Raven Tail-Obra

Sabertooth-Orga

Lamia Scale-Jura

Fairy Tail B-Cana

Demonic Fairies-Wendy

"Well Erza looks like you get to go first." Canna said as she meet up with her fellow guild mate. "Yes but it looks like Wendy got last and you got second to last." Erza said as she saw Wendy scowl at her placement.

"Well who know it might knock them down a peg or two." Canna said causing Wendy to come over. "So Erza how many monster are you going to fight?" Wendy asked causing Erza to look at the tower . "I will fight all of them." Erza said causing everybody to wonder if she was crazy.

 **[You know how she fights and if you don't either watch it or read it]**

"AND ERZA HAS DEFEATED ALL 100 MONSTERS!" The announcer yelled while the entire crowd erupted with cheering. No one was cheering harder than Fairy Tail while Sabertooth just glared at them.

"NOW WILL THE REST OF THE COMPETITORS LINE UP FOR A NEW TEST ON THE MPF WHICH WILL MEASURE THE MAGICAL POWER OF AN ATTACK! EACH OPPONET WILL GET ONE CHANCE TO USE THEIR STRONGEST ATTACK!" The announcer continued to explain the rules while the mpf device was brought out and the competitors got in line.

The mage from Red Sun was up first. He had long green spiked hair that went up about half a foot into the air and all of his clothes were a dark green color. "Well looks like I'm up." The mage said as he took his stance before the mpf and unleashed his attack.

"TOXIC FLAME BLAST!" The mage yelled sending a massive fire ball made of green flames that struck the mpf resulting in a score of 570. "Alright let's see who can beat my score." Helix said as he took a step back for the rest of the competitors to go.

Next up is Hibiki who performed pitifully with a score of 95. "I have failed." Hibiki cried out as he lay on the ground while the announcers made fun of him.

Next is Obra who scored 4 points shocking the arena. "I wonder what he is playing at." Wendy mumbled soft enough that nobody could hear except for the dragon slayers in the stands. Obra didn't even look disappointed in his attack his look was one of pure neutral.

Orga came up next who still had some scars that were left from Droy beating the life out of him on the first day of the games. Orga hit the mpf with a massive strike of lightning that resulted in a score of 3825 shocking everybody.

After the excitement died down Jura stepped up to the plate and unleashed pure hell onto the mpf topping Orga's score with 8544. Canna was up next but at the moment it looked like she was too drunk to know what was going on.

After Cana stopped messing around with the ref she attacked the mpf with Fairy Glitter causing the mpf to max out and score 9999 points coming in second only to Erza.

'I wonder how did Cana get that strong.' Wendy said as she saw the broken mpf in the middle of the arena with Cana yelling about how Fairy Tail was back. "Wait how am I going to compete?" Wendy said now realizing that there was no mpf for her to attack.

"WELL PEOPLE WE STILL HAVE WENDY OF FAIRY TAIL TO COMPETE SO PLEASE BEAR WITH US WHILE WE BRING OUT ANOTHER MPF DEVICE FOR HER TO USE!" The announcer yelled while Wendy stood there in the middle of the arena waiting for her turn.

"Good luck Wendy." Cana said as she embraced her former guild mate in a drunken hug. "Thanks Cana but how did you get that much power?" Wendy asked causing Cana to giggle and whisper. "That's a secret." Canna then hobbled away as she tried to maintain her balance as the new mpf was brought out.

"Good it's my turn." Wendy said with a smile. Wendy brought her arms back wide fully extended and tilted her head back. The clouds became dark and the winds picked up causing anything that wasn't nailed down to be tossed around in the air.

Wendy's body began glow a low blue light causing the winds to pick up even more. "SKY DRAGON CHAOTIC WINDS!" Wendy yelled as she brought her hands forward causing a massive around of wind to form around her arms and hit the mpf creating a massive explosion that sent everybody on the floor of the arena flying into the stands.

When the dust cleared pieces of the mpf could be seen all across the arena in fact the only thing standing was Wendy who was no longer glowing, the sky had cleared up and the winds had now died down as well.

"WELL FOLKS SINCE WENDY COMPLETELY DESTROYED THE MPF WE ARE GOING TO CONSIDER HER THE WINNER!" The announced yelled while all of the other guilds were still trying to process what had happened.

'This could interfere with our plans.' Alexei thought as he viewed the young sky mage.

'How are they this strong?' Sting thought as he tried to process how strong Natsu was.

'Just what did you have to go through to obtain that power?" Makarov wondered fearing for his children.

'There is no way that we can take one Natsu let alone his whole guild.' The king thought as he witnessed the power of the dragon slayer.

Fairy Tail Team A 10pts

Demonic Fairies 8pts

Fairy Tail Team B 6pts

Lamia Scale 4pts

Sabertooth 3pts

Red Sun 2pts

Blue Pegasus 1pt

Raven Tail 0pt

"IT LOOKS LIKE THE FAIRIES ARE STILL ON A ROLL. BUT WHICH TEAM WILL COME OUT ON TOP ONE OF THE FAIRY TAIL TEAMS OR DEMONIC FAIRIES! THE FIRST FIGHT WILL BE BETWEEN EVE OF BLUE PEGUSUS AND RUFUS OF SABERTOOTH!"

While the rest of the crowd was cheering Demonic Fairies had stayed quiet they no longer cared about the games. All they wanted was to get their master back and to complete their objective.

"Kagura why are we still here and not busting down the castle right now?" Maco asked as he saw Eve get pumped by Rufus. "Trust me Natsu has a plan and everything will work out." Kagura said with a stoic expression. But in reality she was wondering the same thing. What the hell was Natsu planning?

Kagura got the message from Warren last night and knew that they were going to complete their mission soon. But what she didn't get was why not now? Mard Greer and the other demons were already in the city hiding and waiting for Natsu to make his move but why wait?

Kagura's attention was soon diverted due to the announcer proclaiming Rufus as the winner. Kagura turned her attention towards the Sabertooth booth to see them acting like they were the best guild. "I can't wait for the final day our team is going to crush them." Max said causing Wakaba to sigh.

"Why though are we still here? I know it's been said before a million times but it's the truth. We should be back training. We all know who's going to show up in a little over a year and he is going to be bringing one of the biggest armies ever." Wakaba said earning serval nods from his fellow members before Maco knocked him on the head.

"Keep it down you idiot. You know the master wants us to be quiet about it." Maco said as he scolded his old friend. "You know I'm right though and why don't we tell the other guilds about this especially Fairy Tail. They have a right to know they're our family." Maco said but nobody replied since most of them have been thinking the same thing since they found out that they survived Tenrou Island.

"OUR NEXT FIGHT WILL BE BETWEEN ELFMAN OF FAIRY TAIL TEAM A V.S. RICARDO OF RED SUN!" The announcer yelled interrupting the ongoing argument. **[So this fight is going to go the same way as Elfman's fight in the series except he won't be broken afterword's.]**

"You know why." Kagura said as she turned and faced Wakaba who could tell she was upset. "We will not drag anybody else into this fight. We will lose no one else; we already have lost too many due to dark guilds. And if we accomplish our goal we will deal a massive blow to every dark guild ever created." Kagura finished speaking and turned towards the fight that almost looked to be one sided in favor of Red Sun.

Wakaba looked over at his old guild mates and saw them cheering for Elfman with everything they had. Hell they even cheered for Wendy and Warren on their events. "I know that but they are Fairy Tail. Natsu may not see it yet but we are going to need all of family to defeat this threat and that includes them." Wakaba said with Maco and Max nodding in agreement by his side.

"That is up to Natsu." Kagura said as she looked back at the fight to see Elfman stand victorious over the fallen opponent. "They are strong but we would still need to enhance them." Kagura said causing a few members to shiver remembering the pain that comes with it.

"THE NEXT FIGHT WILL BE BETWEEN WENDY OF DEMONIC FAIRIES AND CHELIA OF LAMIA SCALE."

"Looks like you get to do both today." Warren said as Wendy smiled. "Try not to hurt her to badly." Ronan said taking notice of the small mage who was unlucky enough to fight one of their strongest mages.

"It all depends on how easy or hard they go down." The blue haired mage said right before she flipped over the edge of the railing and landed in the arena. Wendy began making her way towards the center of the arena to meet her opponent.

Wendy saw the small mage come running out onto the field and trip over something causing her to fall on her face. 'She reminds me of what I used to be like.' Wendy said as she tried not to laugh at the smaller mages predicament.

"Are you okay?" Wendy said as she neared Chelia to give her a hand. "Yeah thanks." Chelia said as she took Wendy's hand and stood up. Chelia looked at Wendy with a puzzled expression causing the older mage to fidget a bit.

"What is it do I have something in my teeth." Wendy said a little self-conscious. "No it's just everybody told me that your guild was willed with monsters and demons, but you seem pretty nice." Chelia said with a smile.

'She has no idea how right they are.' Wendy thought as she smiled back. Wendy was just about to speak but was interrupted by the announcer. "IF THE CONTESTANTS ARE READY TO FIGHT TAKE YOUR PLACES!"

Wendy smile faded as she realized she was about to beat this girl and make her realize what kind of monster she really was. "Good luck." Chelia said smiling causing Wendy to freak out for a second. "You to." Wendy responded after a few awkward moments.

'She is exactly like how I used to be.' Wendy thought as both her and Chelia were now ready for the fight. "FIGHT!" The announcer yelled.

'Might as well get this over with.' Wendy thought with a sigh before she attacked. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled sending a massive blast towards the younger mage. Wendy not even waiting for the announcer to call her the winner started to walk back to her booth but stopped as she heard something sound like eating.

"You didn't think it would be that easy now did you?" Chelia said causing Wendy to gasp. Granted Wendy didn't even use a quarter of her power but still the girl had no signs of damage anywhere, not even her clothes were torn.

"What are you?" Wendy said as she thought of next plan of attack. "SKY GODS BELLOW!" Chelia yelled as a massive torrent of wind energy rushed towards her. Wendy jumped out of the way of the attack just before it struck. 'Well that explains it so I either have to go all out to take her down or I have to get up close and personal. But then again I could use my curse power but then Natsu would probably kill me for that.' Wendy thought as she dodged another attack from Chelia.

"Your good Il give you that but there is no way that you can beat me." Wendy said "SHATTERING LIGHT SKY DRILL!" The attack hit Chelia dead center causing her to fly into the air then land back with a thud.

"That should do it." Wendy said but was surprised when Chelia got back up. "That was a good attack but you are going to have to do better than that." Chelia said with a smile. 'We could use her.' Wendy thought knowing that she was going to have to give this fight her all if she wanted to win.

"HEAVENLY GATHERING CLOUDS!" Chelia yelled as massive amounts of dark winds swirled around her and hit Wendy with so much power that she was airborne. 'How is she this strong?' Wendy thought as she looked down at the younger mage then at the clock and saw that she had only a few minutes left.

'Time to end this now.' Wendy thought right as she hit the ground. "Ready to give up?" Chelia said as Wendy stood up. "Nope, and trust me now you will get to fight a real dragon." Wendy said.

Wendy ran at Chelia full speed and hit her in the stomach with a fist covered in a blue glow that sent her skidding across the arena. Chelia was trying to pick herself up but Wendy was right there to her side and kicked her sending her flying for a few feet.

"SKY GOD'S BELLOW!" Chelia yelled as she tried to get some space. Wendy was too close to dodge the attack so she took it head on. The blast hit Wendy like a freight train causing the area that she was standing in to be covered in dust.

Chelia had now stepped gaining some distance from Wendy. After a few moments of no movement coming from the dust cloud a massive amount of wind pulsed out causing the dust to disappear. Standing in the center of the arena was Wendy covered in light blue scales and spikes.

Anybody that was present for the first grand magic games recognized what this was. Wendy was about to unleash the full power of a dragon slayer and Chelia would soon be destroyed. Even the young god slayer knew she was in trouble she had heard about this form and knew what Wendy was capable of.

Wendy shot herself at Chelia who was too scared to move. She could hear the shouts of her team mates to get out of the way but it was too late. Chelia saw Wendy mere feet away from her as she was about the blast her with a massive attack.

"TIME! THE BATTLE IS OVER IT IS A TIE!" The announcer yelled right before Wendy struck. Wendy's fists were mere inched away from Chelia's face. Wendy drew her fists back and her blue scales began to fade away.

"That was a good fight I would love to spar against you whenever you are able too. You have great potential, I bet Natsu would even let you join when you got a bit older and stronger." Wendy said with a smile as she stuck out her hand.

Chelia was shocked at how Wendy was acting. Just moments ago Wendy was about to send her into oblivion but here she was complementing her and asking for another fight. "T-thanks you were good to if the fight would of lasted a few more seconds longer you would have won." Chelia said as she shock Wendy's hand who then pulled her into a hug.

Chelia then clutched her side knowing that Wendy probably broke one of her ribs probably a few other bones. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to break anything here let me heal you." Wendy said as a blue hue covered Wendy's hands as she placed them on the wounds Chelia had suffered before the young mage could object.

In mere seconds Chelia felt better her wounds were gone and it felt like her bones were no longer broken. "There you go all better." Wendy said with a smile as the god slayer was stunned once again that her opponent not only healed her but had enough energy to heal her after the fight.

"Thanks but why did you heal me?" Chelia asked with a puzzled look causing Wendy to laugh. "Hahaha. Because we are friends." Wendy said before she turned around and walked back to her team's booth knowing that they were going to make fun of her for not winning.

'Gajeel and Natsu are never going to let this down and of course neither are any of the demons. Mard Greer probably won't say anything along with Tempest and Torafuzua. But Jackal and Kyoka won't ever let this down.' Wendy thought frowning knowing she was going to be getting in a fight with those two again.

"WELL FOLKS WASN'T THAT SWEET IT LOOKS LIKE DEMONIC FAIRIES ISNT AS MEAN AS WE THOUGHT THEY WERE! WELL LETS GET ONTO OUR LAST FIGHT FOR THE DAY LAXUS OF FAIRY TAIL V.S. ALEXEI OF RAVEN TAIL!"

 **Demonic Fairies booth**

"I can't believe Wendy tied." Maco said surprised that Wendy didn't just knock her out in the first few seconds. "She was holding back." Kagura said as she was currently staring down Wendy who from the look of it was being harassed by her team.

"Why would she hold back? She's never held back before." Wakaba said as he remembered all the times that he fought Wendy and lost horribly. "I think it's because that girl Chelia reminds Wendy of her younger self." Kagura said pointing towards said god slayer who was currently being congratulated by her guild.

"Humph I can see it but still I find it just a bit odd, Wendy still should of won that fight even if she was using half her power." Rachel said knowing firsthand what Wendy was capable from their constant spars that always ended in Wendy winning.

"Well the girl is a sky god slayer so Wendy's magic wasn't much help." Max said pointing ou what he thought was obvious but to others it was like a lost secret. "Oh yeah but still Wendy should have won. I am so going to hold this over her head for a while." Maco said as he pumped his fist.

"Your funeral man Wendy will probably kill you." Wakaba said causing his friend to realize his error and hang his head in disappointment. "Look Laxus's fight is about to begin let's see how strong Raven Tail really is." Max said causing his guild to cheer for Laxus.

The fight began with Alexei completely destroying Laxus who looked like he was barely hanging on. "This isn't right. Laxus is strong enough to probably go toe to toe with Wendy how is he losing." Maco said.

"Somethings not right I don't like the look of it." Kagura said. She knew something was up but yet she couldn't put her finger on it. "It's an illusion." Jellal said as he stepped forward followed by Ultear and Meredy.

"Really well that kind of makes sense so what's really happening." Wakaba said as he tried to concentrate on the fight. "It appears that Laxus is talking to some people. It seams like all of Raven Tail is actually in the arena." Jellal said causing his guild to gasp.

"Should we go in there or stop the fight or something?" Millianna said as she stood by Kagura who was holding Rose. Kagura was silent for a while as she thought. "No not yet at least if it looks like Laxus might lose Jellal, Meredy, Ultear, and Rachel go in and lend him a hand. But something is telling me that Laxus will not need our help.

Demonic Fairies watched the one sided fight go down while Jellal kept them updated on what was happening inside the illusion. "They are fighting now." Jellal said causing a few members to tense up. "What are we waiting for let's go." Maco said as he was about to go into the arena but Jellal held him back.

"No Laxus has already taken out four of them and it looks like he will be finishing off the last one in a few seconds." Jellal said causing a few of his members to look at him like he was crazy. But just then as if on cue the illusion faded away revealing Laxus standing over the five fallen mages of Raven Tail.

"Well it looks like we may actually have some competition for the final day of the games." Kagura said as she saw both Fairy Tail teams cheer for their comrade along with a few Demonic Fairies.

"I am going back to our lodge now. I assume that Fairy Tail will be there again." Kagura said as picked up her daughter who was being held by Millianna and took the hand of her son. "When will we see daddy again." Gray asked causing his mother to stop for a second. "Soon I hope." Kagura responded while the rest of her guild followed her out of the arena and towards their lodge.

SCORE

1st Fairy Tail Team B 48pts

2nd Fairy Tail Team A 44pts

3rd Demonic Fairies 43 pts

4th Sabertooth 23pts

5th Lamia Scale 14pts

5th Blue Pegasus 14 pts

6th Red Sun 12pts

Raven Tail DISQUALIFIED

 **With all of Fairy Tail**

The Fairy Tail guild was all together outside of the coliseum talking about their next course of action. "I say we should go back to Demonic Fairies and demand answers." Erza said as she held a massive battle axe with Gray and Elfman agreeing with her.

"No Erza that would just cause a fight." Makarov said as he stroked his chin. "So we are not going to go see them?" Lucy said who really wanted to see her friend Levy again to see if she was better.

"No we are going to go see them but we are not going to ask any more questions till Natsu gets back." The master said as he began to make his way towards the lodge that Demonic Fairies were staying in.

The members of Fairy Tail made their way over to the lodge that their old guild mates were staying in only to see the lodge once again surrounded by a small army. "Halt I am sorry I cannot let any of you pass." A soldier said stopping the mass of Fairy Tail mages.

"Why is that we just want to go see some of our friends?" Lucy said as she saw more guards run over towards them. "Under the decree of the king the members of Demonic Fairies will be held in their lodge with no visitors until the games are over. Once the games are over all of the members of Demonic Fairies will be forced to leave Crocus." The soldier said with a stoic face.

"This is preposterous why in the world are you doing this." Makarov said as he made his way over to the guard. "It is to keep them from interfering in Natsu Dragneel's execution on the final day." Lahar said as he approached the mages with the number 2 and 3 wizard saints.

The Fairy Tail mages stood their shocked at what they were hearing. Erza had pulled out her sword and was about to lunge at Lahar but was held back by Gildarts. "You know if you do that it's not going to end well for you." Gildarts said as walked towards Lahar exerting his magic causing every step he took to shatter the ground he walked on.

Lahar didn't even take notice of the power that was being released by Guildarts. "You heard the crimes against Natsu and due to those crimes he is considered a dark mage and Fiore has a zero tolerance for any dark mages now so that means he will be executed to show all the power of the king and the magic council.

Before anybody else could say anything a massive explosion occurred from the front of the lodge sending ruin knight and guards flying. "IF YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING TO KILL MY HUSBAND YOU HAVE ANOTHER THING COMING!" Kagura yelled with Wendy and Gajeel right behind her who looked like dragons.

Behind them was a mass of other members of Demonic Fairies who looked like they were ready the fight. The energy that was being exerted was enough to make Gildarts and the present wizard saints take a step back.

"Stand Down now or we will kill you all to." Lahar said as he looked around to see how many troops he had that were still standing. "BRING IT!" Gajeel hissed/roared causing the ruin knights to take a step back.

"We were going to do this after the games but I guess that we can do it now." Lahar said while he snapped his fingers. Nobody noticed anything happen at first till they heard Lucy Scream. "LUCY, WHERE IS SHE!" Makarov yelled as he noticed that the blond mage was no longer standing among them.

"We need her to save the world and if any of you interfere she will be killed." Lahar said with a smug smile as he expected the two guilds to stand down but yet the opposite happened. Gajeel and Wendy launched themselves at the two wizard saints who were flanking Lahar while Kagura flattened him with her gravity magic.

"Where is she?" Kagura said as she advanced to the down ruin knight followed by angry members of Fairy Tail. The sounds of battle could be heard in the background between the dragon slayers and the two wizard saints.

"Well it looks like we are doing this now?" A man with long black hair said as he approached the group of mages and guards. "I knew that we should have been here instead." Said a woman who was wearing some sort of helmet and had claw like feet. She was followed by another woman who had golden horns that sprout from her head.

Other creatures appeared surrounding the group. "What are you?" Makarov said as he eyed the man with black hair who looked like he was the leader. "We are the demons of Tarturus and we are here to get back our master." Mard Greer said causing the Fairy Tail members to be quiet.


	25. War

**Hey guys long time no see. Sorry about that Id like to say something like school got in the way or that I was trying to formulate the best way to write this chapter but no I simple just was lazy. I will finish this story don't worry about me stopping any time soon. I always hated it when people would stop halfway through a really good story. So no I am going to finish this story one way or another. So I hope you all enjoy it is a bit shorten than usual.**

* * *

"Mard Greer go get Natsu and the gate, we can handle the council." Kagura said without looking back at the man or demon in question. "I think not, master END has other plans and don't worry Mard Greer has sent Silver and Keyes to go retrieve the gate." Mard Greer said.

Kagura turned back to face the demon and was shocked to see his hands empty. "Where is the book?" Kagura said causing Mard Greer to smile from ear to ear. "The book of END is no longer necessary." Mard Greer causing Kagura and the rest of her guild to go pale white except for the new arrivals who had no idea what was going on.

"No you didn't, he wouldn't let you, he promised me he wouldn't ever do that." Kagura said as she gripped her sword and drew it out in one swift motion. "Oh yes he did, Mard Greer was as surprised as you were when he sent your spy inside the council to tell me that it was time." Mard Greer said as his smile grew.

Kagura stood there shaking as she realized what had happened and she began to cry while the rest of Demonic Fairies looked like they were about to attack the demons. "YOUR LYING MASTER WOULD NEVER DO THAT!" Maco yelled right before he was about to send a massive ball of fire towards the demons but was knocked to the side by a massive shark looking creature.

"Torafuzar." Wakaba said right before the demon knocked him down too. "'I'm sorry but this is not a social visit we must also conduct some business." Mard Greer said as he sent a swarm of thorns towards Kagura who barely managed to roll out of the way.

"ATTACK!" Yelled Maco as he got up with black marks covering most of body but nowhere near as much as it did to Levy. Maco shot a massive fire straight at Mard Greer who blocked it with a wall of thorns. Wakaba joined in on the attack on Mard Greer but was blocked off by Tempest who now fought both Maco and Wakaba.

In a matter of seconds all of Demonic Fairies were now engaged with all of the demons of Tartarus minus Silver and Keith who were acquiring the gate. "FAIRY TAIL KEEP THE SOLDIERS AND RUIN KNIGHT AWAY FROM THE FIGHT! ERZA, GRAY, MIRA, JUVIA, FREED, BIXSLOW, EVERGREEN, AND LAXUS HELP THEM DEFEAT THE DEMONS! GILDARTS YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO TAKE ON THIS MARD GREER!" Makarov yelled out in hit titan form as he brought a massive fist down upon Mard Greer who jumped out of the way just in time.

Fairy Tail was now aiding Demonic Fairies in the ongoing battle with their main fighters assisting in fighting off the demons while the rest of the guild fought off the council and the army. The fighting looked like it was in the favor of the Fairies.

"Mard Greer must complement you on your actions. You might even kill Mard Greer but that will not matter Mard Greer and the rest of the demons will just regenerate with the hells core power." Mard Greer said right before he was blasted by Gildarts directly at Makarov who then punched him into the ground with so much force that Mard Greer was now embedded in the ground.

"Then we will just have to destroy that to." Gildarts said with a smile as he sent a massive attack that blasted Mard Greer deeper into the ground. Gildarts and Makarov continued beating Mard Greer who started to laugh.

"HAHAHA you have no idea what we are capable of and what master END is now capable of." Mard Greer said just before Makarov picked him up and threw him into the ground with Mard Greer getting back up.

"Mard Greer believes that it is time to get serious." Mard Greer said as his body began to change shape. "This is Mard Greer's etherion form let's see if you can take on a true demon." Mard Greer said before he rushed the titan mage and the crash mage.

Kagura and Erza were fighting Kyoka with them barely hanging on due to the fact that she was using her etherion form already along with the rest of the demons who were now all using their etherion forms to push back the Fairies.

 **In the palace**

The king stood there standing right in front of the eclipse gate with his daughter on his right and Arcadios on his left with the executioners behind him. "Sir you can't possible think about using the eclipse two on the demons! We need to use it on the dragons!" Arcadios yelled at the king who didn't even look at the yelling knight.

"I know but they will destroy our kingdom before the dragons even show up." The king said as he turned his back away from the gate. "Unless you have any better ideas as how we should stop them before they destroy everything?" The king said as he stared at Arcadios.

"We kill Natsu." Arcadios said causing the king to look away. "That would only enrage them even more so no. We will not kill him yet his death must be public to show all of Fiore that we are still in control." The king said as he tried to think of another way to solve his current problem.

"Sir we have the keys!" A knight yelled as he entered the room holding 12 golden keys in his hands. "Good job, but what about the wizards what did you do with them?" The king said as the knight handed the keys over to the king.

"They are locked up in the dungeon for now but as I was leaving the battle it looked like the wizard saints were losing." The soldier said causing everyone in the room to have fear and shock spread across their faces.

"If they defeat the wizard saints there is nothing that can defeat them." The king said as he looked at the keys in his hands and back at the gate. "Sir what about the other guilds they could hold them off." Arcadios said as he tried to come up with ideas.

"No they would easily be destroyed too and the only guild that would even have the most remote chance is Sabertooth. I would say Lamia Scale could give them trouble with their wizard saint but I doubt they would fight since they are old friends. We have no choice, daughter you have to open the gate." The king commanded as he handed out the keys to his daughter who only looked at him in pure shock.

"Father are you sure?" The princess asked as she reached out for the keys. "It is the only way my child we may still have enough power to still use the eclipse two to defeat the dragons." The king said as he put the twelve keys in his daughter's hands.

The castle shook with pieces of the celling coming down from the celling nothing big enough to hurt any of the occupants. "What was that!" The king yelled out as the castle shook again with the sounds of battle coming from inside the castle.

"Sir two of the demons have entered the castle. We won't be able to hold them off for much longer!" A knight yelled out as he entered the room before he headed back out towards the sounds of fighting.

"Activate the gate now." The king commanded as the sounds of fighting got closer and closer. "Arcadios I need you and the executioners to hold the demons off for as long as possible to give my daughter time to open the gate." The king said.

The massive knight only nodded as he drew his sword and headed towards the sound of fighting followed by the 5 executioners.

 **At the bottom of the palace inside a dark cell right before the demons attacked**

Natsu sat on the cold stone floor listening to the sounds of battle from his guild. 'I wish I had another choice than this.' Natsu thought as he heard someone approach his cell door.

"Your late." Natsu said as he turned towards the cloaked figure who was now unlocked the cell door. "I am sorry but it took longer than expected for the demons to strike." The cloaked man said right as the castle began to shake.

"It looks like those two are really enjoying themselves." Natsu said as the cloaked man began unlocked the magic resisting cuffs that were on multiple places on Natsu.

"Sir I know why you are doing this but still are you sure that it is a good idea? I mean why can't I tell you wife and why only the dragon slayers that were raised by dragons?" The man asked as the last of the cuffs dropped to the ground.

"Because if you told her or anybody else they would try to stop me from doing this. It is the only way I wish it wasn't so but it is. And if the demons find out that I am tricking them I fear what will happen to my family." Natsu said as he stepped out of his cell.

"But they are fighting each other right now!" The man yelled to which Natsu only smiled. "Yes they are and I am completely positive that my family can easily kill all of those demons. They will just be brought back thanks to the hell core." The pink haired mage said as he tried to listen in on the fighting that was going on above him.

"But isn't the hell core undefended since all of the demons are here?"

"That would be true except for the fact that not too long ago the surviving members of Grimoire Heart stopped by because we were destroying their guilds or something I really didn't care. But long story short I now have those members guarding the hell cores along with a few others." Natsu said.

Natsu turned back towards the man and was about to say something but he stopped dead in his tracks. "No those fools, why are they activating the gate." Natsu said as turned towards the direction of the gate.

"What is it master?" The figure asked even he could feel the massive amounts of magical energy that was coming from the direction that Natsu was looking at. "I need you to get everybody out of here except for the dragon slayers. Send them straight towards the castle as fast as they can. But do not tell them the truth until it is time." Natsu said before running off towards the eclipse gate.

 **In the room with the eclipse gate**

The king stood by his daughter as she now held the 12 golden keys in her hands. The sounds of battle could be heard closing in towards their position. "You must activate the gate now or else all will be lost!" The king yelled causing Hisui to flinch.

The princess stepped up towards the gate and began to channel her magic causing the keys to float in the air lining up with their respective slots. Hisui looked back at her father who only nodded for her to continue. Hisui closed her eyes as she caused the keys the activate the gate resulting a massive blinding light to pour out of the gate.

The king took a deep breath as he saw that the gate worked. "Now we can send those demons to hell." The king said as he approached his daughter. "Are you sure that this is the right thing to do?" The princess asked which caused her father to nod. "It was either this or we would have been destroyed by those demons."

The princess turned her head back towards the door that Arcadios ran out of with the five executioners. "Father the battle." Hisui said as she noticed that the sounds of fighting had died down. The king was just about to say something but the doors blasted open by the frozen body of Arcadios being thrown through the doors.

A ghost like creature holding a scythe came into the room followed by a man with black hair that was decked out in armor. "Hello there I suggest you give us the gate o…" The ghost like creature said but stopped speaking as he saw the gate was activated.

"What have you done!" The man in armor yelled as ran towards the king. "I have activated the gate do that we can use it to destroy you demons." The king said as he stood his ground while the man rushed him.

"You fool! You domed us all!" The ghost yelled as pointed towards the gate where a massive scaled head emerged. "Is that." "A dragon ." Natsu said as he interrupted the king as a massive dragon emerged from the portal.

"Keyes, Zero I need you to go get Lucy and the celestial Wizard from Sabertooth." Natsu said causing the two demons to go search for the two celestial wizards. "You fool!" Natsu yelled as he knocked the king down.

The first dragon had already broken though the celling and taken to the sky while another dragon began to make his way through the portal. "What were you thinking?!" Natsu yelled at the fallen king while Hisui was trying to pick her father back up.

"We were told that the eclipse gate was the only way to save us from a horde of dragons. So we thought that we could use it against you and your demons." The princess said as she stood between Natsu and her father.

"Who the hell told you that?" Natsu said as a third dragon began to make its way through the gate. "That would be me." A voice called out from the shadows. "Show yourself!" Natsu yelled as both of his fists were now coated with flames.

Out of the shadows stepped out on alder Rogue whose hair was split between white and black. "I have no idea what is going on but you have to know that you stand no chance against me." Natsu said to which Rogue only laughed in return.

"That was then but I am from the future and not only that but I also have Stings powers as well. And I do have these dragons at my disposal. But I am not here to fight you Natsu, no not all. In fact I believe that our goals align as one." The future Rogue said as looked up in the sky to see four dragons flying with a fifth crawling out of the gate.

"What do you mean?" Natsu said as he saw the king and princess leave with a limping Arcadios. "In the future the world is destroyed by Acnologia. I brought these dragons here to prevent that fate. And since you plan to kill that dragon as well I think that we can help each other out. My dragons and your demons we could easily defeat Acnologia." Rogue said with a clenched fist.

"No you think that you can control these dragons, you are a fool." Natsu said as another dragon emerged from the portal. "And for that I will destroy you. You have no idea what I have planned. And for my plan to truly succeed I need that gate." Natsu said as he began to approach the future Rogue.

"I thought this might happen now let us see who truly the top dragon slayer is." Rogue said as shadows and light swirled around his body. "Trust me I already know who is the best let's just see how long you can last against me." Natsu said as he charged at Rogue covered in his flames.

 **With the group of Fairy Tail and Demonic Fairies right before the gate is opened**

The demons were all but defeated as they tried to fend off the superior numbers from the wizards. Already a few of the demons had fallen leaving only Kyoka, Mard Greer, and Torafuzar. The three demons were now surrounded by a few of the mages Makarov, Mira, Gildarts, Kagura, Erza, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Cobra, and Racer. The other mages were holding off the military while Gajeel and Wendy were still holding off the two wizard saints.

"It is over Mard Greer you know that you cannot defeat us." Kagura said as she pointed her sword straight at eh demon in charge. "You may have a point there but we knew that coming in. With all of your power ups and your numbers Mard Greer knew that we would lose this is just to buy time." Mard Greer said with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Makarov asked as he looked over at Kagura whose face went pale. "Kagura what is he talking about?" Erza asked while Kyoka laughed. "They are trying to get Natsu out without us interfering." Kagura said as she gripped her blade even more.

"Don't forget about the gate as well." Kyoka said with a smile causing the Fairy Tail mages to look at one another. "What is she talking about?" Gildarts asked causing the three demons to laugh.

"KAGURA!" Yelled out a voice distracting said mage from the demons in front of her. Kagura looked back as saw a man in a cloak run up to them at almost inhumane speeds. "Kagura (pant) (pant) somethings bad Natsu (pant) needs the dragon slayers all of them." The man said as pulled back his hood.

"YOU WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Gray yelled as he saw that the man in question was Mest. "He is a part of our guild and in fact he was actually a part of Fairy Tail the whole time under the orders of Makarov." Kagura said while Mest tried to regain his breath.

"What are you talking about he works for the council." Erza yelled as she glared at Mest. "Mest please revive their memories so that we can continue as to why you need the dragon slayers." Kagura asked as she kept her eyes on the three demons who seemed to be amused at what was going on.

Mest then closed his eyes and made his way into each of the members of Fairy Tail minds and showed them the truth that he was a member of their guild. "Mest it is good to see you again." Makarov said as he remembered the secret mission that he assigned the mage to.

"Same but there is no time Natsu wants all of the dragon slayers at the palace now!" Mest yelled as he tried to convey the importance of this mission. "And why does he need us apparently Natsu doesn't need us anymore." Laxus said making everyone remember what Mard Greer said.

Mard Greer was about to respond but he was interrupted by a massive roar that echoed across the entire the city. Everybody including the demons looked in the direction that the sound was coming from. All of their eyes turned towards the palace where a massive dragon took flight above the capitol.

"Well this is unexpected." Mard Greer said as he took in the sight of the dragon flying above the capitol. "Holly shit is that a dragon!" Maco yelled as he saw the dragon. "I guess they really do exist." Gray said right as another dragon emerged from the palace.

"Well it seems like we should take our leave now before we get involved any further." Mard Greer said as he looked at the other two demons. The three demons looked at each other and nodded in agreement. In an instant the three demons struck each other in the neck killing all three of them at the same time.

"Cowards." Kagura said as she put her full attention towards the now three dragons that were in the sky. "We need to get to the palace now to help Natsu." Kagura said while it seems like the rest of the mages had the same idea.

"Laxus, Cobra go help out Natsu." Makarov said causing the two dragon slayers to head off towards the castle while everybody else was still staring at the dragons. "That's not going to be enough let's hope that Wendy and Gajeel are done with those wizard saints." Kagura said as she looked in the direction of that those four were fighting in only to see that their fight had ended.

"Hello Fairy Tail." Minerva said as she appeared with the rest of her guild along with all of the other guilds that were participating. "What do you want Minerva. Right now we need to go fight those dragons." Kagura said as she turned her attention towards the master of Sabertooth.

"I doubt that. I actually think that your guild is controlling those dragons. So that means we just have to defeat you." Minerva said with a massive grin. "ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!" Yelled Makarov breaking the staring contest between the two female mages.

"There are dragons here and we need everybody to defeat them so stop your arguing so that we can prevent these dragons from destroying all of Fiore." Makarov said brining all of the attention towards him.

"Makarov has a point my guild will aid you as the rest of you should." Master Bob said as he nodded to Makarov. The other guild master seemed to agree with this plan of action except for Minerva who was still glaring at Kagura.

The masters were trying to formulate a plan when suddenly hundreds if not thousands of new sources of magic suddenly appeared. "What was that?" Master Bob said as he looked out and saw a horde of human sized metallic dragons that began to surround the cluster of mages.

"It appears that we are now trapped." Makarov said as he looked around and saw the smaller dragons begin to close in. "FORM A PERIMITER WITH S CLASS AND POWERFULL A CLASS WIZARDS BEING ON THE EDGES!" Kagura yelled out as she cut down one of the dragons that got too close.

Almost immediately the rest of the mages did as they were told by Kagura. On the outskirts were Kagura, Droy, Ronan, Bacchus, Jet, Erigor, Angel, Hoteye, Rachel, Racer, Midnight, Makarov, Gildarts, Gray, Juvia, Erza, the thunder legion, along with the other guild master and those that were competing while the rest of the mages stayed in the center to provide support.

"It appears that the real games are just beginning. WILD!" Yelled out Bacchus as he downed a bottle of alcohol. "HERE THEY COME!" Yelled out Gildarts as he blasted away a group of the dragons with his crash magic.

All around the group of mages the dragons were attacking. But none of the dragons were landing any hits. They kept being destroyed by the massive amounts of attacks that the mages kept up.

"This isn't too bad." Gray said as he froze a group of the attacking dragons. "It doesn't matter what we accomplish here. It only matters if they can take down those dragons." Makarov said as he pointed out to the seven dragons in the distance who appeared to be battling the dragon slayers.

 **In a cave faraway**

A man walked out of a cave wearing a black cloak that covered his figure. "Dragons." The man whispered as he looked in the direction of Crocus despite it being nowhere in sight. "All of the dragons and their children must die." The man said as he flung his cloak off showing blue tattoos covering his entire body.

The man began to convulse until suddenly his body exploded outwards increasing in size and mass. His skin turned to scales, his fingers claws, wings appeared ripping out of his back, and a massive tail emerged.

The man had turned into a massive black dragon with blue marking covering his body. The dragon let out a blood curdling roar as he leapt into the sky heading straight for Crocus.

* * *

 **So I hope you all liked it. I will try to post another chapter within a week or two but I cant promise anything. Alright thank you for reading my story and I hope you all will continue to read my story. Oh and I probably will be posting a new story in a few weeks.**


	26. Dragon's fight

**Hey everybody I bet you though I had died or quit or something no I was just beaning really really lazy and I was busy with school, work, had to get a new computer, I went on vacation, and I kind of am running out of ideas so I am basically just coming up with what ever comes to mind. I got the end figured out but its just getting to the end that is going to be a pain. So if you got any good ideas send PM me if you want and I will give you credit for it in the story.  
**

* * *

 **With Natsu as he battled Rogue**

Natsu threw a flame coated fist right at Rogue who blocked the blow then jumped back to catch his breath. "I am surprised that you are still standing but I need to end this quickly so that I can deal with all of these dragons." Natsu said as his body was consumed in black flames.

Rogue stood there with his feet planted on the floor fearing that this would be his end. 'How is he this strong? But it won't matter not even he can survive against the horde of dragons that will be emerging from the gate.' Rogue thought as a smirk grew on his face.

Natsu stepped out of the black flames with his body covered in black and red scales with a pair of horns made of fire coming from his skull. "You think that you can delay me till you get enough dragons to be able to kill me?" Natsu growled out sending a shiver down future Rogues back.

"Well let me tell you something in mere moments the gate shall be closed and then I shall take the gate away with me when I leave." Natsu said as he pointed over to the Eclipse gate. Rogue looked over and gasped. Lucy and Yukino were using there spirts to close the gate with Silver and Keyes two on the demons of Tartarus standing behind them.

Future Rogue was quickly snapped out of his trance due to a fall of fire throwing him against a wall with enough force to cause the wall to crack. "You only have seven dragons and trust me Gajeel and Wendy are more than a match for them at their current strength. Thrown in Laxus, the three other dragon slayers, a few wizard saints, and of course all of these guilds your dragons won't see the sun rise." Natsu said as he walked over to Rogue who was just now realizing the position that he was in.

"Listen can't you hear your dragons dying?" Natsu said right before he rushed Rogue who rolled out of the way and sent a roar of mixed shadow and light dragon slayer magic causing Natsu to block the attack with a roar of his own.

A massive explosion happened when the two roars his causing the palace to shake and smoke to block out any sight of Natsu. Rogue began to franticly look around for Natsu. But Rogue couldn't see anything nor could he smell anything but what he heard shook him to the core. He heard his dragons drying. He could feel them dying one by one. He only had three dragons left but he also still had hundreds of those small dragons that Motherglare released.

"FIRE DRAGON GRIP STRIKE!" Natsu yelled out as he grabbed Rogues then blasted him to the floor causing him to crash through the floor beneath him. 'I cant beat him and I don't even have enough dragons to defeat Acnologia now.' Rogue thought as he saw Natsu jump down in front of him.

"I lost." Rogue said as he began to stand up but was knocked back down to the ground by Natsu who placed his foot on his chest making it impossible for Rogue to move and making it hard for him to breath.

"Well what are you waiting for kill me." Rogue said causing Natsu to smile. "Kill you oh no I got a business deal with you." Natsu said as flames covered his body once again but when the flames disappeared Natsu was standing before him looking human well except for his horns.

"What are you talking about?" Rogue said as he felt Natsu pick his foot of off him. Natsu only just smiled before he punched Rogue in the head hard enough to knock him out.

Natsu looked up and he saw Keyes standing or floating above him. "Where is sliver?" Natsu asked.

"Silver is getting the gate ready to be transported. Plutogrim should be here within the hour and then we can take the gate and go. What should be done about him Master?" Keyes stated before he floated down to his master.

"Take him with us we will need him since after today we will be enemies of the world." Natsu said as he jumped out of the hole and made his way over to the gate. "Silver, where did Lucy and Yukino go?" Natsu asked causing Silver to turn around from the gate. "I told them that they should leave to go help their guilds and they did." Silver quickly as he went back to creating hooks made of his ice and placing them all around the gate.

"Good make sure nobody interferes with the gate I am going to take care of the last few dragons. The second Plutogrim is here take the gate no matter what." Natsu said to which Silver only nodded showing that he was paying attention.

"Good now if you excuse me I have dragons to kill and a few goodbyes to say." Natsu said as he walked towards the smell of a fire dragon. 'I wonder if he knows Igneel?' Natsu thought as he took off in that direction.

 **With Gajeel and Wendy as the dragons emerged**

'Damn these guys are still tough as always.' Gajeel thought as he faced down Draculos Hyberion the second ranked wizard saint while Wendy was fighting Wolfheim the third ranked wizard saint.

Gajeel was about to strike back Draculos when a familiar sound echoed throughout the city. "RRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!" Gajeel looked up in the sky and saw a massive dragon in the sky.

"WHAT HAVE YOU AND YOUR GUILD MASTER DONE NOW!" Draculos yelled out after he got over the shock of seeing a massive dragon in the sky. "How the hell should I know!" Gajeel yelled back while Wendy looked up at the dragon with an awe filled expression.

"Who know maybe they are friendly?" Wendy said but quickly regretted saying that after seeing the massive dragon destroy a building. Gajeel just looked as Wendy like she was crazy. "Well it looks like we got to go kill a dragon the question is are you two going to stand in our way or are you going to help?" Gajeel said as he turned his head to face the two wizard saints who were frowning.

"Actually it's two dragons now." Wendy said catching Gajeel and the two wizard saints off guard. "What the hell where are they coming from!" Yelled Gajeel just as a third dragon appeared above the now ruined castle.

"Come on Wendy lets go see if we are strong enough to live up to our name sake." Gajeel said as he began to make his way to the castle. "We will come as well." Draculos said "But don't think that our fight is over."

Gajeel just scoffed at that and started to run towards the now four dragons that were causing havoc from above. "Gajeel! Wendy!" A voice cried out from their left. Gajeel turned his head and saw Laxus and Cobra followed by Rogue and String who were keeping their distance.

"So it looks like its six dragon slayers and two wizard saints verse now six wait seven dragons." Wendy said with a wicked smile as she looked around at her current companions but stopped when she saw the two dragon slayers of Sabertooth.

Wendy walked towards the two slayers who stood their ground under her murderous glare. "Let's get something right you two pompous shit bags. We don't like you and you don't like us. Right now I don't care about any of that and neither should you. So let's go kill some dragons so that we can part ways and never see each other again." Wendy said causing Sting to let out a growl while Rogue looked towards the dragons.

"Fine let's just get this over with so we can show you what a real dragon slayer is capable of." Sting said with a smirk as he took off towards the dragons followed closely by Rogue and their exceeds.

Gajeel just scoffed as he took after the two younger dragon slayers followed by the other three dragon slayers and the two wizard saints. "Listen here's the plan me and Gajeel will go after that big one up there." Wendy said as she pointed to Motherglare. "The rest of you go after a dragon on your own and hold it off for as long as possible. After Gajeel and I take out our dragon we will help the rest of you." Wendy said as they neared the palace.

Before any of the others to argue with the plan Wendy and Gajeel had already taken off to go fight the biggest dragon all while leaving the seven members clueless. "Dammit so that's their plan for us to be distractions till they can save the day!" Sting yelled in rage.

"Shut up brat their plan has merit to it they possible are the only ones who can kill these dragons." Draculos said with slight disdain in his voice.

"So I'll take on that emerald one." Laxus said as he head off to face his dragon causing the others to seek out their own dragons. Cobra went after a dragon that looked like a mass of rocks. Sting and Rogue teamed up to go after two dragons that were together, a blue dragon and a pinkish dragon with a massive crest on its head, Draculos went after a massive black one, and Wolfeim went after the flaming dragon.

 **With Gajeel and Wendy**

The two dragon slayers made their way to the massive dragon in the sky by jumping from building to building or in most cases mounds of ruble. Every now and then they would encounter a group of the smaller dragon who Gajeel would crush with ease.

"There it is." Gajeel said as the two dragon slayers stood underneath the massive dragon who was just hovering in the sky. In the distance they could hear the dragons and their comrades starting to fight.

"So how do you want to grab it's attention?" Wendy asked even though she already had a pretty good idea what Gajeel was going to do. The iron dragon slayer smirked in reply as he tilted his head back and roared. "IRON DRAGON ROAR!" A massive attack erupted from Gajeel striking the opposing dragon square in chest causing it fall.

"You had to do that? We could have attacked him together." Wendy said as the dragon began to dive straight for them. "I could of but I wanted to see if it was tough enough for us to go all out." Gajeel replied as his body became coated in iron and shadows.

"Fine let's just end this and help out Cobra I think he is having a hard time with his dragon." Wendy said as the wind speeds began to pick up. The massive dragon had landed right in front of them and looked as though it was surprised.

"You, human how are you capable of hurting me?" The dragon asked only for Gajeel to point at the dragon causing massive pillars of iron to shoot out and hit the dragon square in the face. "SKY DRAGON ROAR!" Wendy yelled sending her attack in the same place that Gajeel was striking.

This caused the dragon to be thrown back a few blocks. "Very well if you will not talk to me than let's fight!" The dragon roared as he opened his jaws and send a massive blast right at the two dragon slayers. Wendy was able to jump out of the way while Gajeel simple slipped into the shadows to avoid the attack.

Gajeel and Wendy kept attacking and dodging out of the way of the dragon's attacks for the next few minutes as they tried to focus their attacks on one spot, the top of the head dragon. The plan was to burrow into skull to destroy the brain to end the fight as fast as they could. But as the dragon slayers found out that was going to be an incredibly hard task to accomplish.

"IRON SHADOW DRAGON'S CLUB!" Gajeel yelled as he came out of the shadows and hit the dragon square on the head breaking the dragon's scales and causing blood to ooze out of the wound. "SKY DRAGON SHATTERING LIGHT: SKY DRILL!" Wendy yelled as she followed up right after Gajeel hitting the same spot as to create more damage.

Wendy's attack bore into the dragon's skull causing it to roar out in pain. 'How had these two humans hurt him so badly, and further more how were they dragon slayers in the first place?' The dragon thought until a rather preposterous idea came to light.

"Wait you two you were taught by Metalicana and Grandine weren't you." The dragon stated as hot blood flowed from his open wound. "Yes we were how did you know that?" Wendy said as she lowered her guard wondering if this dragon knew where her mother was.

"Wendy don't listen to him we need to defeat him here and now we don't have time for this." Gajeel said as his right arm turned into a sword. Gajeel lunged at the dragon who tried to swat him out of the air but his hand just passed through Gajeel due to the shadow element.

Gajeel landed on the dragon's head and plunged his sword into the already open wound hoping to hit the brain and kill the dragon. The Dragon roared and started thrashing about as Gajeel's sword made it into his skull. Then the dragon stopped roaring and dropped dead.

"Well that wasn't too hard I guess training with those demons really paid off." Gajeel said as he looked around at the destruction caused by the dragon. "GAJEEL WHY DID YOU KILL HIM, HE COULD HAVE KNOWN WHERE ARE PARENTS ARE!" Wendy yelled causing the iron dragon slayer to cover his ears.

"Wendy we don't have time for that the longer we wait around the more people are going to die." Gajeel said causing Wendy to simmer down a bit knowing that he was right. "Fine but the last dragon we keep alive so that we can find out what happened." Wendy said causing Gajeel to smile. "Fine kid but first let's go help out those two punks before they end up dead." Gajeel said earning a hate filled look from Wendy.

"Can't we just let them die then kill the dragons I hate them especially rogue." Wendy said causing Gajeel to clench his fist. "I know but we got to do this you heard Salamander he said that those two need to stay alive no matter what and I intend to do what he says." Gajeel said earning a frown from Wendy. "Fine but I don't like." She replied causing Gajeel to sigh relieved that he wasn't going to have to deal with her messing up the mission.

"Yeah I don't like it either but it's what salamander said. Hell who would of ever guessed that I would be taking orders him." Gajeel said as he shook his head. "Alright we've wasted enough time lets go save those punks." Gajeel said as he took off running towards the sounds of battle.

Wendy followed behind Gajeel at a close distance wondering what in the world did Natsu have planned that needed those two alive and why had he seemed so secretive as of lately. 'Natsu I hope you know what your doing.'

* * *

So I hope you guys liked it. I will try to update in a week or two and I will make my next chapter at least twice as long. I was going to make this one longer but I decided to send it out now to show you all that I am not dead.


End file.
